Inocencia La muerte es el comienzo- Jeff The killer
by AkumuTheKiller
Summary: esto no tiene nada que ver con Another, o anima-todo empieza con una chica retraida y algo distante, muy cerrada ante los demas ella se conoce como "Charlotte Adams", ella va a su reparatoria, esta en el comienzo del segundo semestre, ella tubo un accidente a sus 12 años que distancio las relaciones entre toda su familia, Adams conoce a un asesino serial Jeff the Killer.
1. Cap 1: observada

Inocencia

Primero que todo el personaje de Jeff no es mío, lastima xC pero no es mío.

Capitulo1: ~Observada~

Mi nombre es Charlotte Adams, soy una chica de diecisiete años, soy algo retraída o bueno excluida de la sociedad, claro no soy "Emo" o nada de ese estilo, en si soy algo callada y no hablo mucho, mi pelo es rubio-castaño claro, mi tez es blanca y mis ojos verdes tirando a gris(Con esto no me refiero a que soy como esas rubias oxigenada, odio esos venditos chismes de que todas las rubias son así); mis pasatiempos desde que tengo memorias son leer, dibujar, estar en la computadora toda una bendita tarde ya sea leyendo creepypastas o jugando videojuegos, escuchando música y viendo animaciones japonesas (Anime)…aunque a veces solo me siento en el piso y pienso u observo las nubes del cielo… Como cualquier otra persona "A-social" tengo una rutina que rara vez rompo…

Eran las siete y diez de la mañana yo estaba levantándome muy cansada, la noche anterior no pude dormir bien ya que sentía que alguien me observaba, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al baño que estaba justo frente a mi puerta, cuando iba a salir del cuarto escuche a mi hermano menor gritar como loco, él siempre era así, seguido de eso mi madre con un tono más feliz… lo raro era que mi madre me odia y mi hermano menor es muy fastidioso y haga lo que haga no puedo llevarme bien con él, A demás todos en mi familia dicen que yo soy "La oveja negra"; como sea yo simplemente no les prestaba atención. Entre al baño y me di un relajante baño, seguido de esto me seque, me cepille mis dientes filosos, verán no soy vampiro ni nada parecido solo que mis colmillos desde mis seis años son algo filosos y sobre salen, gracias a esos estúpidos dientes en mi apodo en el colegio es "La rarita vampiro" es un fastidio ya que odio los estúpidos libros de vampiros, todos son un puto cliché.

Salí del baño después de cepillar un poco mi cabello, y luego de secarme me coloque mis bragas negras e igual el sostén, luego me acerque a mi armario y tome lo primero que encontré una camiseta negra con unos ojos de gato, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una sudadera negra y mis tenis negros con blanco (Amo el negro tanto como amo el azul), luego me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi habitación, vi mis ojos y note unas cuantas ojeras, ya que llevaba unas tres semanas sin dormir bien ya que la sensación de que alguien la observaba no se iba con nada, y decidí hacer algo que nunca hago colocarme sombras en los ojos para ver cómo me veía y delineador. Salí de mi cuarto con mi bolso a las espaldas, baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi madre y con mi hermano menor.

-Hola Charlie-salude a mi hermano mientras le colocaba mi mano en su pequeña cabeza, la sacudí un poco para alborotar sus cabellos negros.

-Hola Charlotte-dijo mi hermano con un tono muy angelical, yo no lo odiaba sino odiaba a mi madre. Miré a mi madre y la vi que estaba muy formal de seguro tenía una junta en el trabajo no la salude ya que sabía que no tendría respuesta alguna, así que salí por la puerta de madera entre mi casa y la acera gris de la calle.

/

Llegue a mi preparatoria sin ningún problema, pase por los pasillos recibiendo las mismas burlas de todos los días de mi estancia allí, abrí mi casillero y sobre mis pies cayeron más de diez notas, no le di importancia ya que sabía que eran cartas de estúpidos o estúpidas que me las mandaban como insulto, estúpidos. Tome los libros que iba a utilizar y metí los sobrantes, luego metí un peluche de un asesino favorito de mi mejor amiga, bueno en si no es uno real, es de un creepypasta famoso también conocido como "Jeff the Killer" me gusta demasiado, pero si no hubiese sido por ella no lo hubiese conocido.

En eso alguien me toco el hombro, yo levante la mirada hacia mi casillero y luego voltee lentamente, observe que la mano estaba blanca, lo primero que pensé era que era mi mejor amiga "Madoka" intentando asustarme como siempre, cuando di vuelta observe a una persona alta de unos 1.70 al contrario mío que soy de unos 1.60, de pelo marrón oscuro con una especie de mascara blanca con una curiosa sonrisa de payaso tallada a mano, y unos orificios en los cuales iban los ojos, tenía una polera blanca, unos pantalones negros y tenis blancos con negro, mis pelos se erizaron al ver un cuchillo en su mano derecha y algo parecido a un saco en la mano izquierda, retrocedí algo asustada pero no duro mucho ya que sabía que era mi amiga, luego coloque mi mano en su máscara y tire de ella, cuando solté la máscara esta golpeo a la chica en el rostro, yo me empecé a reír, luego le quite la masca y deje al descubierto el rostro de una extrovertida chica conocida como "Madoka Yoizu", sus rasgos asiáticos y unos ojos color café, la nariz estaba roja por el golpe.

-Charlotte, eso dolió ¡Carajo!-dijo ella haciendo un puchero algo irritada.-Si eres mala y eso que hoy es mi cumple años.

-Lo siento, pero te lo mereces-dije mientras sacaba el peluche del casillero.-Ten feliz cumpleaños-dije algo indiferente mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa para que cambiara su expresión, esta chica sonrió y me empezó a abrazar como loca, prácticamente me estaba ahorcando, como pude me zafe y le di el peluche, las dos empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro salón el cual estaba en el segundo piso.

Al llegar todos nos voltearon a ver, para luego empezar a murmurar, no les preste atención y solo me senté en la última mensa del salón en la fila al lado de la ventana la cual tiene una hermosa vista hacia el bosque detrás de mí preparatoria. No tardó mucho en que la maestra de literatura llegara, empezó a dar su aburrida charla sobre los libros de "Crepúsculo" ya que era una retrasada que le gustaba torturarme con esos estúpidos cuentos, además la vieja me odiaba ya que en primero de la prepa le empape con pintura de uñas un vestido blanco de flores rojas. Ni que fue la única prenda de vestir en el mundo (Que se note es sarcasmo). Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos en esa maldita clase que ya no soportaba, en eso me puse a visualizar el frondoso bosque, en busca de un pájaro o algo con que distraerme y lo que encontré a mi visión era algo parecido a un chico alto como de unos 19 o 20, tenía una polera igual a la de Madoka, en si estaba vestido igual a Madoka, eso me asusto un poco así que empecé a pasarle notas a Madoka para que voltease.

Charlotte: Voltea disimuladamente hacia la dirección que yo estoy mirando.

Madoka: Estoy ocupada.

Charlotte: VOLTEE YA MISMO.

Entonces vi que la sombra de aquel chico no estaba, justo cuando ella volteo, para luego voltearme a ver con la ceja izquierda arqueada -¿Qué era lo que querías que viese?

-Nada olvídalo…fue una alucinación de seguro- dije mientras sacudía la cabeza para reaccionar, de seguro era imaginación mía o alo así.

/

Las clases terminaron y yo no podía estar más feliz, con una tranquilidad salí del salón seguida de Madoka la cual no dejaba de abrazar el peluche que le había regalado, cuando llegue a mi casillero deje mis libros y salí de ahí con los audífonos puestos, escuchaba una canción que me gustaba, cuando salí empezó a llover, en si la lluvia me gusta mucho es como si el cielo llorara todas las lágrimas que yo tengo por dentro además me relajaba y era muy placentera y pacífica. Pasaron varios minutos y note que las calles estaban un poco vacías, cerca de mi casa se localizaba un parque en el que me gustaba estar, pero como estaba lloviendo era posible que estuviese lleno de lodo, así que me dirigí directo a mi casa.

Cuando llegue no estaba mi madre y menos mi hermano, así, que con una feliz sonrisa empecé a caminar…-Hola mamá, hola papá, hermanos ¿Cómo les fueron hoy?- dije entre suspiros hacia la nada, cuando subí las escaleras entre de golpe a mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el baño para refrescarme. Luego de salir del baño me vestí con una camisa blanca de tirantes y una falda de color azul oscuro, lo primero que hice fue prender mi computadora portátil, y me coloque los auriculares y empecé a realizar mi tarea, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, yo me apure para abrir pero la persona que tocaba golpeaba más y más fuerte y desesperadamente, así que abrí y para mi sorpresa era un chico de pelo rojo, con pecas en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran verdes me extraño ya que no lo conocía.

-Ayúdame…P-por favor…Ayúdame- dijo aquel chico mientras caía en mis pies, cuando lo voltee note que tenía una perforación en su abdomen, me levante y apresurada tome el teléfono fijo y llamea una ambulancia.

-Por favor ayúdenme un chico esta en mi sala…l-lo apuñalaron…- dije mientras le daba la identificación de mi casa (me refiero a la dirección), note que el chico estaba pálido era notable que era la pérdida de sangre así que subí rápido hacia mi cuarto y saque de mi armario unas vendas, alcohol, algodones y gasas, cuando llegue a la sala el chico estaba aún más pálido y un charco de sangre bañaba el lugar, yo me apure y le subí la camiseta anaranjada que cargaba puesto, e intente evitar la pérdida de sangre, era lo único que podía hacer. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos la ambulancia llego a mi casa y sacaron al chico, pero justo cuando eso paso mi madre y mi hermano tenían que llegar, mi mama estaba asustada al ver a los policías interrogándome y la ambulancia alejándose.

-Repítame señorita, lo que me trata de decir es que el chico empezó a tocar a su puerta, verdad, luego usted abrió, el chico entro, le dijo que lo ayudara y luego callo a sus pies, y noto que estaba apuñalado y luego llamo a emergencias…-me dijo un policía, el cual era el que me interrogaba en ese momento, él estaba algo extrañado pero me creyó ya que era la verdad, yo asenté la cabeza un par de veces, luego el oficial tomo nota y se alegó, no te que mi "querida madre" se acercó al oficial y le empezó a preguntar qué pasaba, y vi que el respondió, yo entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación, cuando cerré la puerta note que mi ventana estaba abierta, me extrañe pero cuando me acerque note que algo estaba escrito en sangre:

"**ME QUITASTE A MI VICTIMA, ASÍ QUE ME TENDRAS QUE RECOMPENSAR CON TÚ VIDA" **

Cuando leí eso retrocedí un par de pasos y luego caí de para atrás, golpeándome la cabeza con el borde de mi cama, esto de verdad me dolió, yo me coloque mis manos en la cabeza donde me había dado el golpe, me asuste demasiado ya que literalmente me estaban amenazando.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo solo miraba hacia la ventana asustada, ¿Cometí un error al rescatar a aquel chico? Era la pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza, ¿Acaso tenía que dejar morir al pobre chico?... En eso se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, y note que era mi hermano, algo asustado.

-C-Charlotte… ¿T-Tu apuñalaste a a-aquel m-muchacho?-dijo mi hermano temblando y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas…

Jeff POV:

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, el estúpido llorón decía que era ella la que lo apuñalo, eso me arto al límite ¡Fue yo! Eran las palabras que quería gritar, pero cuando vi el rostro confundido de mi próxima víctima, ella le coloco las manos en los hombros del llorón y con las pupilas dilatadas empezó reclamarle que como se atrevía a decir eso, si ella era su propia hermana, en si quería que todos se durmieran para empezar con el pequeño show, pero no sabía porque la chica se arto cuando escucho la respuesta de su estúpido y pequeño hermanito menor "Mama me lo dijo" yo ya la había vigilado lo suficiente como para saber que la madre la odiaba, pero ¿porque se fastidiaba al escuchar eso?... en fin no era de mi interés lo único que me interesaba era clavar mi cuchillo en el cuello de aquella chica, de su hermano y la estúpida madre.

Espere unos treinta minutos y fue cuando vi a la chica, me sorprendí y casi me caigo de la rama del árbol, ella estaba llorando arregostada a la puerta de madera de su habitación, tenía lo puños apretados haciendo que sus nudillos fueran del mismo color de mi hermosa cara, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y fue cuando subió la mirada vi la ira y la furia que la chica tenia, fue cuando sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y me metí los dedos en la boca luego los mordí para evitar gritar de la felicidad…

Fin de POV.

Me sentía frustrada, ya sinceramente no aguantaba a mi madre, fue capaz de decirle a mi hermano que yo era la que había apuñalado a ese joven, mi hermano estaba aterrorizado, las lágrimas amargas corrían por mis mejillas, lo único que hice para calmarme fue apagar el computador cambiarme la ropa a la típica de siempre, una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco y un short cómodo de color rojo carmesí, luego me recosté en la cama y conseguí dormirme. Algo recorrió por mi habitación, un sonido hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, mi respiración aumento no podía abrir mis ojos, pero fue cuando me levante despacio y coloque mi mano en mi rostro, estaba mareada y me sentía a corralada, mi respiración se volví irregular, así que me levante despacio pero me maree encogida sabía que debía tomarme mi pastilla, me dirigí en dirección a la puerta sentí que choque con algo o alguien pero no preste atención alguna, lo único que pensaba era en abrir la puerta, cuando choque con la pared que esta entre mi cuarto y la puerta, empecé desesperadamente a buscar la perilla, era como si se burlara de mí y empezara correr por el cuarto, me sentí ahogada en mi propia saliva pero cuando toce la perilla la jale con toda mi fuerza y la abrí. Cuando vi la molesta luz del pasillo mis ojos empezaron a arder, y me fastidiaba esa sensación pero como pude camine tambaleándome hacia la cocina, desesperada busque en los cajones mis pastillas, cuando las encontré no dude en tomármelas. Como yo sufría de claustrofobia el doctor me receto unas estúpidas pastillas.

Cuando me las tome, me dirigí a mi habitación con el mayor cuidado, cuando abrí la puerta sentí algo raro en mi habitación, como otra presencia pero sabía que era solo paranoia ya que desde hace unos meses un asesino empezó a atacar la ciudad, lo único que pude decir antes de dormir fue "Estúpida Claustrofobia" luego me a recosté dándole la espalda a mi cuarto y solo mirando la pared me dormí.

5


	2. Cap 2 Real o solo es paranoia

Capítulo 2 ~Real o solo es paranoia~

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente algo cansada, me dirigí al baño, me cepille, y me di un baño con agua fría para relajarme y despertarme, funciono ya que cuando las gotas del agua circularon por mi piel abrí mis ojos como dos platos, luego me peine un poco el cabello y Salí a mi cuarto enrollada en una coalla blanca.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me coloque mi braga azul y un sostén de lunares morados con fondo negro; luego me dirigí a mi armario y me coloque una camisa roja de manga larga, un pantalón gris de mezclilla y unos tenis de color rojo con blanco, aliste mi bolso metí mi teléfono, unos auriculares, y unas gasas ya que de seguro me causaría alguna herida en la clase de deporte, ya que yo soy muy torpe en cualquier juego aunque sinceramente mis reflejos son muy buenos pero no me gusta abusar de ellos ya que cuando era más pequeña me metía en peleas y bueno aunque ganaba, muchas personas salían heridas, por suerte hoy era viernes y pasaría mi tarde sola en casa. Salí de mi cuarto con mi bolso y me senté en la mesa para desayunar algo de cereal cuando note que mi mama veía las noticias me concentre en prestar atención…

"**el dia de ayer en nuestra querida ciudad los asesinatos y crímenes han aumentado, pero por suerte un joven conocido como "Sebastián Conier" fue rescatado por una ciudadana de diecisiete años, también conocida como "Charlotte Adams" la cual dicen las autoridades que su comentario fue, que el joven Sebastián toco desesperado la puerta de su casa, ella abrió y luego el joven cayo en sus pies pidiendo ayuda, esta llamo a emergencias enseguida-dijo el policía- y luego intento parar el sangrado, lo cual ayudo a que el joven no perdiese la vida… estos fueron los acontecimientos además de que hubieron tres asesinatos de familias completas al norte de la calle 15 y 17…"**

Al escuchar eso mi pelos se erizaron, sabía que de seguro en la preparatoria empezarían los rumores de que yo era la asesina y cosas así, termine mi desayuno y luego de despedirme de mi hermano intente despedirme de mi madre, pero la respuesta que me dio fue un "Umm" y sin prestar mucha atención Salí de mi casa. Cuando llegue a mi preparatoria me encontré con "Tobías Patterson" un chico de 18, de tez blanca, ojos azul oscuro y pelo de color negro. Aunque solo le interesa molestar a los jóvenes menores que él, es un completo ignorante que no sabe que significa una buena lectura, además de que era un "Chico malo" y un rompe corazones, salía con cualquier chica de la preparatoria y le rompía el corazón, además estaba con su mejor amigo "Matías Dalton" casi con los mismos pasatiempos y rasgos físicos.

-Oye Char-dijo el Tobías intentando llamar mi atención - ¡Oye Adams!-yo no le preste atención alguna y seguí con mi camino –Charlotte espérate por favor- dijo el mientras me sostenía el hombro con su mano, yo voltee y lo mire a sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Tobías?-dije con un tono algo molesto

-¿¡Que fue lo de ayer, con ese tal Sebastián!?-

-Lo que escuchaste en las noticias, además ¿No fue tu padre el que me interrogo? Ve y pregúntale a el- dije sarcásticamente mientras seguía con mi camino a mi casillero, cuando llegue a mi casillero vi que la chica que tiene el suyo al lado del mío me saludo tímidamente con la mano temblorosa.

-H-h-hola C-C-Charlotte A-A-A-Adams-dijo la chica de negros cabellos rizados hasta la cintura con la tez blanca y unos ojos grises que son papados por unos anteojos de borde morado, además su flequillo rectangular no dejaba verlos bien, aunque era la delegada de mi salón nadie la trataba mucho, yo le vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo que se viera muy tierna, yo sonreí un poco y le respondí

-Hola Claudia Edison, ¿Cómo amaneciste el dia de hoy?-intentaba que se pusiera más calmada y no se fuera a desmayar, además era una persona muy tímida y siempre era interesante hablar con ella, ya que también le gustaba leer libros que otras personas no leían

-B-B-B-Bien-dijo ella mientras tomaba unos cuantos cuadernos- y ¿No estás a-aterrada?-

-¿Por qué lo estaría Claudia?-dije algo extrañada

-ya sabes por…-dijo mientras tragaba saliva en seco- lo d-del c-chico Sebastián-

-No, realmente no. ¿Por qué debería temer?-

-¡No tienes miedo!-dijo Madoka la cual estaba detrás mío con el disfraz de Nina the Killer, esto causo que Claudia pegara un fuerte grito que me aturdió sinceramente, yo intente abrazar a Claudia para que no se desmayara y tome la máscara de Madoka y la partí en dos

-Madoka asustaste a la pobre de Claudia, sabes cómo se coloca con tus bromas-

-Lo siento Claudia-chan- dijo mientras se sobaba un poco el rostro…- y bueno ¿¡En serio no tienes miedo!?- dijo mientras se asombraba al igual que Claudia

-No. No lo tengo ahora vámonos al salón- dije mientras cerraba mi casillero y empezaba a caminar hasta mi salón.

/

Cuando llegue al salón todos me siguieron con la mirada hasta que me senté, y una de las perras del salón se me acerco, la conocen como "Sandí" pero yo le digo "La perra de las sandias" es una rubia oxigenada que se cree más que los demás, ya me tenía arte con sus insultos y estupideces.

-Vaya, Vaya la salvavidas ya llego- dijo mientras tomaba una estúpida postura y cruzaba sus brazos y arqueaba la ceja izquierda, a veces quería clavarle una patada en su cara y destruirle todas las operaciones que su madre le había hecho.

-Pero que te trae por aquí Sandia-dije con tono de sarcasmo

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste!?-dijo mientras golpeaba mi mesa con su puño

-Lo que escuchaste "Sandia de hule", y desaparécete lo que me falta es que tus plásticos que llamas tetas, me aplasten o se revienten en mi silla- esto la hizo enfurecer que note por su estúpido comentario.

-Envidia. Pura envidia, porque yo si tengo senos y tú eres una tabla viviente-dijo mientras sus clones oxigenados se burlaban de mí. Yo la ignore y me recargue en mi silla para que luego llegara el profesor de física llegase y empezará a escupir babosadas como el solo entiende.

/

Por fin era la hora del receso y mi momento preferido ya que puedo salir de ese estúpido salón y dirigirme al bosque que está detrás de la prepa, cuando iba bajando por las escaleras note que Randy y sus estúpidos amigos Carlos y Marcos me seguían ya sabía que era para decir cosas como "Sal con migo" o "Acuéstate con migo y te are feliz" eso me causaba nauseas. Cuando pase por los pasillos eran pocos los estudiantes que lo rondaban, yo agarre a un chico de mi salón conocido como "Pecas" o bueno "Pedro" él es amigo mío desde que Madoka me lo presento y sabía que él me ayudaría.

-¿¡Que carajos, porque me agarras!?-dijo el asustado y muy sorprendido

-Solo sígueme la corriente-

El asentó con la cabeza y me siguió la corriente, note de reojo que Randy me había dejado de seguir y me alegre mucho, luego me solté de Pedro y me despedí, él estaba completamente confundido pero sabía que él es buena onda y me conocía bien.

Cuando llegue al patio me senté en el césped y empecé a tararear una canción de cuna que mi padre siempre me cantaba…

**Jeff POV:**

Llevaba tiempo esperando a que ella saliera al patio para espiarla un rato pero lo que me pareció raro era que unos estúpidos la estaban espiando, yo fruncí el ceño ya que me pareció completamente extraño, aunque ella estaba completamente perdida en su emparedado y en la canción que tarareaba. Era lo de siempre excepto por esos estúpidos, pero de repente sentí que un escalofrió rondo por mi espalda cuando escuche a Charlotte hablar…

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora Randy?!-dijo con un tono muy indiferente, pero ese puto nombre "Randy" me traía malos recuerdos.

-Nada solo…-hizo una puta pausa que me trago un mal presentimiento- Me preguntaba si tú y yo hoy cena y luego te convierto en mujer- ¡QUE MIERDA PENSABA ESE PUTO RANDY! Y luego como colmo sostuvo la muñeca de la chica rubia y la levanto de un jalón, para intentar besarla, pero Charlotte le metió una cachetada que hasta a mí me dolió, le dejo la mejilla roja y ella logro soltarse, veía que ese puto estaba furioso y ella completamente a la defensiva.

-Vete a joder a otra parte Randy… ve a un bosque y que te viole el slenderman, aunque creo que él tiene buen gusto- ella dijo eso y yo ni me lo creía ¡Conocía a slendy! ¿Cómo diablos lo conocía? Pero me causo gracia…luego vi que se fue para dentro de su escuelita aunque note que ese tal "Randy" la jalo de la cintura y la tiro a la tierra fría cerca de un árbol, luego se abalanzo sobre ella y la intento besarla, más Charlotte le metió una patada en la cara y se levantó dando un salto hacia atrás, no sabía que era tan ágil. Para luego tomar una rama y sostenerla fuerte, podía ver en sus ojos color verde que tenía miedo pero estaba decidida de meterles un palazo a cada uno si se acercaban a ella… eso me pareció tan excitante me dieron ganas de matarlos a ellos y a ella al mismo tiempo para probar que tan grande era su valentía. En eso note que los hijos de puta tenían unos cuchillos ¡Esperen! ¿Qué coño pasaba frente a mis ojos? la niñita les dio un batazo a los tres y les partió la nariz luego les arrebato los cuchillos y los lanzo hacia un árbol cerca del mío dando justo en el blanco de un circulo de color blanco. Luego note que se empezó a alejar y su respiración empezó a ser más y más rápida, pensé que yo no era el que la iba a matar era su respiración.

**Fin de POV**

Estaba asustada no sabía que coños había hecho, de nuevo había abusado de mi fuerza, estaba asustada pensé que los había matado ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer si los mataba?, entonces me acerque cuidadosamente a Randy y coloque mi mano en su pecho para ver si este se movía de arriba abajo aunque sea, solté un largo suspiro solo los había noqueado, me retire del lugar a toda velocidad no quería que alguien me viera.

Corrí por alrededor de quince minutos y llegue por fin a una cafetería cerca de un parque el cual me encanta. Cuando entre una joven de cabellos rizados color morado, ojos color gris y un vestuario poco particular, me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida Charlotte escuche que salvaste a un chico-

-si lo hice, no es nada, pero dame un café por favor. Mitsuko-

-en seguida- pasaron varios minutos y me dieron mi sabroso café, me lo tome y luego Salí del lugar a paso veloz, camine durante unas cuadras y llegue a mi casa, mire la puerta y luego mire mi ventana y como la ventana era más divertida entrar por ella, por suerte mi padre había sembrado un árbol ahí cuando era chico y este pues bueno ya estaba lo suficiente grande como para poder escalar por el hasta mi ventana.

/

Eran las 3:50 pm y yo estaba sentada leyendo un libro, cuando recibí la llamada de una amiga, era madoka claro solo me dijo que los profesores me suspendieron por faltar, es decir que mañana no iría a clase. Eso me alegro aunque sabía que mi madre empezaría a fastidiarme, en eso se me ocurrio ir a un parque cerca de ahí, me acerque a mi armario para buscar que ponerme, tome una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color, unos tenis de color negro con blanco, pero sentí que era un dia frio así que me coloque una polera azul oscuro, y Salí por la puerta, sostenía mi teléfono y caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a donde iba, cuando me di cuenta había llegado a mi parque favorito, este estaba cubierto de hojas secas de un color naranja, rojo, amarillas y algunas rosas negras, muchas personas estaban ahí, aunque muchas estaban…muertas. Si estaba en el cementerio municipal, mi parque de juegos. Suena extraño pero hay puedo estar con mi padre y con mi hermano mayor. Entre a este con mucha calma y empecé a saludar a las tumbas…

-Sr. Gonzalo Buenas tardes, Marina ¿cómo le va?, Pablito ¿cómo estás?, María Eugenia ¿cómo están tus hijos?...-y así sucesivamente hasta encontrarme con la tumba de mi padre…

**"Júpiter Adams, que descansé en paz, Hijo, Hermano, Amigo y Querido Padre"**

**"Santiago Adams, que descansé en paz, Hijo, Hermano, amigo"**

Cuando leí esas escrituras mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estas corrieron por mis mejillas, de ahí a mi mentón y luego cayeron al piso, y así fue cada una de las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, no soportaba estar sin ellos, no podía ser tan doloroso o bueno eso diría cualquiera pero solo mi padre y mi hermano Santiago eran los únicos que me amaban, coloque mis manos en mi rostro y caí de rodillas para empezar a sollozar. Pase hay unos veinte minutos cuando escuche grujir algunas ramas y hojas secas, como el sonido de pasos, me asuste y voltee rapidamente y como mis sentidos son algo avanzados note que no estaba sola en ese lugar, me asuste pero rapidamente me alerte al ver brillar algo a las lejanías, podría ser un cuchillo, si lo era, este roso mi rostro haciendo un pequeño y no tan profundo corte en mi mejilla derecha, esto me causo un gran terror pero me tranquilice cuando vi que la segunda puerta de acceso estaba en servicio así que con todas mis fuerzas corrí hacia ella, la persona detrás mío hizo lo mismo aunque yo fui un poco más lista y salte sobre una tumba cuando hice esto di una vuelta hacia atrás y le metí una patada a la persona detrás de mí, pero no me detuve y empecé a correr como loca desenfrenada, mis pies no parecían humanos sino como los de un androide o algo así. Golpee a muchas personas en el trayecto pero lo que me asusto es que al meterle la patada pude ver parte de su rostro, era pálido en si era blanco como nieve o como una hoja de papel, tenía una sonrisa de payaso algo ensangrentada le llegaba hasta las mejillas y se notaba que estaba cortada, no lo creía podría ser "Jeff The Killer" no lo podía creer, le patee la cara a Jeff, eso me costaría la vida y sería muy riesgoso, estaba muerta, sabía que no pasaría de esa noche que Jeff The Killer me…mataría.


	3. Cap 3 ¿me perdonara la vida?

Capitulo3 ~ ¿me perdonara la vida?~

Estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer, solo caminaba con el corazón en las manos, me atreví a golpear a "Jeff The Killer", mis manos no salían de mi frente, sudaba frio, no respiraba con claridad, y solo pensaba en la forma que Jeff me clavaria su cuchillos en mi abdomen y luego me cortaría el cuello, o será que ¿me torturaría?, ¿O solo me lo clavará en el corazón?... mi enfermedad me atormentaba sentía que las paredes de mi cuarto se cerraban y me apretaban hasta solamente ahogarme, ¿Cómo saldría de esta?, mi hermano moriría si se quedaba hoy en casa, desesperada tome mi teléfono y marque un número, el de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Alo?- respondió ella

-Madoka, hola soy yo, mira escúchame bien…-dije algo preocupada y tragando saliva

-¿Qué pasa dime?-

-hoy de seguro moriré…- no tuve respuesta alguna eso me asusto, yo estaba pálida, temblaba y solo esperaba que Madoka respondiese- ¿Madoka me escuchas?-

-…- no hubo respuesta, me asuste al escuchar gritos y alguien asesinando algo… no lo podía creer ¿Jeff me leía la mente y se vengó matando a mi mejor amiga?... no escuchaba nada solo mi respiración apresurada y mi palpitares apresurados- no entendí… ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-M-Madoka ¿estás bien?- me sorprendió pero que había escuchado

-SI pero porque me dices que vas a morir hoy-

-veras golpee a Jeff the Killer en el rostro-dije mientras esperaba respuesta alguna

-Si aja como no-respondió con sarcasmo ni yo me lo creía- y ¿dónde estaba ese tal Jeff?-

-E-En el cementerio- respondí mientras mis nervios se ponían de punta, me apresure y tome un cuchillo que estaba debajo de mi mesa de noche junto a mí. Tenía tantos nervios que ni recordé la cortada en mi mejilla, esta simplemente sano. En pocos minutos Madoka se despidió y aunque me dijo que me creía, sé que era mentira.

Yo estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalada arqueada hacia delante, mis rodillas en mis pechos, y mis manos la rodeaban, yo temblaba, lloraba y me maldecía una y otra vez. Sabía que era mi fin, ni un baño me calamara mis nervios, solo esperaba la muerte más dolorosa de mi vida. Por suerte seria a manos de Jeff. Parecía paranoia pero algo en mi me decía que era verdad, el existía y posiblemente moriría en sus manos. Mi mente estaba tan concentrada en eso que ni me di cuenta que algo había entrado a mi habitación.

Mire la hora las 2:06 de la madrugada y "Nada" esperaba verlo entrar por esa ventana, digo ya me había sido amenazada y de seguro era él. Me levante y con cuidado me asome por la ventana, estaba abierta, mis nervios estallaron y patee un peluche que estaba en el piso y empecé a maldecir.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El dia en que mi padre me metió en karate, y todas esas putas clases, el dia en que gane la medalla y entrene más y más, el dia en que me volví más fuerte que mi padre!, y ¡MALDITA SEA YO MISMA POR HABER GOLPEEADO EL HERMOSO ROSTRO BLANCO DE JEFF!-no lo podía creer sentía que los lágrimas de ira bajaban por mis mejillas, pero lo último que supe es que estaba sentada en mi cama, con las manos en mi rostro, llorando desenfrenadamente porque sabía que hoy moriría en manos de un asesino al cual me gustaba.

**Jeff POV:**

No pude reaccionar dijo sabía que soy la persona más hermosa del planeta pero esa chica lloraba, ¿por miedo o por arrepentimiento?, cuando vi que se maldijo a si misma supe que era arrepentimiento, la vi sentarse y ya tenía tiempo viéndola como para saber que temblaba de ira, y lloraba por estar arrepentida, cuando la vi por primera vez me llamo la atención su frio carácter y la forma de ver el mundo, como una completa mierda, pero también detallaba cada cosa y la apreciaba, aunque me pateo mi ¡Hermoso! Rostro, tuvo la habilidad de sorprenderme a mí, al más buscado de todo el mundo, al famoso "Jeff The Killer", solo permanecí hay por un rato viéndola llorar, pero fue cuando no soporte más y me abalance sobre ella, era hora de matarla.

**Fin de POV**

Cuando sentí que alguien corría hacia mí, fui rápida y lo esquive, pero cuando vi la polera blanca, el pelo negro, el pantalón negro, tenis negros con blanco y la piel blanca, no podía creerlo era mi fin, iba a morir, lo único que hice fue retroceder, pero por torpeza caí al suelo dándole la oportunidad de matarme, y así fue.

Me acorralo me pego a la pared y pude ver sus grandes ojos carentes de parpados, además tenían una mirada psicópata y la sonrisa de payaso tallada a mano, ¡Jeff The Killer! Estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto y solo para tomar venganza. Sentí como el cuchillo de Jeff se hospedaba en mi garganta trancándome la respiración, pero lo que me sorprendió es que su sonrisa se hacía más y más grande, se volvía más grande y ancha. Era mi fin, pero luego no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.

-Oye, niñita, me pateaste en la cara hoy-dijo con voz ronca y algo gruesa, y a la vez muy sádica- ¿Sabes, solo quiero saber "Tienes miedo"?-

Yo negué con mi cabeza lentamente para no cortarme el cuello -N-No- dije suavemente

-¿Segura?- dijo algo sarcásticamente-yo creo que sí.

No pensé que aria lo que hice, le metí una patada en el estómago y lo aleje de mí, además le di un golpe en la nariz, él se levantó y empezó a reírse, yo estaba nerviosa pero de repente no tenía control de mis extremidades, mis puños fueron directo a él, y aunque me intento cortar con el cuchillo no lo logro, mi cuerpo lo esquivo, e hice lo impensado cuando lo fui a patear con mi rodilla, me tropecé con el peluche que antes había pateado y como yo había saltado los que paso fue que yo…lo bese. Nos quedamos así por un rato el intento colocarme el cuchillo en el cuello pero, no lo hizo, solo lo soltó. Yo no lo creía mi primer beso con Jeff the Killer. Después de que reaccionara lo aleje de mí, mi respiración era muy rápida y no podía creer mis labios fueron tocados por sus "Labios", casi su lengua se enlazaba con la mía, y fue cuando me levante y empecé a retroceder, él estaba extrañado, confundido y algo atontado, pero luego se levantó y se acercó, a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Charlotte?-dijo con un tono algo atractivo –Yo no fui el que dio el beso, ¡fuiste tú!- dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más rápido, yo no podía responder sentía un nudo en mi garganta y también como mi sangre se posaba en mis mejillas poniéndome roja de inmediato…-Haber niñita, te vigilado y sé que eres lo suficiente ágil como para golpear fuertemente y dejar noqueado de un solo golpe, y además eres muy ágil como para meterme una patada en mi rostro-…no lo podía creer Jeff estaba intentando hablarme y yo solo me sonrojaba más y más, pensé que me desmayaría, pero lo que hice fue recostarme a la pared y caer sentada mirando su hermoso rostro de color blanco como nieve, luego se arrodillo frente a mí y se acercó un poco más a mi boca, sentía como nuestras respiraciones se cruzaban y mesclaban una con la otra, no sabía si besarlo o meterle un golpee, pero lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos, para ver qué pasaba, pero solo se me quedo mirando, abrí los ojos lentamente y note que ya no estaba, me asuste y me levante de golpe, empecé a buscarlo en mi habitación pero nada, ni se despidió me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho iba a explotar. Luego sentir que mi cama se empezaba a hundir, me asuste cuando una mano fría entraba en mi camisa y rosaba mi cintura, podía sentir como el brazo me acercaba a él, y luego empezaba a subir, yo me voltee y ahí estaba Jeff, observándome para luego acercar su rostro a mi oído y decir me unas palabras que aliviaron mi ser.

-Te perdonare esta vez…pero ahora "Go to Sleep"- no sabía si gritar de la emoción o solo besarlo, pero fue cuando bajo a mi cuello y lo empezó a lamer, no lo creía su lengua me daba un gran placer y algo asustada lo deje, luego me dio un suave mordisco que me hizo dar un pequeño gemido, estaba tan asustada y a la vez tan feliz que no me percaté de que su mano izquierda estaba paseando por mi pecho, cuando sentí sus dedos intentar soltar mi sostén, lo empuje y lo deje caer en el piso, el empezó a reír, luego simplemente se cayó, yo solo lo deje ahí tirado, pero por alguna razón mi cama se hundió y yo caí sobre él.


	4. Cap 4Agilidad y fuerza

Capitulo4 ~Agilidad y fuerza~

Jeff POV:

Ella había caído en mi pecho, me dolió un poco pero note que se había dormido sobre mí, estaba extrañado mi víctima estaba sobre mí, y además me había dado un beso, pude sentir que yo no fue el único que lo disfruto sino que ella también lo disfrutó, pero solo era de momento y ya era tiempo de matarla, coloque mi cuchillo en su cuello pero, cuando intente presionar, algo dentro de su boca me llamo la atención eran unos largos dientes en si eran colmillos, yo por curiosidad la coloque a mi lado y me pose sobre ella, tome sus brazos y los coloque en diferente lugar, luego introducir mi dedo índice en su boca para tocar sus colmillos y como pensaba eran afilados, y muy puntiagudos. No lo resistí e intente perforar mi dedo con sus dientes, pero cuando lo hice ella cerro su boca y dejo mi dedo dentro no sabía ¿cómo sacarlo?, sin despertarla, ella estaba jugando con mi dedo dentro de su boca, me parecía ¿excitante? ¡Si lo sentía! Dentro de mi pantalón algo empezó a crecer una ¿Erección?... si era así pero justo cuando lo saque, ella se levantó como buscando algo y lo que paso fue que volví a tocar sus labios, eran rojos y muy suaves, eran bien detallados y causaban buena impresión, note que estaban vírgenes desde el primer momento en que la vi, recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez:

Era una tarde lluviosa hace cuatro semanas, yo acababa de matar a un indigente y a un borracho, camine unos cuantos metros por el bosque cuando visualice a unas "victimas" eran dos chicos y cuatro chicas, cada una diferente, una tímida, la extrovertida, la infantil y la fría que se separaba de la multitud. Y fue cuando fije mis ojos en la fría, en Charlotte. Recuerdo que vestía un pantalón gris de mezclilla, una camisa morada y una sudadera verde pálido o como se llame el color ni me interesa… tenía unos tenis negros con las trenzas blancas, además cargaba unos auriculares y un libro en la mano, todos se reían y se comentaban cosas más ella se limitaba a asentar la cabeza o decir dos o tres palabras máximo. Su pelo rubio y castaño claro a la vez me impresionó ya que a lo general las rubias eran unas oxigenadas carentes de estilo o de inteligencia pero al juzgar por su vestimenta y el libro se notaba que era otra excluida de la sociedad y me intereso bastante, sus ojos verdes o grises nunca los entendí a veces deprimidos, triste y muy melancólicos tanto nostálgicos pero al ver a cualquier niño o niña menor de cinco años se volvían maravillosamente brillantes, ¡woa! Sueno tan cursi que me empalague yo mismo me dieron nauseas… como sea estos me recordaban mucho a mi yo antiguo, además su labios eran rojos un rojo carmesí, me impresionaron y al verlos me daban ganas de matar, y así lo hice…cada vez que la veía descubría algo de ella.

Yo era el que los bautice, mis labios presionaron los suyos y me mantuve así por un rato, de pronto escuche algo en la ventana y para mi sorpresa era Nina algo extrañada, en si estaba muy impresionada, yo solté a Charlotte y con suavidad coloque su cabeza en el piso, para luego voltear a ver a Nina.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije algo molesto.

-Vine a ver cómo te iba, pero veo que los labios de la niña era lo único que no se salvó-su tono sonó a sarcasmo y eso me fastidio mucho, yo me levante y tome a Nina de la sudadera, para luego subirla y mirarla a los ojos cosidos.

-Mira, yo mato cuando me da la gana y si la bese es porque quise-luego hice una pausa y note celos en sus ojos-¡Espera!, ¿estas celosa de que la bese?-lo dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Yo?...Tsk, por favor-luego salto de la ventana y se alejó, yo me acerque a Charlotte, me incline un poco y luego me senté a su lado, Charlotte me cautivaba por alguna razón, dentro de mi pecho algo se calentaba y latía con rapidez al verla, pero para mí eso no era tan raro ya que eso me pasaba con mis antiguas novias, pero en ella era un poco diferente, pero escuche a alguien acercándose entonces seguido de ese ruido alce a Charlotte para a recostarla en la suave cama…

Fin de POV.

Algo me despertó, era mi hermano menor, estaba tambaleando y jalaba mi brazo, cuando me voltee vi que se sobaba los ojos, y estos estaban entre cerrados, pero cuando subí mi vista vi a Jeff en mi pared, eso me asusto y me dejo boquiabierta, yo sacudí con la cabeza y mire a mi hermanito.

-C-Charlotte, ven a mi cuarto-dijo mientras bostezaba

-¿Charlie por qué?-pregunte algo extrañada

-P-pesadilla-al escuchar eso una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, lo mire y vi que tenía lagrimas mascadas así que me levante y me agache hasta quedar de su tamaño…-¿Me ayudas a dormir?

-Claro, solo vamos-dije mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta.

/

Cuando llegue a mi habitación después de haber dormido a mi hermano con una canción de cuna, me senté en mi cama para pensar, pero por alguna razón solo pensaba en ese beso y sin darme cuenta mis manos tocaron mis labios estos estaban húmedos y palpitaban, cuando sentí esto sacudí mi cabeza y tome mi almohada y la apreté sobre mi cara para luego susurra "Solo fue un sueño".

Intente cerrar mis ojos pero el despertador sonó eso me hizo enojar, pero que podía hacer, solo pararme, pero recordé que hoy era Sábado así que me propuse a dormir.

Así fue durante más de cinco horas, dormí. Dormí como nunca había dormido, aunque en un momento sentí que mis ojos se abrían y me levantaba, me sentía pesada pero lo que me extraño era que no estaba en mi habitación, sino que estaba en el ático de mi casa, me asuste al escuchar gritos y algunos rasguños, cuando todo se calmó, empecé a bajar lentamente por las escalera, las luces estaban apagadas, mis pies no tenían nada que los cubría, estaba descalza y con un vestido azul claro, lleno de barro cuando mire hacia atrás vi a alguien muy parecida a mi siguiéndome, con un vestido morado igual lleno de barro, y ella con raspaduras en las piernas, cuando caminamos un poco más las dos sentimos algo líquido, espeso y poco usual en el piso, las dos nos miramos pero al seguir caminando chocamos con un cadáver las dos retrocedimos al notar que este tenía una perforación en el estómago y una peculiar sonrisa, cuando detallamos un poco más notamos que era mi padre, Ella intento gritar pero yo le tape la boca, las dos teníamos 13 y yo estaba acostumbrada a la sangre, y aunque me sentía asustada y tenía temor, no grite y la calme a ella, luego nos acercamos a las escaleras, estas estaban bañadas de sangre, el rio de sangre se dirigía directo a la sala, pero cuando las dos intentamos voltear, yo pude observar a mi hermano arrodillado frente a alguien de menor edad a él pero mayor a la nuestra, el cual sostenía un cuchillo, yo me asuste cuando vi sus manos ensangrentadas, y a mi hermano llorando y rogando por su vida, yo retrocedí y casi empujo a la chica, ella, estaba cubierta del líquido por haber tocado una mesa bañada de sangre, yo le hice señales para que subiéramos, así fue, las dos dimos lentos pasos y cuando subimos por las escaleras, Ella casi cae por estas al resbalarse con el líquido vino tinto dado de mi padre, cuando toque el pecho de mi padre, pude sentir además de una puñalada, y su teléfono, lo tome y marque a emergencias.

-¿Alo cuál es su emergencia?-

-A-asesinaron a mi padre y e-el ase-asesino sigue aquí, estoy, es-escondida en el pa-pasillo…a-ayuda…- luego la llamada se cortó, me asuste cuando vi a la chica con un cuchillos en sus manos. Me lo dio y me susurro "Tú eres, la más fuerte…tú me protegerás" todo se volvió oscuro después de eso, escuche gritos y rasguños…

Luego sentí que algo salto sobre mí y esta vez si me desperté… Era un sueño, yo sudaba desesperadamente, y temblaba, esa "Pesadilla" no la había tenido desde hace mucho, era algo que me atormentaba, pero cuando vi a Madoka en mi habitación sabía que no era nada bueno, así que la mire extrañado y algo confundida.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije algo ronca

-¿N-No lo escuchaste?-

-Mira si es un nuevo álbum no me interesa intento dormir- luego de decir esto me voltee y me a recosté en la cama, ella me zarandeo un poco, pero se rindió y prendió el televisor, una reportera hablaba y yo haciéndome la dormida pude escuchar…

"**Chico de 18 años fue encontrado muerto se le conoce como "Carlos Martínez"…**-cuando escuche esto me levante rapidamente y me senté al lado de Madoka, el interés era porque ese mismo chico era al que yo le había partido la nariz días anteriores-**… el cual tenía una herida en el abdomen causada por un arma blanca, además tenía la nariz dislocada, posiblemente por una pelea, las autoridades dicen que es la misma herida que las de las victimas anteriores, es posible que sea un asesino en serie, las precauciones son cerrar las ventanas, puertas y mantenerse en calma…"**

Madoka estaba completamente feliz, yo a diferencia estaba aterrada, era posible que la misma persona que me visito la noche anterior ¿Allá matado a Carlos?... mis nervios estaban completamente fuera de control; Madoka me miro con una radiante sonrisa y luego me abrazo.

-Vez que no eras tú la que iba a morir…- yo no dije ni una palabra y solo la mire aterrada.

-…Pudo a ver sido yo…-trague saliva en seco y ella me siguió abrazando.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5 ~ me salvaste la vida~

Las cosas se me estaban poniendo más y más difíciles, Randy no dejaba de perseguirme y Jeff estaba empezando a asustarme, Además el mes de Febrero ya pronto llegaría y unos cuantos días después será el asqueroso festival de las dos palabras que más odio "San-Valentín". En mi ciudad todos los años hacen un estúpido festival al que Madoka me obliga a ir para verla intentar ganar la competencia de canto, todos los años desde que la conocí son iguales en estas fechas. Además era el dia en que mi mama y mi "Padrastro" se quedan a "dormir", el padrastro me odia y yo lo odio a él, pero por alguna razón sentía que esta vez Madoka se daría por vencida y no me obligaría a acompañarla.

-Pon atención, sumamos estos dos los cuales equivalen a esto… ¡Charlotte!-gritaba Madoka para que yo saliera de mis pensamientos y le prestara atención.

-¿Eeh?

-¿Prestaste atención a lo que te explique?-dijo mientras arqueaba la ceja derecha

-No-dije mientras sonreía para que no se estresara, no funciono ya que me golpeo con el cuaderno.- ¡Eso duele!- reclame ya que sentía que mi cabeza explotaría.

-Lo siento, pero te lo mereces, e igual esto va para el examen así que te lo explicare otra vez…- cuando dijo esas palabras sentía que mi cabeza explotaría por tantas sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y todas esas mierdas de matemática avanzada, pero para mí salvación el timbre sonó y era hora de Educación física.

Bajamos Madoka, Claudia, Matías y Tobi o Tobías para el gimnasio, literalmente odiaba educación física ya que yo era la persona a la que el profesor clasificaba como "estrella", por los créditos de Karate y ese tipo de actividades extra curriculares, y aunque yo me negaba me utilizaba de ratón de laboratorio. Siempre salía herida no por accidente sino a propósito, siempre buscaba una excusa para que el profesor no me pasara al frente.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio notamos una cuerda a la mitad de este, todos nos extrañábamos aunque yo sabía que me iba a hacer treparla, así que me apresure a llegar a los vestidores, cuando llegue ya varias niñas se estaban quitando sus camisas, y cambiando los pantalones o faldas por los shorts extremadamente cortos de un color azul marino con una franja blanca a su costado y se colocaban la camisa de manga corta blanco con dos rayas distintivas a la derecha e izquierda. Yo me aproximé al más lejano de la puerta casi en los últimos pero no tan lejos ya que si pasaba de la cuarta fila las rubias oxigenadas me atacarían con perfumes de "Justin" o de "1D"…

-Charlotte ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-pregunto la chica a mi lado

-¿Qué Madoka?

-Acompáñame la próxima semana al festival de…-yo la interrumpí cerrando mi casillero con fuerza

-Ni te atrevas a decir lo-dije con un tono molesto mientras me acomodaba mi camisa y me arreglaba el short

-…San Valentín…-dijo ella mientras giñaba el ojo derecho, para luego hacer un estúpido e irresistible puchero.- Veras además del premio de mejor canto a la fogata, Matías me invito a salir y pues, bueno, me da pena estar sola- ella ya se había colocado su camisa y short mas no su tenis negros con trenzas azul celeste.

-Tres son multitud-dije mientras me amarraba las trenzas de mis tenis negras con blanco. Ella me coloco las manos en los hombros y seguido de esto me sacudió, sentía que todos los órganos estaban revueltos y me dieron nauseas a la misma vez.

-Por favor~ Por mí, s-solo esta vez… ¡¿Sí?!-

-No.

-Vamos Charlotte Adams, Amiga desde primero de la primaria, ayúdame esta- luego me sonrió y fue inevitable decir un "No", yo me solté y retrocedí un poco, luego me rasque la cabeza, suspirar y después de sacudirla fue que dije lo último de lo último.

-Está bien- cuando dije esto Madoka salto de alegría y tomo a Claudia la cual estaba a su lado y la empezó a batuquear y zarandear, yo miraba a la pobre la cual pedía que la soltara, prácticamente Madoka la estaba ahogando con tanto amor.-Pero…-

-¿¡Como que Pero!?-dijo ella soltando a la pobre chica, la cual salió corriendo de los nervios.

-Con una condición-dije mientras caminaba a su lado al centro del gimnasio, en el cual El profesor nos reunió para que nos estiráramos.-Después de una hora me largo a mi casa…-

-¡Vale!-dijo mientras se situaba al lado mío y estiraba su brazo para que su mano tocase el suelo y de regreso a su cadera, a si sucesivamente el profesor nos fue cambiando de posiciones hasta que el momento de la vergüenza llego.

-¿y Adams te gustan los deportes?-dijo una voz varonil, yo no me percate de quien o con quien estaba hablado solo respondí la pregunta.

-No, para nada.

-Espera, toda tu niñez estudiaste deportes y artes marciales y ¿No te gusta?-

-para nada, Mira si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo que menos haría seria estudiar lo que estudie, me hubiera dedicado a otra cosa. Además sé que el dia de hoy el profesor me ara subir esa cuerda y luego empezara a dar un discurso sobre la cuerda-dije mientras volteaba a ver al chico, pero cuando vi los ojos azules y el pelo rubio de aquel chico, tez blanca, y bueno una gran carisma, él era conocido como "Tony" uno de los chicos más famosos y populares, el me traía loca desde que lo vi en sexto de primaria pero nunca me atrevía a hablarle. Me paralice y empecé a balbucear cosas además tartamudeaba y odio eso. Él se me quedo mirando y luego se empezó a reír yo solamente estaba sonrojada, roja y muy apena era el momento en que deseaba ser invisible y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Pero nunca tenemos lo que queremos y para mi mala suerte el tiempo de calentamiento había terminado y era el momento de la pesadilla.

-Está bien, con esos estiramientos podremos continuar la clase…-dice el profesor con una voz muy enérgica, este tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones oscuro, su peinado era algo anticuado pero lo gracioso es que parecía como si se hubiese tomado catorce tazas de café en un minuto, me refiero a que es muy pero muy activo, su vestimenta siempre igual un mono azul, camisa blanca y unas botas deportivas blancas -…El dia de hoy nuestra compañera Adams nos ara una demostración de cómo trepar esta cuerda para que luego le sigan ustedes…-después de eso paso la mirada por el público buscándome pero yo fui lista y me escondí detrás de las gradas era imposible que me encontrara ¡Me había salvado de esta! Pero mis festejos no duraron mucho cuando escuche la aguda y odiosa voz de Sandí.

-Profesor Ricardo, la señorita Adams está escondida detrás de las gradas, drogándose o fumando de seguro- solo al escuchar eso mis dientes chocaron y la enfrente.

- ¡¿Cómo dijiste sandia, fumando?!... a ver cómo te fumas una patada mía ¡en tu puto rostro!-dije mientras me le acercaba con una mirada algo furiosa y con el ceño fruncido.

Pero el profesor tenía que intervenir y separarnos, y luego de que hablo con ella y conmigo me obligo a subir le la cuerda, era incomodo subirla mis manos me quemaban y sentía como los tejidos musculares se rompían uno por uno. Era doloroso pero tenía que resistir, cuando subí la cuerda parecía infinita pero al llegar al final me sentí calmada y todos se veían como hormigas y yo era como una gigante, lo cual es cómico ya que yo siempre soy una hormiga y todos son más altos que yo excepto Claudia ella es más pequeña. Cuando trate de bajar di un salto muy largo, luego al tocar el suelo di una vuelta sobre mi espalda y caí en mi lugar de inicio, luego de hacer esto el profesor dio su "Charla" de ayuda, luego fue que Tony me volvió a preguntar o bueno interrogar.

-¿Qué deporte te gusta más?

-N-N-No se… ¿e-el soccer?-estaba nerviosa y temía que se burlara de mí.

-¿Adams te gusta el soccer?-dijo algo extrañado, además me concentre tanto en sus ojos que se me olvido responder a la pregunta-¿Adams?-

-¿E-Eh?

Olvídalo-se hecho a reír y yo me sonroje más- a mí me gustan los quemados, m-me divierten-

-O sea ¿qué te divierte partir las narices de tus compañeros? –dije con un tono sarcástico y juguetón

-Si algo así- los dos nos reímos para luego ser regañados por el profesor, y separarnos, luego mi pesadilla continúo hasta que las clases finalizaron.

/

-Charlotte, ¿Hoy iras a mi casa?-dijo madoka mientras caminaba por el borde de la a cera

-Sí, ¿o no quieres que valla?

-No, si quiero, me haces compañía mientras mi madre no está-dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo, en eso sentí una presencia que tenía tiempo sin sentir era como si me observaran y además ya se me había vuelto común, y fue cuando mire a un chico de pelo negro que se acercaba a las lejanías, tenía polera blanca o gris no recuerdo bien, era como de 1.70 a 1.80 notoriamente más alto que yo, note que sus pantalones eran negros, tenis negros con blanco pero lo que me pareció más raro es que caminaba con la cabeza agacha sin importarle que lo golpearan o lo insultaran. Cuando paso a mi lado el volteo un poco la cabeza hacia mí y vi su tez pálida y la sonrisa de payaso, en mi entro la adrenalina y tome a Madoka del brazo y la apresure.

-¡Charlotte! ¿Por qué corres?-decía ella una y otra vez mientras yo nadaba en el rio de gente, cuando daba vuelta en una esquina notaba que el hacía lo mismo, era nuestro fin, si no me había matado ya, nos mataría a las dos. De repente pasamos dentro de un callejón y una cuadra, el callejón era oscuro y dos personas estaban ahí, mi mala suerte no podía aumentar, eran Randy y Carlos, ¿esperándonos?, los desgraciados sabían que yo siempre acompaño a Madoka los lunes, miércoles y viernes a su casa; voltee de nuevo la vista y note al chico de la polera a las lejanías así que si un paso al callejón y lleve a Madoka conmigo.

-Oye Charlotte ¿Qué mierda haces?-dije mientras no paraba de caminar, el maldito secuas de Randy tomo a Madoka y la alejo de mi pero justo cuando la iba a defender Randy me tomo de la cintura y me lanzo contra una pared, sentí como mi columna vertebral se despegaba de mí, para luego recibir un puñetazo en la cara, a Madoka, Carlos la estaba toqueteando y mientras ella gritaba por ayuda, note, que el chico de la polera, solo se quedó mirando, me entro la ira, frustración y además, sabía que era Jeff pero ¿Por qué no me ayudaba?, así que no lo pensé más y como pude le grite a Madoka.

-C-Cierra…los ojos- ella me obedeció, lo que paso a continuación era algo que nunca quise que pasara cuando Randy lanzo un golpe con el puño cerrado, lo esquive y le di un rodillazo en el estómago o bueno en el pecho intentando partirle una costilla; lo hice lo más fuerte que pude, y mientras lo tenía así le di un codazo en medio de la espalda para dejarlo sin respiración, pero el grandísimo idiota se levantó y como pudo se formó, yo como ultima acción le repetí el procedimiento pero esta vez al final le pegue la cara a la pared con toda la fuerza que podía para reventarle o partirle la nariz. Esta vez Randy fue inteligente y no se levantó, seguido de esto jadee un poco y me acerque a Carlos luego de esto le tome el hombro, al voltearlo le metí un golpe con el puño cerrado en la nariz tres veces. Luego le saque el aire al igual que Randy pero a él no le partí la nariz a cambio de esto casi le tuerzo el cuello, pero algo de mí me regreso la cordura y lo solté, estaban inconscientes, o bueno Carlos estaba inconsciente y Randy adolorido luego toque el hombro de Madoka y le dije que abriese los ojos ella me obedeció y me abrazo. "Siempre me has protegido y te debo todo" fueron las palabras que dijo a mi oído, yo la abrace pero recordé porque corría, así que tome su brazo y arranque a correr, cuando voltee para atrás Jeff ya no estaba, yo me preguntaba si ¿eso fue una alucinación?.

/

Llegamos asustadas a la casa de Madoka, no respirábamos bien, estábamos asustadas y bueno ella cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se dejó caer en el sofá para luego empezar a llorar, yo no la podía ver así es mi mejor y única amiga y pues bueno verla así me deprimía mucho, y en si hasta yo estaba asustada.

Madoka y yo nos sentamos a ver televisión y a hacer la tarea, estábamos tranquilas y ya el susto se nos había pasado, aunque cuando Madoka subió a cambiarse de ropa me dejo sola en la sala, y me sentía observada, además la ventana estaba justo enfrente de mí y podía distinguir otra presencia y aunque me dirigiese a la cocina esa sensación no se iba, camine por la sala esperando a Madoka la cual no bajaba, me pareció extraño, aunque al principio no le preste atención alguna, simplemente me recargue en el sofá en intente cerrar los ojos, estaba todo muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo, cuando un pensamiento rondo por mi mente

"Hoy Jeff The Killer nos siguió y Madoka está sola en su cuarto"

Justo cuando tome el sueño, abrí mis ojos y me levante rapidamente y me dirigí a la cocina tome el primer cuchillo que encontré en el cajón y luego subí rapidamente los escalones de madera hacia el segundo piso. Pude escuchar la voz de Madoka, estaba distorsionada como si le taparan la boca cuando intentaba hablar, y fue cuando me di cuenta que esta apresada. Me apresure respire hondo y abrí la puerta de un solo golpe y para mi sorpresa Madoka estaba atada de manos y piernas y los ojos estaban cubiertos por un trapo, sentí que algo me respiro en la nuca y supe que era mi turno, me voltee rapidamente pero no vi nada.

-¡Jeff!, ya estoy harta de tus juegos, Madoka no tiene nada que ver con tus jugarretas-dije esperando respuesta, pero nada, y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era Jeff, él ya hubiese saltado sobre mi.- ¿Quién esta hay?-volví a preguntar mientras retrocedía hacia donde estaba Madoka. Me agache y empecé a cortar la soja. Y fue cuando algo se movió en la habitación, yo me levante rapidamente y escuche a Madoka la cual me intentaba advertir.

-o et Jeff e Jan, em li- no entendí y fue cuando al escuchar el otro nombre por "J" sabía que era Jane, Jane la enemiga de Jeff, pero ¿Por qué me buscaba a Madoka y a mí?

-¿Madoka confías en mí?-dije mientras la miraba de reojo, esta acento la cabeza yo en si no estaba segura de cómo me iba a salvar de esta pero lo hice…-Que date quieta Madoka- Solté el cuchillo, cuando cayó al piso pude escuchar los ecos de la habitación, y fue cuando Jane cometió el error de dar un paso atrás. Yo tome el cuchillo, pero algo me golpeo en el cuello y caí al suelo, mi vista se hacía borrosa, y solo distinguía dos sombras además de la figura de Madoka, todo se tornó oscuro…


	6. cap 6

Capitulo6 ~Salvare tu vida~

Mi visión era muy débil, mi boca estaba ensangrentada y mi rostro me dolía, estaba a punto de desmayarme y solo visualizaba una estúpida luz amarilla muy brillante, y gracias a ella pude ver a "Jane" y a "Liu" los dos me estaban torturando para que les dijese la ubicación de Jeff, Jane era la que más me golpeaba mientras Liu se quedaba viéndome como un estúpido esperando mis respuestas, Madoka estuvo en la misma habitación que yo aunque esta vez no estaba, eso me preocupaba llegue a pensar que la habían matado. Sentía mi pecho caliente de la rabia y la frustración de estar ahí en ese oscuro y encerrado lugar.

-¡Dime!, ¿Dónde-Esta-Jeff?- gritaba una voz femenina una y otra vez al darme cada golpe con el puño cerrado, mi rostro estaba ensangrentado y me sentía cada vez más débil además estaba hinchado e irreconocible.- ¿¡Donde- Esta-Él?-

-…- no respondí, solo recibía los golpees y me quedaba quieta, ese procedimiento se repitió durante unos quince días, estábamos perdidas, ¿Alguien nos buscaba al menos?, ¿Alguien notaba que Madoka y yo, faltábamos? Esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, además tenía mi cuerpo atado a una estúpida silla de metal, mi pecho, mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuello todos atados.

Era de noche cuando me dejaron en paz, y sola en esa habitación, sin ventanas, con una puerta solo cuatro paredes, que sentía que me apretaban, me ahogaban, me dejaban sin respiración; Solo pensando en el error de no haberme alejado de Jeff, además pronto seria 14 de febrero si no cuento mal, en eso recordé que yo escondía un arma en mi boca, mis dientes, mis colmillos, pero recordé la cuerda en mi pecho que no me estirarme ya que si rompía la cuerda del cuello no rompería el del pecho, así que empecé a idear un plan para soltarme.

/

La noche paso rápido y esta vez Jane llego antes y me levanto de la silla para luego colocarme un saco en la cabeza, podía escuchar algo, la distorsionada respiración de Jane en mi cuello, además empecé a contar mis pasos en la salida ya que me serian de ayuda al huir. Sus pasos eran muy sigilosos para tener tacones y me tenía que esforzar para escucharlos, choque unas cuantas veces con las paredes de estrechas e incomodas de los pasillos.

-Llegamos-dijo Jane algo distraída y molesta, me quito de saco que coloco anteriormente en mi cabeza, la habitación estaba cubierta de un rojo carmesí en las paredes, pisos y unas cortinas, en esta había una silla en medio de la nada, habían cuerdas y látigos, una mesa de noche con utensilios médicos (bisturís, gasas, pinzas, etc…), al verlos sabía que me iban a torturar.-Aquí estuvo tu amiguita, pero no nos dio respuestas-dijo con un tono burlón mientras soltaba una gran carcajada.

-¡Eres una puta, mal nacida Jane!-grite para luego recibir un golpe de su mano abierta. Yo la maldije y ella solo se reía y me golpeaba, luego tomo un bate de béisbol y me apuntó en la cabeza.

-Cada grosería y malcriadeces será una costilla rota-luego me dio un golpe fuerte en el pecho, yo arquee mi espalda hacia a delante al recibir el golpe, sentía como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, escupí sangre y saliva mesclada, mi corazón latió más lento a cada uno de sus golpes, tres en total, sentí mis pulmones perforados y mi pecho destrozado, cuando me intentaba mover ella me lanzaba contra una pared para luego recibir un patada, así sucesivamente hasta que perdí la conciencia, todo era negro y distorsionado como una digitalización de baja calidad.

Pude recordar el funeral de mi hermano, de mi padre y de mi parte buena, todo era tipo victoriano, los tres ataúdes, de madera y con sus nombres tallados, "Júpiter, Santiago, Esmeralda" podía verme, yo una chica de doce años, vestida con un atuendo negro, llorando en los hombros de su mejor amiga la cual también lloraba, mientras que mi madre me miraba con furia y odio. Había cometido un error pero no podía recordar ¿Por qué o cual era?

/

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo amarrada en la silla de metal, mi pecho me dolía, mis brazos de ardían al igual que mis tobillos, pero note que la atadura del pecho no estaba así que sabía que era mi última oportunidad de huir o morir. Así que empecé a morder la atadura del cuello, y gracias a mis colmillos la solté rapidamente, luego aunque me dolía el pecho hice lo posible para llegar a las ataduras de las manos, haciendo el mismo procedimiento rompí las sogas de manos y pies luego recordé los pasos que había dado y pude llegara la puerta, mi visión era muy nula, borrosa y prácticamente veía a blanco y negro. Cuando tome la perilla la abrí con rapidez, luego vi el pasillos oscuro con manchas de sangre, vi las escaleras y más habitaciones, intente acercarme a las escaleras pero escuche la voz que por 16 días me había atormentado, así que intente encontrar a Madoka, busque en cada puerta, cuando encontré una habitación blanca llena de sangre y vi a un persona en la camilla, pude ver a Madoka, ella era la de la camilla, yo sigilosamente antes de que el cuchillo pasara por el pecho de mi amiga, le torcí el cuello al sujeto, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero ya había perdido a una amiga y no iba a perder a otra.

-C-Como me encontraste- dijo ella mientras yo le soltaba las ataduras.

-Vámonos- dije mientras le tomaba el brazo y la jalaba hacia el pasillos.-tienes que hacer el mayor silencio posible- luego vimos que una brisa fuerte se acercó a nosotras dos. Las dos nos miramos y corrimos hacia esa brisa era una ventana ¡Genial!, pero por desgracia note un árbol del cual podíamos saltar y correr, pero cuando intente tomar impulso recordé mis costillas rotas, y supe que era salvarla a ella o morir en el intento, le indique que saltara y como Madoka no tenía heridas graves salto con facilidad, ahora era mi turno cuando tome impulso sentí que todo mi cuerpo se despedazaba internamente, escupí sangre pero llegue al otro árbol, y así sucesivamente hasta toparnos con una rama que estaba muy cerca del suelo…-Adelántate- le dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba, ella negó con la cabeza y me ayudo a caminar.

Llevábamos más de tres horas caminando por el frondoso y oscuro bosque, Madoka por sus heridas menores no había botado mucha sangre al contrario de mi persona, prácticamente mi muerta será lenta y dolorosa, yo me apoyaba de cada árbol que veía, mi respiración era lenta y escasa era una agonía solo respirar, Madoka se estaba retrasando por mi culpa y además podía percibir que nos seguían podría ser… ¿Jane o Liu?, no lo sabía, pero con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y aunque me estuviese muriendo no iba a perder a otra persona quería, mi pecho se movía cada vez con más dificultad, esto hacia que me ahogara en mi propia sangre o saliva, mis piernas ya no podían para más, cuando vi luces rojas y verdes, con mi vista era muy borrosa y se me dificultaba saber que era y fue cuando escuche autos a lo lejos, sabía que era mi última oportunidad de hacer que Madoka sobreviviese…

-Vamos…Charlotte…no me dejes, t-tu puedes-dice Madoka intentando dar ánimos, pero yo sabía que era mi fin si intentaba moverme otra vez…

-C-Corre- le dije entre sangre y gemidos de dolor.

-¿C-Como que corra?-dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos, sus hermosos ojos cafés estaban extrañados, confundidos y muy preocupados, su rostro tenia raspaduras y su ropa estaba ropa y sucia con barro y sangre, su sudadera blanca era marrón con vino tinto, a diferencia de mí, era que mi rostro estaba rojo de todo el dolor que me causaba mover un solo centímetro cada pie, además este estaba ensangrentado por un golpe que me dio Jane en la cabeza con una botella, mis costillas rotas por los batazos y creo que tenía un brazo fisurado por todas las patadas que Jane y uno de los secuaces, mi polera azul claro con capucha estaba manchado de mi sangre, y de barro además Jane que había restregado en la sangre o veneno nunca supe. Yo no tenía muchas oportunidades de vivir, pero me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo eso quería decir que si madoka no corría a la carretera Jane o algunos de sus secuaces nos atraparían y estaba ves moriríamos los dos, -¡No te voy a dejar aquí Charlotte, t-tú te vas a salvar, por mí, por Santiago, por tu padre y por…-Madoka hizo una pequeña pausa, y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, ella se tapó el rostro y callo de rodillas, yo quería abrazarla y consolarla pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, pero aunque me doliera tenía que hacer que ella caminara, así que le coloque mi mano ensangrentada en su cabeza, le revolví un poco y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban caí de rodillas, pude sentir un gran dolor que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran completamente además de ellos brotaron lágrimas de dolor, yo me mordí el labio para no gritas y esto causo que mis colmillos traspasaran mi labio inferior, el dolor aumentaba, pero aria todo porque mi amiga se salvara…-Esmeralda no creía que tu murieras-dijo ella entre susurro eso causo una dolor en mi pecho, era peor que el mismo dolor físico…

-Corre, por favor Madoka, c-corre, a-alguien nos sigue desde hace cinco minutos…- le susurre en el oído note que ella se espantó, su piel se erizo y se tornó más pálida y blanca, luego me separo con delicadeza de ella, me abrazo y todas las lágrimas cayeron en mi hombro el dolor que ella sentía era mayor que mío, en cierta forma claro esta…-Corre por favor, sálvate por tu mama, por tu hermana Yoko, por Matías, por todos tus amigo, por mí y sálvate por E-esmeralda- mi boca no podía ni decir el nombre de ella, luego sentí que más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, yo me intente parar con mis pocas y escasas fuerzas todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, yo solo quería que ella se salvara así que esta vez le grite lo más fuerte que pude…-¡Corre ya mismo!- ella se levantó me abrazo suavemente y luego empezó a correr, podía sentir como mi alma y visión se desvanecía, como ella lloraba, como el bosque frondoso y oscuro daba vueltas y solo podía bajar la cabeza y enfrentar el destino que dios me tenía.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!?-grite con lo que me quedaba, mi respiración se disparó y sentía como mi pecho empezaba a fallar, mi respiración se detenía mientras que yo me ahogaba en mi propia sangre, sentí que mi muerte llegaba pronto por mi escuche ramas y hojas crujir, y pude ver un rayo de luz del sol, era mi muerte Jane vendría por mi ¿Hoy moriría? ¿Siendo virgen?, mi manos se alojaron en mi ropa, apretaba fuerte mientras mi cuerpo y mente perdían fuerza, me tambaleaba más de una vez sobre mi propio peso, pude ver a lo lejos una sombra pensé que era Jane The Killer y retrocedí al hacer esto choque con algo a mis espaldas, mi columna vertebral se zarandeó y pude escuchar mis costillas dislocadas, mi boca se abrió y de ella salió un fuerte gemido de dolor, me coloque mi mano en el pecho y podía sentir poda la sangre acumulada.

-¿Qué demonios juro que aquí no había un árbol?-susurre yo mientras me intentaba levantar.

-Adams, ¿Qué haces en este bosque?-¿mi mente jugaba conmigo?, escuchaba esa voz ronca, y gruesa que tanto me había fastidiado, podría ser él, el mismo que me juega o jugaba jugarretas para intentar asustarme, Jeff… era imposible así que sacudí mi cabeza pero lo volví a escuchar…-No estas soñando Charlotte, soy yo Jeff.

-J-Jeff-susurre yo mientras mi cuerpo caía al suelo, pude sentir como mis costillas chocaron contra el piso, y como la vida se iba de mi cuerpo…vi la sombra de Jeff frente a mi cuerpo, estaba ¿Desesperado? Limpiaba mi cara, y podía ver horror en sus ojos, ¿moría?, pero Madoka se salvaría al menor mi existencia valió y pude salvar al amor de Esmeralda, todo se tornó gris luego blanco y luego todo paso a ser negro…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo7

Anteriormente en "inocencia"

Charlotte una joven de 17 años, es secuestrada con Jane The Killer la enemiga de un "Amigo" de ella; Jeff the Killer, esta es torturada junto con su mejor amiga Madoka, Jane tortura a muerte a Charlotte para saber la ubicación del paradero de Jeff, no da resultados ya que Charlotte no dijo nada, Jane aumente los maltratos hasta el grado de partirle las costillas a Charlotte, luego Charlotte por un descuido de Jane al amarrarla la soga que ajustaba su pecho no estaba, así que Charlotte escapo, después de 16 días de estar prisionera en esa casa logran salir sanas y "Salvas" Madoka y Charlotte, pasan toda la noche en el bosque caminando hasta que Charlotte no puede más y le dice a Madoka que corra que tiene que huir y le confiesa que alguien las seguía, después de llorar Madoka se aleja del lado de Charlotte y la deja "Morir" en paz en el bosque, Charlotte enfrenta a la persona que las seguía y descubre que Jeff era esa persona, luego pierde la conciencia y "muere"…

Ultima narración:

-J-Jeff-susurre yo mientras mi cuerpo caía al suelo, pude sentir como mis costillas chocaron contra el piso, y como la vida se iba de mi cuerpo…vi la sombra de Jeff frente a mi cuerpo, estaba ¿Desesperado? Limpiaba mi cara, y podía ver horror en sus ojos, ¿moría?, pero Madoka se salvaría al menor mi existencia valió y pude salvar al amor de Esmeralda, todo se tornó gris luego blanco y luego todo paso a ser negro…

Continuamos:

~la peor de mis pesadillas~

Me desperté exaltada pero por alguna razón no me podía mover, luego sentí algo dentro de mi boca, un tubo, cuando intentaba respirar el tubo me ahogaba, así que me decidí a abrir mis ojos, cuando los abrí observe una habitación blanca y pulcra, mire de reojo hacia mi derecha y visualice un aparato que nivelaba mi respiración, luego escuche un "Pip, pip, pip, pip" que hizo que mi visión fuese a la izquierda, mi sorpresa era un controlador o un contrapasos (Creo que se dice así), no me podía mover, prácticamente estaba tirada en una cama con un tubo que iba de un aparato mecánico que pasa de mi boca a mi pecho, subí suavemente los brazos y vi que tenían una intravenosa con suero, y otra con sangre… mire con un gran esfuerzo a una enfermera que al verme se espantó y salió de golpe al pasillo, ¿algo me había pasado en el rostro?, no lo sé, pero me esforcé y escuche como ella llamaba a un doctor.

-Doctor, Doctor ¡Despertó! La paciente Adams ¡Despertó!- luego escuche como alguien festejaba y otros lloraban ¿De la alegría?, luego un montón de personas entraron a la sala, todos estaban llorando de la emoción, algunos se abrazaban y vi que Madoka se me abalanzo encima, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, además sus ojos estaban cubiertos por ojeras y estaban hinchados, ella ¿me había esperado?, además empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente en mi cama, pero no me abrazo ya que los doctores no la dejaron, pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano menor, y la de mis dos amigos de infancia Tobías y Matías, yo me sorprendí Claudia también estaba allí , yo me coloque nerviosa y el contrapasos se disparó "Pip, pip, pip, pip, pip" mis nervios aumentaron y mi respiración fue muy rápida, los doctores me intentaron calmar pero solo perdí el conocimiento.

No sé dónde me encuentro, ¿Cuándo salí del hospital?, y mi familia ¿dónde está?, ¿Qué hago en este pasillo oscuro?; tengo algo en los pies, es ¿sangre?, que hago con sangre, ¿Dónde estoy?, eran las preguntas que pasaban por mi mente mientras me encontraba en un pasillo oscuro donde la más mínima brisa era una nevada, sangre en mis palmas de los pies, está caliente, es decir que es reciente, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, sinceramente no lo sé, algo me dice que no continúe pero mis pies no obedecen, mis padres muertos, mi hermano muerto, mi mejor amiga muerta, todos muertos, alto, vi algo, una ¿Persona?...

-¿Hola?-dije extrañada. Mis manos temblaban, mi ropa cambio de una bata de hospital a un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, ¿Cuándo me vestí?, seguí por el largo y oscuro pasillo, hasta que escuche una risa…-¿Quién esta hay?-grite con más fuerzas esta vez, pero nadie respondió, observe un espejo de cuerpo completo y pude ver que mi reflejo, pero yo estaba mucho más pequeña, como de unos diez o doce años de edad…

-¿No te doy miedo?-dijo ella un poco extrañada, por momentos eso me hizo pensar en Jeff, y sus jugarretas, lo ¿Extrañaba?

-N-No, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo soy tú, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-dijo mientras hacía una sonrisa poco usual

-N-No lo sé, ¿m-me perdí?-dije yo mientras tragaba saliva en seco y retrocedía, pero cada paso mío era dos suyos.

-¿Te perdiste en tu cordura?-dice ella con voz burlona y algo macabra, yo retrocedí, algo me indico a correr y empecé a correr por el oscuro pasillos, estos se hacían más largos ella me seguía pero se volvía cada vez más grande y cambiaba su cara…

Me desperté de golpe exaltada, está soñando, una pesadilla, yo estaba todavía en el hospital, pero ya no tenía los tubos ni el respirador, mis costillas estaban sanando rapidamente y según el doctor pronto saldría de ahí, cuando mire a los alrededores note que Madoka y Tobías estaban en la sala, yo di un largo suspiro para luego intentar llamarles la atención prendiendo el televisor, ellos se levantaron asustados "¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué?" eran las palabras que decían una y otra vez mientras me observaban asombrados.

-Hola-dije yo mientras les hacia un gesto con la mano, Tobías estaba perplejo y note que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, Madoka no lo creía y empezó a llorar.

-C-Charlotte-escuche en una de las esquinas, vi a mi hermano menor asombrado, luego salto a mi cama y me abrazo…

/

-¿Bueno esto es todo?-dije yo algo confundida

-Si eso e-es todo Charlotte-dijo Claudia con una voz muy confianzuda, ella vestía un bello vestido verde pálido hasta las rodillas, con una cinta morada clara que pasaba por su cintura y terminaba en un hermoso lazo, además un sombrero marrón claro, con sus anteojos tradicionales y su pelo recogido en una cola baja, además unos bellos zapatos cerrados de marrón claro que hacían conjunto, ella llevaba desde mi accidente pendiente de mi salud, en el colegio me defendió ante los profesores y sus chismes, además después de despertar todos los días viene a verme con su tímida y temerosa sonrisa, y su acogedora presencia, me hace sentir mejor, además ella me explicaba lo que Madoka no me podía dar, y aunque Madoka ya regreso al colegio a veces solo a veces se escapa de clase para acompañarme, pero siempre me molestaba eso, aunque desde que escapamos a estado con una mirada vacía como si no hubiese nada dentro de ella, pero bueno hoy ha sido un dia muy tranquilo, y como ya menciones el doctor me dijo "Pronto te sacaremos de alta señorita Adams" y estoy feliz aunque Madoka se mudó de hogar a un edificio, y mi mama me dijo que me fuera de la casa que era un peligro para mi hermano Charlie, y bueno la mama de Madoka, me consiguió un departamento en el mismo edificio que ella, y pronto después de salir del hospital empezare a trabajar después de la prepa, estoy muy emocionada…

-¿C-Charlotte?...-dijo Claudia mientras movía su palma abierta al frente de mi rostro para que dejara de pensar…-¡A-Adams!-exclamo.

-¿Eh?...L-Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos-sonreí un poco mientras me rascaba la cabeza intentando que no se enojara.

-No importa, pero cuando entres de nuevo a la prepa te caerá una lluvia de examen, de la cual me encargare de que estudies-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño algo molesta…-Pero, bueno que va, a estudia-dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente, y empezaba a explicarme Matemática, Física, Química, Biología, Literatura, etc…Yo preste atención, y pronto se oscureció el cielo y anocheció.

-¿Te tienes que ir?-pregunte yo algo angustiada

-S-Si, pero Matías me acompañara-dijo ella mientras un color rojo bañaba su cara, se había sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Matí?-dije yo mientras me reclinaba en el espaldar de mi cama, la mire de reojo y note que había bajado la cabeza, además sostenía sus libros con fuerza.-Oye Claudia, yo no le diré tranquila, eso es tu decisión-dije yo mientras de afincaba hacia a delante, me dolía un poco así que siempre tenía mi mano sosteniendo mi pecho, esta vez lo sostuve porque sentí una gran presión en él.

-N-No lo s-sé-dijo ella mientras una lagrima recorría su delicado tez, yo la observe más ella se limpió las lágrimas con la parte de atrás de su mano y con los ojos cristalinos me abrazo con suavidad, y luego se marchó, pude escuchar como en el pasillo conversaba con Matías…

-M-Matías, ¿me vas a acompañar?-decía algo tímida

-Vale, hasta luego Madoka…-dijo el refiriéndose a la persona con la cual conversaba, pude escuchar como Madoka se reía y se despedía. Luego al paso de unos cinco minutos Madoka entro a mi habitación con una bandeja de dulces y pudines.

-Dame-dije yo enseguida con mis ojos brillantes y mi boca ansiosa de probar algo dulce, mi boca se hacía agua, pero ella negó con la cabeza y la dejo a mi lado derecho, luego se acercó a la ventana y la cerro…-¿Q-Que haces?-

-sabes que ese dia no fue una alucinación, y si Jane estaba en la razón, Jeff existe, y es sumamente peligroso…-justo cuando dijo eso sentí que mi pecho explotaría al igual que mi corazón, como decirle a mi mejor amiga que yo tenía una relación de conocidos con ese asesino, como decirle que yo sabía que el ya existía, ¿cómo decírselo?

-…-no di respuesta alguna solo fruncí el ceño y baje la cabeza, mis pelos rubios no dejaban ver mis ojos verdes que estaban cristalinos, por alguna razón al escuchar el nombre de ese idiota, sentía que lo extrañaba, sentía como si estuviese sola, ¿Extrañaba a Jeff The Killer?

-No importa es solo precaución o solo era ¿qué Jane se equivocó de persona?-dijo ella con tono burlón mientras se quedaba frente a la ventana observando el paisaje…-pero todavía me pregunto ¿Cómo llegaste al hospital?-

-…- no quería ser interrogada, lo odiaba, pero era mi amiga y yo tenía que agradecer que estuviese vida aunque eso significara aguantar sus preguntas, en un momento chasquee mi lengua contra mi paladar, ese formo un sonido que hizo que ella volteara…-Tsk…eso que importa-

-¿Qué importa, que?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa junto a mí, ella introdujo uno de los dulces en el interior de su boca, mientras me observaba fijamente-Dime.

-¡Que importa! ¡Qué importa si es real!, ¡Que importa si…!-no dije más nada baje la cabeza cuando recordé los ojos enormes, que nunca se cierran, rodeados de un negro y ojeras, tus parpados quemados, con su piel blanca y de textura áspera, como cuero, además esas mejillas cortadas en forma de una sonrisa deforme que penetra en tu interior, además los iris de sus ojos azules, que cualquiera piensa que es negro, su mirada sedienta de sangre, llenada de locura, de placer al matar, llena de odio, angustia, desesperación y para nada arrepentimiento, esa mirada que había visitado mi habitación durante ya bastante, le ¿A vía tomado cariño?... no. Era imposible, es decir, él es un asesino en serie, el más buscado de todo el país, además muchas chicas habían pasado por sus manos y cada una terminaba igual, con esquizofrenia o demente, pierden la cordura, yo no quería asesinar, aunque mis ansias aumentaban y me había vuelto calculadora, y bueno… fría siempre había sido. Pero tomarle cariño a un egocéntrico asesino en serie como Jeff era simplemente imposible, deje de pensar al ver a Madoka de pie al frente de la ventana, buscando algo o a alguien. Yo me incline en el respaldar de mi cama para luego tenderme en ella a dormir, además en un hospital, en cama, no es mucho lo que puedes hacer.-Que importa si estoy viva…-susurre entre mis dientes intentando que no me escuchara. Pero envés de eso recibí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, me dolía y además se tornaba roja, Madoka estaba al frente mío después de haberme metido una cachetada, eso hizo que mi cara empezara a doler más y más, después del golpe baje la mirada y vi las sábanas blancas de la cama donde yo estaba, mis manos apretaban con fuerza el tendido de esta, gotas de amargura bajaron de mis ojos y cayeron sobre la sabana, de verdad me había dolido el golpe, o era otra cosa, no lo sé.

-¡No digas estupideces!, ¡No te hieras más!, y ¡Escupe de una buena vez! ¿Cómo llegaste al hospital?- cuando dijo eso yo subí mi cara y la vi de frente estaba completamente irritada, y mi mejilla derecha me dolía, mis ojos estaban llenos de odio y de locura, por momentos quise clavarle algo, pero luego vi que lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, ella retrocedía y se tapaba la boca, yo cambie mi expresión al ver esto, ella solo se arrincono en el piso y empezó a llorar, no sabía cómo pararle.-L-Lo siento…l-Lo siento mucho…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba de la habitación, yo solo la seguí con la mirada, para luego golpearme en la cara con mi mano derecha, pero, al recibir mi propio golpe me empezó a doler aún más la cara, solo me incline hacia atrás y deje caer mi cuerpo en el cochón de la cama, mi mente está dándome vueltas, mi cabeza dolía, mis manos estaban sobre esta tapando un llanto ensordecedor, no quería escucharlo así que cerré los ojos e intente dormir.

Pasaron varias horas, y estaba sola en esa oscura habitación, me sentía observada, luego subí mi mirada al techo y me destapé mi cara, no había absolutamente algún ruido, di un largo suspiro y me levante lentamente, observe toda la habitación pero, no había nadie, ni Madoka, ni Matías, ni Tobi, ni Claudia, nadie, ni el estúpido creído de Jeff, de mis ojos bajaron unas cuantas lágrimas, me toque la mejilla y note que tenía una cortada en la mejilla izquierda, está todavía sangrando, era reciente, yo no me asuste sino que en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, había venido Jeff, pero espera porque no me despertó, deseaba verle, lo único que hice fue fruncir el ceño y golpearme las piernas, escuche algo proveniente de una de las esquinas, así que tome mi teléfono y alumbre no veía a nadie, seguí esforzando mi vista hasta que note una sudadera morada, me dio curiosidad, así que me acerque más a la esquina de la cama, en dirección a la esquina donde estaba esa sudadera.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres?-dije algo nervio notoriamente era mujer, y su pelo al igual que el de Jeff, era negro chamuscado, pero tenía una mechita fucsia, entonces recordé a una de las seguidoras de Jeff, Nina.- ¿N-Nina?

-…-no recibí respuesta alguna, pensé que solo era mi imaginación, así que regrese a mi puesto normal pero no despegue los ojos de esa figura…pero en eso la chica subió la mirada, y la vi por primera vez la verdadera Nina The Killer, estaba observándome, fijamente, un escalofrió entro en mi cuerpo y recorrió mi espalda, luego se levantó y vi su falda negra, las medias a rayas y el rostro, pálido con la misma sonrisa que Jeff, pero ella tenía los parpados cosidos, no quemados, al igual que el tenia ojeras, y sus ojos eran bellos pero llenos de odio y sed de sangre.

-N-Nina the K-Killer… ¿Q-Que haces A-Aquí?-pronuncie yo mientras Ella se sentaba al frente de mi mirándome fijamente, yo traje saliva y me senté sobre mis talones en forma japonesa, y la observe espere respuesta alguna pero nada…-¿Qué deseas Nina?-dije con un poco de más confianza.

- ¿Qué vio Jeff en ti?-dijo entre susurro, eso me alegró y di un fuerte suspiro y me incline así adelante, luego recordé los dulces y pudines de Madoka , así que me estire un poco, y aunque me doliera los alcance, luego vi que ella me seguía con la mirada, yo le ofrecí uno, ella miro el pudin y luego me observo, yo alcance una cuchara, y luego abrí su pudin…-¿P-Por qué me tratas así?, ¿Eres pendeja o qué?...¡Soy una asesina serial! Despiadada, por si no lo sabes…-

-Lo sé-la interrumpí mientras la veía a los ojos, tenía una vista sorprendida y a la vez confundida, luego empezó a reír desenfrenada con el pudin en las manos…

-Sois pendeja, ¿Cierto?-dijo mientras comía un bocado del pudin.

-No, o quien sabe, hasta hoy muera, así que mejor que mi asesina allá comido…-eso hizo que yo me riera y ella igual.

-Oigan, Nina, recuerda que estoy aquí-cuando escuche otra voz mire al sofá en él un chico como de mi edad o más, con polera azul oscuro y una máscara, con los orificios de los ojos vacíos, todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron al verlo era EyessJack, en persona, él quería mis riñones de seguro.

-¿Ah? Jack-dijo Nina mientras miraba su pudin y comía otro poco…-No me jodas.

-Nina, ¿no me vas a presentar?-dijo el mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

-No.

-Vamos o lo hare yo- cuando dijo eso sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo entero.

-EyessJack-susurre, justo cuando dije eso Nina casi se ahoga con el pudin, empezó a toser una y otra vez, yo le ayude y le golpee con las palmas suavemente la espalda, ella trago saliva cuando le toque.-ya no importa.

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?- dijo Jack, algo sorprendido

-Solo lo sé.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y empezaba a amanecer, Nina, Jack y Yo, habíamos entablado una conversación, ellos me explicaban que hacían ahí, yo no entendí:

"Vinimos, porque sabíamos que habías sobrevivido a Jane, y teníamos curiosidad"

Pero Nina dijo que pronto nos veríamos de nuevo, y que esta vez no me salvaría, que se aseguraría de matarme. Yo solamente observe como se salían por la ventana y se dirigían al bosque, yo intente dormir de nuevo…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 ~ ¿Cómo te conoceré mejor?~

Capítulo anterior: La vida de Charlotte nos remonta a un hospital en el cual está en cuidados intensivos después de varias operaciones, En esta cuenta que su madre la corrió de la casa, así que se mudaría sola. Luego en la noche después de una discusión con Madoka, conoce a la asesina estudiante de Jeff, Nina The Killer, una despiadada chica. Y a EyessJack otro asesino que se alimenta de riñones.

Ultima narración:

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y empezaba a amanecer, Nina, Jack y Yo, habíamos entablado una conversación, ellos me explicaban que hacían ahí, yo no entendí:

"Vinimos, porque sabíamos que habías sobrevivido a Jane, y teníamos curiosidad"

Pero Nina dijo que pronto nos veríamos de nuevo, y que esta vez no me salvaría, que se aseguraría de matarme. Yo solamente observe como se salían por la ventana y se dirigían al bosque, yo intente dormir de nuevo…

Continuamos:

Me quede dormida toda la mañana, mi doctor se asustó pensó que yo estaba inconsciente, pero cada vez que entraba alguien a la sala por alguna razón me asustaba o me levantaba, lo que me causaba dolores insoportables de cabeza. Pero gracias al fin estoy muy bien el día de hoy, pero ciento una antigua sensación al estar aquí en este hospital, además siento como observada, pero ¿qué más da?, de seguro es solo paranoia.

/

Son las cinco de la tarde y mis amigas Claudia, Madoka y Isadora aunque todos le dicen Isa, Claudia esta vestida con una blusa a rayas de color blanco y rosado, un pantalón gris pegado y unas sandalias sin talón, su pelo estaba suelto dejando sus rizos notarse; Madoka vestía una camisa manga larga de color verde oscuro y una falda negra, unas medias a rayas negras con verde y unos tenis negros con verde (Le gusta el verde), su pollina era como siempre de medio lado hacia la izquierda a diferencia de mi el mío esta en dirección a la derecha; Isa tenía su pollina como siempre partida a la mitad, su pelo es igual al mío pero tiene mechitas de color azul y rojo a la mitad de su cabello además su pollina tiene una mechita blanca, una camisa escotada negra con una franja morada, y un pantalón morado y tenis azules (tiene raro sentido de la moda) pero sea como sea estábamos divirtiéndonos, aunque estuviéramos en una sala concurrida de hospital…

-Madoka, pásame la galleta de vainilla-dice Isa con una voz algo aguda pero muy divertida, además su voz la mayoría de veces tiene un tono muy burlón y tiene a hacer muecas divertidas, siempre cuento con ella para que me plasme una sonrisa en mi pálido rostro, muchas veces las personas dicen que ella es mi hermana perdida, y por muchas digo muchas personas me refiero a ella.

-No. E-Esa es mía-dice Claudia sentada en el sofá junto a mi costado.

-No es mía Clau-"Clau" es el apodo de Claudia que Isa le coloco cuando la conoció.

-¡Chicas!-exclamo Madoka-LA galleta de vainilla es de…-cuando dijo esto empezó a pasearse por la sala, de aquí a allá y viceversa.

-Madoka me estas mareando- dije yo con la mano en mi cabeza, abrí mi ojo izquierdo y vi como una chica de pelo rosado oscuro se coloco en la puerta y observo la cama donde yo estaba me vio fijamente, su vestuario era sumamente raro, aunque me gusto ese estilo, una camisa blanca con el símbolo de "Evanecerce", una chaqueta negra con pullas en los hombros, un pantalón negro pegado y una cadena que guindaba de esta, tenia tenis negros con blanco, su pelo estaba recogido con un lazo blanco que resaltaba sus ojos azul aunque uno de ellos era de color gris me extraño, luego la chica de pelo rosado se empezó a acercar lentamente.-¿¡Quien eres!?-exclame algo confundida

-¿Quién eres niñita?-preguntaron Madoka, Isa y Claudia a la vez mientras se levantaban con fuerza de sus sillas. La chica sonrió e inclino su cuerpo hacia a delante en forma de reverencia…

-Mi nombre es Mako, es un placer conocerlas, soy japonesa de nacimiento, me gustan mucho los pandas, el ramén es mi comida favorita, los onigiri son una delicia para mi paladar, viene de parte de Mitsuko mi hermana mayor, vengo a visitar a Charlotte Adams ¿Ella está en esta habitación, no es así?-dijo con una voz muy aguda un poco mas infantil a la de Isa.

-Sí. Soy yo, ¿Qué deseas?-respondí muy dudosa

-ah~ no importa-dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano muy gracioso, definitivamente era más infantil que Isadora…- soy Mako como ya dije, vengo de parte de Mitsuko la gerente general de la cafetería "nyaoka", vine ya que ella te pide disculpas por no poder venir a visitarte, veras el jefe de ella es muy estricto y no la ha dejado quieta, así que…-ella hizo una reverencia muy larga mientras decía "Lo siento", luego subió su parte superior del cuerpo y con una sonrisa saco del pasillo un estuche muy largo y grande era de un piano portátil.-y además me dijo que sabias cantar muy bien…-

Jeff POV:

Estaba observándola como todos los días desde que el accidente, la malagradecida es tan estúpida que no me ha dado ni las gracias, y peor aun dice que yo le arruine la vida, pobre idiota, es una fea, asquerosa, infantil enamorada la cual odio y además está con un montón de niñitas chillonas que solo se lo viven gritando y jodiendo mis oídos, necesitan irse a dormir pero por alguna razón quiero observarla, con eso me refiero a Charlotte aunque la niñita de las mechitas y el pelo rubio es muy divertida aunque me recuerda a una de mis ex-novias, pero no le veo interés, además quiero volver loca a Charlotte, quiero jugar con ella un tiempo. Ahora una niñita de pelo rosado oscuro entro a la habitación con una especie de caja negra muy larga.

Ya pasaron quince minutos desde que la niña llego a la habitación y solo han estado hablando, riendo y haciendo estupideces de chicas inmaduras. Me extrañaba la chica de pelo marrón la otra sobreviviente a Jane, se lo pasaba observando por la ventana, estaba ¿buscándome?, por fin algo interesante pasaba…

-Vamos Charlotte canta solo esta vez, ¡Canta!, ¡Canta!-gritaban todas en la habitación.

-No.

-¡Canta!, ¡Canta!

-No.

-Por favor-dijo la chica de mechitas, mientras hacia un puchero.

-Está bien- dijo Charlotte mientras negaba con la cabeza…-Esto lo escribí yo. (Propiedades de la canción son de Avril Lavigne)… la llame "Inocence"/"Inocencia"

Entonces empezó a cantar, pero primero comenzó la niñita del piano a tocarlo, luego si canto, la letra era lenta y cursi, pero era algo extraña. Su voz era muy armoniosa… cada palabra de esa canción hacían que mi corazón temblara, además las chicas de la habitación se concentraron y hicieron coro junto a ella, una de las chicas saco una guitarra. Creo que se llama "Isa", bueno ella toco la guitarra. Así pasaron hasta que a la mitad de la canción, algo se a recostó en la rama donde yo descansaba haciendo que la rama temblara, yo voltee lentamente y vi a una chica de unos 8 años, con vestido rosado que estaba lleno de lodo, unas cuantas raspaduras en rodillas codos, etc.… su rostro sangraba y tenia marcas de lagrimas, pero en si estaba sonriendo.

-¡Qué bonito canta!-dijo ella

-Umm-asenté la cabeza-aunque es muy cursi.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo ella, yo la voltee a mirar y vi que fruncía el ceño algo molesta.-Solo demuestra que es humana.

-Cursi- dije indiferentemente

-Hoy jugare con ella te parece, llorare a su lado.

-Cursi-repetí yo a cada palabra que ella me decía, estaba cansado de todo así que baje de la rama, luego de caminar un poco me encontré con slime dog.

-Jeff…-dijo el perro con una larga sonrisa

-¿Qué?-con tono indiferente.

-¿Por qué no la has matado?-

-¿a Sally?-me extraño mucho.

-No, a la otra niña, a la del hospital.

-…- no sabía que responder me sentía confundido, mi mente además de que ya estoy bien loco y me faltan muchos tornillos, jugaba conmigo, no me estaba enamorando me refiero ya había pasado por eso, con Cris, Emma, River, Ann, Kelly, etc.… y todas solo eran por sexo, para luego matarlas o volverlas locas, solo disfrutaba de ellas y luego las dejaba, nunca era nada serio, ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?, dijo soy un asesino en serie, no un adolecente para andar enamorándome, decidí mi camino, y era matar despiadadamente a cada persona del mundo, no andar de novio con cualquiera, posiblemente llegue a sentir algo pero solo era pasajero, igual ellas deberían saber que soy un hombre muy deseado era muy predecible que termináramos y luego ellas desaparecieran, todo para mí era solo un juego es decir soy un asesino en serie, el más buscado, asesino sin piedad alguna y si lo hacía con Charlotte era para volverla loca, hacer que me divirtiera es decir con Emma fue fácil, con Kelly, etc.…. Con la única que sufrí un poco fue con Cris, pero igual la tuve al final en una cama, desnuda mientras la disfrutaba pasionalmente, en si no era mi primera vez ya que hubo muchas antes que ella, algunas violadas otras pues enamoradas que lo pedían. Pero al hablar de Charlotte era diferente ella no lo hizo a propósito sino tropezó con un puto peluche, a diferencia de las demás chicas.

-¿Jeff?-exclamo slime…-¡Jeff!

-¡No me jodas!- fue lo único que dije antes de seguir caminando a la mansión del slenderman.

Fin de POV

Terminamos de cantar como a las 9 de la noche, ya nos dolían las gargantas de todo lo que hablamos, cantamos, gritamos, luego Madoka se fue con Yoko, Claudia, Mako, Isa y la mamá de Madoka claro con compañía de Tobías y Matías que llegaron después, yo estaba sola, en mi habitación, no dejaba de mirar al techo, cuando mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, pero escuche el llorar de alguien, abrí mis ojos y mire hacia donde provenía el sonido, y pude localizar una pequeña silueta, estaba sentada en el suelo, en una esquina oscura llorando.

-¿Pequeña que haces?-pregunte asustada y muy confundida

-…- no recibí respuesta, me enderece para ver mejor y note un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas las cuales estaban raspadas y sangraban, tenia múltiples golpes, raspaduras y estaba llena de tierra y barro, una imagen llego a mi mente un rizo castaño, y unos ojos verdes muy hermoso.

-¡Sally!-susurre yo mientras mis ojos se asombraban con lo que veían…-¿¡Q-Q-Q-que H-Haces A-Aquí?.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-dijo ella, esas palabras me aterraron. Pero recordé la debilidad de todo niño o niña. Dulces.

-Sally-sonreí algo temerosa- ¿No deseas un dulce?-dudada de mi misma

'Que coños haces Charlotte, sabes que te mataran' pensé yo dentro de mi, podía ver que Sally dudo al dar un paso solo al escuchar "Dulce", entonces corrió sobre mi cama, y subió y rápidamente me miro fijamente

-¿¡Tienes dulces!?-dijo una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, sus dientes ensangrentados y sus rostro con raspaduras y sangre me miraba figan mente, yo sonreí y asenté mi cabeza, ella se sentó mientras yo me colocaba recta…-¡Dámelos!-dijo ansiosa, miraba para todas partes buscándolos.

-¿Ves aquellas poleras?-le pregunte yo.

-¡SI! ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿Ves la verde?

-¡SI!-dijo mas ansiosa e impaciente

-Tómala y en su bolsillo hallarlas una cajita marrón con dulces-. La observe correr de mi cama al armario y tomar con rapidez la polera la reviso por todas partes y al encontrar la cajita de madera la abrió, y pude ver un brillo muy bello en sus ojos. Luego se sentó en ese mismo lugar y destapo muchos dulces y todos los llevó a la boca de un solo bocado. Yo me Rei un poco. Después de que los comió se sentó en mi cama, y me miro fijamente.

-¿Por qué me das dulces?-dijo extrañada.

-Porque a mí me gustan mucho y pensé que a ti también.

-Se me sincera-dijo con una mirada más fría.

Suspire- porque sé que te agradaría un dulce.

-no entiendo, otro me hubiera temido pero tú no, otro hubiera gritado tú no, otro al ver a Nina o a Jack gritarían y los tratarían de horribles, de asquerosos, de monstros, pero tu no. N-ni con Jeff fuiste así, ¿acaso no causo miedo?-dijo con la cabeza baja, pude escuchar que su respiración se acelero. Y entonces tome como acción un abrazo hacia ella, no sabía si le correspondería pero para mi sorpresa cuando abrace su pequeño torso ella me correspondió el abrazo de forma dulce y muy adorable e agradable.

-Porque yo he estado sola desde…bueno desde hace mucho, y sé que te hirieron y has estado sola; pero que va, creo que hoy moriré en tus manos… aunque sé que sentirse sola o acompañada no es lo mío, igual siempre me alejo de los demás para pensar, y tu de seguro tienes algún amigo ¿no?-una lagrima bajo por el ojo y me abrazo un poco más fuerte, pero la deje me sentía un poco nostálgica ya que ese abrazo parecía a los de… mi hermana… quería darle un beso a Sally pero note que estaba un poco apagada... Ella se alejo de mi y con su mana se seco las lagrimas, yo la mire y note que mis ojos estaban cristalinos.

-L-Lo siento… h-hoy no te matare…-suspire-…con la condición, de que seas mi amiga, y me des tus dulces…- cuando dijo eso me dio mucha risa y empecé a reírme como loca, ella se disgusto y frunció el ceño para luego hacer un puchero, se parecía a Isa lo cual era más adorable.

-Tranquila, solo molesto…

-Te pareces al estúpido de Jeff…-exclamo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Sally y yo estuvimos hablando del pasado el presente y nuestro futuro, me conto del Sr. Slenderman como ella le dice, me conto como la encontró, como la a cuidado, y demás fue un poco divertido, conocerla, y ella me conoció le conté todo aunque ella se aseguro de que nadie nos espiara, alguien como Jeff o Nina, o Anabella según ella, así sucesivamente hablamos hasta que a ella y a mí nos dio sueño, ya eran las 4:30 am y ni ella ni yo habíamos dormido, lo último que pude saber u observar fue que ella salto por la ventana y algo la atrapo y esos dos se fueron caminando… Después solo me dispuse a dormir. Y fue cuando recordé que Sally me había dado un documento de parte del Sr. Slenderman, era el historial de Jefrey Woods. Y la leí de principio a fin.


	9. Aviso de suma importancia

HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE SEGURO HAN ESTADO LEYENDO O SOLO HAY UNA PERSONA POSIBLEMENTE UNA AMIGA... BUENO COMO SEA ESPERO QUE VALLA BIEN CON EL DRAMA LAS PREGUNTAS QUE LOS TORTURARAN ~QUE MALOTA SOY XD~

BUENO ESTO ES PARA ENSEÑARLES A LAS FANGIRL DE MI AMADO JEFF THE KILLER ... CHICAS JEFF NO ES ADORABLE, O UN ROMANTICO CHICO, NO JEFF ES UN ASESINO SERIAL QUE MATA SIN PIEDAD POR PASION PORQUE LE APASIONA ESCUCHAR GRITAS A SUS VICTIMAS, JUGAR CON SUS MENTES...DE MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOOOOOR! SI TIENEN QUEJAS DIGANLAS AMABLEMENTE OKEY ESTO ES TODO MI AVISO A ADVERTIDOS "iNOCENCIA" LA MUERTE ES EL COMIENZO ES LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA... NO LA ULTIMA O UNICA ASÍ QUE DIFRUTENLOS, A SI SON ALGO LARGOS PERO TE METEN EN EL ESENARIO, TENGO O BUENO CREARE UNA CUENTA EN DEVIANART DONDE SUBIRE LAS IMAGENES DE ESENAS DE EL FIC... CREO QUE ESTO ES TODO... CHAO!

Sally:-Cuidence...y demen dulces

Charlotte:-Sally comportate...hay dulces en mi polera...

Sally:- dulceeees!

Jeff:- se callan o les meto el cuchillo por el c**** entienden?!

Sally/Charlotte:- lo que tu digas

Jeff:- buenas chicas... ahora GO TO SLEEP


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9 ~ ~ palabras más absurdas

Capitulo anterior:

Charlotte a estado en el hospital durante ya un mes completa, su recuperación ha sido exitosa al máximo, sus amigas han estado acompañándola durante el proceso, además a conocido a EyessJack, Nina y a Sally, además Jeff a estado espiándola durante mucho tiempo. Sally ha sido su amiga por dulces de mantequilla, y caramelo.

Última noticia:

Sally y yo estuvimos hablando del pasado el presente y nuestro futuro, me conto del Sr. Slenderman como ella le dice, me conto como la encontró, como la ha cuidado, y demás fue un poco divertido, conocerla, y ella me conoció le conté todo aunque ella se aseguro de que nadie nos espiara, alguien como Jeff o Nina, o Anabella según ella, así sucesivamente hablamos hasta que a ella y a mí nos dio sueño, ya eran las 4:30 am y ni ella ni yo habíamos dormido, lo último que pude saber u observar fue que ella salto por la ventana y algo la atrapo y esos dos se fueron caminando… Después solo me dispuse a dormir. Y fue cuando recordé que Sally me había dado un documento de parte del Sr. Slenderman, era el historial de Jefrey Woods. Y la leí de principio a fin.

Continuamos:

Gracias a Dios mi tiempo en el hospital a terminado, el día de hoy saldré del hospital en si estoy de salida, estoy en uno de los pasillos del hospital con mi mejor amiga Madoka, todos me esperan afuera aunque ni mi madre ni Charlie están hoy. Madoka viste una falda hasta las rodillas de color verde con una camiseta negra de Metallica, pulseras negras, verdes, grises y azules en sus muñecas. Sus tenis son de color verde con trenzas blancas, yo estaba con mi polera azul claro con un pantalón gris de mezclilla y mis tenis negros con blanco es mi ropa tradicional. Las puertas del hospital se abrieron y pude localizar a Claudia con su vestido verde pálido y la cinta morada, sus zapatos marrones cerrados y el sombrero del mismo color, Mako estaba con su ropa tradicional como el día que la conocí y su inseparable estuche de piano, notoriamente ¡lo ama!, Mitsuko estaba bueno vestida con un vestido Blanco hasta las rodillas, una cinta negra rodeaba su cintura con mucha delicadeza, además de un lazo del mismo color negro amarrado con mucha sencillez y formalidad, Isa estaba vestida con una camisa marrón lo cual es poco usual en ella, un short de mezclilla negro y sus botas de montaña color marrón oscuro. Junto a ella la pequeña hermana de Madoka, Yoko, estaba vestida de un vestido de cuadros de color rojo con blanco, tenía unas pequeñas sandalias color blanco claro sin tacones, la mama de Madoka había pedido el día libre así que nos acompañaría aunque su vestuario era el de las enfermeras tradicionales. Matías vestía una polera marrón y pantalón negro con su tenis negro y blanco, mientras que Tobi estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de su auto gris de último modelo, que era en realidad de su padre. Lo pude detallar escasamente, tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero y un pantalón negro estaba muy elegante y era muy lujoso su atuendo.

Todos me saludaron con felicidad y me abrazaron, ya que desde que estaba en cama los doctores no me dejaban recibir abrazos; Mako estaba muy sonriente y alegre más de lo usual, y así sucesivamente entramos en el auto aunque todos excepto Tobi se movieron de su asiento, todos los sobrantes se subieron en el asiento trasero y con vista muy picarona me obligaron a sentar al lado de Tobi. Pasaron los minutos y Tobi coloco música que me agradaba, fue divertido aunque nos dirigíamos a mi nuevo departamento, este estaba al polo del antiguo en el que yo vivía, por alguna razón mire por la ventana y empecé a pensar en…Jeff, el estúpido engreído asesino había llegado a mi mente y hacia que al ver una sonrisa o una persona de pelo negro, o una polera blanca lo recordaba a él, y sus absurdos jueguitos para intentarme asustar, pero soy algo difícil de asustar pero en si sentía miedo pero no lo quería demostrar ya que unos días antes del accidente algo había ocurrido, Jeff me había dicho unas palabras que rondaban por mis pensamientos "Cuando pierdas los tornillos, ¡Te matare niñita!, ¡¿Escuchaste Adams?!" no lo podía olvidar, estaba asustada pero a la vez feliz ya que me había dejado vivir por un tiempo, no deje de pensar en ese engreído, egocéntrico, orgulloso, infantil y sociópata asesino, el más buscado, por alguna razón me encariñe con su mirada, su infinita sonrisa y su estúpida personalidad. Por alguna razón mi corazón latía con fuerza al verle no por miedo sino por otra razón de la cual no tengo idea.

-¡Llegamos!-exclamo Madoka y su hermana Yoko, esto me saco de los pensamientos y me hizo despertar, habíamos llegado por fin al edificio llamado "El bosque", era muy extraño ya que no había algún bosque cerca de este, bajamos las maletas y Madoka me presento a "Mario" el portero, el era una persona muy carismática, de pelo marrón y ojos negros. Luego subimos por el elevador, era algo concurrido y como todos estábamos dentro era muy incomodo, aunque como en cualquier parte el elevador tenía una canción muy antigua y lenta. Llegamos al piso numero 5, el pasillo era iluminado, muy pulcro e higiénico, podía ver mi reflejo en el piso de cerámica.

/

-¡He Aquí! Tú nuevo hogar Charlotte-dice Madoka, mientras abría los brazos en dirección al cielo. La sala era muy parecida a la de mi antigua casa aunque no tenía segundo piso, el baño estaba en un pasillo en el cual se conectaba mi habitación, la de los huéspedes, etc.… todo estaba lleno de polvo y de cajas, habían telarañas que Madoka usaba para asustar a la pobre de Claudia, después de toda una hora Matías, Tobías, Yoko, Isa, Claudia, Mako, Mitsuko y Ann o Ángela una vecina que se nos unió a limpiar, Claudia, Isa y Mati se ocuparon de la sala; Madoka Mako y Mitsuko se instalaron en la habitación de huéspedes, Tobías estuvo en la cocina con la pequeña Yoko y yo estuve en mi cuarto. Estaba lleno de polvo, una puerta que llevaba a un armario, una ventana justo al lado de donde se supone que va la almohada, eso me espanto ya que imagine a Jeff o Nina o la propia Sally asustándome así que con la ayuda de Tobi movimos la cama más alejada de la ventana, luego ordene mi armario, mis poleras, mis faldas mis short mis pantalones de mezclilla todo lo ordene, coloque los cuadros de mi antigua habitación en la nueva pero en otro orden, coloque el único peluche que tengo, un oso panda que mi padre me regalo a los cinco años de edad, en mi cumpleaños, siempre al mirar ese peluche recuerdo a mi padre con su bella sonrisa y sus rubios cabellos y sus ojos verdes, yo Salí como mi padre pero de bajo tamaño y no soy tan carismática como lo era él; mi vista cambio de curso cuando sentí que algo me respiro en la nuca, yo me espante y abrí mis ojos como dos platos, pensé que era Jane de nuevo así que voltee rápidamente y me abalance sobre la persona, la derribe muy rápido pero no me intereso la coloque de espaldas y contra la pared su rostro, estaba furiosa con ella, además de haberme partido las costillas había torturado a Madoka y bueno eso me ostión, pero algo raro paso su cabello no era el mismo y lo note corto, cuando me incline mas a él y lo pegue aun más a la pared un gemido de dolor muy masculino se reveló, pensé que era Jeff así que retrocedí muy rápido, luego lo mire firmemente pero cuando me golpee con la pared el encendedor se disparo y toda la habitación se ilumino y dejo al descubierto a un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, su pelo no era por los hombros sino corto, un pelo distinto y un gesto de dolor, note que era Tobi, yo me tape la boca y corrí hacia él para calmarlo y ayudarlo, sin querer le había dislocado el hombro…

/

-¿Seguro que estas mejor?-pregunte con la cabeza abajo

-Vale, estoy bien ya todo se soluciono, e igual fue mi culpa por entrar sin aviso-sonrió Tobías

-Vale…-susurre, mientras todos se iban de mi nuevo departamento, en cuestión de segundos estaba sola y muy atónita y algo aturdida, pero tal y como llego se fue, me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar un refrescante baño cuando algo de minúsculo o bueno algo más pequeño que yo; cuando me di vuelta note que era mi nueva amiga, Sally.

- ¡Charlotte dame dulces! -exclamo

-Vale, están sobre la mesita de noche-dije mientras señalaba la mesita junto a mi cama.

-¡Sí!-grito mientras introducía dulces a su boca, uno tras otro hasta terminar con todos en la caja…-¡Más!

-Ya no quedan mañana iré a comprar más… por ahora tomare un baño.

-¿¡Me puedo bañar contigo!?- yo asenté con la cabeza un par de veces y seguido de esto Sally se empezó a quitar la ropa, su vestido cayó al piso dejando al descubierto su pequeño pecho, sus bragas cayeron al piso al igual que el vestido, de allí yo boquiabierta vi como corrió al baño yo me iba a desvestir pero recordé la manía de Jeff de espiar por la ventana, y sabiendo cómo es si Sally pudo llegar el de seguro la siguió, así que fruncí el ceño y me lleve tanto la toalla como mi ropa de dormir, todo para el baño cogí el vestido de Sally y lo metí en la lavadora, luego busque entre mi ropa algo que ponerle y lo conseguí la camisa de cuando tenía 15 años le quedaría como vestido y además le abrigaría.

- ¡Charlotte, apúrate!

-Voy Sally…-dije mientras corría al baño a toda prisa, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa estaba Nina enjabonando a Sally, yo fruncí el ceño pero no duro nada ya que era su costumbre al igual que Jeff, por algo es su estudiante.

-Llegaste Adams, pensé que jamás vendrías dijo mientras sobaba los hombros de la pequeña Sally.

Pasamos un rato divertido las tres en el baño, conocí un poco más a Nina, además de que me asombraba que todo su cuerpo era de una textura áspera como la de su rostro o el de Jeff, completamente blanco.

/

-¿Charlotte te gusta Jeff?-pregunto una voz muy aguda que venía de sobre mi cama, Sally estaba con mi camisita puesta, le quedaba como una bata, y Nina, bueno, ella con su polera morada y atuendo tradicional… ¿Quién la podrá cambiar?, ¡Es idéntica a su mentor!... el engreído, egocéntrico, malhumorado, psicópata de Jefrey o Jeff como todos le dicen… Aunque la pregunta de Sally rezumbaba en mi cabeza, era completamente…

-Imposible, ¿Bromeas cierto?-respondì-Cómo me gustaría un Asesino, bipolar, egocéntrico, orgulloso, psicópata sádico como él piensa Dije esas palabras en ella Mucho ya piensa que ellos se enfrenta a Nina y Sally son oscurecieron, Por alguna razón que me lo temen que uno ocurriese locura y todo por mis palabras ...-L-lo siento, n-no lo pense.

-¡Si lo hiciste!-grito Sally a todo pulmón-¡T-Todos son igual de despreciables, todos critican sin saber, +el sufrió… y termino como es ahora… muchas personas lo aman! ¿P-Por qué tú no lo haces?

-…- no sabía que responderle a la pequeña criaturita, y saque todo lo que llevaba dentro-Él, Es imposible, igual siempre dicen que el busca gente de grandes pechos e instinto asesino, y yo no tengo ninguno de los dos, solo soy su juguete, su marioneta para jugar cuando se le place… solo…- me senté en el piso con mi espalda arqueada hacia adelante y mis rodillas en mi pecho, sobre estos mi brazos…-Soy alguien a quien utilizar…-Sally y Nina me observaron, podía jurar que si Nina tuviese parpados o bueno no se los hubiera cosido esta hubiera parpadeado muchas veces, Nina toco mi espalda y se sentó a mi izquierda, luego Sally hizo lo mismo pero a mi derecha… "Nosotras no lo aremos, aunque te queremos matar…no lo aremos" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, sonrieron bueno Nina siempre sonríe, pero esta vez se volvió más ancha. A la vez me espanto escuchar que me querían matar, pero ellas son asesinas lógicamente quieren hacerlo ¿No?

Pasaron los minutos y Salí para la cocina tenía hambre y mi estomago hacia ruidos muy raros, así que con curiosidad prepare o bueno intente preparar algo… observe la nevera por dentro y solo habían pocas cosas, lógicamente debía comprar cosas en el Supermercado, pero bueno ¿que se le puede hacer?...

-¿Qué quieren comer?-pregunte esperando una respuesta normal

-Hígado ...-dijo Nina

-Ponqué de pulmón -escuche a Sally, y para mi sorpresa escuche otra voz que venía de la ventana

-Riñones…- dijo el yo pegue un fuerte chillido, ya que me había asustado un poco…-¿Interrumpo?

-No, Jack, Charlotte nos preparara algo de comer…-respondió Sally muy compante, Jack observo extrañado a Sally e inclinando su cabeza la observo de cerca

-Y ¿Tu ropa?

-Charlotte la cogió y la puso a lavar…

-umm…Jack lárgate de aquí…-Dijo Nina desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario de Jack

Pasaron los minutos y tras explicar que no tenía nada de eso, y que Jack me lanzara un riñón a la cabeza, y luego yo cocinarlo con temor... Pude comer en paz un rato…Sally estaba entre cerrando los ojos, Nina no observaba a Jack y él, bueno él disfrutaba de su riñón…

- ¿Qué hora tienes?-Pregunte Nina

-Las 11 y 57-le respondí para luego verla asustarse, y tomar a Sally de la cintura y corre a donde estaba el vestido…-¿Q-Que ocurre?

-Slenderman, eso ocurre

-¿Aah?-estaba confundida pero verla desvestir a Sally frente a Jack fue más penoso aun, aunque Jack volteo la mirada igual se sonrojo…Nina tomo a Sally y con un rápido movimiento de mano intento saltar por la ventana…-¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurre?

-SI llego después de las 12 slenderman me coge…-luego de escuchar eso, ella salto por la ventana, yo estaba horrorizada y entonces vi a Jack acercarse…

-Con eso se refiere a que la tomara con los tentáculos y…-yo no lo deje terminar y empezar a sacudir las mano insistiendo en que parara, yo pensaba en que la violaría o algo por ese estilo pero escuchar a Jack reír fue más incomodo aun…-no me refiero a eso…solo la tomara y la lanzara repetidamente contra los arboles…-yo estaba apenada de mis pensamientos, pero luego lo vi alejarse pasivamente…

/

Son las 1 am y sigo despierta y por alguna razón estoy caminando por las calles de mi ciudad, con la esperanza de toparme con Jeff y verlo de nuevo. No me gusta pero me parece muy raro y curioso y bueno hace una excitante compañía no por el físico sino porque no se sabe que esperar de el…Estoy en si dirigiéndome a mi parque de juegos no al cementerio sino a uno que esta cerca de donde estoy viviendo ahora. Lo localice a lo lejos, tiene un árbol de verdes hojas muy alto, y frondoso, además los juegos son muy creativos y siempre he visto a los niños divertirse mucho en el. ¡Esperen!, ¿Qué coños veo? U-una persona a lo lejos ser Jeff… es posible veré a ver

Los dejo con la tortura O3O comenten amigos a si durare un tiempo sin subir capítulos pero bueno disfruten el fic…los quiero…GO TO SLEEP.

disculpen sinceramente lo corto pero tengo mucho sueño xDD...disculpen durare un tiempo sin suvir iformacion


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10 ~Malditas palabras~

Jeff POV:

Eran alrededor de las 12 del medio dia, el sol me fastidiaba los ojos y mi pálido y hermoso rostro, yo como de rutina desde hace tiempo estaba sentado entre los arboles espiando a Charlotte, por alguna razón la niñita me parecía interesante, además no podía creer que hiciera lo que hiciera la estúpida no me teme, más bien puede escuchar una noche que se reía después de que yo me "iba", ella es sumamente rara, misteriosa y muy estúpida… pero era costumbre creo yo, ni que me interesara mucho, igual es una plana y nunca me han gustado las planas… en fin, Slendy había cogido a Nina la noche anterior por llegar tarde con Sally y Jack, sigo intentando saber o sacarle a Sally donde se lo pasan en las noches pero no da resultado… igual gracias a Sally supe que Charlotte ya había salido del hospital, pero cuando fui para su habitación ayer no había absolutamente nada recuerdo que eran alrededor de las 11 o 12 de la noche y yo esperaba la llegada de una pequeña y fastidiosa víctima, aunque su aspecto era el menos particular era muy común para mi… extrañaba escuchar su melancólica voz, sus extraños ojos y ver su rubio cabello…soné como enamorado… igual, era mi víctima y me había jurado que cuando se volviera loca la mataría…torturándola y sin ningún rastro de piedad. Pero por alguna razón la había estudiado, cada dia que pasaba, cada minuto que la observaba o que jugaba con ella, la estudiaba cada aspecto desde el mas mínimo al más grande…algo en ella me parecía muy familia, como si ya la hubiera conocido… Igual no me interesa solo es otra persona fea del planeta, y aunque se sepa defender la matare, aunque cante bien la matare… aunque me llegue a gustar ¡La matare!...

-Charlotte ¿A dónde me llevas?-escuche que algo chillo al voltearme vi la puerta de donde siempre a la misma hora salía Charlotte, pero esta vez estaba jalando a una chica de pelo marrón, era "Madoka" si no me equivoco, es una absurda niñita, una de las amistades ruidosas y fastidiosas de Charlotte, una estúpida niña que se disfraza de mi o de Nina. No le gritico yo soy hermoso pero es mi estilo.

-…-No escuche a Charlotte decir ninguna palabras pero sus ojos demostraban ira y odio, notoriamente iba a golpearla o a darle una paliza… ¡Si, soy hermoso y adivino!...Charlotte le dio una fuere cachetada a Madoka, esta estaba pálida por el golpe o era por lo que la había golpeado, lo único que sé es que Charlotte repitió el golpe unas cinco veces…Realmente Charlotte no tiene piedad, o bueno no es mucha la que tiene; Esta sucesivamente golpeo a su amiga dejándole las mejillas rojas, cuando Madoka se intentaba soltar Charlotte la tomaba de la camiseta y la jalaba para golpearla con el puño cerrado…Yo estaba sorprendido, siempre pensé que nunca haría algo como eso, ¡Me equivoque en grande!.

-C-Cha…Charlotte… ¿Po-Por qué?

-¡Porqué! Te diré porque… ¡Por Claudia!, ella confió en ti y tu la traicionaste…sabias lo que sentía por Matías, e igual saliste con él…-Charlotte hizo una pausa muy dramática, me sentía en una telenovela…pero en si me dejo boquiabierto por la reacción, lo que más me gustaba era que los ojos de Charlotte llegaron a ser como los míos, con las pupilas dilatadas, y completamente llenos de ira y locura… Pero cuando empecé a pensar recordé que ayer en la noche alrededor de l am Charlotte estaba caminando por las calles, entraba a cada callejón buscando algo pensé que era a mí, pero de seguro es razonable y no buscaba a un asesino ¿O sí?; en un momento note que Charlotte camino a una persona un poco más baja que ella, de pelo rizado y una sudadera que le tapaba el rostro, era una noche fría y yo estaba empapado de sangre la oportunidad perfecta de asustarla, pero justo cuando iba a saltar sobre ella note que abrazo a la persona delante de ella, yo me quede extrañado es decir soy un asesino y creo ¿Qué no se abrazan extraños?, y fue cuando escuche que alguien lloraba a gran intensidad… Creo que me distraje ya que cuando voltee a ver a Charlotte y el o la extraña se había desaparecido…

-¿D-De que hablas?-al escuchar esto Salí de mis pensamientos y regrese a la realidad, observe a Charlotte y su recién golpeada amiga…-¿P-Por qué dices tales cosas?

-¡De que hablo!, eres tan descarada para decirme eso, pero está bien, te refrescare la memoria: Hace 10 años exactamente conocimos a una pequeña chica de pelo rizado y de color negro, ella utilizaba lentes de borde morado, sus ojos eran grises además era muy tímida hasta para decir hola o chao, esa pequeña niña se volvió nuestra amiga, estaba junto a nosotros aunque siempre tartamudeaba al solo decirnos una palabra monosílaba, esa chica con el paso de las semanas y los meses se familiarizo más con nosotras, además de que le presentamos a 2 chicos que se habían mudado al vecindario, esta pequeña e inofensiva chica llego un dia a nuestro lado para preguntarnos de ellos, tú le respondiste "Son Tobías Patterson y Matías Dalton"-note que Madoka empezó a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos y los de Charlotte estaban cristalinos- ella con mucha delicadeza y entre susurros repitió el nombre "Matías Dalton" ese dia fue la primera vez que vi en sus ojos un brillo especial, además de que cada vez al verlo se sonrojaba más y más, y tartamudeaba con ese brillo en sus ojos… después de un año esa misma chica nos dijo "Creo que Matías Dalton me gusta" tu saltaste de la alegría y yo solamente la abrace y empecé a reír, después de 10 años esa pequeña chica sigue enamorada e ilusionada con ser novia de Matías pero…¡Tú!, tu arruinaste ese sueño, la persona que juro ayudarla en su "aventura amorosa" la traicionaste y saliste con Matías… y por esa razón te golpeo hoy, y te dijo que ¡Me decepcionaste! Y decepcionaste a ¡Esmeralda!- justo cuando dijo eso Madoka empezó a llorar y pedir perdón, pero vi que después de la palabra o nombre "Esmeralda" el rostro de Charlotte se oscureció y miro con profundo desprecio a Madoka. Luego observe cuidadosamente y vi que Charlotte se acercó a Madoka la tomo del cuello de la camisa la alzo y con una lagrima rosando su mejilla lanzo a Madoka contra el frio piso lleno de tierra. Para luego entrar enfadada por la puerta.

Fin de POV

Estaba furiosa y quería que ni Matías ni Madoka se me acercaran, como era posible lo que ellos dos hicieron, se besaron. Se suponía que Madoka convencería a Matías de invitar a Claudia al festival anual conocido como "La feria de la vida" estúpido nombre ya que no es mucha la alegría que veamos entre los vecindarios. Pero los golpes que le di a Madoka fueron muy fuertes y pude escuchar sus gemidos de dolor pero yo proseguía a golpearla, cada vez que se alejaba yo la regresaba y a puño cerrado le golpeaba su cara.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos cuando entre al salón estaba agotada y pude ver que Madoka no había aparecido al igual que Matías, pero lo que más me dolía era que la noche anterior me había encontrado con Claudia, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y lodo, su cabello esponjado y sus ojos sin ese brillo especial, toda la noche hasta las 5 am estuve consolándola en mi departamento, ya que la lleve directo para allá, mi corazón dolía de la ira y la rabia que sentía contra mis amigos. Claudia había abandonado toda esperanza…"Me rindo" recordé sus palabras con su tono entristecido y muy dolido. Su puesto vacío sin su rostro sonriente y sonrojado, su tono de voz y constantes miradas, las extrañaba. Di un largo suspiro y subí mi cabeza en dirección al techo para luego abrir los ojos y recibir un golpee por un papel, este casi entra en mi ojos pero callo un poco más abajo cerca de este pero en mi mejilla.

-¿Te pasa algo?-cuando leí la nota mire hacia mi derecha e intente localizar la persona y para mi sorpresa era Cris o bueno" Cristoffer Swint" un rubio natural de ojos color café con una carismática y muy romántica personalidad, él era el hermano de "Sandi Swint" o "Sandia de hule" como yo le dijo… ¿creerán que el hermano es más divertido que la oxigenada? Bueno en si él era muy simpático con cualquier chica pero por alguna razón cuando estábamos en noveno de secundaria se me confeso y yo bueno, lo rechace no quería nada de novios solo quería viciarme con un video juego y listo.

-Estoy bien, Cris ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Te veo muy apagada y pensativa

-Por si no lo sabes yo soy así Cris… siempre he sido así

-Claro que no, tú eres un poco más sonriente cuando Madoka está cerca o Claudia- cuando leí eso mi corazón se partió en pedazos, me sentía destrozada solo con recordar el rostro golpeado de Madoka y además las lágrimas que derramo al decir lo que dije.

-Para nada…

Justo cuando Cris me iba a pasar la nota de regreso Matías se atravesó en medio y con el ceño fruncido me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que saliera del salón, yo estaba sorprendida y a punto de darle un buen golpe cuando me tiro contra uno de los casilleros.

-¿¡Que te pasa pedazo de inútil!?-exclame-¿Ah, acaso se te metió algo para tratarme así?

-¡Golpeaste a Madoka!...Solo de ti se deja golpear… ¿Por qué Coños la golpeaste? ¡Explícate!

-¡Me explico!-exclame-Veras tú eres un estúpido infantil y ella una descarada hipócrita, y por si no lo sabes una chica desde hace 10 años ha intentado que le prestes atención pero, no, tu solo estas ciego e intentas conseguir lo imposible, ¡Le rompiste el corazón a mi amiga!...-mi respiración se agito tanto que me sentía mareada, pero mantuve posición estaba harta de que la pobre de Claudia fuese torturada por esos dos…

-¿D-De q-que h-hablas?-dijo el pálido del susto

-no interesa solo aléjate de Claudia, ya bastante daño le hiciste…-dije mientras me daba vuelta y me dirigía a la puerta de la preparatoria para irme de allí, lo deje con la boca abierta y pálido del susto de saber la verdad, pero ¿Hice lo correcto?, dijo el hirió a Claudia la persona que ha estado al pendiente de él, pero él no lo sabía, igual ¡Es un estúpido!, pero castigue a Madoka… y dudo que eso allá sido lo mejor, ¡De que hablo fue lo mejor! Se lo merece.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta llegar a pie a "Nyaoka", cuando llegue lo vi muy diferente y los vestuarios eran de sirvientas de animes, era sumamente extraño, y como siempre puros freak, Otakus y pervertidos ibas, pocos eran adultos, y demás, pero qué más da. Cuando entre por la puerta, llegue a una sala llenas de mesas y personas, que me observaban no sé si era porque no estaba en mi prepa (Lo más posibles) o por otra razón, sentía miradas acusadoras, y la tensión e incomodidad era aún más grande.

-¿Charlotte Adams?...-al escuchar esa voz mi corazón se aceleró del susto al pensar que era una profesora, y cuando voltee a ver quién era note que la pequeña chica de pelo rosado estaba corriendo a abrazarme…-¡Por fin llegas!

-Sí, perdón la tardanza.

-Para nada llegas justo a tiempo-cuando dijo eso me tomo de la muñeca y con fuerza me jalo a una habitación llena de prendas de vestir (Todas de Sirvientas animes, vaqueras, mucamas, chicas mitad gato o "Nekos", otras más escotadas y una normal pero más cerrada) y para mi vergüenza Mako me hizo utilizar el de "Neko" y además me hizo salir al frente de todos esos chicos a pedirles las órdenes…mientras ella y Mitsuko solo observaban.

-B-bienvenido a Nyaoka, ¿Q-Que desea o-ordenar?-yo tartamudeaba ya que muchos de los pervertidos me miraban y tomaban fotos, además era mi primera vez trabajando como mesera y más disfrazada de una sirvienta mitad gato.

-mmm…¿no se tu estas en el menú?-dijo el chico de lentes, yo lo observe y vi que de su nariz un rio de sangre bajaba hasta su barbilla, luego este se acomodó los lentes y vi gracias al reflejo del cristal de los lentes que el de pelo castaño a su lado intento tomar una foto de mis bragas, yo como defensa le golpee la mano y partí el teléfono, creí que eso me causaría problema pero los demás chicos se emocionaron y Mitsuko con Mako vinieron al rescate (Gráficamente solo llegaron y Mako los espanto con una mirada asesina mientras Mitsuko limpiaba el desorden)…

/

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, ya alrededor de las 7:45 pm Todas nos fuimos a nuestras casas y aunque Mitsuko y Mako insistieron en acompañarme yo me negué. Ya son las 8:30pm según mi reloj y yo me encuentro de camino a mi parque de juegos con esto me refiero al cementerio, sé que muchos deben creerme loca es decir, tengo nuevo "Amigos" que son asesinos e intentan matarme, busco a la persona que quiso matarme para que me haga compañía, mi lugar favorito en la ciudad es un cementerio y además golpee a mi mejor amiga; pero yo soy así desde ese dia.

La noche es oscura y fría, y las rejas del cementerio grujen además cuando el viento las sopla y esto causa que choquen o re rosen entre sí, cuando empuje la puerta izquierda la derecha grují muy fuerte haciendo que unos murciélagos salieran disparados, empecé a caminar lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo camine unas tumbas hasta llegar a la de mi padre y mi hermano, estaba mirándolos cuando una gota de agua callo en la lápida, luego siguieron cayendo pero no me importo mojarme, me incline a la lápida de mi hermano y me senté en las hojas secas que estaban algo húmedas, además mi trasero se empapaba pero no me causaba pavor o algo; cuando lee el nombre de mi Hermano en la fría y gris lapida una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla y cayó sobre ella.

-Hermano, cause muchos problemas, y de seguro ya sabes que puse la vida de Charlie en peligro cuando no me aleje de Jeff, pero es algo imposible tanto alejarse como acercarse, algo así como con mama, pero que va, pronto algunos de mis nuevos "Amigos"…-cuando pronuncie amigos en voz alta hice con mis dedos la señal clásica de comillas-… me mataran, y es posible que allá herido al amor de E-Esmeralda, pero se lo merece dijo, ella sabía que Claudia deseaba ser novia de Matías he igual hizo lo que hizo…-cuando pensé lo que estaba haciendo me levante y limpie un poco mi trasero pero note que estaba lleno de lodo, así que frunciendo el ceño me quite mi polera y la amarre a mi cintura tapando la gran mancha, pero cuando mire de nuevo la lápida note que una sombra estaba detrás de mí, mis pelos se erizaron y empecé a temblar por alguna razón cerré los ojos y me di vuelta, estaba ¿asustada?, ni con Jeff un asesino serial me asusto y con un extraño sí; cuando empecé a abrir los ojos solo unos cuantos momentos, y al ver que la sombra era más alta que yo cerré de nuevo los ojos, luego me di la vuelta y camine sin mirar, me golpee varias veces con las lapidas pero cuando abrí los ojos escuche crujir las hojas, así que salte de para atrás y al ver que la sombra choco contra una lápida, tuve la oportunidad de salir de allí, así lo hice corrí a mi casa a toda velocidad, pero cuando faltaba pocos metros para el edificio, pase por un callejón, algo me jalo hacia su interior y tapándome la boca me susurro en el oído "¡Quieta te asomas y veras!" yo me quede inmóvil, estaba asustada pero cuando vi que la sombra era una persona me asuste más aun, cuando el chico me soltó observe sus ojos y al reaccionar note que era Cris…

-¿Qué hacías tan tarde en la calle Charlotte?-dijo el mientras se asomaba por el callejo para ver si ya se había ido esa persona, yo estaba sonrojada y apenada pero con mucha valentía Salí del callejón dejándolo boquiabierto, pero él me tomo el brazo y se pegó a mi lado muy cerca…- ¿Estás loca?-me susurro- Yo te acompañare hasta tu edificio de ahí me voy solo a mi casa…- yo lo observe y note que sus ojos estaban con el brillo que Claudia antes tenía, además sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y yo estaba completamente apenada…-Charlotte ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Yo sabía que el sentía algo por mí, o bueno sintió algo por mí, pero me apenaba hablarle…a veces…-¿Q-Que?

-¿Yo te guste alguna vez?-cuando dijo eso note que estaba completamente rojo y yo me sonroje baje la mirada al suelo y luego trague saliva no sabía que responder…

-¿A-Ah, Q-Que te r-refieres?

-O-Olvídalo, n-no importa…-quedamos en silencio hasta que llegue a mi edificio, me despedí de él muy tímida; me apresure a subirá mi departamento, en el elevador estaba completamente sola, y me asustaba un poco porque sentía que me ahogaba, pero cuando abrió en mi piso pase como rayo hasta mi puerta, cuando la abrí estaba todo oscuro, yo suspire y después de tomar aliento encendí la luz de la sala…

-Hola Sally…-no tuve respuesta, intente otra vez –Nina, hola- no hubo respuesta me espante un poco e intente mirar hacia derecha e izquierda y nada…-¿Jack?-estaba algo asustada, me acerque a la puerta de mi habitación y cuando toque la perilla note que estaba fría es decir nadie la había tocado antes, pero con valentía y algo de voluntad al abrirla dije…- ¡Jeff!-pero nada estaba sola, por primera vez me sentía muy sola, cualquiera estaría feliz de no tener asesinos en su casa pero yo estaba completamente triste, y deprimida, esa noche me metí al baño y me bañe a toda velocidad, para salir e intentar ver a Sally o a Nina o Jack… hasta al propio Jeff no me interesaba solo no quería estar sola…

/

Ya han pasado una semana entera y no he visto a mis "amigos", y mis antiguos amigos no me hablan, Matías me mira con odio y desprecio, Claudia no me odia pero ahora es más alejada de mí y de Madoka, Tobías supo que golpee a Madoka y ya no me habla ni hace contacto visual conmigo, y Madoka bueno ella ni me mira, todos los trabajos en parejas los hago sola, exposiciones, talleres, trabajos, etc… siempre sola. Extraño a Jeff, Sally, Nina y al extraño Jack. Mi vida a estado más aburrida hoy estoy a recostada en mi cama sin hacer nada, sin platicar con nadie, sin que alguien me asuste o algo, solo estoy a recostada sobre mi cama mirando al techo…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 ~Ni me lo imaginaba~

El dia de hoy ha sido muy aburrido, es domingo, estoy completamente aburrida, y extraño a Jeff, lo dijo ¡Extraño al egocéntrico asesino serial Jeff The Killer! Estoy tan aburrida que dijo locuras, pero, bueno el dia de hoy aunque sea no me ha pasado nada malo aunque hoy al levantarme y me caí de la cama y me lastime el pecho, luego en la ducha me caí de para atrás, luego se me quemo el desayuno, mi pelo esta hecho un nido de pájaros, mis ojos están llenos de ojeras del insomnio que tengo, todo estaba de mal en peor pero nada malo así como algo grave.

En estos momentos estoy en la pc leyendo Creepypastas nuevos, escucho música y por alguna razón no es música de mi computadora sino que es de la radio… una larga historia. Verán Isa vino ayer y me reseteo a computadora estoy que la ahorco pero de mas todo normal. "Estoy aburrida, joder" son las palabras que salen de mi boca a cada nada…

En ese momento la emisora coloco una canción de Taylor Swift conocida como "Love story" una canción muy empalagosa pero divertida… y por alguna razón me gusta, estoy levantándome de mi asiento para empezar a abrazar el panda que mi papá me regalo pero noto que le falta algo esencial. Una sonrisa… en cada párrafo llegaba a mi corazón y algo de locura se mostraba, tome un marcador que estaba sobre mi escritorio, y justo en el coro de "Eres mi príncipe y yo tu princesa" le talle una larga sonrisa a mi panda pero algo le faltada, sus ojos no eran perfectos, así que arranque los botones que tenía por ojos y dibuje un gran circulo en el lado derecho con un punto como pupila luego hice lo mismo en el lado izquierdo, luego lo lance hacia el piso, me acerque a el armario y saque un peluche de Jeff, le quite la polera blanca con la frase "Go To Sleep" bordada en medio; luego le quite los pantalones y corrí a colocárselos al oso panda, era perfecto, pero por alguna razón no lo sentía perfecto, le faltaba su personalidad. Cuando la canción se tornó más lenta me incline y observe el peluche por minutos y luego cuando las palabras "I love you" patee el peluche con todas fuerzas, este salió por la ventana a gran velocidad, yo me acerque a la ventana y note que estaba en el piso mis ojos se cristalizaron y corrí a vestirme, después de vestirme Salí de mi departamento a toda velocidad, no te el elevador tardaría en subir así que me decidí a bajar como 50 o 100 escalones solo ¿Por un peluche?.

Cuando baje a la recepción note que estaba congestionada no le preste atención y seguí mi camino hacia "el peluche volador", pero cuando llegue no estaba, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos mi peluche estaba perfecto y lo había perdido… me sentía decepcionada de nuevo mis pupilas se dilataron y empecé a preguntar si lo habían visto pero todos decían "Solo vi una niña correr al bosque con un oso panda" eso era mi única pista, no estaba preparada a lo que podía suceder así que recrece a mi departamento, me equipe con una mochila donde metí: una linterna, pilas, fósforos, golosinas, una caja de dulces (Por Sally), pudines (Nina), Riñones (Jack) y un pedazo de carne (por Smile dog, todo lo que menos quería era toparme con él) además metí mi teléfono y un cuchillo.

Salí a toda velocidad y me introduje en el frondoso bosque, camine por varios minutos, coloque marcas con mi cuchillo para no perderme, no sabía que o a quien seguía, pero lo hacía, seguía mi instinto, veía pisadas pero no me topaba con nadie, pensé que era Sally así que busque por horas a una pequeña criatura, o a su compañero el Sr. Slenderman según ella.

Llevo caminando alrededor de tres horas pero nada, no había señales de alguna persona o cosa que se moviera, me a recosté en un prado que encontré en el centro del bosque, era relajante pero empecé a escuchar una risa, así que abrí los ojos y me levante enseguida, mira hacia todos lados y nada, era extraño pero sentía las risas a mis espaldas así que me voltee con rapidez y alcance a ver a una sombra, así que la seguí, pero aunque corriera, aunque ¡Volara! No la podía alcanzar, era una niña de unas 12 años más rápida que yo, me extrañaba ya que me era familiar, pero escuche a las lejanías que algo exploto, y del susto Salí corriendo a mi edificio, gracias a las marcas en los arboles no me perdí, Cuando llegue a los departamentos toda la gente estaba reunida en la recepción, todo estaba a oscuras, así que dentro del mar de gente pregunte ¿Qué había pasado? Y una señora mayor me respondió "Un corto circuito y no hay luz" no me asuste y saque mi linterna, y después de un par de suspiros me decidí a subir por las escaleras, algo olía a quemado y cuando me acerqué al pasillo vi los cables guindando definitivamente no fue un corto circuito, pero igual no me importo, saque mi cuchillo y la linterna al llegar a mi piso, estaba desolado yo me apresure a abrir la puerta hacia los departamentos para luego abrir la puerta, mi departamento tenía un perfume a descomposición, me asuste y empecé a revise por todas partes, pero nada cuando entre a la cocina note que el olor emanaba de mi refrigerador, cuando lo abrí recordé los riñones de Jack y me asuste, cuando los saque estaban mordisqueados y podridos, me dieron náuseas y asco.

Después de botar los desperdicios de Jack, tuve que deshacerme de los panques de intestinos, luego el hígado de Nina sabía que cobrarían venganza pero se había podrido. Cuando me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y con la linterna busque una vela, cuando la encontré me dirigí a bañarme…

Jeff POV

Había encontrado un oso panda en medio del bosque, pero tenía una sonrisa tallada y unos ojos como los míos y algo me dijo que era de Charlotte, así que me dirigí a su nuevo departamento además, gracias a Peter pan (Ben) y a mi hermosura por fin le saque a Sally donde vivía Charlotte, cuando llegue vi que no había luz era el momento perfecto para espantarla, así que a toda velocidad escale hacia su ventana, lo que me pareció raro es que no se molestó en cerrarla, quito la mesa de noche que tenía para saber por dónde entrabamos Nina, Jack, Sally o yo. Era como si quisiera vernos o como si nos extrañara, pero lo más cómico de toda la situación es que era como una película de terror el asesino entra a la habitación, no hay luz, la chica se está bañando, y bueno yo soy un asesino, ¡El más hermoso asesino de todos!, y ella bueno se puede decir que es chica.

Cuando empecé a caminar hacia el baño, pero antes coloque el oso panda en la cama; cuando empecé a abrir la puerta del baño escuche una canción… yo la conocía era de una cursi cantante "Taylor Swift" o creo que es así ni me importa… la canción se titulaba "You belong with me" creo. Pero cuando abrí un poco la puerta me impacte y creo que si no tuviese mis sensuales parpados quemados los hubiera abierto de par en par, pude ver el cuerpo de Charlotte en la ducha, bueno no el cuerpo sino la silueta pero igual yo pensaba que era una plana como Jane pero no, esa chica era un poco más tetona que Nina pero no tanto como una de mis ex, además su silueta era perfecta, sus piernas me hicieron sonrojar y algo dentro de mi pantalón empezó a endurecerse y a crecer, la erección era notable, además si rostro estaba caliente y cuando vi un poco el espejo note que estaba rojo de la excitación; el cuerpo de Charlotte estaba muy bien definido, claro no era tan perfecto ya que no tenía mi hermosa sonrisa, o el cuerpo pálido pero entraba en mis márgenes de: novia sexy que me quiero coger contra la pared. Además había fantaseado en saber ¿cómo era su cuerpo?, por alguna razón mi corazón latió más rápido cuando pude ver un seno bien definido, no me interesaba que fuera la silueta gracias a la luz de la vela podía ver una silueta bien definida… sueno como si estuviese enamorado de esa niñita. En eso algo me toco la polera y yo con una rapidez tome a la persona al ver que era Sally cruzada de brazos le tome los hombros y mientras escuchaba a Charlotte cantar a todo pulmón, escuche.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Jeff?-dijo Sally mientras yo la metía en el armario…-Saca me dé Aq~-cuando iba a terminar le tape la boca y me metí yo también en el armario ya que Charlotte se acercaba.

-Cállate, gritas o haces algún ruido y te violo-susurre-no estaba viendo nada.

-entonces porque tienes un bultito en el pantalón-Sally intento toca pero yo no me deje, ¡Coño! Se me había olvidado mi erección, y además si me había excitado, ¡Joder sueno como enamorado!...

-¿Sally?-cuando escuche esa voz mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, no me gustaba solo era con la erección…-Tsk… ya de seguro tendrán otra persona a quien visitar…- cuando observe a Charlotte por uno de las aberturas del armario la vi apagada y muy deprimida no sabía que tenía pero me interesaba quería estudiarla deprimida…-"No vamos a jugar contigo" no es así Sally…-Charlotte estaba hablando sola, era raro pero por alguna razón me recordaba a mí. Ella suspiro-¿Dónde carajos estas…Jeff?-no podía creer ella pensaba en mi pero luego su ceño se frunció y su vista se oscureció…-¿De qué me preocupo?, solo es un asesino que tiene cosas más importantes que matarme, se cree de mucho solo por su estúpido cuchillo y su piel pálida, parece un payazo…aunque los payasos aterran, el solo es uno de los que dan risa, un egocéntrico, orgullos, infantil, maleducado, pendejo, y muy pervertido… aunque también es algo discreto y muy bueno sorprendiendo, creo ¿Qué eso no vale como un contra, más bien es un punto a su favor?...pero porque no ha venido a matarme, ya bastante tengo con E~-justo cuando iba a decir la última palabra el teléfono móvil de ella sonó y pude escuchar la llamada con Sally.

-¿Alo?...

-¿Para?

-No voy a salir contigo –cada palabra de ella era un poco indiferente pero su rostro cambiaba repentinamente además yo empecé a soltar a Sally para poder escuchar mejor…

-y como ¿Para qué?...Esta bien nos vemos en 5 minutos en mi edificio…-Charlotte iba a salir para una cita estaba que explotaba de la Rabia… o eran ¿Celos?


	13. Chapter 13

Antes que todo debo disculparme por la tardanza pido su perdón xDD…este capítulo lo escribí con ayuda de unas amigas:

-Rosaymar

-Jayale Sinai Mora Rosas (yo le digo Sina)

-Carmen Victoria Pinzón Bautista (Era Bautista y yo ni me di cuenta)

-Ana María

Y mi apoyo lógicamente en unir sus ideas y crear este capítulo.

Capítulo 12 ~Mala decisión~

Son alrededor de las 8:05pm, Estoy dentro de un Ferrari Negro muy elegante, con un chico a mi lado, este "chico" se llama "Cristoffer Swint", un chico rubio de ojos color café, en esta noche viste una camiseta de "Linkin Park" color azul marino, unos pantalones negros no muy ajustados, una chaqueta negra y unos tenis negros con blanco, yo estoy con una camisa azul de tirantes con botones en medio, un short de mezclilla, unos tenis blanco con tiras negras y un suéter color blanco de manga larga, si se preguntan ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Les diré, Cris me invito a una cita, para la Feria anual de la ciudad, y bueno cuando le pregunte: ¿para qué? Solo me dijo "Cuando terminemos, y nos vallamos a casa, te diré" sigo sospechando, pero todo normal.

-Charlotte, ¿Le subo a la canción o está bien así?-pregunto el rubio mientras conducía con mucha precaución

-No, vale está bien, p-pero no crees que es muy exagerado-dije refiriéndome al auto, al paso de unos minutos Cris estaba tarareando una canción de "Gorillaz"…-¡¿Cómo que alguien tiene un buen gusto?!- él se apeno un poco pero sonrió, y como yo me la sabia así que con algo de timidez empezamos a cantas, en si pensé que sería incomodo pero al contrario, fue muy divertido, cuando llegamos a la feria, note que estaba llena de gente, eso sí me incomodo, pero justo cuando iba a abrir mi puerta Cris se levantó y me abrió la puerta ¡Que caballeroso!(Es sarcasmo), el me extendió la mano algo avergonzado, yo estaba sonrojada y bueno al tomar su mano me coloque aún más roja; empezamos a caminar y a platicar ya fuera de música, de libros, video juegos, películas, bandas, llegamos a hablar sobre el clima, y muchos temas más, en sí solo decíamos boberías o cosas triviales y nos reíamos de todo lo que decíamos, parecíamos más drogados que felices, él estaba sonrojado al igual que yo. Cuando llegamos a un juego de lanzar pelotas para tumbar los vasos, note un gato gigante de color negro con azul, era ¡Hermoso! Y preludito, y bueno creo que no fui muy disimulada ya que Cris se detuvo y empezó a jugar el juego, era pésimo gasto alrededor de 20 dólares jugando, y bueno tenía que ir al rescate, así que en el último momento lance la bola y tire todos los vasos, y bueno gane el gato, Cris estaba decepcionado de su propia fuerza y yo, bueno yo solo me reía. Después llegamos a otro juego este era de disparos o tiro al blanco y para mi sorpresa Cris era buenísimo gano 4peluches: un conejo, un perrito, una jirafa y un oso marrón con solo 20 dólares, me dejo boquiabierta, y bueno así fuimos hasta que llegamos a un puesto de algodón de azúcar, él se compró uno rosado y me compro uno azul, era sabroso aunque fuese un sabor artificial este se derretía en mi paladar.

-Cris…-pregunte

-Dime-respondió el mientras mordía el algodón

-¿Por qué tu hermana me joder tanto?-dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado-dijo, antes nos llevábamos un poco mejor pero después se distancio de mí.

-No lo sé, se volvió así desde 4 grado de primaria

-umm… y ¿Tu por qué me seguiste hablando?-

-¿¡Como que por qué!?-dijo mientras alejaba su algodón de azúcar…-sois muy divertida, creativa, sarcástica, algo molesta lo admito, pero eres muy buena persona, y además eres muy bonita y algo misteriosa…-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- y aunque eres fría eres muy agradable-después de esas palabras solo veía que sus labios se movían, estaba aturdida, observaba como hablaba como se reía y como sus ojos se fijaban en mi persona… me sentía rara, como nostálgica o, no sé, ¿Feliz?

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a un montón de juegos y hay nos detuvimos, todos conversaban, se besaban y jugaban en los juegos pero nosotros solo hablábamos mientras caminábamos, por alguna razón me sentía observada como acorralada por un par de ojos, pero de seguro era paranoia es decir conozco a Jeff the Killer y acostumbrarse a su eterna mirada no es muy fácil que digamos, y aunque diga "No tengo miedo de ti" sinceramente me aterra. Cris estaba intentando tomarme la mano desde hace ya unos 20 minutos en si me da mucha risa pero a la vez me parece muy cursi y romántico, y eso sinceramente no va con mi estilo.

-Charlotte, ¿Te asustan las alturas?-pregunto el chico algo dudoso, yo en si estaba muy distraída y respondía sin pensar ni una palabra.

-No.

-¿Te gustaría subir a la Rueda de la fortuna?-yo solo asenté con la cabeza, el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la corta fila. Yo estaba sonrojada a mil parecía una manzana, o , parecía más tomate que persona, al paso de unos 2 minutos la fila se movió y pude ver donde nos íbamos a sentar, la cabina era de color azul cielo, yo entre de primera y luego él se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba algo nerviosa cuando el juego empezó a correr, justo en la mitad, en la parte más alta donde hay una vista perfecta mi cabina se detuvo, que típico de las películas de romance y esas cosas. Yo estaba asombrada con la vista, era perfectamente hermosa, mis ojos brillaban al verla, además las luces de los juegos se relucían en mis ojos y como ya era de noche lógicamente se notaba aún más…

-Cris, ¿Por qué me trajiste a la feria?-pregunte mientras observaba al bosque…

-Quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi persona prefería en el salón…-yo lo voltee a mirar sorprendida y sonrojada, cuando mis ojos vieron los suyos el los movió de lado y miro hacia otra dirección, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo muy intenso y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, además eran como si hubiese anhelado ese momento. Trague saliva en seco, y regrese mi mirada hacia el bosque, para mi sorpresa vi a una figura masculina de polera blanca, no sé si era real o no. Ya que por la altura no distinguía además note algo morado, pensé inmediato en Nina, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mis pupilas se dilataron del susto y las preguntas empezaron a volar "¿Qué hacen aquí ellos dos?" y sentí que unas manos recorrían mi espalda… "Tienes miedo, Charlotte" escuche una voz familiar, mis ojos se cristalizaron era la voz de mi hermana menor…" ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que es el temerle a la muerte?, no espera, estas enamorándote" mi respiración se aceleró sentía como mi pecho explotaría.

-¡Charlotte!-escuche la voz de Cris y regrese a la realidad, observe su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, golpes y cortadas además no tenía un ojo en su puesto estaba salido de la cuenca en donde debería ir, yo voltee mi mirada y me tape el rostro, sentí nauseas, terror, miedo, estaba confundida, pero Cristoffer me volvió a voltear y me quito las manos de la cara para verme a los ojos, cuando lo vi de nuevo estaba normal, completamente normal, sus ojos café estaban más relucientes que nunca aunque se notaban preocupados…-¿Estas bien?, ¿T-te sientes mal, T-tienes nauseas?-yo asenté con la cabeza, vi como Cris hizo un señal y el juego continuo, cuando bajamos yo Salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un bote de basura y bueno, vomite, me sentía apenada además estaba en una cita, y todo el mundo me observaba, cuando termine de expulsar el vómito, me limpie la boca, cuando subí la mirada note a Cristoffer observándome detenidamente, su cara no demostraba asco sino nostalgia, estaba tan confundida que me tape la cara y un "Lo siento" salió de mi boca, el me coloco su mano en mi pelo y la movió un poco, me gusto esa sensación aunque mi corazón acelero y mis mejillas se volvieron rojas dijo "No te preocupes…"-me sonrió-"A todos nos pasa". Los dos nos sentamos en el prado acurrucados (Estaba haciendo mucho frio, no malinterpreten), y bueno estamos sentados sin hacer nada…

-Charlotte ves esa estrella del centro…-dijo el mientras señalaba una de mil estrellas

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?

-bueno mi padre me dijo una vez, que esa estrella es la estrella del amor, dicen que cuando está muy reluciente hay un par de enamorados, juntos, pero cuando está apagada y casi no se nota es que el amor se rompió…- yo bufe un poco pero luego me quede pensando y observe la estrella estaba algo reluciente y eso me preocupo un poco, pasaron varios minutos y luego escuche el crujir de unas hojas a los lejos, yo me levante y observe a mis alrededores, vi la misma sombra masculina, el frio y congelante viento soplo con fuerza, los árboles se agitaron violentamente y pude sentir un gran escalofrió en mi espalda, mi vista se cegó por un resplandor proveniente de la fogata a nuestras espaldas, y cuando regreso mi vista a la normalidad no vi nada, cuando hice esto asuste a Cris, el frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo al igual que a Cris, y aunque cargara un suéter no abrigaba mucho, y fue cuando Cris me dio su chaqueta, esta estaba muy abrigadita y me quedaba algo grande, mientras el cargaba todos los peluches (él quiso, yo no lo obligue) yo solo miraba el camino pensativa.-¿Quieres ir ya a tu departamento?

-Si, por favor

-Está bien, vamos…-Cuando nos dirigimos al auto todo fue normal, pronto llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, yo seguía sintiéndome observada pero me acostumbre, yo intente salir del auto pero Cris me abrió la puerta y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la recepción…-Charlotte. Tu aceptaste venir para saber porque te había invitado ¿cierto?-

-Cierto-dije indiferente-pero no tiene importancia, la pasé muy bien, eres más divertido de lo que pareces, siendo sincera pensé que serias más como tu hermana, engreído y más egocéntrico pero me equivoqué- dije mientras me reía

-te diré porque…-cuando dijo esto se inclinó delante mío y dijo- Charlotte Adams, desde hace más de 9 años cuando te mudaste al vecindario, y entraste a la misma preparatoria que yo, me sentí atraído por ti, aunque me ignorabas, aunque no hablábamos, aunque tenía que mirarte desde adelante sin que tú te dieras cuanta, lo hice. Siempre te atesore, pero no era lo suficiente valiente para decirte lo que sentía. En noveno de secundaria reuní el valor para decir lo que dije, y me rechazaste no te odie ya que ni nos conocíamos mucho que digamos, así que desde ese dia intente acercarme más a ti, y aunque al principio fue incomodo tu olvidaste lo que dije y seguiste con tu camino. El dia de hoy Charlotte Adams, te confieso mi amor y no quiero que me des respuesta alguna, solo quiero que lo tengas por enterado.-cuando dijo eso entre en shock, es decir "Cristoffer Swint" el chico uno de los chicos más deseados por las chicas, por su hermana y su belleza, estaba confesándome su amor, yo no tenía ni una mínima idea de esto, estaba sorprendida, aturdida en sí, mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, vi sus ojos y note "el brillo especial", no podía responder tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Cris se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla y luego me dio los 5 peluches que él y yo habíamos ganado, estaba apenada con el pero igual tenía que decir "Adiós", subí por el elevador a mi departamento, luego abrí la puerta y encendí la luz de mi cuarto, había tomado una vieja costumbre de saludar antes de entras – ¿Sally, o Nina, o Jack, o Jeff?, ¿Alguien?- no recibí respuesta así que no me preocupe mucho, entre en mi cuarto como si nada no me fije si alguien estaba adentro solo deje los peluches sobre mi cama y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño que está en mi cuarto, vi una horrible escena, los peluches estaban destrozados, su relleno estaba en todo mi cuarto, mi cama llena de sangre, al igual que los pedazos que quedaban de los peluches, estaba asustada por la escena, me acerque a la ventana y observe que estaba abierta y además tenía algo escrito en sangre

**"¿Te divertiste Adams?, lástima que tu amiguito tiene que ir a dormir**

**Feliz Noche Charlotte"**

Yo caí de rodillas y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, mis manos se posaron en mi boca la tape, ya que la primera persona que me decía que me quería y ahora por mi culpa lo iban a matar…Todo por mi culpa. Jeff mataría a Cris y yo era la responsable, baje mi cabeza y empecé a sollozar, desesperada pude escuchar una voz "Acaso ¿no lo sabias Hermana?, sabias que ese chico moriría" cuando subí mi mirada no vi a nadie, deseaba que Jeff me hubiera matado a mí y no a Cris.

En un momento pensé en recoger el único recuerdo que tenia de Cris… un broche… verán cuando estábamos en el auto me dio un broche en forma de gato negro, este gato tenia ojos dorados y bueno me encanto, lo guarde donde no lo perdiera… en mis bragas. Me acerque a el armario, al abrirlo note una gran mancha de sangre en la parte derecha del armario, yo tome una carpeta que estaba debajo de otra más pesada, cuando lo jale la carpeta de arriba callo en mi cara y me derribo…

¿Qué tal?...bueno me gusto fue romántica y sádica… verán porque es sádica en la segunda parte bye


	14. Chapter 14

Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo 12, es como un episodio especial… advierto el idioma de Jeff es muy vulgar así que si no soportan su sensual vulgaridad sigan derecho xDD… a y no sé si sea tan buena para escribir Gore ^^ no sean tan malos criticando… ahora DEJEN COMENTARIOS (~O_O)~

Capítulo 12 segunda parte ~Mala decisión~

Jeff POV:

Estaba en el armario con Sally, cuando Charlotte recibió la llamada de ese desconocido, fue cuando la vi como ella siempre es, hasta que note que empezó a temblar, pensé que era otro idiota intentándola matar ya que su respiración se agito y sus pupilas se dilataron, pero vi que empezó a caminar por el cuarto sin rumbo alguno…

-¡Coño! ¿C-Como paso esto?... T-Te-Tengo una ¡Cita!-grito Charlotte para luego seguido de esto salir de la habitación, eso me dio la oportunidad de salir de mi escondite…" ¿Qué planeas hacer Jeff?" escuche una voz en mi cabeza, la conocen como conciencia o algo así. Yo no le paro bolas cuando me empieza a decir "Jeff arrepiéntete de tus pecados, no mates más, no hagas esto Jeff" como si yo le fuera a prestar atención.

-¿Jeff?-voltee a ver a la pequeña castaña a mi lado y colocándole mis manos en sus hombros me encorvé un poco.

-Sally, escúchame bien, te vas a ir como si nada, no le dirás a nadie lo que hice o lo que hare, además nada de decirle a slendy…ahora ¡Largo!-susurre mientras observaba la puerta…

-primero es Sr. Slenderman, segundo no prometo nada, tercero ¡No esheqyed~-antes de que terminara la frase yo le tape la boca y nos metía a ella y a mi debajo de la cama de Charlotte, yo me coloque al lado de la pared, me coloque un poco incómodo ya que tuve que rodear mis piernas con las de Sally en si las entrelace, para que no hullera o no intentara sacarlas y rebelar el escondite… y con mis manos le coloque mi fiel ayudante en su cuello y con la mano izquierda le tape la boca…"¡¿Qué rayos haces Jeff?!" regreso la voz en mi cabeza, "¿Acaso planeas hacerle algo a Charlotte, o solo te comportaras como ¡un puto maricon!?" un ¿Puto marico?, ¡bah, para nada! Solo… ¿Solo?, ¿la estudio?...

-Sally-susurre-te doy una caja de dulces y no dices nada de lo que me viste hacer hoy, ¿hecho?-Sally acento con la cabeza y empezó a salir por debajo de la cama, Charlotte es muy, muy, MUY distraída ya que Sally salió de debajo de la cama y salto por la ventana como si nada, y ella ni cuenta se dio. Me mantuve debajo de la cama por un tiempo más, para luego, ya a las 7 y algo salir de mi escondite ya que Charlotte había salido del departamento, me estire un poco y me quede mirando al espejo, ¡Soy realmente HERMOSO! Pero, ¿Por qué Charlotte no me demuestra miedo, o temor, o al menos Amor? No hace absolutamente nada al verme, puede temblar, o estremecerse pero es cuando lo hago más sádicamente o la pongo en posiciones incomodas, pero de más nada, solo me ve y luego sigue haciendo lo que hacía, ¿Perdí mi tacto con las mujeres?, ¡No, para nada! Solo es que ella es muy aburrida y nada más. Pero cuando ve a ese chico, tiembla, tartamudea, se sonroja, duda al decir algo y siempre esta apenada, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, a sí Tony, ni el nombre es bueno. Pero conmigo es diferente, recuerdo que con Chis era igual, pero a la vez diferente, ella se espantaba un poco, pero Charlotte no, o será ¿Qué no la estoy asustando como se debe? Me acerque a la ventana y observe como un chico Rubio le daba la mano y la metía al carro, luego el entro en el carro, mi pecho se calentó y mi rostro se oscureció, fruncí el ceño y decidí seguirle.

/

Ya llegamos a la feriecita esa, estaba adornada y muy luminosa, mis ojos me ardían gracias a eso, todo por culpa de esa niñita. Note como el rubiecito de mierda le abría la puerta a Charlotte y le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantar ¡Que caballeroso!; luego empezaron a caminar y a hablar, puras estupideces e idioteces salen de la boca de ese muñequito(Es sarcasmo él no me gusta no soy gay); parecían drogados, ni drogados, yo sé que es estar drogado y no es reírse como loco, ¿O sí? ¡Bah! Como si importara, vi que en el camino me podía des aburrir matando parejitas, así que mientras ellos hablaban yo me acerque a dos "Victimas" que se estaban besando, luego pase mi cuchillo por sus cuellos y les corte la yugular a los dos, ventajas de ser tan hábil, luego observe que a las lejanías habían otros dos e hice lo mismo pero esta vez después de matarlos, les saque lentamente los ojos, luego hice lo mismo con otra pareja pero cuando le corte la yugular la deje vivir para luego dejarla sin mano, la destripe e hice que viera todo, le quite la cabeza a su novio y la coloque en sus brazos, luego le coloque el cuchillo ensangrentado en mi boca y le pase la lengua, es un resabio; la chica estaba en agonía y luego yo la mire y le clave mi cuchillo en un ojo y tire de él. Este salió volando, ella estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre y por todo lo que le hacía, después vi como lloraba sangre, y me decidí a matarla, le corte el pecho y la apuñale alrededor de 17 veces, luego recordé porque estaba haciendo mi persecución, y le levante, y empecé a caminar sigilosamente, observe que Charlotte estaba observando un peluche de un gato negro con azul, era muy peludo y algo bonito no lo niego, pero observe al rubio y este la miraba dulcemente y con un maldito brillo en los ojos color mierda, ¡Era horrendo!, como le podía atraer a Charlotte, luego vi que el inútil se puso a jugar a lanzar las pelotas, yo estaba muriéndome de la risa, el estúpido escarabajo era malísimo con "M" mayúscula, era un perdedor, pero Charlotte de un solo golpe derribo todos los vasos, y luego se reía del perdedor ese, y lucia su peluche, además era del tamaño de su torso, pero cuando siguieron caminando cuando llegaron a otro juego, el tiro al blanco, ese juego me traía buenos recuerdos, además yo soy o era no sé, buenísimo en ese juego antes de mi hermoso yo; el estúpido incepto de mierda era bueno no tanto como yo pero era bueno, Charlotte le observaba sorprendida y sonrojada podía escuchar sus palpitares a la distancia, odio por ese "Muñeco" entro en mi persona, quería matarlo y desmembrarlo, quemarlo vivo o mejor torturarlo hasta la muerte. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera si salía Charlotte pensaría que estaba celoso, ¡Que ridículo! Yo un asesino muy hermoso, el cual es el más buscado de todo el mundo, celoso de un inútil, por favor. Él maldito gano 4 peluches, un conejo de color negro con botones blancos, un oso marrón, un perrito casi parecido a Smile, y una estúpida pero sensual jirafa; y se los dio a Charlotte, eso me hizo explotar, así que me metí en el bosque y busque a un par de enamorados y los torture al igual y peor que a mi victima anterior, estaba muy enojado y furioso.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y yo estaba lleno de sangre, mi polera blanca estaba manchada de la sangre de 5 víctimas o bueno 6, mis mangas tenían un rojo carmesí, mis pantalones tenían marcas de manos, y mi rostro tenía una mancha de una espesa sustancia conocida como "Sangre".

Fue cuando vi a Charlotte comiendo algodones de azúcar, bueno el rubio de mierda comía uno rosado como todo maricon y Charlotte comía uno azul, el mismo que yo comía antes, ella estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y el chico la observaba muy detenidamente, note por sus ojos que anhelaba ser ese algodón azul, ¡Puto pendejo! Esos labios son de mi propiedad, dijo ella no me gusta, ni me cae bien pero yo los bese primero es decir que son de mi propiedad.

-Cris-dijo Charlotte mientras comía de su algodón, el chico la estaba mirando pero cuando ella le pregunto volteo la cara y mordió su algodón de marica.

-Dime-dijo el muy pendejo mientras escondía su sonrojado y estúpido e horrendo rostro en el algodón de azúcar, ¿Cris? Con que así se llamaba el maricon.

-¿Por qué tu hermana me joder tanto?-dijo ella mientras subía su rostro y miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado, pude ver su perfil era hermoso, no tan bello como el mío, pero era ¡¿Hermoso?!-dijo, antes nos llevábamos un poco mejor pero después se distancio de mí.

-No lo sé, se volvió así desde 4 grado de primaria-dijo el muy idiota de forma no muy indiferente pero igual…

-umm… y ¿Tu por qué me seguiste hablando?-dijo ella como podía decir eso, es decir es la persona un poco interesante que he conocido en mi tiempo conociéndola, no platico mucho con ella ya que solo la asusto y me largo.

-¿¡Como que por qué!?-dijo mientras alejaba su algodón de azúcar…-sois muy divertida, creativa, sarcástica, algo molesta lo admito, pero eres muy buena persona, y además eres muy bonita y algo misteriosa…-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- y aunque eres fría eres muy agradable-¡QUE! El estúpido idiota, le estaba coqueteando, esta si me las pagaba, camine rápido hacia el bosque y mate a un grupo de gente, les arranque las faringe, los pulmones los saque de su anatomía, el corazón lo acuchille, y después de tenerlo en mis nos igual lo hice, a las mujeres les saque los ojos, luego les partí las piernas y les abrí el pecho, luego sentí que algo me observaba así que lambiéndome la sangre de mi manos y mi fiel compañero, cuando vi una polera morada, supe que era mi alumna preferida, Nina.

-¿Qué quieres Nina?-dije furioso, no por ella si no por el maricon muñequito de mierda que coqueteaba con Charlotte.

-¿Celos?-dijo ella arqueando la cena y cruzando los brazos

-¡ven baja y dímelo en la cara, y vas a ver cómo te corto en mil putos pedazos!-exclame-¡Yo no estoy celoso!, ¿de que estaría celoso, de ese maricon?-me Rei un poco-Para nada.

-Jeff, ¿no lo has notado aún?…

-¿Notar que?-dije extrañado mientras arqueaba mi sexy ceja y miraba fijamente los ojos de Nina.

-Charlotte nos extraña, ¿Por qué crees que Jack, Sally y yo dejamos de visitarle?, queríamos ver si de verdad le hacíamos falta o solo era otra idiota jugando con nosotros…-eso me dejo pensando-…esa idiota chica que estaba allí arriba de esa rueda gigante…-dijo señalando hacia una rueda de la fortuna, yo mire hacia arriba y note que Charlotte miraba con mucha felicidad hacia toda la feria pero cuando mira hacia donde nosotros estábamos se espantó…-…Nos extraña, todavía aunque somos asesinos, y le advertimos que la mataríamos, sigue diciendo al llegar a su departamento "Sally, Nina, Jack o Jeff ¿Alguien?" esa estúpida mocosa nos extraña de verdad, siempre que llega ya sea malgeniada, feliz, triste, aburrida, melancólica o asustada siempre saluda, la he estado espiando con Sally y lo notamos, siempre que abre la puerta de su habitación se nota en sus ojos verdes que desea encontrarnos hay, ya sea a ti, a la persona que peor la ha tratado…

-¿Discúlpame?...-dije enfadado mientras me acercaba a Nina con mi ayudante en mi mano derecha y un odio en mis ojos…-¿Qué yo la he tratado mal?... por si no recuerdas gracias a mi sigue viva esa idiota…

-Sí y gracias a ti es que Jane el secuestro…-yo me detuve y la interrumpí

-Pero… ¡yo la lleve al hospital arriesgándome de los estúpidos policías!…

-¿Y?, eso que tiene que ver siempre la intentas asustar para que ¿Divertirte?- la mire fijamente y note que Nina estaba en la razón, algo en mi interior se movió, y empezó a palpitar, mi ¿Corazón?, de nuevo estaba confundido, mi mente jugaba conmigo; "¿Te gusta?", "¡¿La mataras ya?!", "Mata a Nina" estas palabras recorrían mi mente, yo me rasque en la cabeza y me di la vuelta…-de seguro piensas matarme…

-¿y que quieres que haga? –susurre

-¿Eh?

-¡Que mierda quieres que haga!, yo soy así y lo sabes muy bien, me divierte escucharlos gritar al matarlos, asustarlos, verlos temblar, que sus corazones se agiten tanto que estén al punto de un infarto; me encanta ver la sangre en mi ropa y saber que fue gracias al miedo que les cause, ¿Por qué demonios crees que fui novio de Chris Evans?, porque desee que tuviera miedo y me quede, la deje viva porque sentí amor. Sueno como estúpido…

-¿Charlotte?-cuando Nina dijo eso note que observaba hacia una fogata, yo por curiosidad me acerque y pude ver a Charlotte acurrucada en los brazos de él rubio de mierda, mi corazón se detuvo y pude sentir de nuevo ese calor infernal en mi rostro y pecho, mi rostro se oscureció y unas ansias de matar se hicieron grandes… en un momento escuche la conversación de esos dos.

-Charlotte ves esa estrella del centro…-dijo el mientras señalaba una de mil estrellas como si ella fuera una adivina.

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?-dijo ella algo indiferente

-bueno mi padre me dijo una vez, que esa estrella es la estrella del amor, dicen que cuando está muy reluciente hay un par de enamorados, juntos, pero cuando está apagada y casi no se nota es que el amor se rompió…- yo me harte de ese ¡maldito malnacido hijo de su puta madre!, retrocedí un poco y note que unas hojas crujieron ¡Putas hojas!, luego Charlotte me vio ya que se levantó y miro a mi directamente hacia mí, el viento soplo fuertemente y aproveche a marcharme, seguiría al hijo de puta y lo mataría en su casa, me había hecho arrechar ya bastante.

/

Escuche como el idiota se le confeso a Charlotte: te diré porque… Charlotte Adams, desde hace más de 9 años cuando te mudaste al vecindario, y entraste a la misma preparatoria que yo, me sentí atraído por ti, aunque me ignorabas, aunque no hablábamos, aunque tenía que mirarte desde adelante sin que tú te dieras cuanta, lo hice. Siempre te atesore, pero no era lo suficiente valiente para decirte lo que sentía. En noveno de secundaria reuní el valor para decir lo que dije, y me rechazaste no te odie ya que ni nos conocíamos mucho que digamos, así que desde ese dia intente acercarme más a ti, y aunque al principio fue incomodo tu olvidaste lo que dije y seguiste con tu camino. El dia de hoy Charlotte Adams, te confieso mi amor y no quiero que me des respuesta alguna, solo quiero que lo tengas por enterado.- eso hizo que las ansias de matarlo a mil aparecieran…

Cuando estaba en la habitación del muy idiota note que era muy ordenada, además tenía una foto que me dejo perplejo era Madoka con una braga gris y zapatos negros, Claudia con un vestido rojo y un sombrerito de fresas, Sandi creo que se llama así aunque Charlotte le dice Sandia; vestía un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas y sonreía, una chica parecida a Charlotte pero estaba abrazada por Madoka y tenía una extensa sonrisa en su rostro pero su flequillo estaba hacia la izquierda al contrario que Charlotte y además sus ojos eran marrones, su vestido era morado hasta las rodillas, por alguna razón me sentí familiarizado por esa niña como si antes la hubiera visto… y además estaba descalza y en un rincón estaba Charlotte, con un hermoso vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas, estaba descalza. No sonreía solo observaba su libro, con lo poco que leí reconocí el libro como "la invención de Hugo Caberth"… era rara hasta de pequeña, eso me dio mucha risa pero no reí, no tenía ganas, en un momento espere hasta que el maldito rubio se acostara a dormir cuando fue así lo desperté de un golpe, este se despertó exaltado, y empezó a balbucear cosas yo solo lo calle:

-¡shh!, no despiertes a nadie niño, es hora de decir adiós, pero antes… ¿tienes miedo?- el chico me miro aterrado y empezó a temblar, y a tartamudear… yo me estaba aburriendo así que proseguí con mi meta-Go To Sleep…-luego antes de que gritara clave mi cuchillo en mi cuello, tan profundo que la sangre salpico todo, el lugar luego le saque los ojos, cada gota de sangre la valía, por alguna razón me daba un gran placer, sentía que Charlotte estaría segura, me había vuelto loco ¡Ja! Ya lo estoy… que remedio hay "Lo hiciste por celos" ¿Celos?, no era eso, solo eran…Celos. No me intereso igual le corte la cabeza y metí sus ojos dentro de su boca, luego con mi cuchillo corte una gran sonrisa en sus mejillas y en su pecho le talle: **"Ahora si soy hermoso" **Luego Salí de esa habitación y tome rumbo a la habitación de Charlotte

/

Cuando llegue entre al cuarto y la escuche bañarse, observe su cama y note que el hermoso panda estaba en el suelo mientras que los putos 5 peluches estaban sobre la superficie de la cama, eso oscureció mis pensamientos así que tome sigilosamente cada peluche y lo despedace, deje que el relleno volara por la habitación en si lo hice a propósito, empecé a cortarlos en pedacitos, luego de que cada uno de los peluches estuviesen despedazados me acerque a la ventana e introduciendo mi dedo índice dentro de mi mejilla cortada, haciendo que esta sangrara, utilice esa sangre para escribir:

**"¿Te divertiste Adams?, lástima que tu amiguito tiene que ir a dormir**

**Feliz Noche Charlotte"**

Estaba harto así que salte por la ventana para largarme por el bosque.

Disculpen lo largo que es pero me inspire, todo por ustedes lectores aunque no ser cuantos son exactamente, pero por favor promociónenlo quiero llegar a los 20 seguidores y contando y hasta ahora tengo 7….vamos gente os amo, a perdonen la ortografía pero al subir el fic al documento se mescla y tengo que andar revisándolo com veces T_T dejen comentarios… :33 besos.

Sally: DULCEES…dijo BESOOOS…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 13 ~ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?~

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelan por mi mente, su sonrisa, sus regalos, su sonrojo, sus palabras, todo el ser conocido como Cristoffer, vuela por mi mente, nadie sabe que murió ya que no lo han dicho aunque pero notando por la expresión de Sandia sé que no murió muy tiernamente que digamos… el dia de hoy no me moleste en peinarme, así que mi pelo parece un nido de ratas, parezco una completa zombie mis ojos están hinchados y tienen ojeras, mi ropa no es muy bonita que digamos estoy vestida con una camisa negra, pantalón negro, botas negras con trenzas negras, un gorro negro, y sombra de ojos…adivinen que color, correcto, Negro. Estoy de luto, hoy al venir a la preparatoria casi me atropellan como 7 veces, todo me miran extrañados y yo solo espero el momento, lo bueno del dia es que Madoka y Claudia hicieron las paces y bueno Madoka ya me habla y reconoció su error pero bueno Matías dijo que ya no me quería ver ni en pintura, y bueno Madoka le grito "Soy lesbiana" al frente de Claudia, ella y yo ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho pero como que el no.

-Charlotte-dijo Madoka con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Por qué razón vistes de negro?

-ya lo veras…-en eso entro una profesora con los ojos hinchados y rojos, marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y caminaba entristecida…

-Chicos y C-Chicas, L-La noche d-de a-ayer n-nuestro q-querido compañero, C-C-Cristoffer Swint…f-falleció en manos de un asesino serial…-la profesora empezó a llorar, al igual que la mayoría de chicas y chicos, si, ellos lo querían también, Madoka quedo en shock, Claudia lloro formando un mar de lágrimas, Sandia lloro también y Matías se le salieron las lágrimas al igual que a Tobías, y a mí también, solo con saber que por mi culpa murió bastaba para hacerme llorar, apreté los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, odiaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, y además recordar su rostro alegre, y su confesión hacían que mi corazón se partiera en dos…

"Charlotte Adams, desde hace más de 9 años cuando te mudaste al vecindario, y entraste a la misma preparatoria que yo, me sentí atraído por ti, aunque me ignorabas, aunque no hablábamos, aunque tenía que mirarte desde adelante sin que tú te dieras cuanta, lo hice. Siempre te atesore, pero no era lo suficiente valiente para decirte lo que sentía. En noveno de secundaria reuní el valor para decir lo que dije, y me rechazaste no te odie ya que ni nos conocíamos mucho que digamos, así que desde ese dia intente acercarme más a ti, y aunque al principio fue incomodo tu olvidaste lo que dije y seguiste con tu camino. El dia de hoy Charlotte Adams, te confieso mi amor y no quiero que me des respuesta alguna, solo quiero que lo tengas por enterado"

Mi corazón tembló al recordar sus palabras, en ese momento quería abrazarle y aunque suene asqueroso besarle, es estúpido ya que no lo hice, pero recordé que él era el único que de hace 5 años me trato con amor y cariño, un cariño que no era como de amigo, o hermano, o madre hasta padre si no un cariño diferente, mi corazón estaba destruido pero la pregunta que en toda la noche rondo por mi cabeza, regreso "¿Por qué lo hizo?" no sé porque Jeff fue al festival "¿A buscar más víctimas?" pensé, pero algo me dijo que no era por eso, "Eres bruta lógico que es por eso" mis pensamientos tenían la razón era por eso, pero ¿Por qué matar a Cris? Suspire, y exhalé el aire de nuevo para que entrara en mi pecho.

-Vamos no lloren el de seguro estará en un lugar mejor, en el cielo con ángeles y esas cosas, Cris era un buen chico que salió con la persona equivocada…- dijo Sandi mientras me miro fijamente con odio-…pero igual él no era tan importante, yo sí y sigo aquí viva- cuando dijo eso sentí que mi estómago se revolvió, sentí un completo odio por esa maldita perra, me levante furiosa de mi asiento y camine al de ella, para luego posar mis manos en él.

- ¡Cállate!, tu que vas a saber de perder un ser amado, si tu no amas a nadie, ¡El… ese chico era Tu…!-dije señalándola-¡… Tu Hermano!, definitivamente-dije bajando la cabeza mientras así aun pausa de unos 2 segundos, luego levante mi cabeza dejando ver mi ojos derecho e izquierdo…-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA SIN SENTIMIENTOS, UNA ESCORIA, UNA MALDITA INSENCIBLE, SOLO TIENES A TUS CLONES Y A TU MAQUILLAJE, TU PADRE AMABA A TU HERMANO MAS QUE A TI, ERES UN DOLOR DE CABEZA, UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!...-grite con todas mis fuerzas, luego de enderecé y por final dije-¡TU DEBERIAS A VER MUERTO, NO CRISTOFFER!...- cuando termine observe que todos desde sus clones, los freak de mi salón, los nerd, los mal portados por llamarlos así, Madoka, Claudia, Tobías, Matías, Pedro, Tony, etc…. De todo el salón me miraron sorprendidos y estupefactos, yo me encamine a mi puesto, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a salir del salón, pero justo enfrente de la puerta, mientras la maestra me miraba al igual que todo el salón, fue cuando dije" ¿La verdad duele no Swint?" no resistí más y Salí del salón, empecé a caminar por los alrededores de la prepa, pero justo antes de cruzar por un pasillo escuche la voz de Randy hablar...

-La vieron-dijo el

-¿A quién?-respondía una voz desconocida

-A la perra de Adams-eso me asusto, y me di vuelta, bueno en si corrí, como no había dormido nada era lenta y no tan ágil, así que proseguí a esconderme en el gimnasio, cuando entre escuche a alguien sollozar, empecé a guiarme por el sonido hasta llegar a un armario oscuro, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo pensé "A caso no recuerdas, ¿Sally?, ¡Nina!, Jack… u otro asesino puede estar allí" suspire para proceder a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí vi a una pequeña niña de pelo rojizo, vestía una camiseta blanca con un pantalón gris de mezclilla, tenía unos tenis rosados con trenzas negras, la mire con ternura y me metí dentro del armario (no le iba a hacer nada pero Randy me seguía)…

-¿Oye pequeña? –Dije algo asustada-¿Qué haces aquí metida?

-l-lloro, respondí ella alzando la vista, pude ver sus ojos verdes y sus pecas

-¿Por quién?

-por Sebastián

-¿Sebastián?-repetí yo, ese nombre se me hacía familiar…

-Sí, Sebastián Conier, mi hermano, él fue salvado por una chica llamada "Charlotte Adams" pero por la pérdida de sangre esta en c-coma-empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, y en su posición se me acerco y yo bueno la abrace. Yo sentía lo mismo, diferencia 'Él no está muerto'…-¿y tú?-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas…

-por Cristoffer Swint, un chico que desde que me mude intento acercarse, y que luego me declaro su amor, yo lo rechace y luego nos volvimos amigos y ayer el…-mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos en cada palabra…-A-Ayer en la noche me declaro sus sentimientos y luego de todo yo no supe que decir, me sorprendió, para luego saber que está muerto, y n-no poder ni decirle un "gracias" o un "igualmente", solo dije "Adiós"… pero si solo hubiera dicho algo esa noche…

-umm… dicen que él hubiera no existe, por ejemplo, si los hubiera existieran, yo hubiera negado la petición de mi hermano y él no hubiera salido a la calle a comprarme los dulces, y no estuviera en c-coma por una apuñalada en su costado…-Ella sonrió y pude sentir que no era de alegría, de sus ojos brotaban saladas gotas, que caían en mi ropa, no me moleste si no al contrario deje que siguiera pegada a mi…-Y si tu hubieras dicho algo el seguiría muerto…digo supe que lo mato un asesino a sangre fría en su habitación… y dudo que si le hubieras dicho "Gracias" o "Igualmente" eso no lo hubiera salvado…-yo guarte silencio y solo arquee mi espalda y pegue mis rodillas a mi pecho para luego mis manos rodearon mis rodillas y deje caer mi mentón sobre estos…-disculpa si soy tan directa…

-no importa tienes razón…-dije mientras me despedía de ella y Salí por la puerta trasera de mi academia, observe el bosque un poco y luego me retire…

El cielo estaba gris, el sol no salía, las gotas de lluvia bañaban el cementerio, y yo, bueno yo solo estaba sentada al lado de la lápida de mi amigo "Cristoffer Swint" leí su nombre varias veces, todo lo que podía recordar era: esa noche, la mejor noche de mi vida hasta la despedida. Los peluches, su sonrisa, sus finos rasgos, su calor corporal, recordé mus mejillas sonrojadas, las notas que me mandaba, su risa, luego recordé el unísono que cantamos en su auto, en eso gotas amargas de dolor bajaron por mis mejillas, estaba muy triste y adolorida, la única persona que me dijo que me quería estaba muerta, desde 5 años buscando amor, y siempre estaba en mis narices…

-Lo siento Cris, Lo siento, lo siento…como l-lo siento…- repetí una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta estar completamente empapada de las saladas gotas de lluvia, una de las ventajas de la lluvia es que la gente a tu alrededor no sabe que estas llorando solo… piensan que te mojaste y ya. Me levante de la fría tierra, y empecé a caminar, pase por la tumba de mi padre y hermano pero no me detuve luego camine a la salida pero justo antes de salir "l-lo siento Cristoffer" susurre, cuando Salí de allí, me dirigí a el restaurant "Nyaoka" donde trabajo desde hace tiempo.

/

Estaba empapada sobre mi cama, acostada mirando al techo, con la música de mi pc a todo volumen, y además los auriculares a todo volumen, intentaba salir de la realidad y entrar a un mundo de fantasías, pensé en drógame pero no. Intente distraerme con cualquier cosa pero nada, mi mente no reaccionaba estaba en un completo shock; podía recibir mil mensajes pero nada, solo quería saber el maldito ¿Por qué?

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina, ya tenía hambre, prepare un emparedado de pollo, y me devolví para mi habitación, me senté en la cama y observe mi biblioteca de libros y note uno en especial, no era un libro si no un cuaderno, me levante de mi cama y lo tome, me senté a un lado y lo comencé a leer…

"Sola aquí, te imagino junto a mí, se hace eterno el tiempo pensando en ti, siempre te extraño, y entre mis brazos… te quiero sentir…"

me quede extrañada al leer eso pero después de un rato recordé que era una vieja canción que había compuesto cuando tenía 9 años, cuando mi tía Lorena vino de viaje en mi cumple años… no estaba terminada, así que con toda la tristeza que tenía me acerque a mi armario, al abrirlo detalle la mancha de sangre y la observe, no le di importancia, era costumbre de Jeff o Nina ensuciar y dejarme a mi limpiar… esculque un poco hasta llegar al final de mi ropero, no es que será muy grande que digamos pero es espacioso; cuando estaba a punto de rendirme encontré lo que buscaba, un estuche negro de cuero, lo saque de allí, y lo abrí, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con "Sayuri" mi guitarra eléctrica de cuando tenía 9 años, mi tía Lorena me la había regalado y a mi hermana le dio un bajo, pero a mi hermana no le gusto a deferencia de mi persona que la ame, es blanca con destellos negros, tiene escrita la palabra Sayuri… por eso el nombre, que tiene como significado "Pequeña flor de loto", me encantaba y aunque a mi madre no le parecía buena idea pero a mi querido padre sí, yo estaba feliz pensé que mi madre la había desechado, en si no recuerdo porque la deje de tocar, a no espera si lo sé, por el accidente… ; pasaron unos momentos en los que la afinaba y le limpiaba el polvo, cuando estaba reluciente, muy afinada, muy pulcra diría yo tome un lápiz de mi escritorio y empecé a escribir:

"…Constantemente mío, mío, cierro los ojos y hay estas, en medio de mis lágrimas, y en todo lo demás…"copie en la hoja donde seguía la canción, leí todo de nuevo y algo dentro de mi estallo, un ¿sentimiento? La canción me recordaba a alguien, pero no sé a quién, note que era muy cursi y melancólica pero igual seguí…

"… Constantemente mío, mío, te escucho entre cualquier lugar, abarcas cada palpitar…en mi soledad"… mis mejillas se tornaron de un rosado pálido y pude ver en mis pensamientos unos ojos azules muy intensos, y un pelo negro azabache…" ¡Jeff!" pensé…pero no me detuve y seguí escribiendo…

"Constantemente mío, mío, (bis)

…Besándote…"

¡¿Qué mierda estoy escribiendo?! Pensé, mas no me detuve seguí (que quede claro no estoy cantando en voz alta ni todo a Sayuri, solo tarareo el ritmo)

" Noche tras noche amándote… hablo con tu rostro en la oscuridad. Y en un momento, de sentimiento…"

… ¿Por qué pienso en ese estúpido?, es decir el mato a Cris… ¿no debería odiarlo?...

" Constantemente mío, mío, cierro los ojos y hay estas, en medio de mis lágrimas, y en todo lo demás… Constantemente mío …Cuando llueve y hace frio, estás conmigo, a mi alrededor, Cuando duermo siento tu calor…Contantemente mío, mío, cierro los ojos y hay estas, en medio de mis lágrimas, y en todo lo demás, Contantemente mía, mía…" en eso una lagrima de felicidad bajo por mi mejilla al recordar a Cris…y a… ¿Jeff?...

"…Te escucho entre cualquier lugar… abarcas cada palpitar, en mi soledad…Constantemente mío, Mío…" (Propiedad de la canción Il voló no critiquen me la sugirió una niña cursi)

Cuando termine de escribir esa cursilería, tire el cuaderno hacia la pared frente a mi cama, y de a recosté en la biblioteca… y empecé a pensar… "¿Por qué Jeff no me mato?"... porque no lo deje…" ¿Por qué sigo viva?" porque él quiso jugar conmigo…" ¿Por qué pensaste en el al escribir la canción?" porque…-me agrada su compañía-dije…

En eso tome a Sayuri y sacando el amplificador, deje pasar mis dedos por sus cuerdas, una encantadora melodía sonó entonces si cante la canción, cada párrafo así que mi corazón palpitara cada vez más rápido, mis mejillas de teñían de un rojo carmesí, y por ultimo imágenes de Jeff pasaron por mi mente, lo ¿extrañaba?...me detuve y comencé a escuchar la voz de la noche anterior…"El mato a Cris" pero fue mi culpa por aceptar salir con el…"¡Él es un psicópata asesino!" y yo una Devil y estúpida… "Él es malo contigo" y ¡Yo soy mala con el!...lágrimas de dolor bajaron por mi rostro cuando sentí una fuerte puntada en mi pecho, me observe y note el dedo de una niña… 12 o 13 años la niña, parecida a mí, pero, con los ojos marrones, yo me levante y me acerque a una mesita de noche, abrí un cajón y mientras la voz no cesaba busque desesperadamente mis pastillas…"Charlotte sabes que no me iré, estoy en tu desquiciada mente, cada dia, cada segundo de tu estúpida existencia vale más que nada, pero mírate desesperada por un chico… el cual no está interesado en ti… eres tan estúpida…"bufo la voz" Todavía creíste que alguien vivo que amaría, pregúntate ¿Y Quién me amaría?... estuviste involucrada en mi muerte"…claro que no…"No me defendiste"…el llego de sorpresa ni yo lo vi venir…"Saliste ilesa"…no fue mi intención. Tome la pastilla y me la pase, la voz seso, estaba en un completo silencio… mi respiración se agito en todo el alboroto, pero intente calmarme… suspire hondo y me a recosté en mi cama de nuevo, me coloque mis auriculares. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y escuche mi ventana abrirse un frio recorrió mi habitación.

-Debería estar odiándote, debería estar gritando tu nombre con odio y rencor seguido de mis groserías, pero no lo hago, debería marcar al número de la policía pero ¿De que serviría? Es seguro que cuando lleguen yo esté más que muerta…por alguna razón…-dije mientras miraba detenidamente el techo…-no te odio.

-…- no dijo ni una palabra, yo tampoco dije nada me quede quieta pero luego me senté en la cama, y lo vi lleno de sangre, mirándome diría yo no sé su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos, "¿Por qué no te tengo miedo Jeff?" pensé, vi que sostenía a su fiel ayudante, yo tome a Sayuri e intente tocarla, pero cuando subí la vi figura de Jeff detrás de mí, yo me enrede en los cables del amplificador, y me deje caer, Sayuri se partió en tres partes, yo hay en el piso, indefensa con un asesino bipolar, psicópata, orgulloso y muy loco en mi habitación… escuche la risa de Jeff, era un sollozo que se transformó en mil y un carcajadas, luego se detuvo y se acercó a mí, dejo que viera sus ojos, llenos de locura y además en su mejilla una marca de sangre en su mejilla parecía la huella de su mano…-¿Por qué no me temes?-dijo con su voz ronca y aterradoramente sádica y atractiva.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Por qué Coños le temes a ese idiota y no me temes a mí?!-dijo frenéticamente mientras retrocedía y empezaba a caminar por la alcoba, yo solo lo miraba extrañaba, él se rascaba la nuca, podía ver como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, de arriba para abajo-¡¿Por qué tiemblas, te sonrojas, balbuceas cosa, tartamudea, te sonrojas, dudas al decir algo y siempre esta apenada?!...¿Que tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo?-dijo mientras caminaba y arrancaba pelos de su cabeza…

-¿hablas de Tony?

-¡Sí!, ese mismo… ¿Por qué te aterra?, ¡dime porque le tienes miedo!-yo me reí tanto que tenía que sostener mi estómago, no me canse de reír en ese momento, Jeff volteo a verme y empezó a gritarme…-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI MALDITA!

-l-lo siento, e-es que…-dije mientras me reía y limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos- yo no le tengo miedo a Tony-dije mientras me levantaba, Jeff me observo un rato, yo no le preste atención, solo le di la espalda y tome a Sayuri…

-Eres muy pendeja cierto…-cuando escuche esto pensé mi acción y recode "Charlotte regla numero 1 nunca des la espalda a tu enemigo" una de mis enseñanza en eso justo cuando regrese a la realidad estaba pegada a la pared con Jeff delante de mí, su respiración chocaba con mi frente, como dije antes él es mucho más alto que yo; me coloco su cuchillo en mi cuello uniéndolo pero no intentando traspasar mi piel…-¿Tienes miedo?

-n-no-dije con dificultad al habla ya que el cuchillo me trancaba la respiración, el hundió mas su cuchillos de manera que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, ¿Por qué ahora sí y antes no?... mi cuerpo me traicionaba toda yo temblaba, y estaba asustada.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!, lo que más odio es que me mientan…-hizo una pausa y hundía mas su fiel compañero…- sé que tienes miedo, tu cuerpo transpira, tiemblas, tus pelos están erizados y de seguro te preguntas ¿Por qué?...-yo cerré los ojos al sentir una pequeña cortada en mi cuello, luego sentí que mi espalda se aljaba de la pared, me sentía aliviada hasta que una punta afilada se posó en la mitad de esta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, empecé a temblar más aun mis puños se cerraron por los nervios, ¿temor?, si temía de mi vida, pero si antes yo quería morir, quería estar con mi hermano y padre… pero ahora ¿no?- ¿y ahora cómo te sientes?...¿tienes miedo?

-S-Si-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, sentí que el cuchillo se hundía mas en mi espalda, un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca, mordí mi labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar Jeff me mataría…

-¿Temes de mí?-dijo el con un tono triunfal pero igual me sostenía y hundía el cuchillo…

-Si-exclame con lo que me quedaba, luego de eso un nudo se formó en mi garganta, las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, no quería que él me viera así, solo me calle y trague saliva, un silencio reino en mi habitación, yo estaba sumamente extrañada, el solo se detuvo, escuche que soltó el cuchillo y paso sus brazos rodeándome, me estaba abrazando "Jeff ¿¡Me está abrazando, Qué hago!?" pensé yo solo aspire un olor poco usual, un olor masculino muy particular, era fuerte y embriagante, además un olor metálico, era la sangre, los dos olores mesclados en uno, era sumamente hipnotizarte, aspire de nuevo ese olor, dejándolo grabado en mi memoria

-¿Y ahora que sientes Charlotte?

**Este final no es mío, MIO, que digamos lo saque de una novela que leí hace ya mucho… pero ya estaba largo el capítulo así nee~ me dio flojerita…**

**Cuídense besitos 3**


	16. Chapter 16

¡Oliiiis! Posiblemente si llegaron a este capítulo están preguntándose ¿Qué paso después?, pues bueno no les diré :DD soy tan malota… nee~ lo descubrirán después ustedes tranquilas, si hay hombres leyendo esto cautive a los sexos –w-, y si son solo mujeres es decir que lo estoy haciendo cursi y eso es lo que no quiero Q_Q veré con los comentarios así que digan "Soy mujer :3" si eres mujer y di "Soy un macho que se respeta" si eres hombre, también soy fan de German Garmendia o GAGA….

Capítulo 14 ~piscina en el bosque parte 1~

Es de noche y son alrededor de las 11:30 estoy estudiando para los parciales que serán pronto con pronto me refiero a mañana, mis noches divertidas se acabaron, estoy algo enferma por culpa de Sandía, ya que hace unos 4 días me tiro un balde de agua y fingió un accidente, que ni el más pendejo de sus clones se creyó, pero mágicamente no le dijeron nada, absolutamente NADA, y yo si recibí un castigo, bueno Matías ya me habla y me trata como antes, somos amigos se puede decir "no lo somos" somos conocidos en si mis únicas amigas son Claudia, Isa y Madoka(Claro las amigas normales) pero algo nos calló a todos de sorpresa la mama de Claudia, la Sra. Edison está embarazada y como colmo, se mudaran pasado mañana para México… y quedara solo Madoka en mi salón que considere amiga, bueno si se preguntan ¿Y Jeff? Les diré, Jeff está comportándose más raro de lo normal, es decir, desde hace 7 días en que el "Abrazo casi homicidio" ocurrio, y ahora espero que me asuste o que me despierte pero no. Lo que hace es entrar y quedarse observándome hasta la am, es decir que no duermo un carajo, ya que la sensación de que me observan es más grande aun, ya no me intenta asustar solo se queda como idiota; demás he "conversado" com veces con él y eso porque… Sally o Nina están, Mañana como es la última noche con Claudia todos iremos para una cabaña que el tío de Isa tiene, pero adivina el problema… Es en el bosque, y todos planean ir "en busca del Slenderman", estoy que les grito que no, pero no puedo, tendré que decirle a Sally, o a Nina, o a Jeff, para ver que él no aparezca; eso sería un infarto para Claudia y Madoka, ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida Gabriela se convirtió en una amiguita más, aunque Madoka no le quita los ojos de encima, por si no lo saben Madoka es ¡una pedófila de wea!... así y regrese a vivir donde mi madre, por orden de la justicia ¡Puta justicia!, vivía tan feliz yo sola, aunque Jack tenía mi refrigerador con olor a riñones, hígado, y sangre…

-¡Charlotte!-Grito una infante de cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales me miraban furiosos

-Sally-dije entre bostezos, yo vestía un short azul claro, y una camisa blanca de tiras rojas y tenía mi pelo recogido con una cola

-¡No te duermas!-exclamo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Tienes que estudiar, aunque no se para que-se rasco la cabeza extrañada- ¿¡que son todos esos números!?-dijo mientras abrazaba a su compañera de polera morada

-eso se llama algebra y es el dolor de cabeza de esta chica-dijo Nina mientras me señalaba

-No es por nada pero son las 11:55, corre o Slenderman te cojera de nuevo-cuando dije eso note en el rostro de Nina el susto que le dio, esta tomo a Sally de las caderas y salto por la ventana, ni se despidió ni nada, y fue cuando me acorde de lo del Sr. Slenderman, me acostumbre a decirle así por Sally…-¡Carajos! Bueno se lo diré a Jeff-bostece y suspire-tengo que estudiar para mañana y no entiendo nada de esta mierda.

Me quede repasando hasta que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, y los abrí de nuevo de golpe, un escalofrió rondo por mi cuerpo, recordé que el Slenderman vivía en el bosque es decir que muy posible me lo encuentre… y bueno no me asusta Jeff pero ver a un tipo del tamaño de un árbol, blanco, sin rostro, flaco, vestido de traje, con tentáculos y además si le huyes te mata y si no le huyes igual te mata, ¿no es muy bonito que digamos?, terminare muerta esta vez sí me mataran, ya que el Slenderman me asusta mucho, no por la historia sino por las características que ya nombre…además soy bajita, una enana. Imagínense el espanto que me dará ya que a una persona de tamaño normal le espantan yo que soy más pequeña, por dios, me da el pre infartó. Pensé durante unos minutos y me decidí en dibujar un poco, empecé dibujando a Sally, luego dibuje un poco a Nina, y luego a Jack, dibuje a Smile dog, y luego dibuje a Jeff… me estaba quedando bien hasta que sentí una respiración en mi cuello, esto hizo que por impulso el resaltador rayara todo el dibujo, estaba furiosa pero al voltearme, vi a Jeff con su ancha y sangrienta sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dije indiferentemente mientras me volteaba a mirar el dibujo arruinado.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-dijo con algo de curiosidad en el tono

-Sí, pero esta arruado ¡Gracias Jeffrito!

-¡JEFFRITO!-respiro hondo y me miro con odio y locura-¿Cómo que JEFFRITO?

-solo bromeo

-…-Jeff me quito el dibujo de las manos y me miro algo sorprendido-¿Segura que lo dibujaste?

-Que si-dije mientras cruzaba de brazos

-dibujas bien-dijo mientras lanzaba el dibujo como si nada, se sentó en la cama y empezó a juguetear con su cuchillo, yo me quede mirando y la curiosidad entro en mí.

-¿Jeff?-me acerque un poco a él y le mire a los ojos, el hizo lo mismo, yo volteaba mi cabeza de lado y lado y veía como sus pupilas solo me seguían

-que se supone ¿qué estás haciendo?

-puedo ¿preguntar algo?-pregunte yo

-por si no lo sabes la curiosidad mato al gato-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana para marcharse

-¿No te sientes solo?-dije observándolo, él estaba a medio salir pero se detuvo y se volvió a introducir en mi habitación, y dándome la espalda respondió

-La vida de un asesino es solitaria…

-entonces no somos tan diferentes que digamos-bufe un poco para luego recargarme en el espaldar de mi silla, cerré los ojos para luego abrirlos al sentir una respiración cerca de la mía, me asuste un poco y sentí mi rostro caliente al ver que Jeff estaba demasiado cerca de mí, su mano estaba en el espaldar de la silla y la otra tenía mi barbilla

-Somos muy diferentes en muchos sentidos, tú no te pareces a mí…-luego me soltó y prosiguió con la acción de salir por mi ventana…

-Claro no somos completamente idénticos pero, yo también estoy sola…

-¡Claro que no!, tienes a tus ruidosas amigas…

-eso es mentira, madoka es mi amiga solo eso, y demás estoy sola…

-Claro que no, ¿y que con los otros fastidios amigos y revoltosas amiguitas?-pregunto mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba a posarse frente a mí.

-Matías me habla por hipocresía, Tobías porque soy amiga de su novia, Isa porque… soy amiga de su novio, Claudia porque soy la única que no la intenta matar del susto y Madoka…-baje mi rostro al recordar el porqué de Madoka…

-Dime… te escucho…-dijo Jeff mientras se acostaba en mi cama, este la lleno de sangre pero no me importo, igual no dejaría que me viera con los ojos cristalinos así que no dije nada…-¡Te dije que hablaras!-cuando lo dijo estaba un poco impaciente y bueno su tono ronco y algo rudo en la voz hizo que todo saliera de mi boca.

-…Porque tengo la misma apariencia de mi hermana…-mis ojos se cristalizaron y de mi ojos izquierdo bajo una lagrima, la limpie rapidamente pero note que Jeff estaba acostado recto pero su rostro estaba en dirección a donde yo estaba, eso me extraño ya que luego de eso se levantó y tomo a su compañero en sus actos de diversión por la noche, yo comencé a temblar pensando lo peor, "Con fiaste demasiado Adams" pensé que diría…"Go To Sleep Adams" seguido diría eso…

-¿Qué hermana?-dijo algo extrañado mientras caminaba por mi habitación… yo estaba perpleja de su pregunta y me quede boquiabierta…-¡HABLA COÑO!-grito, gracias a Dios mi mama está de viaje con Charlie y me estoy quedando con mi tío Larry, él siempre llega a las 6am de la mañana siguiente así que no me preocupe-¡ADAMS, POR SI NO LO SABES SOY IMPACIENTE!-exclamo el pelinegro mientras me señalaba con su cuchillo, yo trague saliva y procedí a hablar.

-MihermanamenorEsmeraldaAdams-dije tan rápido que con su rostro note que entendió solo dos palabras…

-¿Que paso con ella?-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con paso silencioso…

-Murió

-¿Por qué razón?

-enfermedad-estaba mintiendo pero no le diría que un asesino, le mato, eso no se dice a la primera…

-Ya veo…pero igual somos muy diferentes-

-¿Jeff?-pregunte otra vez, el me miro y con sus ojos note que me decía '¿Qué quieres ahora?'-sé que esto es muy a la ligera pero quiero que- me rasque la nuca- se…Se mi amigo

-¿Amigo?...Estas chafada cierto-dijo dándome un suave golpe en la frente

-No, es enserio…

-Y eso ¿cómo porque?

-Porque no quiero que estés solo-"Que coños acabo de decir"

-Y yo ¿por qué te intereso?

-Porque me deje de sentir sola cuando entraste en mi vida…-dije apenada, un rubor se posó en mis mejillas, y pude ver el asombro en el rostro de Jeff al escuchar eso- y ¿Qué dices amigos?-estire mi brazo para asegurar la amistad

-¿Amigos?-dijo desconfiado

-si amigos Jeff-dije mientras me irritaba, yo tampoco soy muy paciente que digamos-oye no es nada pero se me cansa el brazo…

-¿Amigos?-dijo de nuevo pero esta vez vi en sus ojos duda y algo de temor, yo lo mire con cara de "¡Estas sordo!", y entonces el estiro temeroso su mano y la entrelazo con la mías, cuando sentí su calurosa y áspera mano sentí un ardor en mi pecho, me sentí sonrojada, y note que él estaba algo sonrojado, era muy débil pero estaba sonrojado…

Jeff y yo pasamos la noche hablando hasta que mi tío llego, no dormí nada y no estudie nada, me levante como zombie y me coloque algo de color azul y negro, mis tenis favoritos y no me peine, lo tome como costumbre, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes, así que utilice delineador, lápiz y sombra, no me moleste en saludar ya que mi tío estaba tirado en el suelo borracho, parecía todo un anime, tenía el trasero en el aire y el en posición fetal, yo Salí como si nada, cuando llegue al colegio lo vi muy solo, mire mi reloj y eran las 6:30am… me había venido muy temprano, así que como buena niña aproveché mi tiempo para estudiar… (Eso ni me lo creo yo), me puse a hacer una chuleta para el examen de algebra, pasaron los minutos y después de guardar mis cosas y sacar lo que necesitaba me acerque al salón, cuando entre vi todo apagado pero al prenderlo una horrible ese estaba ante mis ojos, con horrible me refiero a asquerosa, la profesora de literatura estaba con la camisa y sostén abajo, y el profesor de algebra estaba sin la parte de abajo del pantalón, el cual apuntaba al centro de las piernas de la profesora, si saben a qué me refiero… estaban teniendo sexo, yo me quede mirando y al reaccionar me di vuelta y Salí como si nada, cerré la puerta e intente sacar la imagen de mi cabeza y fue cuando choque contra una persona, caí al frio piso y entonces cuando estaba a punto de gritarles el mal que se iba a morir , observe con claridad y vi un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio, me quede boquiabierta, él estaba extrañado y yo, bueno yo tirada en el suelo como toda idiota, estaba a punto de pararme cuando vi que mí me ayudo a levantar, me hizo el favor de recoger las cosas, yo estaba sonrojada y apenada…

-Adams…-dijo el chico mientras me daba mis cosas

-¿Q-Q-Que T-Tony?-dije nervios, coño odio tartamudear

-Vas a ir a lo de Isa, ya sabes la cabaña esa…-dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-S-S-s-s-s-s-si-"Deja de tartamudear"

-yo igual-sonrió ampliamente, yo me paralice de la pena y el pánico que me dio-no tengas pena yo no muerdo…-

-e-e-e-e-esta b-b-bien-dije rascándome la nuca me sentía estúpida, así que después de darle una excusa espere en la entrada a que Madoka o Claudia llegaran.

/

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y yo estaba vestida con una camisa de tiras negra, un short de mezclilla y mis tenis tan amados negros con blanco, además tenía el broche de gato negro que Cristoffer me había dado, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que se pusieron a inventar, para empezar la "Búsqueda de Slenderman" en la noche a las 12 en punto, a mi lado estaba Claudia y Madoka, además mis nervios crecieron cuando vi una sombra entrar por mi ventana, ni Claudia ni Madoka lo vieron solo yo. Como estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, yo entre diciendo que tenía que ir para el baño, subí a toda velocidad a mi cuarto y me encontré con mi querido nuevo amigo Jeff, él está algo extraño como ansioso y no lo vi lleno de sangre eso por alguna razón me preocupo pero hice o que tenía que hacer…

-Jeff, escucha con atención sé que no debería pedirte esto a la ligera pero, dile al señor Slenderman que unos cinco u ocho chicos y chicas estarán paseándose en el bosque ya que , Madoka, Gabriela, Mako, Isa, Claudia, Matías, Tobías, Tony, y yo nos quedaremos en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad en medio del bosque, por favor no vallan lo que menos necesito es que a alguien le dé un yeyo por vuestra culpa…-esperaba ansiosa una respuesta pero note que cuando nombre a Tony su expresión cambio, este sostenía su fiel cuchillo con fuerza hacían que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos, más blancos de lo que ya eran me refiero, el solo acento por la cabeza y por ultimo "No salgas hasta que nos vallamos, de verdad gracias por entender" iba a salir de la habitación cuando Jeff me voltio y…

Los dejo en suspenso hasta que suba el próximo, por favor comenten ¬¬ los espió por sus ventana, apropósito bonito tatuaje en la nalga derecho ewe…

Os quiero un montón pero estaré en exámenes y posible no suba cap. durante unos días, he igual nunca estudio para exámenes pero esta vez sí lo hare, besotes, Chocolates para sus desayunos (Me volveré diabética con mi dieta de dulces, dulces, dulces soy algo así a lo Sally (¿))

3 GO TO SLEEP

Jeff: esa es mi frase MIERDA

YO: a mí o me jodas

Jeff: ¡TE JODO!

Yo: okey, okey alguien está de mal humor


	17. Chapter 17

PONCHOBIGAWU!

Amados subcrictores olis, los amo, gracias de verdad gracias por leer esto, los amo a toditos, Así esto es un pequeño aviso para decirles:

POR UNOS DIAS NO SUBIRE CAP. EMPIEZAN LOS EXAMENES (NOOOOOOOOOOO!) Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAS... NEEE~ SOLO HARE CHULETAS ¡VIVAN LAS CHULETAS!, INTENTARE ESCRIBIR, PERO NO PROMETO NADA, Y POSDATA: lOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO CIERTO? ~SOY UNA MALOTA~

CHAUU LOS QUERO


	18. Chapter 18

**Les repito como les repito la vez pasada:**

**¡Oliiiis! Posiblemente si llegaron a este capítulo están preguntándose ¿Qué paso después?, pues bueno no les diré :DD soy tan malota… nee~ lo descubrirán después ustedes tranquilas, si hay hombres leyendo esto cautive a los sexos –w-, y si son solo mujeres es decir que lo estoy haciendo cursi y eso es lo que no quiero Q_Q veré con los comentarios así que digan "Soy mujer :3" si eres mujer y di "Soy un macho que se respeta" si eres hombre, también soy fan de German Garmendia o GAGA…**

Capítulo 14 ~piscina en el bosque parte 2~

Son alrededor de las 8:30pm, estamos de camino a la cabaña, la noche esta fría y nublada, pero el bello cielo lleno de estrellas hace que cualquier sentimiento de soledad, tristeza y/o perturbación desaparezca, yo estoy en la parte de atrás de una camioneta de color negra, la cual es de propiedad del padre de Isa, todos están cantando una canción en unísono, más yo, esta señorita fría, callada y muy calculadora, no dice ni una palabra, solo espero que pasen las horas para el susto que todos recibiremos, en fin, estoy completamente entretenida en mi juego, ya que mi teléfono móvil tiene el juego que vicia a cualquier ser vivo, "PlantasvsZombies", ¡me encanta!, lo tengo en la pc, en la Tablet y en mi teléfono; estaré tan distraída que no estoy ni nerviosa, ni sonrojada, ni tiemblo o tartamudeo ya que Tony está sentado a mi lado, la pequeña Gabriela está prácticamente dormida en los brazos de Tony, diría "¡Que envidia!" pero en realidad no es así… por alguna razón desde que paso lo que paso en mi cuarto, me siento distinta como "¿Asombrada?" si asombrada…

-¿Charlotte, quieres algo de comer?-pregunto una voz masculina…

-No.

Mis respuestas era sí o no pero de allí no pasaba, le di mi teléfono a Madoka ya que me lo estaba pidiendo, y me a recosté a la puerta del auto donde yo estaba para ver el cielo, no sacaba lo sucedido de mi cabeza

~FASHBLAK~

-No salgas hasta que nos vallamos, de verdad gracias por entender- iba a salir de la habitación cuando Jeff me voltio y …Me pego contra la pared, me tomo de las manos y las pego igual a la pared, mi respiración era agitada, irregular, estaba asustada, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?...-J-Jeff-susurre note que él se acercó a mí, y su respiración choco con la mía transformándose en una, estaba tan cerca de mí que pensé que me besaría pero no fue así, note que me estaba observando de pies a cabeza, luego me soltó las manos y tomo mi broche de gato negro y mientras lo partía a la mitad dijo

-Si Smile Dog te ve con esto te despedazará, a él no le gustan los gatos, y menos las personas que los aman…-me sorprendí demasiado "Acaso me esta ¿advirtiendo?", no podía decir nada ya que de los nervios en mi garganta sentía un nudo, solo suspire y le mire algo sorprendida. Jeff me dio la cabeza de gato y la abarro al collar que tenía en mi cuello, quedo como un dige muy hermoso, luego de darme el cuerpo y decirme que lo guardara…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-cuando pregunte Jeff se quedó estético, ni se movía ni respiraba, solo al paso de los segundos comenzó a reír en un hilo de voz, yo me asuste e intente alejarme de él, ya que, él es muy bipolar en cuanto a sus emociones

-Porque…-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y arrancaba cabellos de esta, además note que sus ojos se movían de lado a lado-porque somos…-su respiración estaba agitada, me asuste, todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, comencé a temblar y a retroceder, el volteo a verme, note locura, sed de sangre y desesperación en sus azules ojos, se me acerco a paso rápido pero muy sigiloso, yo resbale con unas gotas de sangre que Jeff había dejado en mi piso, cuando caí el ruido no fue muy fuerte pero vi que Jeff callo sobre mí, estaba completamente indefensa y además Jeff sostenía su fiel compañero con fuerza, pensé que me mataría o algo pero solo acerco sus "Labios" a mi oído izquierdo y dijo "Porque somos amigos" en ese momento su voz ronca era lo único que podía escuchar ,ni la tonada la cuando se toca en "la" menor se comparaba, ni los grillos ni ningún álbum de Beethoven se podía comparar con su voz ronca, sádica y algo atractiva, el se levantó y se sento sobre el suelo justo al lado mio, lo vi y pude notar que estaba pensando en algo o en alguien, yo tenia curiosidad, por alguna razón mis mejillas estaban rojas y podía sentir que iluminaban la habitación…

~FIN DE FLASHBLACK~

Habíamos llegado ya a la "Cabaña" según Isa, esa casa era todo menos una cabaña, era de dos pisos, tenía una piscina, era de madera sólida y completamente adornada de luces…"Esta es mi cabaña familiar" dijo Isa cuando llegamos, yo estaba boquiabierta al igual que todos. "Esta cabaña tiene cinco cuartos, un ático, piscina, tres baños, una cocina, una sala, y un sótano al cual no les aconsejo ir…" o eso fue lo que nos dijo Isa a todos, en fin, todos tomamos una habitación, algunos compartieron y como siempre yo quede con Madoka, Gabriela y Mako, Isa dormiría con Tobías, y Matías con Tony… si se preguntan ¿Por qué Isadora y Tobías duermen juntos? Les diré, ellos son novios desde hace unas semanas, nos sorprendió a casi todos, pero igual, en estos momentos estoy bañándome, nunca me había dado cuenta de la cicatriz en mi pecho la cual va del centro de la caja torácica hasta más arriba de mi ombligo, unos 4 dedos más arriba del ombligo, me siento rara ya que siempre que me baño vuelo y no la había notado, pero hoy al quitarme la ropa con calma y quitarme la venda que tengo en mi pecho, vi mi cicatriz y todo gracias a Jane. Mi teléfono sonaba a todo volumen estaba tan contenta y emocionada por la sorpresa que Mako y yo le teníamos a Claudia, por muchas razones tenía que hacer inolvidable esta noche para Claudia.

-Charlotte-susurro un hilo de voz proveniente de mis espaldas, voltee a ver ¿Quién era? Y vi a Sally con una curiosa piyama rosada…

-¡Sally!-exclame…-Sally ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurre mientras miraba de lado a lado por si alguien venia

-Jeff nos invitó a una fiesta en el lago esta noche, y vine a jugar, pero escuche tu voz y te reconocí…Pero ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-un escalofrió paso por mi espalda al solo pensar que si yo no estuviera en el baño la persona hay dentro hubiese muerto…

-le dije a Jeff que no quería que ustedes vinieran, ya que hoy mis amigos planean "Buscar al Slenderman" y lo que menos quiero es: uno que mueran, dos que me dé un infarto y tres que ¡Nos maten!

-Sr. Slenderman…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-¡Oh, espera!... yo le diré tu tranquila, pero ¿a qué horas terminara todo?-dijo ella mientras se quitaba la camisa de su piyama…

-Empieza de 12 en punto, como hasta las 2 y media ó 3 de la madrugada…-yo le subirle subí la camisa de la piyama y después de que estuviera arreglada la camisa de la piyama y después de que estuviera arreglada le coloque las manos a Sally en los hombros y entre susurros en un volumen relativamente bajo le dije "Necesito que te vallas y por todos los dulces del mundo, no dejes, repito ¡NO DEJES!, que el Sr. Slenderman aparezca, sé que es muy, pero MUY, complicado para una niña de unos 8 años pero por todo los que más quieras, no dejes que él, u otro "Amigo" aparezca, ni Nina, ni Jack, ni Jeff, ni Smile dog, ni otra persona que sea una asesina… ¿Está bien?" cuando dije todo Sally sonrió macabramente y dándose la vuelta se arrincono en la pared, yo estaba nerviosa, pero cuando ella se volvió a levantar, todos los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron, cerré los puños con fuerza haciendo como resultado que mis nudillos se tornaran blancos, además temblaba y sudaba frio. Me percate de todo lo que ella me podría hacer, pero al cerrar los ojos con fuerza escuche una voz en mi cabeza…"No es mejor que te deshagas de ellos" ¿Qué demonios me ocurría? "Ellos son malos, al igual que la persona que me mato"… recordé cada segmento de esa noche, los gritos, los golpes, la sangre, las lágrimas derramadas, mi padre, mi hermano, y ella…todo en un milisegundo, el temor, el miedo, la melancolía, la desesperación, todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentí ese dia regreso a mí. Sentí algo en la mitad de mi pecho, al abrir los ojos vi a Sally delante mío observando mi cicatriz, ella estaba sorprendida de lo grande que es.

-¿Y esto?-dijo ella mientras alzaba su vista a la dirección de la mía…cuando vi sus grandes ojos verdes, una ternura entro en mi al igual que una sensación muy incomoda

-U-Una cicatriz…-ella me miro con cara 'No me digas', pero al rato solo se marchó, yo me termine de bañar, pero esta vez me sentía rara "Hoy el Sr. Slenderman te invita a una fiesta en el lago…no faltes" recordé las palabras de la "dulce" Sally antes de marcharse, no me molestaba, "Tienes miedo" Si, estoy completamente asustada de conocer o de ver tanto a Smile como a el Sr. Slenderman…"Sois una miedosa" ¡Claro que no!...solo me espanta la sonrisa de Smile y los rasgos del Sr. Slenderman (¡Que excusa tan barata! ¬3¬).

Son las 10:30 de la noche, todos estamos en una fogata que Tony y yo hicimos, yo estaba temblando, y estaba sonrojada, parecía tomate; Él es muy bueno en esas cosas, "mejor que yo" podría decir, por muchas razones no me siento muy incómoda, es decir yo no comparto muchos con los humanos comunes y corriente, no es que yo sea demonio o algo por ese estilo, solo que soy muy cerrada, y compartir con un grupo de personas me parece muy incómodo… me acostumbre por mis experiencias pasadas. Todos cantaban una "canción de fogata", como así le dicen Gabi y Madoka, Mako trago su piano y bueno Isa me prestara su guitarra, ya que por culpa de los sustos de Jeff la mía estaba vuelta trizas… Claudia no para de reírse y bueno esta con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro, ya que Matías no deja de contar historias de terror, Isa abraza a Tobías con fuerza, Madoka no suelta la mano de Gabriela la cual abraza a Tony, Claudia está sentada en una silla aparte pero todos están a su lado, y para mi colmo yo estoy en el centro de todos, muchos dirían "Pero estaría caliente" pues no. Yo soy una persona friolenta, me encanta el frio, y como ya dije odio estar en compañía de tantas personas, siento que me van a asfixiar, y odio esa sensación además ciento mil miradas reunidas en mí. Imaginen una persona Claustrofóbica como yo, en un grupo de personas todas unidas, eso sería como un sacerdote Claustrofóbico en un confesionario. Joder, es lo peor que se puede sentir; Tony después de que todas las chicas sin incluirme le rogaron que cantara, lo hizo está cantando una canción de Il voló… una llamada "Más que amor" {Repito como nota una niña cursi me dijo que colocara de ellos, y son ultra-mega cursis}, Madoka le dio la guitarra con la que yo tocaría para que el tocara… aunque admito que siento que en toda la canción él me estuvo mirando, era extraño y perturbarte, aunque a la vez me sentía como cuando Salí con Cris…

La sorpresa para Claudia ha llegado, su canción favorita de Taylor Swift es "Love story" y bueno Mako y yo nos dispusimos a cantarla, todos están felices y cada estrofa de la canción hace que de los ojos de Claudia salgan lágrimas, al igual que los míos, los e Madoka e Isa, Mako y Gabriela son nuevas conociéndola e igual están llorando, en las partes más sentimentales siempre salen más lagrimas pero en esta fue diferente, Claudia se tapaba la boca de la emoción y reía un poco, eso para mí, era lo mejor del mundo, una de las personas que intento acercarse a mi estos diez años, por fin estaba con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, mis dedos duelen ya que Isa dejo la uña de la guitarra y me toco utilizar mis uñas para tocar, siento que los dedos se me caen, pero todo la vale.

Después de terminar la canción, yo como fui la que canto le dispuse unas palabras a una de mis mejores amigas…"Claudia, la noche de hoy, te doy las gracias por ser una de mis amigas, hiciste que los días en los que me sentí terrible pudieran ser inolvidables de una buena manera, siempre estuviste ahí y aunque fue cuando cumplí mis 17 años que entendí que estar encerrada no era igual que estar con amigos, y decidí darle una oportunidad a la "Amistad" en entrar en mi retorcido mundo…"-cada vez que decía cada palabra y notaba que ella sonreía más ampliamente me sentía dichosa y muy libre, aunque cuando recordaba que Tony estaba los nervios hacían que tartamudeara…-"… Eres una persona única, y aunque muchos idiotas te hieren, yo Charlotte Adams prometo estar hay para cuando me necesites, no te dejare abandonada ni traicionaré tu confianza…"-como antes dije son mala y cada palabra de ese párrafo es un cuchillo de doble filo para Matías y Madoka… después de decir cada palabra las lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por mis mejillas, solté la guitarra y abrace a Claudia esta lloro de lo feliz que estaba, Madoka dijo un "Yo te apoyaré en tus decisiones" que fue repetido por Tobías e Isa, Mako y su "Tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, y aunque fue en uno de los peores momentos, creo yo, de Charlotte, eres una persona increíble, me caes súper, ultra genial, y te quiero un montón" fueron seguidos de Gabi que dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Claudia "Sois una persona que será una exitosa, y muy ordenada en el futuro, cuenta conmigo" Matías como todo indiferente escoria del mundo solo dijo "Ah, yo, bueno dijo lo mismo, ¿creo?" Eso arruino toda mi felicidad me dieron ganas de zamparle una bofetada y una patada pero por Claudia no lo hice. Pasaron los minutos y el reloj de la sala sonó "Dig dong" todos sabíamos que era momento del suspenso, el miedo, el susto y cumplir mi apuesta con Matías…

~FLASHBLACK~

Era la clase de Literatura después del examen de Algebra que por alguna razón saque un 10 perfecto, no esperen se porque, por descubrir a los profesores teniendo sexo, cuando el profesor me dio el examen no me miro a los ojos y se le veía nervios y temeroso, además me miraba constantemente cuando yo hablaba con cualquier persona. La mañana era increíblemente hermosa, el cielo despejado, haciendo que las nubes se vieran como algodones, esponjados y blancos, los pájaros cantaban una bella melodía, y todo el viento sonaba como una perfecta tonada en violín, y yo encerrada en un salón con la profesora Ivonne mirándome, por si no lo saben Ivonne es el nombre de la profesora de Literatura.

-Oye Charlotte-dijo una voz masculina al verle note que era Matías con cara de pendejo, yo solo le mire detenidamente y luego seguí mirando hacia el hermoso y detallado día…-¿quieres hacer una apuesta?

-Continua-dije indiferente mirando el paisaje

-Hoy en la noche si encontramos al Slenderman…

-Sr. Slenderman-le corregí yo

-como sea, si lo encontramos, tú te alegas de Madoka para siempre…-cuando dijo eso mi mirada cambio de la hermosura del paisaje se tornó gris, los pájaros caían, las nubes negras reinaban, el sol era rojo y sangre brotaba de él, los arboles azotaban con fuerza y la vocecita en mi cabeza se tonaba más grande...

-Y si no lo encontramos, ¿qué pasa?-dije indiferentemente pero mis pensamientos eran traspasarle el cráneo con un lápiz afilado y puntiagudo que yo sostenía en mi mano…" ¡hazlo callar!"

-Pues, si no, solo yo me alegare de sus vidas…"MATALO, se callaría de una vez por todas"

-y ¿Qué gano yo con eso?-dije mirándolo de manera fría y penetrante…en si respondía dos preguntas, la de mi cabeza y la de Matías…"te desases de él"

-bueno…-él se rasco la nuca-además el perdedor pagara 100dolares al ganado… ¿hecho?-yo lo pensé unos instantes y luego de reflexionar, la idea de que el saliera de mi vida era la mejor y que me pagara 100 dólares era mejor aún, pero pensar en que si lo encontrábamos, íbamos a morir pero si no nos mataba, me tendría que alejar de Madoka…

-Trato hecho

~FIN DE FLASHBLACK~

Yo tome una de las tantas mochilas que habían mientras le colocaba la mochila a Gabriela empecé:

"Hoy vamos a buscar al Sr. Slenderman, considerado como un secuestrador, asesino, violador, pedófilo, etc…. Las precauciones son las mismas…"

Cuando termine de decir todo y de dar las maletas tome lo esencial en mi caso, es decir: la linterna, los caramelos, los pudines, riñones, carne, un cuchillo, fósforos y mi teléfono.

/

Eran las 2:30 y nada, caminábamos algunos asustados, pero yo iba calmada sabía que Sally les diría, aunque de Jeff es muy difícil esperarse que obedezca, ¡pero si planean matarnos de noche mientras dormimos!, ¡COÑO! Mis nervios estaban de punta, yo temblaba y peor aún yo iba de primera, es decir yo controlaba nuestro paso en ese frondoso bosque, a veces por no mirar al frente chocaba con árboles, y pensaba que era el Sr. Slenderman.

-¿Tienes miedo Adams?-pregunto Matías de forma sarcástica y molesta mientras arqueaba la ceja

-Para nada Dalton-respondí yo mientras le sonreía de forma nerviosa

-¿Me parece que sí?

-¡Que no tengo miedo, Jeff!-cuando dije eso ni lo pensé, cuando voltee note miradas extrañas, Madoka estaba boquiabierta al igual que Isa, Claudia solo estaba con los ojos como platos, Matías aguantaba la risa con Tobías, y Tony bueno el… me miraba de una manera nostálgica… pasamos unos minutos en silencio mientras yo pensaba una excusa…"Leí muchos Creepys antes de venir" No. "Me imagine a Jeff" No, parecería una de sus estúpidas Fangirl… (Sin ofender a las Fangirl), "¿Soy esquizofrénica e imagine que eras Jeff, Madoka era Nina y Sally era Claudia?" -…- Gracias a dios Matías rompió el silencio con unas grandes carcajadas en mi contra, me empezó a señalar mientras decir "Estas bien loca" no me interesaba de mucho…

-Como si el existiera, ¡Si existe que se haga presente frente a nosotros!-dijo Matías mientras se reía

-Cuidado, ten mucho cuidado con tu deseo niño

-y ¿quién lo dice?, tú,-dijo señalándome- ¿una insignificante persona?, la cual vive en su repulsivo, retorcido y muy desquiciado mundo, ¿tú me lo impides?, si no recuerdas fuiste la que se intentó suicidar tres veces…-cuando dijo esas palabras me provocaba hacerle cosas horribles… pero no lo hice

-Oye viejo…cállate-dijo Tobías mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro, Matías se la quitó y empezó a reír, yo estaba de espaldas a él, mis ojos se puede decir que estaban sin brillo de vida, mis rostro oscurecido tanto por la noche como por mis cabellos, mi corazón estaba que explotaba de ira, una fuerte puntada amenazaba con derribarme, y la voz en mi cabeza no cesaba "Anda, Mándalo a dormir con Jeff", "¿Quieres que pare de hablar no?, bueno ¡Cállalo!" yo sonreí y en un hilo de voz me reí, pero con recordar que lo que menos quería era que la última noche de Claudia con nosotros fuera un completo desastre solo mordí mi labio y apreté los puños…

-Me alegraras cuando yo gane la promesa-dije de forma indiferente, él se espantó pero su risa no cesaba y la voz en mi cabeza era cada vez más grande…

-Haber, Haber y tú qué sabes, ¿él puede estarnos observando horita mismo?-cuando dijo eso temía que el muy ignorante llegara a decir "Reto al Slenderman a que venga y este frente a nosotros"…-Pero bueno, Reto al Slenderman a que se haga presente frente a nosotros, al igual que todos tus muñequitos, todos esos raritos asesinos tuyos…-eso me colmo la paciencia, mi flequillo tapo mis dos ojos, yo me di vuelta y en poco tiempo llegue a estar frente a él…

"SI eso deseas camina por el bosque hasta el lago"… eran las palabras que quería decir… pero lo único que hice fue quedarme delante de él, para luego subir la mirada mis dos ojos se dieron a ver, Madoka retrocedió y tapo los ojos de Gabriela, ella sabía que cuando yo hacía eso era mala señal, luego Isa retrocedió y abrazo a Claudia, ella comenzó a llorar, Tobías coloco su mano en el hombro de Matías "Viejo, discúlpate o saldrás mal de esta" cada palabra que Matías había pronunciado era veneno con un doble propósito…-Primero que todo…-dije con un tono muy indiferente y macabro…-Es el Sr. Slenderman…-cuando dije esto lo tome del cuello de camiseta y lo arrogue hacia un árbol, Claudia tapo su boca y Madoka junto con Gabriela abrazaron a Mako la cual observaba sorprendida…-Segundo no es tu problema mi vida…-dije mientras me colocaba sobre su pecho apoyando mis rodillas con fuerza…-y tercero…Son asesinos seriales, dudo que quieras que aparezcan frente de ti…-en ese momento sentí la mirada penetrante de Jeff a mis espaldas, al igual que las de Nina y Jack… ellos estaban presentes- Además debes aprender a ¡Callarte!-Aproveché la oportunidad y desgaste toda mi rabia contra Matías en ese momento…le di un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado en su boca haciendo que un diente fuera escupido por el, su boca ensangretada me daba placer, cinco, seis, siete, ocho golpes, nueve, diez golpes y contando, me sentía poderosa, pero cuando escuche un sollozar me levante de su pecho y vi mis manos llenas de una sustancia espesa de color vino tinto, "Sangre" dijo la voz dentro de mi, mire horrorizada el resultado de mis actos, Claudia lloraba, Madoka igual, Gabriela estaba horrorizada y Mako, Isa y Tobías me miraban con terror, Tony bueno el no me observaba, yo voltee a ver a Matías y note que escupia sangre y sus dientes… yo me coloque de cuclillas a su lado, y mientras lo miraba fríamente, pronuncie…-¿Pense que nunca me atacarías con algo de doble filo?,¿me equivoque?... al parecer a los 10 años no te golpee tan fuerte como pensé, pero esto fue obra de tus palabras, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con tu deseo, y mira lo que ocasionaste Dalton, Claudia en su último dia todavía expresa amor por ti, Gabriela me mira horrorizada y de seguro piensa que yo fui la que apuñalo a su hermano, Isadora desearía nunca haber venido al igual que Tony y Tobías, y tú de seguro desearías no haber me dicho lo que me dijiste ¿o me equivoco?-todo estaba reinado por un silencio muy perturbante, yo me levante del suelo, y sentí como el reflejo de la luna hacia resaltar mi silueta, la mirada de Matías hacia mí fue de odio, yo no lo miraba pero lo podía sentir… "Te gusto el poder" Si me gusto darle su merecido a ese pobre idiota. Matías se levanto justo cuando yo terminaba de atesorar la luna, para luego zamparme un golpe a puño cerrado en mi mejilla, al sentir el golpe mi reacción fue caer al suelo, me levante del piso y me sente en este, con mi cabeza mirando en dirección al piso, las hojas eran asotadas por una brisa fría e inestable, una risa psicótica y penetrante salio de mis labios, me quede allí en el piso, pensando en lo ocurrido.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte Adams?, yo no te tengo miedo, como temerle a una loca, asesina…-esas palabras eran tan parecidas a las de Sandi, que el odio por ella se apodero de mi…-Sois una despreciable persona, una escoria, tu eres la escoria-exclamo- no Sandi, si no tú, defiendes a unos asesino, que no existen escúchame bien ELLOS-NO-EXISTEN, y tu eres la muy idiota que los defiendes, tú crees que ellos si existieran te defenderían, ¡Por favor!, no eres nadie, entiéndelo somos tus amigos por lastima, Gabriela, Mako, Mitsuko, Tony, Madoka, Claudia, Isa, Pedro, Juan y yo, y contando. Todos te tenemos lastima, no te dejamos sola por una sola razón "LASTIMA"- mi pecho ardió de furia e ira contra ese maldito niño…

-Matías ¡CALLATE!-grito Madoka-CHARLOTTE ES MI MEJOR AMIGA…

-Desde cuando…-respondió Matías-desde cuando esta escoria que además es una bastarda, se convirtió en tu "mejor amiga", que yo sepa tu misma me dijiste, "Ella solo es una imitación de Esmeralda, por eso soy su amiga" ¿No es cierto Tobías tú estabas presente?...-yo me levante y me di vuelta, lágrimas de amargo dolor bajaron por mis mejillas, yo solo camine hacia él y acerque mis labios a su oído…

-a veces, hay que aprender a callar,-Matías temblaba- otras aprender a no hablar de mas, y otras solamente a ignorar el odio, el rencor, la desesperación, el orgullo junto con el ego… otras solo tienes que ser precavido y tener cuidado a quien se lo dices…- cuando me empece a alejar tire mi bolso en la fría tierra y dando una patada hacia atrás le clave la cara contra la tierra, quede sobre su espalda, yo baje y dije "No tienes derecho de nombrar el nombre de Esmeralda" empecé a caminar a las penumbras del oscurro bosque, escuche la voz de Tony, llamándome, pero no preste ni la mas minima atención, solo deje que la amargura de mi corazón saliera, las lágrimas saladas salieron por mis ojos, tropecé barias veces contra los arboles, las raíces, las rocas y hasta con hoyos en el suelo. Pronuncie las palabras "No quiero que lo mates Jeff" sabiendo que el estaba por algún lugar escuchando, escuche el grujir de algunas ramas, y sonreí, pero cuando escuche el gruñido de un animal inmediatamente pensé en Smile dog, así que escale un árbol y me a recosté a este, cuando el sonido paso, observe y vi un oso. Yo baje con cuidado y camine de regreso, todo estaba oscuro pero una sensación de seguridad rondaba mi cuerpo. Aunque estaba a oscuras pude llegar a una roca alta, la escale y observe parte del bosque, yo estaba al polo de la cabaña, suspire y me senté en la roca, observe la luna, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando me figue en una marca en la arena, era un circulo con una "X" en medio, mis pelos se erizaron y el miedo entro en mi empece a temblar cuando reconoci un dibujo, yo baje de la roca y me acerque al dibujo, "¿Crees que es buena idea?" no.

En eso sentí otra presencia, me di vuelta y allí detrás de mi un hombre del tamaño de un árbol, blanco, sin rostro, flaco, vestido de traje, con tentáculos saliendo de su espalda, yo me quede estática, pero los nervios me hicieron correr, corrí a toda potencia, podía sentir como el rose del aire en su trage hacia un suave y muy escaso sonido, pero yo lo podía escuchar, agache mi cabeza y corri, chocaba con todo pero no con un árbol, en un momento escuche una risa, pensé en que seria Smile dog y corri mas fuerte, la adrenalina estaba presente en mis pies, fue cuando choque contra alguien, abrí mis ojos y vi un polero blanco, una sonrisa muy perturbante tallada a mano, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros con blanco, yo lo observe y note que este de quedo allí parado, yo me levante y al ver que era Jeff me coloque detrás, él se extrañó.

-¿Qué coños haces?, por lo general la gente corre mirando el camino-dijo Jeff con sarcasmo

-Me escondo del Sr. Slenderman…-cuando dije esto Jeff se hecho a reir…-no te rias, el me aterra…

-Sois una miedosa-dijo el mientras se reía

-discúlpeme señorita Adams, si he llegado a asustarla, creo que tuve que haber sido mas sutil con usted…-cuando escuche esa voz un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, yo me di vuelta y observe al "Árbol párlate" estaba boquiabierta del susto, me acerque más a Jeff…-Le pido disculpas ya que el chico llamado Matías Dalton, la insulto con palabras de doble filo, por mi culpa- ¡QUE MIERDA!-pero le agradezco que pasara lo que pasara usted me haya defendido…además a consentido a la pequeña Sally con dulces y mucho cariño…

-…-no pronunci ni una palabra estaba sorprendida

-Lo mandare a dormir cuando este en su casa-dijo Jeff

-No. No lo hagas-pronuncie yo

-¿EH?, estás loca cierto-dijo Jeff arqueando la ceja

-No. Como gane la apuesta el desaparecerá de mi vida, pero no quiero más muertes por mi culpa

-O sea, que tú iniciaste con la apuesta-dijo el Sr. Slenderman con el ceño fruncido si se puede decir así

-N-n-n-no S-Sr. S-S-S-S-S-Slenderman… solo que a-aquel chico aposto contra mí, y como perdió cumplirá su promesa.

Pasaron los minutos y luego de explicarle al Sr. Slenderman mi relación con ese chico, Jeff me acompaño a buscar mi traje de baño, para la fiesta en el lago. Estuvimos en un eterno silencio, hasta llegar a la cabaña…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola ¿qué tal? Me salio largo, pido perdón, creo que me meti demasiado en personaje, pido perdón por la ortografía, pero cuando paso el documento de Word a la pagina las palabras se mesclan… ^^ pronto pediré ayuda de mis seguidores para que me den inspiración, aunque siempre al leer los comentarios las ideas vuelan por mi mente, a ADVERTENCIA~ este fic tendrá sus partes pervertidas~ además ~tendrá LEMMON~ también digo que como soy una persona pervertida es un LEMMON fuerte así que igual yo colocare un aviso antes del LEMMON por las personas que no lo quieren leer…se que serán pocas pero igual… también digo es mi primera vez escribiendo LEMMON :DDDD! Los quiero besitos…**

**FELICIDADES A MIS AMIGAS QUE ME INSPIRAN TODOS LOS DIAS; y aveces me hacen vivir la vida de CHARLOTTE aunque no esta JEFF pero si un acosador frente a mi puerta vestido igual que el pero, con cabellos marrón O.o… Jeffrito anda rondando…**

**Jeff: Disculpa…MIERDA MI NOMBRE ES JEFF NO JEFFRITO**

**Yo: Calma Jeff solo bromeo…**

**Jeff: mas te VELE O METO MI CUCHILLO POR TU C~**

**Jane: ¡JEFF!**

**Jeff: a coño la plana de mierda regreso chao "GO TO SLEEP"**

**Jane: DON'T GO TO SLEEP**

**Yo: mas bipolares y me mato**

**Jane/Jeff: ¡QUE MIERDA DIJISTE!**

**Yo: n-n-n-n-n-nada**


	19. Chapter 19

Blablablablablabla ayuda blablablá amiga blablablá ROSAYMAR MEDINA

Capítulo 15 ~venganza~

Esa noche, esa maldita noche perdí a mis amigos, todos se habían marchado y me habían dejado sola en el bosque, Madoka, Tobías, Gabriela… todos… hasta Tony; esos malditos, pero no la pase tan mal, aprendí que no hay que confiar en las personas, pero de toda la noche estar en el lago con Nina, Jack, Sally, Jeff, Ben, Smile dog y el Sr. Slenderman no fue tan malo, note muchas cosas, cada uno de ellos, sean lo que sean so mas agradecidos que los mismos humanos, las personas normales no se complacen con una sola cosa, ellos sí, solo con un lago de agua cristalina lleno de piedras y peses diminutos, una arena y una luna llenas, era pare ellos, lo mejor del mundo, bueno aunque había un cadáver que Smile y Sally habían "Cazado" todo lo demás era bello, conocí a un poco más a Nina, su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices y cuando le preguntas ¿Cómo te las hiciste? Ella responde que jugando, o entrenando con sus víctimas, esa noche vi el cuerpo de Jeff semi desnudo, digamos que entra en la categoría clasificada de: "Papacito al 1000%" tiene el abdomen marcado de músculos bien definidos, también la cicatriz de un disparo en el pecho, cortadas, golpes y demás, pero su cuerpo está bien formado y resalta, es muy dotado, y bueno me sonrojaba al verlo y escucharlo reírse del cuerpo de Jack, que él no se queda atrás es igual de musculoso, aunque para Jeff el siempre será el único hermoso...soné como una de sus locas fans… note que Nina no dejaba de ver a Jack, pero cuando el volteaba ella se hacia la loca, más de lo que esta, y miraba el agua, o miraba el cielo estrellado, mientras se reía estérica y rascaba su cabeza; cosa que no tenía por enterado era que nunca Christine Evans no fue conocida por alguno de ellos que no fuera el Sr. Slenderman, siempre pensé que ella los conocía a todos, es decir de lo que leí y escuche era que ella tenía una larga relación con Jeff; además Ben o "Peter pan" con Jeff le dice… estaba enamorado de la pequeña Sally, bueno lo sabía del Sr. Slenderman es decir se cuenta, que él le regalo el oso de peluche que ella siempre carga, además que el la encontró rondando por el bosque cuando ella estaba comenzando a experimentar los cambios en su cuerpo después de "Su muerte" causada por el tío pedófilo; la pase muy bien aunque no quería dejar que Jeff viera mi cuerpo, me aterra es decir es un pervertido de mierda, y bueno, soy algo inocente, pero siempre que Nina o Sally me azotaban contra el agua por alguna razón él se acercaba y se metía en el agua, en un momento recordé que Nina me intento ahogar en lo más profundo del lago, ya que es inestable sentimental y emocionalmente, yo me deje, cuando toque piso, abrí los ojos, note que el cuerpo del Sr. Slenderman estaba arrodillado, además, el fondo es lo más pacífico de todo el bosque, podía sentir como la claustrofobia llenaba de miedo mi cuerpo, pero no temía de mí, temía era… ahogarme y nunca poder contar la existencia de todo, las burbujas salían de la cavidad llamada boca, mi respiración se cortaba, pero me relejaba, por fin estaba en una completa paz, lo oscuro del fondo podía notar que un arrecife estaba cerca, vi los peces hundirse en el fondo de los corales, rocas y arena, mi pecho se dificultaba al respirar pero en si quería morir, lo deseaba desde que cumplí 7 años, así que intente hundirme mas pero no había más fondo, al rosar mi espalda con las rocas podía sentir como la corriente me llevaba, mis ojos se cerraron, y pude sentir como otra persona se sumergió en las profundidades de aquel lago, cuando abrí los ojos lo vi, pude ver los grandes ojos de Jeff, su sonrisa, su rostro calmado y despreocupado, sus parpados quemados, pude detallar a un Jeff feliz, no al feliz asesino que le encanta asesinar a sangre fría, si no a un Jeff más humano, claro siempre era solo una emoción momentánea es decir el es un asesino digan lo que digan y hagan lo que hagan, pero ese momento jure que no se borraría de mi memoria, note que él estaba tan cerca de mí que se podía escuchar el palpitar de mi corazón, era fuerte y agitado, mi respiración se cortaba, pero no me ahogaba, llegue a sentir como mi pecho dejo de producir aire, pero no me ahogo estaba en un estado muy pasivo, ¿abre muerto y no lo he sentido?, mis oídos se agudizaron y pude escuchar otro palpitar, ¿El corazón de Jeff?, ¡Imposible!, pero cerré los ojos, quería que por fin, la muerte llegara, pero por alguna razón los abrí y pude ver como Jeff me observaba detenidamente, extrañado, confundido, la locura llenaba cada rincón de sus ojos, lo podía ver, "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" recordé esas palabras de un sabio, pude volver a ver, su cuerpo bien definido, era caliente, por alguna razón un aura muy caluroso rondaba al alrededor de él, pude sentirlo a lo lejos, pero al revisar detenidamente, yo, Charlotte Adams estaba rodeada de un aura más fría, el agua a mi alrededor era fría, congelada y neutral.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación, dormida, todo fue un recuerdo, ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquel viaje, mis amigos no me hablan, todos los periodos regresaron a ser como hace un año, la paso sola, leyendo un libro parecido a una mini enciclopedia, discutí con mi madre, Charlie ya no me busca para dormir, el miedo llena el hogar donde estoy, la casa siempre está sola, después de las 10 pm mi madre llega a veces más tarde, Charlie se queda donde una tía, Nina es ahora más agresiva, mi vida, va de mal en peor, Jeff y yo no conversamos desde el lago, todo empeora, además deje de ser la estrella en educación física, la profesora de literatura regreso a ser la de antes, al igual que el profesor de algebra, ahora ya no suben mi nota sino que me amenazan con rasparme el semestre si digo algo, Sandi me odia como nunca porque en educación física por error patee el balón muy fuerte y le revente la nariz, además le grite perra inservible, y otro montón de cosas. No puede empeorar mas, a no si puede, mañana se quedara mi primo Drew con nosotros hasta pleno aviso.

-¿Algo mas para mi lista?-dije mientras miraba el reloj a mi lado, 3.59, los minutos pasaron y yo no despegaba los ojos de los números rojos de aquel reloj, toda esa noche pasaba por mi mente, Jeff, Nina, todos… Madoka, Matías, la sangre seca en mis manos, aquel oso, el Sr. Slenderman, la sonrisa de Claudia, el piano de Mako, Ben, Jack, la roca donde me senté, la luna, todo, pude ver la sombra que a las lejanías me observaba, mi hermana, mi mente jugaba con mis recuerdos, cada cosas, cada sentimiento, los palpitares de mi corazón, todo. Por alguna razón me sentía todavía bajo el agua, podía ver como un pez roso mi cuerpo, sentí la falta de aire, las burbujas que salían de mi boca eran visibles, cada sentir, mis oídos, por momentos me sentía pacifica, "¿Por qué?", ¿Por qué, que?, "¿Por qué te sientes así, deberías estar asustada, casi mueres?", no me asusta morir, "Pero ese dia, cuando Jeff te abrazo, estabas asustada, ¿no es cierto?", tienes razón…-Con quien estoy hablando…-dije para luego levantarme de mi cama, me dirigí a mi ventana, estaba cerrada, la luz de la luna resaltaba mi cuarto, pero no era igual, algo faltaba, tome una pastilla para la esquizofrenia y otra para la claustrofobia, luego me acosté boca abajo, no quería dormir, pero tenia sueño, si duermo me dara de nuevo la parálisis de sueño, insomnio, y no podre dormir bien, y las pasadillas volverán…

"Cierra los ojos hermana" escuche para luego mirar de lado y ver un pequeño cuerpo, mi hermana, o bueno el producto de mi mente, una chica de pelo rubio, unos grandes y penetrantes ojos marrón, estaba vestida de morado, estaba descalza, tenía lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas pero sonreía, cerré los ojos, deje que el sueño reinase.

/

Era de mañana, los rayos del sol me fastidiaban, por alguna razón estaba dormida en el suelo, me levante y sobe mi cabeza un poco, mi pelo estaba hecho un alboroto, me estire y note mi camisa con una mano, una mano marcada en sangre, estaba sorprendida, no asustada sino sorprendida, en el lago converse con Jeff como nunca lo habíamos hecho, por primera vez se reía no de mi sino conmigo, coloque mis manos en la cintura y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo, "Estoy realmente mal" dije, para luego dirigirme al baño, todo estaba a oscuras, al encender la luz, vi lo de siempre, un inodoro blanco, una lavamanos blanco, paredes blancas, baldosas blancas, un espejo con marco blanco, una regadera gris, era tan básico y neutral para mí, siempre igual, nada cambiaba, me di un relajante baño, agua fría rosaba mi cuerpo, note la cicatriz, mi mente no estaba en el dia de hoy sino en ese día, recordé a Sally, y a Gabriela, cuando me mire en el espejo me cepille mis dientes, estaban filosos, no me importo, Salí a mi habitación, me coloque una ropa interior color azul celeste con negro, me acerque a mi armario, mire las poleras de mi armario, los pantalones, las camisas, todo siempre igual, tome una camiseta gris, una polera negra, y un short de mezclilla, antes de colocarme la camisa coloque la venda que cubría mi pecho, luego me coloque todo. Mis tenis blancos con trenzas negras fueron los escogidos ese dia, no me moleste en peinarme, Salí de mi casa sin mirar a mi madre o desayunar, camine por las calles de mi ciudad, todo lleno de las mismas personas, llegue a mi preparatoria, todo lleno de alumnos, cuando pase por la puerta principal todos los gritos, las burlas, el bullicio, las voces, murmullos, todo paro, como si el tiempo parara a cada paso que yo daba, al llegar a mi casillero, todo regreso a la normalidad, aunque para mí, las paredes estaban de color gris, todas las personas del mismo color, cuando cerré la puerta que cubría mi casillero, mire hacia un lado, extrañaba a esa persona que todas las mañanas me recibía con una mirada tímida, las mejillas con un leve sonrojo, sus palabras que tanto se cortaban de los nervios algunas rápidas otras lentas, siempre me recibía, los sustos que tanto me molestaban eran los que más extrañaba, camine de regreso a mi salón, pude ver como las risas de Madoka y todos los demás, estaban a mis espaldas, camine hasta mi puesto, cerca de la ventana, Madoka, Tobías, Matías se cambiaron de puesto, yo estaba rodeada de desconocidos, nadie me dirigía la palabra como yo no lo hacía con ellos; no dirigí mi vista a ninguna parte, solo recordaba la sensación de esa noche, las burbujas salían de mi boca, pero esta vez me sentía atosigada, o mejor dicho ahogada, deseaba que todo parara, lagrimas de terror bajaron por mis mejillas, en silencio, rodeada de gente, llore, y nadie absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta; los periodos pasaron rápido, el almuerzo llego, no me moví de mi silla, la apuesta que tanto deseaba se había cumplido, pero de manera diferente, Matías se alejó de mi vida al igual que todos los demás, Sally no me visitaba, ya dos semanas y nada, no hay rastro de Jeff, Nina, o al menos un desconocido, nadie.

Tocaron la campana, toda la gente salio con afán del salón, pero yo, yo solo camine de la manera mas lenta, no tenia ganas de salir con rapidez, quería dejar que los minutos pasaran, sentir una manera pasifica a mi alrededor, pero cuando camine por el pasillo no había nadie,escuche un alboroto en la parte de atrás de mi preparatoria, me dirigui allí, cuando abri la puerta, escuche gritos "Pelea, pelea, pelea" gritaban las voces,yo camine por la multitud, abriendo me paso, Escuche la voz de Sandi, eso no me preocupo pero cuando escuche el gemido de dolor de Gabriela apresure el paso, allí estaba, Gabriela de rodillas, dos secuaces o clones de Swint la sostenían, Gabriela lloraba tenía un rasguño en el rostro, yo detuve la mano de Sandi cuando le iba a pegar de nuevo.

-Valla, valla, miren lo que nos trajo la marea-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-mira Sandi, no quiero problemas, suelta a Gabriela ya…-dije yo, ella arqueo la ceja, yo ya sabia que no seria tan fácil.-mira hagamos un trato se que me odias por lo que dije ese dia después de la muerte de Cris, además el balonazo que te di y lo que te he dicho desde hace mucho, pero suelta a Gabriela y golpéame a mi por ella…-cuando dije eso una sonrisa se posó en el su rostro, Gabriela me observo sorprendida, yo la mire y volvi a mirar a Sandi

-hecho-dijo ella para luego chasquear los dedos, dos clones me tomaron de las manos y me las apretaron con fuerza, otra pateo mis piernas haciéndome caer de rodillas, me dolían, pero quería sentirme viva, ella se coloco en una pose para dar un discurso, todos le miraron…-El dia de hoy Charlotte Adams, pagara por sus crímenes…-yo reí a lo que ella volteo y acercándose me dio una bofetada que volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado…se escuchó un unísono "UUUH" para que luego ella me diera un rodillazo en el pecho, yo caí al piso adolorida-no te burles de mi Adams, como decía, Charlotte Adams la chica que ven aquí…-me señalo- es una completa asesina, como escucharon, una ASESINA… la señorita Esmeralda Adams, murió en las manos de esta niña-cada palabra en esa oración, fue un veneno para mí, recordé la sangre, los gritos, los golpes, todo, mi hermano, esa noche, mi hermana, un cuchillo, aquel asesino… el miedo, el terror, la desesperación hicieron que de rodillas en el piso me tomara de la cabeza, y cada escena regresara a mi mente, mi respiración se agito, irregular y desesperada, me balanceaba de lado a lado en un vaivén intentando que esos recuerdos se fueran, no podía más…las lágrimas saladas y dulces bajaron por mis mejillas, recorrieron todo el camino hasta llevar a mi barbilla y luego caer-…Ella esta bastarda, si bastarda, asesino a su padre, hermano y a la única testigo su hermana…- mi corazón dolía no soportaba más, Reí, reí de una forma macabra y psicótica, tal fue mi risa que la misma Sandi paro de hablar y me miro horrorizada, yo me levante del suelo, y arqueándome hacia a delante, la mire… camine hacia ella y cuando estaba frente suyo me acerque a su oído…

-a veces, hay que aprender a callar,-Sandi temblaba- otras aprender a no hablar de mas, y otras solamente a ignorar el odio, el rencor, la desesperación, el orgullo junto con el ego… otras solo tienes que ser precavido y tener cuidado a quien se lo dices…- dije mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con tal fuerza que le saque el aire, por completo, ella no cayó al piso, yo con lágrimas rondando por mi rostro, patee a Sandi tirando en el suelo, muchas de sus clones solo estaban estupefactas, yo me coloque sobre Sandi y golpee su rostro, desfigurando todas sus operaciones, sangre y lágrimas marcaban el rostro de Sandi, me sentía de nuevo poderosa, abusaba de mi fuerza pero me gustaba, muchos chicos intentaron zafarme de ella, pero cuando lo lograban yo saltaba de para atrás y le doblaba los brazos de tal forma que gritaban de dolor, todo miraban pero me sentía feliz. Cuando reaccione, mire mis manos sangre, de nuevo, mire a Sandi y vi como su nariz, ceja y boca sangraban, temblé de terror, y Salí corriendo de allí. No podía resistir más, mi corazón latía a toda marcha, mis pies dolían, mi pecho ardía, me faltaba aire, me detuve al llegar a mi casa, me senté en mi cama, y recordé todo, absolutamente todo, sus gemidos de dolor, gritos y los gritos de los demás, mire mis manos y note que en uno de los golpes yo me revente mis manos, pero cuando iba a limpiarme el timbre sonó. Baje a abrir la puerta y allí estaba una de las clones de Sandi, con dos policías, ambos morenos, ojos marrones.

-¿Señorita Adams?-dijo el de la derecha

-Sí, ¿que desea?-dije en tono indiferente.

-queda bajo arresto por herir a la señorita Swint físicamente y verbalmente- yo no dije nada en mi defenece y camine hacia el auto, los dos policías se miraron y extrañados me llevaron con ellos, el camino fue ganado por el silencio y la tencion, no pensaba en nada, solo miraba como el policía sentado en el aciento del copiloto me miraba nervioso…

Al llegar a la estación, fui encerrada en una fría celda, había otra persona presente, no me importo, dure allí dentro un buen rato, hasta que decidieron llamar a mi madre.

/

-Señorita Adams puede salir- dijo el oficial de policía Patterson, yo camine para encontrarme con mi madre, el policía el cual era padre de Tobías, hablo con mi madre, ella me miraba con odio y desprecio, yo camine hacia el auto y me prepare para el camino. De regreso a casa no dije nada, mi madre me miraba de forma asesina, yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara a mi o a mi madre. Al llegar a casa, Salí del auto asotando la puerta, mi madre me grito desde la entrada, yo entre como bala a mi casa.

-¡Charlotte Adams!-grito mi madre-¡Charlotte venga haca!

-No me da la gana

-¿¡Que derecho tienes de hablarle así a tu madre!?-dijo ella mientras me daba una bofetada

-¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA ORDENARME ALGO A MI?-dije mientras la miraba furiosa, mis dos ojos se destaparon a tal acto

-SOY TU MADRE

-¿DESDE CUANDO?-Dije dándole la espalda y subiendo por las escaleras

-DESDE SIEMPRE-ella me siguió, las dos estábamos en la segunda planta de mi casa, ella estaba irritada y yo hostigada de mi vida

-¿CUANDO?, QUE YO SEPA TU NO ESTUVISTE EN MI VIDA DESDE HACE DIEZ AÑOS, ¿DONDE ESTABAS HACE DIEZ AÑOS MADRE?, DONDE, NUNCA ESTABAS HAY, CUANDO NACI ME ODIASTE, LO SOPORTE, AMABAS A MI HERMANA NO ME MOLESTO, PERO ¿DONDE ESTABAS?, ME CRIE SOLA DESDE LOS 7 AÑOS, MI PADRE SALIO DE VIAJE HASTA QUE CUMPLÍ LOS 12, 13 AÑOS, ¿Y TU DONDE ESTABAS?, NO ESTABS PARA MÍ, SOLO PARA ESMERALDA, NO ME MOLESTO, PERO ESOS CINCO AÑOS, INTENTE DE TODO PARA TU ATENCION Y MIRA, TUVE QUE SER ENCERRADA PARA QUE ME PRESTARAS ATENCION, ESE DIA, DESDE ESE MALDITO ACCIDENTE ME MIRASTE CON MAS ODIO, ME INCULPASTE DE LA MUERTE DE ESMERALDA, DE SANTIAGO Y DE MI PADRE, OTRA PERSONA AGRADECERIA QUE AUNQUE SEA NO ESTA SOLA, SE QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA DE CHARLIE, Y NO DIJO NADA YO AMO A MI HERMANO, YA QUE GRACIAS A EL TU ESTAS VIDA, Y NO ME METIERON EN UNA CORRECIONAL, Y AUNQUE SEA, NO VIVO CON MI TIA, PERO ¿DE QUE SIRVIO?, SIGUIERON LOS AÑOS Y HEME AQUÍ..- yo corrí a mi habitación dejando a mi madre boquiabierta, cerre la puerta con fuerza, no quería ni ver a nadie, estaba sola en mi cuerto, a recostada en mi puerta, lloraba, llore como nunca, no soportaba mi alma de carroñaba por dentro, "momentos desesperados, soluciones desesperadas" dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, yo me acerque a una mesa de noche cerca de mi, abri uno de los cajones y encontré un bisturí, me sente en mi puerta y hice una pequeña pero profunda cortada, el dolor por alguna razón me daba placer, me sentía calmada, observaba la gota de sangre como bajaba por mi muñeca, dejando una marca de sangre en su recorrido, hice otra cortada, las lágrimas bajaban por mis ojos estaba en un estaxis de placer solo con cortarme, a veces puedo llegar a ser masoquista, sentí otra presencia en el cuarto, no le di importación estaba acostumbrada, me sentí observada…

-N-Nina no tengo ganas de hablar-dije mientras apoyaba mis manos en mi rodilla, tape mi rostro, me sentía triste, deprimida, mi autoestima estaba en el carajo, pero no recibí respuesta…-Jack, mañana te preparo tus bocadillos solo deja los riñones donde siempre…- dije señalando una bandeja que estaba sobre la superficie de una mesa de madera… ni una respuesta, sentí que alguien se arrodillo frente a mí yo iba a hacer otra cortada pero esa persona me quito el bisturí y pude escuchar cómo se clavaba en la pared, yo lo mire y vi a Jeff, podía tener una sonrisa pero no estaba feliz, sus ojos demostraban lastima, eso fue una punzada a mi pecho, pero por alguna razón me sentía en confianza con él, como acción me abalance sobre su peso, me hundí en el, aspire su aroma masculino mesclado con el metálico olor de la sangre, el cayó de espaldas al piso estaba completamente tieso, no respiraba de lo inesperado de mi acción, mis lágrimas saladas y amargas cayeron en su polera, mi rostro se manchó de sangre, estaba tan apenada y a la vez me sentí bien me estaba desahogando, con la persona que menos pensé hacerlo. Cuando termine de llorar me separe de él, mientras volteaba mi rostro para otra parte, limpie mi rostro pero igual seguía manchado de sangre "l-lo siento" dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza en dirección al piso, el solo me observo extrañado… duramos un rato así hasta que sentí que de estar en el piso se sentó a mi lado y me coloco la mano en la cabeza, yo subí mi mirada y lo vi, estaba sonriendo y puedo jurar que si sus parpados no estuviesen quemados él los cerro de una forma muy emocional (algo asi ^u^, pero más a lo Jeff).

-cuéntame, dime lo que te estaba molestando como para que te cortes…-yo lo mire y baje la mirada de nuevo, no quería responder, simplemente no tenia ganas, el se acerco a mi y volteo mi rostro, coloco su mano en mi mejilla y la sobo un poco limpiando mis lagrimas, no lo podía creer Jeff me consolaba…Jeff the Killer, un asesino psicópata, bipolar, egocéntrico, orgullos y demás estaba ¿consolándome? -anda ¿o acaso no confías en este psicópata?

-sabes eso no suena muy bien que digamos-dije mientras lo miraba avergonzada pero seria

-no intentaba que sonara lindo-dijo el haciendo su sonrisa más amplia y abierta, para luego colocarse las manos en la nuca y apoyarse a la pared.

-esta bien, te contare la historia de Charlotte Adams:

Mi madre quedo embarazada de mi padre, como cualquier persona, pero un pequeño problema surguio se veía solo una niña, esa niña no era yo, era mi hermana Esmeralda, mi madre estaba feliz de tener solo una hija, yo creci o bueno me desarrolle como feto detrás de mi hermana como toda una bastarda, cuando nací el doctor estaba extrañado, yo Salí primero luego salio mi hermana, yo trage agua de placenta haci que me hospitalizaron 3 dias, mi madre planeaba darme en adopción pero mi padre se negó, cuando cumpli mi primer año de edad las cosas no eran muy bonitas, en mi cumpleaños mi hermana recibia muchos regalos yo solo recibia 2 el de mi padre y mi tia Lorena, yo era muy alegada de las personas, mi hermano Santiago se acercaba a mi y era con el único varon que hablaba, con mi padre solo era "Si señor o no señor", yo hablaba con mi hermana, a los 5 años de edad mi padre me empezó a enseñar artes marciales, a los 7 años el tubo que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo, mi vida empeoro desde esos días, cuando tenia entr años intente suicidarme por primera vez, yo ya me cortaba con la hoja de los sacapuntas pero esta vez intente lanzarme desde la terrasa de un edificio, antes de lanzarme recuerdo decir "Hare de la vida de los demás el mejor sueño" y me lance, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, yo entre en un hospital psiquiátrico por unos meses, de allí mi padre vino de regreso por unas 3 semanas y luego se fue, cuando cumpli 9 años mi tia Lorena me regalo a Sayuri la cual esta hecha trizas…-dije mientras miraba detenidamente a Jeff, el solo miraba hacia al frente yo segui…- a la mitad de ese año intente suicidarme por tercera vez, solo intentaba llamar la atención de mi madre pero nada, me intente ahogar en una piscina llena hasta el tope, al despertar me llevaron de nuevo al hospital psiquiátrico, a los diez años deje los suicidios e intente otra cosa, me comporte mal, cada semana mi madre iba al colegio-yo rei al recordar todas mis travesuras- recuerdo que una vez enserre al profesor de ingles en un armario y luego lo patee hasta oírlo gritar pedir ayuda, después de esas "travesuras" empezaron mis peleas callegeras, me escapaba y peleaba contra personas mayores que yo, un dia mi mamá me siguió y resivio un golpe por mi, único afecto de amor que ma a dado, cuando cumpli 12 mi madre quedo embarazada de Charlie, todo iba bien, pero yo seguía siendo cerrada hacia los demás, un dia, sucedió algo, mi padre regreso del viaje ya no se iria mas, era de noche y Santiago me contaba un cuento a Esmeralda y a mi, fue cuando escuchamos algo en la casa, mi padre llego a nuestro cuarto y nos dijo "Escondance en el atico, alguien entro a la casa", nos asustamos pero nos apresuramos, cuando subíamos al atico escuchamos el grito de mi padre, mi hermano nos ayudo a subir y lo ultimo que dijo fue "Regresare, escóndanse" nosotras nos quedamos hay, pero yo me desmaye, cuando desperté Esmeralda lloraba, yo me levante pudimos escuchar gritos y sollozos, bajamos las escaleras del atico para encontrarnos con nuestro padre tirado en el suelo, ahí yacía muerto Júpiter Adams, nosotras bajamos las escaleras a la sala y vi a nuestro hermano arrodillado frente a un chico menor que el pero mayor que nosotras, yo no lo detalle muy bien, pero luego subimos para llamar a emergencias, pero el asesino corto el cable de la llamada, pero luego apuñalarme el hombro…-yo me baje la manga derecha de mi polera y camisa y le mostre la cicatriz a Jeff, note que estaba serio así que continúe-… el chico asesinó a mi hermana y yo solo me quede sentada en el piso mientras sentía un dolor terrible en mi pecho, estaba en shock la sangre de mi hermana me salpico, la podía escuchar pedir ayuda pero no hice nada…-llore de nuevo-… al final el chico me miro pero yo no lo mire a el, ha de haber pensado que yo estaba muerta ya que solo me dio la espalda y se fue, cuando se fue note el cuchillo que mi hermana me había dado antes, lo sostuve y me quede de pie mirando su cadáver desangrarse no pare de llorar pero no expresaba emoción alguna, fue cuando la policía entro, la famila Swint me vio llena de sangre y todos pensaron que yo era la responsable… pase 1 año entero en terapia en el hospital psquiatrico de NY; cuando regrese, un chico de 15 años me propuso ser mi novio, fue Cristoffer Swint el que me lo dijo, yo lo rechase, me empece a alegar de todos, mi madre no me hablaba y muchas veces escuche "Decearia haberme decasido de ti cuando pude" lo supere, con el tiempo deje mis malos comportamientos, e hice un mundo donde yo y solo yo puediera entrar, ya a principios de los 17 años deje entrar a mi mundo a unos chicos que desde mi infancia eran amigos, y aquí estoy llorando y contándole mi historia a un asesino serial, mientras mi herida sangra…-mire a Jeff y note que esta algo ancioso por alguna razón…-pero Jeff cuentame tu historia, se que me la se de memoria pero quiero escuchar la original, de la boca del asesino…

-La curiosidad mato al gato Charlotte, pero bueno, me voy…-dijo para luego saltar por la ventana…

**Disculpen lo corto pero no tuve mucha inspiración… T_T y los exámenes, TOT son de lo pior…. Cuídense os quiero… les aviso de nuevo este fic tendrá LEMMON… a si algo que no les había dicho la banda sonora del fic es Avril Lavigne la canción es "Innocence" escúchenla, con el tiempo entenderán la letra… los amo, comenten 3 bye**

**Jeff: porque no he matado a Charlotte?**

**Yo: porque no me da la gana Jeff**

**Jeff: pero no he tenido sexo con ella**

**Yo: puto pervertido *saca un pato, Jeff saca un cuchillo* quieres pato asado o frito?*sonríe nerviosa***

**Jeff: Asado**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 16 ~inesperado sentimiento~

Todo ha mejorado un poco, mi madre me da los buenos días, pero hablando de otra cosa, todo regreso a la normalidad con Nina, Jack, Sally, el Sr. Slenderman, Smile dog, Ben, etc…. Pero con la persona que he hecho coneccion o bueno nos hemos acercado mas se llama Jeff, ahora hablamos mas, todas las noches conversamos de cualquier estupidez o de cosas triviales, él me cuenta como asesina a las personas y demás, y por fin le saque la verdad, ayer en la noche me conto su historia, de Randy, Liu, su niñes todo, lo que menos me imaginaba era que Jeff tuvo sentimientos por Jane, fue divertido hablar de él, sobre nuestros pasados, pero bueno creo que le he agarrado cariño al asesino "Es peligroso" ¿Qué es peligroso? "Un romance con Jeff" lo sé pero él no me gusta, solo me agrada, a por si no lo saben la esquizofrenia se ha hecho más pronunciada, todos los días, cada minuto, segundo de mi vida, pero si se preguntan si es culpa de Jeff, no lo es yo lo sufro por el trauma de mi hermana; además todo ha sido bastante normal, aunque ahora los profesores me miran aterrados, los estudiantes, todos. Lo bueno de eso Sandi no se me acerca.

-Chicos y Chicas…-dijo la profesora Nelly una señora mayor morena, de ojos ámbar, que está de pie frente a todos-…el dia de hoy, tendrán una nueva estudiantes, ella es de Miami así que no conoce a nadie en esta institución…-cuando la profesora termino su discurso una pequeña chica entro, me recordó a Claudia, "Alexandra Kashwen" ese es su nombre, tiene el pelo corto es liso de color negro, no usa lentes pero sus ojos son notoriamente expresivos es decir se nota su personalidad, tímida y miedosa, vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalones de mezclilla azules, zapato cerrado estilo japonés, y un lazo negro en el cabello, me cautivó pero no le preste atención, no tenía ánimos…-¿Dónde desea sentarse señorita?- note que ella miro a sus alrededores, y justo al frente de mi asiento uno vacío, ella lo señalo y la profesora le indico sentarse.

-H-H-H-Hola-dijo mientras un gran sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas

-hola-dije de forma indiferente

-¿M-Me h-haces el favor d-de ser m-mi compañera e-en l-la práctica?-note que temblaba, yo reí un poco me recordaba mucho a Edison, note que se sonrojo mas y empezó a temblar mas, yo levante mi mano, note que ella cerro los ojos, ¿pensó que la golpearía?, yo la coloque sobre su cabeza y la sobe un poco.

-Claro

Pasaron los periodo y Alex y yo empezamos a hablar, ella era muy parecida a Claudia, pero sabía más de libros, video juegos y algo de electrónica e informática, una genio, me pareció sumamente divertida, llego la hora del almuerzo, ella me convenció de bajar a la parte de atrás de la preparatoria.

-S-Sera divertido, m-me gustan mucho los bosques

-está bien, pero intenta no tartamudear tanto

-e-está bien-dijo cuando bajamos, no nos dejaron pasar, así que regresamos a nuestro salón, yo observe por la ventana mientras ella hablaba, en un momento voltee a verla y vi su rostro, deforme, ensangrientado, tenia colmillos estos estaban ensangrientados, puñaladas en sus mejillas, los ojos no estaban me asuste y empece a temblar, y bueno, grite, ella se asusto pero cuando cai al suelo vi su rostro normal, pero estaba asustada, Tony se acero y me vio, todos voltearon a verme, y yo temblaba, me arrinconé en una esquina, pasaron varios minutos y los comentarios en el salón empezaron, "Esta loca", "Una asesina psicópata", "De seguro tiene ganas de matar a la nueva", Alex escucho todos los rumores de mi, y se asusto pero no se alejo de mi lado, me desmaye minutos después .

Desperté en la enfermería, allí estaban Madoka, Isa, Alex, Tony, Matías y Gabriela, yo abrí los ojos lentamente y note que todos se habían quedado dormidos, mire el reloj a mi lado 12:45am, me asuste pensé en Jeff…

~JEFF POV~

Toda la mañana intente espiarla pero no la vi, la tarde no estaba en su cuarto, pensé que había salido, así que me dirigui a asesinar indiguentes, fui a su parque de juegos, nada, plaza por plaza busque y no la encontré, estaba nervioso por su bienestar, por alguna razón desde esa noche en el lago siento un cosquilleo al verla, me siento algo ansioso," ¿Amor?" lo dudo, estoy encariñándome con mi victima, perdi todo gramo de cordura hace ya mucho tiempo pero con ella es distinto, puede sentirme humano, por primera vez en un largo tiempo me rei con ella y no de ella, era extraña, en el lago cuando la intentaron ahogar la vi muy pasifica, " ¿Quería morir?" es posible, pero ella es de un frio corporal muy fuerte, ella es muy neutral, cuando abrió los ojos en el agua note que no respiraba pero no moria, ese dia la detalle detenidamente, su silueta, sus caderas, pecho, espalda, hombros, brazos, su cabellera bajo el agua era diferente mas tranquilla que la mia o la de Nina, note que cuando yo la miraba ella se sonrojaba, en si sentía celos de Jack, ellos podían hablar pero cuadno yo me acercaba ella solamente temblaba o se hacia la loca, me sentía irritado, pero ese momento en que me sumergí en el agua, pude escuchar sus palpitares, eran fuertes, inseguros, apasionados, irregulares, frenéticos y muy apenados, igual a los míos, por primera vez esta completamente confundido de mis sentimientos, un sentimiento muy inesperado se poso en mi corazón, sigo pensando que es porque me lo paso mucho con ella y olvida a mis fans, así que como Nina me comento ayer, una nuva chica se mudo al vecindario, es mas alta que Charlotte y según Jack mas sexy, así que le dare una oportunidad…

Era de noche pase a ver a Charlotte pero no la encontré, observe el reloj y eran ya las 11:30 "¿Dónde coños estas?" susurre, pero Salí rápido de allí, pensé en vicitar a mi nueva fan…

Cuando llegue la casa era de color azul claro, muy iluminada y además note que habían cámaras se seguridad, así que contacte a Peter pan para que me ayudara, el desactivo todas las cámaras, yo entre a la habitación de mi víctima, cuando llegue note de inmediato que era una Emo, otra freak para mi lista, pero al acercarme la vi dormir pasivamente, estaba con un camisón que le llagaba a las caderas, su braga resaltaba su parte intima, pero no me sentía excitado, ¡Joder!, me a recosté a una pared que tenía un poster de "Pxndx" y al lado uno mío, cuando empecé a pensar, recordé esa noche, cuando conocí en persona a Charlotte Adams, " ¿empecé a sentir algo por ella?" pensé, no lo sé, ella es tan diferente a las personas que conozco, sufre de muchas cosas pero sigue cuerda, cuando me pego por primera vez, mi corazón latio fuertemente, cuando me beso disfrute el rose de nuestros labios, eran dulces y muy sensibles, los mios salados y dominantes, además de que son ásperos, pero pude ver en su mirada que a los dos nos gusto, esa noche, esa maldita noche cuando llegue a la mansión estaba algo atontado, y puedo recordar que me sente en la cama y pensé en ese momento, "Sois mas pendejo que ella" posiblemente, luego los días que jugué con ella, y nada que se asustaba, las cortadas que le hice no la intimidaron, pero igual siempre me preocupo volver a caer en el mismo vaivén que con todas, es decir yo quiero tener sexo con toda mujer misterios y que me guste, pero con ella no. Era complicado, luego Jane la secuestro, dure buscándola un tiempo, y cuando me decidi a buscarla en esa casa abandonada, la vi, estaba ensangrientada, note que era su propia sangre, golpeada y notoriamente al caminar sufria, pero cuando observaba a Madoka sus ojos demostraban una meta que ella estuviera a salvo, "Estupido" si es estúpido ya que luego la abandono, pero todos los días viéndola, cuando escuche su voz por primera vez, todo, ¡JODER! Me siento como un completo idiota hablando de esto conmigo mismo. Pero esa noche en el lago, cuando la vi salir de la casa, una tristeza lleno mi corazón, luego ella me lo dijo "Me abandonaron" yo jure vengarme de ellos pero ella me lo prohibió, "¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que te diga una víctima?" no lo sé "Decepcionante" lo sé. "te gusta Jeffrey" creo.

Deje de hablar conmigo mismo para salir de esa habitación pero antes, me acerque a la chica, la mire detenidamente, ella se despertó yo solo dije lo de siempre "Shh, GO TO SLEEP" ella grito a lo que yo le corte la garganta y hui del lugar, escuche los llantos de la madre y padre

-¿no que eras mi fan?-dije para luego empezar a caminar… no deje de pensar en todo, mi niñez, ella la sabia, primera persona a la que le cuento mis temores, no soy miedoso solo que me asusta volver a ser normal, dejar mi belleza a un lado, y ser como era antes, "Eso no pasara" lo se, pero igual, amo ser un asesino, me encanta escuchar los gritos de mis victimas, su sangre siempre deliciosa, pero ella era distinta, 3 veces en hospitales psiquiátricos, 2 suicidios que no la mataron, sin cariño o amor, "Es predecible su enfermedad" si, lo es, pero esa noche cuando se estaba cortando, se notaba que estaba vuelta nada, deprimida, sola. "Se parece a ti" ¿eh, A mí? ¿Por qué a mi? "Estas solo" no… me acompaña mi cuchillo, "¿Ella te llenaría ese vacio?" lo dudo, espera porque hablo conmigo mismo,

-¡Joder!-dije mientras caminaba por las calles de esta oscura y misteriosa ciudad, estoy pasando entre la calle "Windsor" y "Vedet" me llama la atención sus nombres, pero algo en un callejón me atrajo más una niña, ella lloraba a gran intensidad, me intente acercar, pero note que ella se alejaba al igual que el callejón, apresure paso hasta tocar su hombro izquierdo, ella volteo a verme con unos ojos rojos, y una sonrisa larga, sus dientes eran de tiburón, me asuste y di un paso atrás, cuando la reconocí me incline a su lado…-Anabella, ¿Por qué estás en mi parte de la ciudad?

-que yo sepa, la ciudad no está dividida, ya que si fuera así tú y tu noviecita están interrumpiendo propiedad de Fabi…-yo fruncí el ceño y le di un golpe en la cabeza a mano abierta, ella hizo un puchero al que se le puede decir adorable, pero para mí siempre será feo-¿no me pegues?

-jodete, ella no es mi novia, es una víctima solamente

-¿y por qué la proteges tanto, o por qué te lo pasas tanto tiempo con ella?-dijo para levantarse, ella tenía un brazo en la boca de un vagabundo.

-No me jodas.

Me fui de allí, eran alrededor de las 3:45 y nada que Charlotte aparece, creo que me preocupe, estuve buscándola por las calles y nada, no podía pensar en otra pero fue cuando al cruzar en una calle vi a un chico rubio con una chica más pequeña de estatura "Charlotte" susurre para luego bajar la cabeza, ese maldito sentimiento regreso, me sentía celoso, otra vez quería que ella estuviese segura, ya la había erido lo suficiente pero esta vez intente controlarme, ella siempre me decía: "Él no se fijara en mi y e notado que es un completo idiota", así que no me preocupe y Salí de las calles…

~FIN DE POV~

Tony decidió acompañarme a mi casa, salimos tarde de la preparatoria, ya que tuve que hacer un papeleo, estaba mareada, algo atontada pero quería ver a mi querido amigo nocturno "Hermana" mire a mis alrededores disimuladamente para encontrarme con una pequeña niña detrás mío, no me preocupe, es la misma niña creada por mi mente para atormentarme por mi error, "Desaparece" no lo dije o lo pensé solo moví mis labios, ella se rio fuertemente y desapareció, su risa no se desaparecía, empecé a ver el cielo nocturno, era de un color rojo y negro, la luna era roja completamente sangre caí de ella, tenía una sonrisa tallada y… un par de ojos de color rojo, la luna mas rara que he visto, en fin todo era oscuridad y penumbras, caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, juesto frente a la puerta fue que me digne a hablar…

-Tony

-¿Qué quieres Charlotte?-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, yo solamente lo mire y me puse firme, no temblaba, no me sonrojaba ningún sentimiento era expresado por mi

-No creas, que con que me acompañes a casa estamos a mano…-luego abrí la puerta y justo al frente de cerrarla el coloco su pie

-Espera, y-yo no quise dejarte sola, p-pero Matías…-yo le interrumpí para luego abrir la puerta

-no me interesa gracias por acompañarme, pero no me da miedo estar sola…

/

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal si se puede decir, la misma rutina, pero anoche no vi o conversé con Jeff, y bueno es extraño, Me levante ya que mi reloj despertador sonó, 7:15, nada nuevo, me fui a bañar con agua fría, al verme al espejo note mis ojeras, me peine un poco la parte de adelante, es decir mi pollina, luego me cepille los dientes, mis filosos colmillos crecieron un centímetro mas o bueno un poco menos de un centímetro, mis mejillas estaban mas pronunciadas al igual que mi pecho, por alguna razón mi pecho crecio un poco mas, mi pelo me llega a la cintura en forma de "V" es… lindo, creo. Y ahora es mas frondoso pero sigue siendo liso. Cuando entre a mi cuarto, note que mi armario estaba algo abierto, así que me acerque un poco, cuando lo abri vi un paquete, "No lo abras" dijo la voz en mi cabeza, yo no lo abri además iba retrezada a mi preparatoria, me coloque mi venda, una camisa negra, mi polera morada, o bueno color lila, unos pantalones de mezclilla grises, unos tenis negros con trenzas blancas, los amo. Cuando prepare todo para salir, baje las escaleras, me encontré con mi pequeño hermano Charlie, y mi madre con una ¿sonrisa?

-Hola Charlie…-dije sobándole su pequeña cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el cómo cualquier niño en su edad, se asqueo y se lo limpio

-Hola hija…-dijo mi madre, yo la mire con cara de estupefacta y a la vez extrañado, no puedo creer que después de 5 años me diga "Hija".

-hola… ¿am?, ¿madre?- yo tome un sorbo del jugo de Charlie, delicioso jugo de naranja, el hizo un puchero, y luego tome un pan tostado y Salí de la casa de inmediato, todavía con el pan a medio comer corrí a la preparatoria, choque con mucha gente pero no me importo, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi preparatoria, vi a Alex buscando algo en el pasillo, yo la salude a lo lejos…

-Hola Alex-dije algo sonriente, por alguna razón me alegra su compañía no tanto como la de Claudia o Jeff, o Nina, Sally, o el mismo Jack.

-H-Hola C-Charlotte-dijo ella sonriendo, estaba temblando y muy nerviosa…- s-supiste del r-retiro, de e-este fin de s-semana

-¡Era esta!-dije, suspire un largo rato-está bien, está bien…-dije sobando mi frente…-¿pero tu iras?

-S-Si es obligatorio

-¡Joder!-exclame-me cago en la directora-dije levantando los brazos

-Charlotte-dijo ella mientras me empujaba a entrar al salón…-vamos llegamos t-tarde

Al llegar al salón me senté donde siempre, ella delante mío, note que Madoka me observaba al igual que Tony, no me importo, pero en un momento la voz regreso… "¿Qué te pasa?, te asusta verlos así" cuando los vi estaban destrozados, Tony sin cabeza y madoka sin ojos…"Son hermosos"…

Pasaron las dos primeras horas en esa pesadilla de salón, tenia tanto sueño que en clase de literatura empece a cerrar los ojos, me mantuve así un rato hasta que empecé a escuchar una voz…"Señorita Adams, Señorita Adams abra los ojos" cuando empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, los sobe un poco y mi visión era borrosa, una persona delante mío, cuando los abrí bien allí estaba, la profesora Ivonne con cara de '¡Enserio!' yo abrí los ojos como platos al notar que todo el salón se reía de mi

-Para la próxima aunque sea finja que le importa mi clase-dijo para darme la espalda y seguir con la explicación…-Robert Jondee es un escritor…blablá, blablá y mas bla.

No me interezo a la hora del almuerzo Alex llebo un juego de ajedrez, soy tan mala que hasta un anormal como Sandi me ganaría… ella era buena, y yo soy mala perdedora, pasamos 7 partidas de ese infernal juego hasta que gane por fin, creo que me dejo ganar "Es posible" pensé.

-Charlotte el jueves a las 4:30 pm es el campeonato internacional de ajedrez, ¿t-tú iras?-dijo Alex dudosa

Suspire-Alex nos conocemos desde hace 3 semanas, eres genial pero ese juego es una tortura…

-s-solo es un juego de estrategia-dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa-tú lo juegas siempre

-claro que no-dije cruzándome de brazos

-si PlantasvsZombies-dijo mientras me hacia jaque mate

-mierda-dije yo echándome hacia atrás.-bueno en tres horas tendremos deporte así que…-bostece para luego taparme la boca con la parte de atrás de mi mano- dormiré un poco…

Me quede dormida 3 horas completas, nadie me noto, excepto Alex, cuando desperté era ya la clase de deporte, Alex me estaba batuqueando para despertarme, yo desperté y bajamos al gimnasio

- suerte Charlotte-dijo Alex desde la banca, ya que ella no puede hacer deporte porque la operaron del corazón y bueno, le prohibieron correr, todas las pruebas las pase excelentemente hasta que jugaron voleibol, todos dirían tengo buenos reflejos,soy rápida, calculadora y astuta y no lo dijo por orgullo o ego, pero el dia de hoy estoy tan enbobada que a mitad de partido recibi un pelotaso en la nariz, adivinen de quien…correcto Sandia de hule, lo peor es que al retirarme vi que Matías y ella chocaron las palmas "Malditos" susurre…

/

Estoy en mi cama a recostada, me coloque una camisa de tirantes negra, me quite la venda es decir mi pecho resalta, un short blanco y el collar de Cris, extrañaba su rostro, él era tan amistoso, extraño a Claudia, pero bueno el pasado, es el pasado, escuchaba música por mis auriculares y leo mi libro de misterio y romance, no critiquen, "La Chica del Lago" es un libro que clasifico mejor que crepúsculo menor que "Memorias de una geisha", pero me divertía mucho, me daba risa, leí el capítulo 15, 16,17,18… bueno leí hasta terminarlo, cuando supe su final pensé un poco y bueno era predecible, así que lo coloque en mi biblioteca, escuche una canción de Gorillaz "All Alone" buena canción, cuando termino el álbum de canciones me acosté en el piso a pensar un rato, por alguna razón me sentía más atraída a Jeff "Estas bien loca hermana" mire a mi izquierda y me encontré con una niña, apuñalada, mas de 10 cortadas en la cara, sangraba y lloraba la misma sustancia que corría por su vestimenta morada, yo me levante del piso y camine a mi cama, sentí que se hundió al mirar a mi lado allí estaba esa mocosa, "No me iré nunca", Salí de mi alcoba y baje las escaleras, mire al techo y ella estaba guindada de la lámpara que estaba en el techo, yo gruñí y luego subí de inmediato "Entiéndelo no me iré" , entre de golpe a mi cuarto y allí estaba sentada en mi cama, "¿Me buscabas?"

-¡No! Lárgate-grite a todo pulmón…pasaron los minutos y la molestia creada por mi mente desapareció, me coloque mis auriculares y empecé a hacer mi tarea, "La guerra civil" que estupidez tan diplomática, pero bueno nunca la política es bonita; pasaron las horas y las canciones igual, estaba aburrida y mi mano dolía, así que decidí parar, y pensar en el "Retiro".

-Ir con Alex… no sería tan diferente…-dije mientras me a recostaba al espaldar de mi silla, suspire un poco y me estire, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y note mi pecho, cruce las piernas y rodé mi silla hasta el, me mire, siempre he sido una persona a la cual no le interesa lo que digan los demás, pero, con él es diferente- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

-¿Quién es difícil?-un escalofrió recorrió mi rostro, al mirar hacia la izquierda vi a mi amigo nocturno, Jeff estaba entrando por la ventana, su polera estaba llena de sangre, así que me encamine a mi armario, vi la caja pero no me importo, tome una polera blanca masculina de mi hermano y se la di, luego me di vuelta…-¿y esto?

-cámbiate, n-no quiero que manches nada- 'enserio no quiero que manches nada Charlotte'

-¡Joder!...-dijo mientras se cambiaba, por el espejo de cuerpo completo, vi su cintura, sus bóxer eran grises, sus pantalones negros eran caídos, y tenía el cierre abierto, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí muy intenso, cuando se colocó la polera blanca la acomodo un poco, luego con su mano la paso por mi hombro…-Charlotte…-susurro

-¿Q-Que J-Jeff?- 'no tartamudees'

-quería… quería decirte…-susurro el mientras yo me sonrojaba mas, él se alejó de mí y empezó a rascarse la nuca, yo me di vuelta, el desviaba la mirada a todos lados…-eres horrenda-dijo para luego reírse de mí, yo quede con cara de poker face (._.) y él, bueno se rio hasta cansarse, y quedar sin aliento, yo camine un poco por mi habitación y luego, solo me a recosté en la cama.

-Charlotte-dijo el sentándose a mi lado, con su fiel compañero a la intemperie…-recuerdas que hace días comentaste de tu niñez-yo lo mire y me senté a su lado quedando de frente

-sí, ¿Qué con eso?

CONTINUARA…

**JA suspenso nenas…y nenes… nee~ bueno esto ha sido lo que he podido adelantar ya que he estado muy traumada y asustada, señoras y señores que pasara con el extraño sentimiento… pasara algo, o solo será otro juego de Jeff, pronto muuuuuy pronto creare mi cuenta en devianart pero he estado full de exámenes, PUTOS, y bueno tengo que estudiar… (Hacer chuletas .) y toda la vaina**

**Cuídense, cierren ventanas, puertas closet, y váyanse a dormir…GO TO SLEEP**

durare un tiempo sin subir cap por que me castigaron T_T os quiero

COMENTEN


	21. Chapter 21

queridos lectoresT_T:

porfavor no me odien pero no he subido cap. tengo preoblemas en casa, inernet, colegio de masjbjshfs

contactenme en Airam Charlotte Adams, o en twitter Charlotte the killer los amo jdhsjfa


	22. Chapter 22

**Lo lamento muchísimo 2 semanas sin subir capítulo, estaba que me ahorcaba y que me ahorcaban T_T lo siento muchísimo pero continuemos, les deseo muchos vómitos de arco iris y además que se desangren por la nariz. **

Capítulo 17 ~sorpresa, sorpresa~

-Charlotte-dijo el sentándose a mi lado, con su fiel compañero a la intemperie…-recuerdas que hace días comentaste de tu niñez-yo lo mire y me senté a su lado quedando de frente

-sí, ¿Qué con eso?-dije para darla vuelta y tomar su polera, el me miro en todo el recorrido, como mi madre no estaba en casa pude lavar la polera sin andar temerosa, baje las escaleras y entre a donde están las lavadoras, y bueno coloque la polera lavar, cuando subí note que Jeff estaba observando mis cosas, fruncí las cejas y me acerque veloz mente a él…-como dije antes ¡No toques mis cosas!

-Si jodes…-Jeff se quedó con mi diario en su mano, yo lo observe temerosa de que lo leyera, él lo observo y luego solo me lo dejo en el escritorio, yo estaba realmente asombrada con Jeff…pero luego solo paso…-Oye, Charlotte-dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo en mi cama-…¿t-tú te enamoraste antes?

-¿¡Qué!?-yo empecé a reír para recibir un grito de su parte "No te burles de mi bastarda" cuando dijo eso mi corazón se partió en trisas,cerré en un silencio pleno…-no nunca.

-está bien…-dijo para luego verme a los ojos…-Charlotte… ¿p-por qué eres tan distante?

-yo soy así Woods, acostúmbrate si deseas ser mi amigo…- yo me levante y me senté en el frio piso, el solo me miro y pude notar por sus ojos que deseaba hacer algo, yo mire el suelo un rato pensando en absolutamente nada, para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Jeff, él se abalanzo contra mí para quedar justamente sobre mí, yo estaba asustada, temblaba y estaba completamente sonrojada, me retorcía bajo su corpulento y caliente cuerpo…él sonrió ampliamente para luego acercar su caluroso ser a mí, su pecho musculoso y caliente choco con mi busto, el cual estaba agitado por mi respiración, pude sentir que Jeff se quedó inmóvil, justamente cuando sentí algo crecer cerca de mi pierna, yo frunci el ceño ya que pensé en lo primero que se vino a la mente, "¡¿Una erección?!", note que Jeff también sintió lo mismo pero en la parte de él, yo lo mire fríamente a sus ojos, los cuales se movían de lado a lado, note que estaba nervioso y ¿Exitado?... ¡NO MAMES! Es enserio, Jeff the Killer asesino serial, amante de la sangre y el terror, estaba exitado al estar sobre mi… ¡imposible!, nos quedamos un rato quietos, ya que si era una erección era posible que al rose con mi pierna seguiría creciendo, creo. Y si no era así ¿qué mierda era?...

-J-Jeff-susurre yo, él solo se deslizo un poco por mi pecho hasta quedar finamente pegado a mi calor o bueno, frio corporal, me sentía rara, como mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, me sentía muy segura de algún modo a su lado, en confianza, la respiración de Jeff se agito causando que mi pecho chocara con el suyo, estaba tan sorprendida que me deslice hacia atrás, alejando mi pierna de allí, el me miro extrañada, pero lo más vergonzoso fue que el solo se sentó inmóvil en el suelo…-¿P-Por qué?

-…- no me dio respuesta, yo me le acerque a él lo mire a los ojos y vi solo un punto vacío…estaba pensando, me asuste cuando sus pupilas se movieron y se dirigieron a mí, yo caí de para atrás, el me miro y se acercó a mí, su respiración de nuevo fue una con la mía, yo choque contra la pared de todo lo que retrocedí, el coloco su brazo trancando el paso para una huida, luego acerco sus labios a los míos a poco centímetros de un beso, yo decidí cerrar los ojos y ver el resultado…

-¿de verdad quieres que te bese?-dijo el de forma burlona y a la vez confusión, yo abrí los ojos y lo mire seria y avergonzada

-para nada-yo podía sentir como las ansias de un ¿beso? Se carcomían por dentro

-¿entonces?

-entonces ¿qué?-dije cruzándome de brazos

-entonces ¿por qué cerraste los ojos?-dijo para luego sentarse frente a mí, yo estaba avergonzada al máximo solo trague saliva y me quede mirando…el al paso de unos minutos él se fue…yo casi me desmayo de los nervios, y fue cuando me llego un mensaje

Madoka: "Charlotte, sé que no me quieres ni ver en pintura, pero pronto será tu cumpleaños y tienes que recibir el regalo de Esmeralda… ve a su cuarto busca su laptop y en el usuario GENERALIZADO, busca el documento llamado "FCUMPLE" es para ti…

¿¡Que mierda!? Esmeralda me dejo un regalo, y es un documento, bravo así se hace hermana se nota que me conoces muy bien, pero bueno no me interesa no tengo ni un gramo de interés, suspire y luego me dirigí al cuarto de Esmeralda, cuando pase por el pasillo observe una luz que venia del cuarto de mi hermano ya difunto, de seguro mi molesto, cretino, hipócrita y muy morboso primo Drew además de machista. Yo seguí mi camino a la habitación de mi hermana, cuando llegue al picaporte, recordé 5 años que no entraba a esa habitación "¿Segura?" pensé, 5 malditos años en que mi alma se corrompió por la perdida, 5 malditos años en que mi madre, y mi familia completa me odio, 5 malditos años en que… estuve sola, y no recibí aprecio de nadie, mi hermana… –antes de su muerte-…nunca me daba mucho cariño o aunque fuera simpatía, pero de la nada un documento, un maldito documento en su laptop del que no ni por enterada…No. No iba a avivar el dolor de 5 años, que, de toda una existencia, 17 años y 7meses de dolor y sufrimiento, no los iba a regresar, así que me retire de allí, me dirigí a mi cuarto de nuevo, pero una entidad me detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, con entidad me refiero a mi primo Drew;

-Oye, incepto, ¿Dónde está la cena?-dijo con voz que para él es tono dominante, aunque para mí solo será un estúpido, mimado, inmaduro que además un ignorante, mi primo es de cabello castaño liso, ojos albaricoque y unos dientes medianamente torcidos

-en la cocina-dije de forma indiferente

-¡¿Y qué esperas para hacerla?! ¡Dime estorbo!-dijo mientras hacia una mueca que me causaba profunda irritación

-Jodete tu solo-dije para luego darle la espalda y entrar a mi cuarto de forma brusca, pasaron los minutos, bueno en si las horas, yo me entretuve acostada en el piso pensando en absolutamente todo mi pasado, las cosas que hice con Esmeralda y con Santiago, mi padre y mi antigua madre –dijo antigua ya que desde hace 5 años no es la misma- "¿Por qué de mil millones de personas yo?" pensé, di un largo suspiro para luego acostarme como plomo en la cama, rapidamente el sueño me gano y cerré los ojos para descansar…

JEFF POV

Eran las 2:34pm, mis ronda nocturna fue más corta hoy, asesine, torture y masacre a varios indigentes, borrachos y una pareja de enamorados, por alguna razón hice lo que hice en la tarde, la diferencia, si quería besarla "Ridículo" lo sé, es ridículo al máximo, pero mis impulsos han crecido más, mis sentimientos enloquecieron, y manejar ahora mi cuerpo, paresco un idiota acaso olvide ¿quien soy?, ¡Soy Jeff The Killer! El asesino mas buscado de todo el mundo, el slenderman no es nada contra mi, Ben no es nada contra mi, ni el propio Obama era algo contra mi, nadie puede ser JEFF THE KILLER, solo existo yo, ni mis fans, ni nadie, soy un amante de las cosas filosas, asesine a mi madre, padre, "amigos", intente matar a mi hermano Liu pero el estúpido gusano no murió, Jane, mate a sus padres, amigos y demás, he matado mas de 100 personas y contando, nadie me detendrá nunca, pero ahora estoy como estúpido enamorado detrás de alguien, mientras que ellas deberían estar tras de mí, no yo, ¡ella!, estaba harto, y además yo había asesinado a su familia, pero por un maldito error ella sigue viva, pero "¿te arrepientes de dejarla vivir?" no lo sé… ¡JODER!

Camine hasta la casa de Charlotte con los mismos pensamientos, era una estúpida, inocente, orgullosa, sarcástica, antipática, presumida, arrogante y muy fastidiosa, pero a la vez, es muy generosa, linda y se puede decir que atractiva, además me parecía que pronto seria consumida por la locura, "¿Otro de tus juego Jeff?" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, podemos decir que mi parte "humana" que quedaba, una minúscula particula en mi retorsida mente todavía era humana; posiblemente era eso, o seria… ¿amor?, ¡Por favor!-bufe-es imposible, nunca amare a nadie que no sea yo mismo; al llegar a su habitación, entre como siempre por la ventana de marco negro y gris metálico.

-Go To Sleep-exclame yo, como estaba lleno de sangre podía asustarla, pero no recibí respuesta alguna solamente la observe, estaba acostada en su cama con su ropa anterior, era curiosamente interesante al dormir, su pecho era más grande, se movía de arriba para abajo, despacio , muy tranquila, sus mejillas estaban sonrojada, teñidas de un rosado pálido, sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí como la sangre que sale de mi hermosa sonrisa, su boca estaba semi-abierta de una forma muy tierna y tentativa, sus piernas eran singularmente moldeadas a la perfección, pude ver que su hombro estaba al desnudo, pude ver la cicatriz que yo mismo le cause, era delicada y a la vez muy brusca, no soy la persona más delicada del mundo, pero bueno solo era excitación, suspire un par de veces mientras me sentaba en el suelo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, su silueta era tan tentativa a mis impulsos, no sabía si penetrarla violentamente contra la pared y su propia voluntad o solo clavarle mi cuchillo en todo su cuerpo y verla desangrarse lentamente, pero no malpiensen no tengo necrofilia creo que se dice así, al sentarme y expulsar mi último suspiro del minuto para luego, posar mi cabeza en mis hombros, la moví de lado un poco, para cambiar mis sentimientos o bueno pensamientos…-¿Qué tienes tú, que no tuvieron las demás?-susurre en un hilo de voz, note que los ojos de Charlotte se cerraron bruscamente para luego quedar húmedos, me acerque a ella para verla de cerca, note que lágrimas de color negro bajaban por sus mejillas, por alguna razón un impulso hizo que mi mano rozara su mejilla limpiando una lagrima, baje mas mi pulgar y rocé sus labios, eran suaves; en un momento intente acercar mis labios a los de ella, pero algo, una puntada en mi pecho no me dejo hacerlo, ¿remordimiento?, no. Todo menos eso, aunque empecé a pensar: ¿Cómo sería mi vida no hubiera caído en la locura?, ¿no hubiera matado a mis padres?, ¿si Jane no me odiara, mi vida sería otra?, pero no conocería a Chris, Charlotte o las demás fans, todo un simple espejismo en mi mente, nada, todo aburrido.

Pasaron los minutos y después de caminar por la habitación durante una hora o dos, me moleste, y me fui.

FIN POV

Había agua por todas partes, pero yo estaba sobre ella caminando. Estaba caminando sobre el agua se extendía a todas direcciones, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, solo había agua y cielo, de un tenue azul, el silencio era absoluto, no sé por qué, pero estaba vestida con un inmaculado vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, un bordado a lo victoriana en la parte interior, la parte superior era un "V" con poco escote, tenía un guante sin dedos en mi mano izquierda y nada en la derecha, un lazo que pasaba por mi cintura terminando en un delicado lazo blanco; la brisa arremolinaba el vestido entre mis piernas.

Caminaba y caminaba, caminaba con mucha normalidad, como si fuera una superficie dura, podía caminar sobre el agua contra la lógica. De pronto caía la noche, oía rugir las olas al chocar contra las piedras en las esquinas de aquel lago, Apenas unos instantes antes, el agua estaba en calma, la luna brillaba, las olas se agitaban bajo mis pies, yo me tambaleaba y me empezaba a hundir, el cielo se tornó negro y la brillante luna, roja.

Me quedaba sumergida un instante, en la más absoluta oscuridad y calma, llena de un silencio bajo las aguas de aquel lago. Después me abría paso hasta la superficie y daba tantas bocanadas de aire como podía antes de que otra ola me alcanzara y me volviera a hundir. El agua se volvíapegajosa. Miraba a mí alrededor y,a la débil luz de la roja luna, veía que el agua se había convertido en sangre. La sangre que manada violentamente de una herida cuando uno hace un corte profundo o cuando tiene un accidente de coche. Nunca me había cortado de esa manera, el vestido blanco estaba teñido de un rojo-vino tinto, a la vez violeta. El agua volvía a cubrirme la cabeza y la boca se me llenaba de sangre, al salir de nuevo a la superficie, no paraba de vomitar. Sentía el interior de mi boca caliente y pegajosa, un sabor metálico y salado.

Pude ver a lo profundo del lago un cuerpo, era una chica, intente visualizar mejor y pude ver un pelo rubio-castaño, estaba vestida como yo pero de un vestido negro, tenía los ojos cerrados, su boca semi-abierta, decía unas palabras "Inocencia" no lo entendí, pero con la voluntad en mi mente me zambullí otra vez en el mar rojo, al hundirme con la débil luz de luna pude ver su escasa silueta, note que la sangre emanaba de su corazón, mi respiración empezó a fallar, las burbujas de mi boca y nariz salían con mucha rapidez, mientras que, las de la chica eran lentas y calmadas, llegue a estar frente a ella, la chica era idéntica a mí en tamaño y forma, me asuste pensé en mi hermana, pero la chica abrió los ojos y vi, mis ojos verdes claro, su borde gris y la pupila negra, alrededor de la pupila un verde reflejando mi alma, un brillo de color blanco sobre saltaba de estos, los míos eran idénticos, mis ojos se abrieron tal platos al ver que de la chica emanaba con rapidez la sangre de su pecho, intente cerrarla, coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y lo intente cerrar, pero la sangre junto con el agua salía de entre mis dedos, la chica me abrazo con fuerza y pude sentir como los recuerdos de ese dia regresaban, todos, mi niñez, mi periodo en la primaria, el periodo en el hospital psiquiátrico, cuando sufrí por primera vez de claustrofobia, cuando me lance del edificio, cuando estaba hundida en el agua con tan solo 9 años, a Cris confesándome su amor, luego a una Charlotte adulta y un Cris adulto haciendo la misma acción, recordé a Jeff, el dia que lo conocí, sus jugarretas, sus intento de susto, el abrazo, su aroma…el beso, el Sr. Slenderman, la pequeña Sally con su oso de peluche, aquella niña que tanto me asustaba, Nina, Jack, Ben, mi madre, mi hermano Charlie, mi amado padre, mi hermano Santiago, sus sonrisas al despertarme, toda mi vida, el dolor de ese maldito dia, mi familia, Sandi, Madoka, Isadora, como las conocí, Alex, Gabriela, Tobías, Matías, Claudia, Sebastián, Tony… todos mis peores temores en un momento bajo un lago lleno de sangre.

Me desperté exaltada, estaba asustada, respiraba con mucha dificultad, me caí de la cama, al intentar pararme, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas teñidas de negro por el delineador, mi mano paso por mi rostro para calmarme, al ver mi reacción, suspire, mi respiración se fue calmando, mis ojos seguían cristalinos pero intentaba olvidar ese sueño, aquella chica, aquel lago teñido de rojo, mire el reloj y vi la hora "7:25am" todavía temprano, con fuerza me intente levantar, me acerque al espejo en mi habitación y pude ver una huella, como si alguien en la noche hubiese pasado su mano llena de sangre por mi rostro, me abrí paso en mi cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrir y rapidamente me dirigí al baño, me enjuague la cara, me di un refrescante baño y después de cepillar mis afilados dientes y cabello, Salí de allí directo a mi cuarto, me acerque a mi armario y me coloque una camisa azul cielo, unos pantalones grises de mezclilla y unos tenis gris oscuro, además una polera negra, cogí mi mochila con unos cuantos cuadernos, libros, lápices de colores, lapicero, un borrado junto con un carboncillo, un bloc de dibujo y un libro de lectura rápida e interesante, la coloque a mis espaldas y tome mi teléfono móvil junto con los auriculares, luego Salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí, baje las escaleras de madera de mi casa con mucha lentitud para no recibir a Drew mandándome a hacer alguna estupidez, cuando baje para mi sorpresa mi primo estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Hola-susurre mientras entraba, cuando lo vi note que solo cargaba un bluyín de campana, caído, el cierre y el botón abiertos, sus bóxer azul oscuro con borde verde, estaba descalzo y sin camisa, su abdomen marcado y con una pequeña cicatriz, yo no le preste atención sinceramente para un chamo de 24 años no le ganaba un chico el cual fue quemado vivo el cual esmás atractivo, o bueno es mi opinión, el me observo y note que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente

-hola Charlotte-dijo para luego darme la espalda y sacar un plato repleto de dos huevos, tocino, unas tostadas y unas cuantas papas fritas, me las entrego en la mano mientras yo sacaba el cereal…-son para ti

-¿ah?, Gracias-dije de forma indiferente, luego tome asiento mientras observaba el televisor, él se sentó frente a mí y comió una tostada, yo hice lo mismo, lo observe mientras se levantaba y servía un poco de jugo de naranja en mi vaso, no malinterpreten, es mi primo, mucho mayor que yo, pero me parecía interesante que siempre fuera un morboso, flojo, orgulloso y egocéntrico, el cual estaba dándome de comer, se comportaba responsable, lo cual es raro en él.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con la boca llena de huevo y tocino

-¿no aprendiste modales?

-mira no me jodas…-dijo mientras tragaba todo dentro de su boca…-te hice el desayuno, para ver si nos tratábamos mejor, sabes que tu madre se fue a un viaje de negocio por un largo tiempo, Charlie se quedara donde mi tía Lorena por un tiempo, y yo aquí en ese lugar contigo, durante dos semanas-dijo mientras respiraba hondo y volvía a darle un mordisco a una tostada

-…- no dije nada solo me levante y me dirigí a la puerta ya había comido todo de ese plato de porcelana-Drew, te agradezco que me cuides pero, llevo 10 años cuidándome sola, no necesito tu ayuda…y no utilices la porcelana.

/

Llegue a mi preparatoria, Alexandra estaba en la entrada con un libro en su mano, al verme se levantó tirando todos sus libros, se inclinó a recogerlos pero Randy la empujo haciendo que se callera, yo me apresure a ayudarla, cuando llegue, Randy estaba delante de mí dándome la espalda, yo le toque el hombro el volteo y al observarme su mirada se llenó de miedo, temor y sed de venganza

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño Randy-él se retrocedió y siguió de largo, yo sacudí con la cabeza y ayude a Alex

-G-Gracias, C-Charlotte

-no hay de que, Alex-dije con una sonrisa-para eso están las amigas, además ese estúpido me tiene harta.

Llegamos al salón de biología, esta daba a una vista muy hermosa a la cancha, las chicas de segundo de secundaria estaban practicando voleibol, yo las observe y recordé:

FLASHBLACK

-¡Pásame el balón!-grito una niña de rubios cabellos, yo la observaba sentada en una fría banca de madera color azul

-¡Voy!-grito otra de pelo marrón oscuro, Madoka…-ten Esmeralda

-¡Gracias!-respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

Un chico a las lejanías la observaba, yo era como una espectadora viendo un partido, sentada en las bancas azules, verdes, rojas que estaban en los estadios, todo frente a mis ojos, mi hermana, mis conocidos, pero yo sola. No me importaba en lo absoluto,

-¿por qué no practicas?-dijo una voz masculina sentada a mi lado, yo vacile un poco y luego respondí "No tengo pareja"…-yo la seré.

Cuando mire a mi lado vi a mi padrino,el profesor de deporte, con una voz muy enérgica, este tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones oscuro, su peinado era algo anticuado pero lo gracioso es que parecía como si se hubiese tomado catorce tazas de café en un minuto, me refiero a que es muy pero muy activo, su vestimenta siempre igual un mono azul, camisa blanca y unas botas deportivas blancas, yo me levante y entrene a su lado.

FIN DE FLASHBLACK

Suspire profundamente, Alex estaba con una bata blanca, al igual que todos, estaba practicando como cortar un simple espécimen volador (Una mariposa) yo tome el bisturí y lo clave en su pecho, la mariposa murió y Alex sigue con el experimento, yo solo me apoye de mi codo, y cerré los ojos, recordé a Jeff, al abrirlos solo vi el mismo salón de clase.

-Señorita Charlotte-dijo la profesora Marina- necesito un favor suyo

-¿Qué pasa?-dije con los auriculares en mis oídos, la música era fuerte y retumbaba en mi mente, se puede decir que aprendí a leer los labios.

-lleve estos papeles a la clase de 9"D"-la profesora me entrego los documentos, yo los tome, eran pesados, luego solo Salí de aquel salón, camine por los pasillos viendo las clases todo era sumamente aburrido, observe el salón al cual la profesora me había mandado a entregar los documentos, el profesor en mando los recibió, pero me dijo que me quedara, era extraño, pero el salón era muy común, una chica a lo lejos del escritorio de pelo negro, un flequillo que tapaba su ojos izquierdo por completo, además el pelo no le pasaba de las orejas,tenía las puntas anaranjadas, amarillas, moradas y rosadas, tenía los ojos morados, las uñas de color azul metálico, gris metálico y rosado metálico, su vestimenta era de una gótica común, era "Maritza Simmons" una chica con la que cruzaba una que otra palabra en la hora del descanso, estaba observándome detenidamente, luego hizo una señal con la mano de forma de saludo, yo le devolví el saludo, ella hizo una señal conocido como "Me quiero meter un tiro" yo sonreí a eso, era hizo una sonrisa despreocupada, el profesor después de tenerme para durante 8 minutos me entrego otro grupode documentos más pesado que el anterior, me devolví a la clase de biología que estaba en el quinto piso, al llegar estaba agotada, sedienta y muy cansada, la profesora tomo los documentos como si nada, luego yo me devolví a mi asiento, Alex había terminado toda la práctica, y al revisarla note que mi nombre estaba en ella

-yo no hice nada-dije mientras tomaba mi lápiz y le empezaba a dar vueltas por entre mis dedos

-lo sé pero me ayudaste a matar la mariposa-yo la mire y ella sonreía nerviosa, lo usual en ella, la campana sonó, y todos salieron disparados, Alex se quedó esperando a que yo saliera, pasaron los periodos, de una forma lenta y eterna, al parecer a los profesores les dio por mandarme a mí a hacer los mandados, estuve de salón en salón entregando sobres, documentos que pesaban una tonelada, exámenes, talleres, prácticas y demás documentos absurdos. Cuando toco la última clase paso volando y era la que más me gustaba "Arte", al salir vi a que una moto negra se detuvo en la entrada, una chica de unos 28 o 29 años estaba sobre la moto, vestía un traje de látex que le quedaba apretado, unos tacones negros y un casco, yo la mire y mi mirada se irrito, reconocí a esa persona, un grupo de chicos, o bueno todos los chicos de la preparatoria, hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella, pude ver a las lejanías como la chica se quitaba el casco y dejaba al descubierto sus delicados rasgos faciales, los labios pintados de un rojo, el delineador en su rostro, el pelo castaño que volaba con el viento, su silueta, todo

- ¡Charlotte!-dijo la chica mirándome, yo la mire y observe como todos me miraba de forma incomoda

-Lore- "Lore" es el apodo de mi tía Lorena-¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

-te vine a visitar un rato, vengo de paso-respondió ella sonriente

-está bien

-¿comemos algo?-dijo mientras encendía de nuevo la moto

-claro, lejos de estos neandertales, pervertidos e interesados-dije mientras miraba de forma asesina a todos en el lugar, gracias a eso todos desaparecieron, yo suspire y me subí a la moto. Llegamos a un cafetín a las cercanías, allí mi tía pidió un café mientras yo no pedí nada.

-y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Nancy?-Nancy es el nombre de mi madre

-normal, han mejorado un poco, digamos que ahora me dice "Hija" y yo "Madre"-dije mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, podía ver que en una banca de madera frente al cafetín se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros, vestida curiosamente con polera negra y falda negra, no vi su rostro ya que ella leía un libro, solo alcance a leer, "Cementerio…" no sé qué mas podía decir, la chica tenia unos tenis negros con blanco, yo la observe durante un rato hasta que las palabras de mi tía me regresaron a la realidad

-genial-dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo del café

-si se puede decir- Dije apoyando mis brazos a la mesa, y colocando mi rostro sobre las palmas de mis manos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Drew vive conmigo-dije mirándola de forma fría

-¿no vivías tu sola en un departamento?-dijo extrañado y sorprendida mientras alegaba la taza de café

-si pero…-dije alzando mis brazos-gracias a la ley, regrese con mi madre-luego me senté erguida en el espaldar de mi silla

-ya veo…-susurro ella…-pero dime ¿tienes novio?

-¿Qué?... para nada-mire a otra dirección al responder, mis mejillas se sonrojaron ya que pensé en Jeff

-¡Te gusta alguien!-dijo ella señalándome

-cállate, baja la voz-dije yo mirando a mis alrededores, note que todos los hombres miraban a mi tía con cara de estúpidos-que tú ya estas casada-dije a propósito, todos volvieron a mirar a sus acompañantes

-Charlotte…yo no estoy casada-dijo ella susurrándome

-lo sé-respondí en voz baja

-está bien… pero dime enserio

-no me gusta nadie, y si vas a hablarme de ese tema me largo-dije señalando la puerta de aquel lugar

-no paz, paz ¡Caramba tienes el genio de tu padre!-dijo ella, esto causo que las dos nos riéramos

/

Llegue a casa a las 7:34, tuve que ir a trabajar medio turno en la tarde, Mitsuko me hizo disfrazar de monja, fue incomodo además no soy muy religiosa que digamos, algunos clientes me tomaron fotos pero bueno, no me interesa en fin, Drew no estaba en casa cuando llegue, pero en mi closet esa extraña caja sigue ahí y yo no la he abierto, no es mucho mi interés, pase una tarde muy cómica con mi tía Lorena, comimos helados, compramos ropa, y una incómoda charla sobre "El desarrollo de las hormonas", cosas típicas, aunque estuvimos hablando del pasado, de mi padre y su juventud, mi hermano Santiago, y mi hermana Esmeralda, conocí cosas de mi padre que nunca sabia, por fin, entendí porque me hacía entrenar tan seguido, resulta que mi padre de joven quiso entrar al Campeonato Internacional de Artes Marciales o CIAM, curiosamente se partió la mano en una competencia en la regional y no pudo entrar, irónico, pero después de trabajar pase por el parque de juegos, visite a mi padre, mi hermano y a Cristoffer; en estos momentos estoy acostada en mi cama, mirando la laptop de mi hermana que esta sobre mi escritorio, no sé, leerlo o dejarlo allí. Al fin de cuentas no me interesaba para nada el pasado.

Me levante de mi cama y como hacía mucho frio y solo cargaba un short negro y una blusa azul metálico decidí colocarme una polera, me acerque a mi armario para buscar una, no es muy grande como ya he dicho pero es amplio, después de buscar y no encontrar recordé que todas estaban sin lavar, así que me acerque a una polera blanca, que estaba junto a la ropa sucia, notoriamente estaba llena de sangre pero no me interesaba, me la coloque igual, cuando la polera roso mi nariz el olor de la sangre combinado con el olor masculino de Jeff entro por mi nariz, al colocármela sentí un calor profundo en mi pecho, el olor de Jeff estaba justamente en esa polera, abrase mi cuerpo y recordé el momento en que lo abrace a él, no malinterpreten pero al parecer he caído en la trampa de Jeff, creo que el muy idiota me empezó a gustar, hoy cuando mi tía me preguntaba si alguien me gustaba o algo relacionado con eso, pensaba en él, una imagen de él venía a mi mente, estoy enloqueciendo completamente y mi dolor es conocido como, Amor.

-Estúpido corazón nunca me obedeces-dije mientras señalaba mi pecho, observe el pecho otra vez, recordé una canción que "Avalanch" que siempre me gusto, sus párrafos eran los que más tocaba con mi guitarra o el bajo de Esmeralda…-Joder.

Salí de la habitación lentamente, observe el pasillo entre mi cuarto y el de mi hermana, mi hermano difunto, mi madre y padre, mi hermano Charlie, todo en una gran oscuridad, la noche era lluviosa, los truenos sonaban por diestra y siniestra. Tenía miedo, sí, me asustaba entrar a ese cuarto, pero lo deje atrás, al llegar frente a frente con esa puerta, tome aire y abriéndola espacio sentí un escalofrió, a mis espaldas el producto de mi mente, una niña. Entre con mucha velocidad, observe la cama el tendido rosado de princesas seguía tal y como ella lo dejo esa noche, vi los juguetes regalados por mamá, unos cuadros donde salía ella, todo en un abrir de ojos, imagine como sería si ella estaría viva, estaría acostada en la cama con revistas y el teléfono fijo hablando con Madoka, sobre música, una película, una salida al centro comercial y el amor que tanto le tenía, a ella no al centro comercial, me apoye al borde de la puerta y observe su cama, una pequeña risa salió de mi boca al imaginarla saltando o gritándome "¡Aprende a tocar antes!" como cuando éramos niñas, mis ojos se cristalizaron, no la odiaba aunque siempre recibió el amor de mi madre, el cariño de todos era ganado por ella, pero yo nunca la odie, la amaba es decir es mi hermana gemela, esa noche yo sentía cada puñalada, cada golpe dado por ese asesino, cerré mis puños con fuerza…-como le odio-dije, ese odio no era a Esmeralda sino a la persona que se metió en la casa esa noche, a la maldita persona que asesino mis esperanzas de una familia feliz, suspire y me senté en la cama, "Me extrañas" dijo una aguda voz a mis espaldas, yo voltee y vi a la creación de mi mente

-Sí.

-porque no me defendiste

-tenía miedo, temor, estaba aterrorizada, paralizada mejor dicho.

-y ¿ya no tienes miedo?

-no.

-tu creciste Charlotte…te quedaste sentada, mientras él me apuñalaba sin piedad alguna

-nunca quise eso hermana.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, hablaba conmigo misma, la niña se levantó y pude ver como empezaba a crecer, yo me levante y quede frente a frente con ella, era como yo, pero vestía la prenda morada de siempre, todavía llena de sangre, el pecho, la cara, sus vestiduras, todo igual pero de mi tamaño. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, camine a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, observe la computadora de mi hermana y la cogí, me senté en el piso, y la abrí, la encendí y vi dos usuarios uno era "Generalizado" y la otra "Esme" el apodo de mi hermana, yo le di clic a "Generalizado", al entrar vi la portada, una foto de mi hermana y yo, entre en menú y busque el documento, cuando lo encontré tenia clave, empecé a pensar cual seria, y recordé "Inocencia" la introduje y esa era, así que empecé a leerla:

"Querida Charlotte, Feliz cumpleaños, en esta carta te pido perdón por todos mis errores, pero también te pido perdón por mi egoísmo, sé que te intentaste suicidar ya 2 veces, tanto una muerte rápida como el lanzarse de un edificio como ahogarse, sea como seas seguirías siendo una estúpida, presumida, orgullosa, celosa, bastarda, fría, idiota, una persona fuera de la sociedad, ¿acaso pensabas que ganarías algo suicidándote?, no aria ningún cambio, como siempre me dijiste cuando jugábamos en el lago, "La muerte es lo más natural de todo, nacemos para morir" tienes razón, me hubiera alegrado, tendría toda la atención, dime como quieras, pero es la verdad, me alegraría tu muerte, los meses que estuviste en el hospital psiquiátrico fueron los mejores para mí, vi como mi hermano me consentía y a la vez sufría, mi madre siempre me amo a mí y ati te odio, por ser bastarda tu no recibirás alegría en tu vida, yo sí. Mi padre estuvo conmigo todas las noches mi vida no pudo estar mejor, pero luego todo el mundo empezó a hablar de ti, Cristoffer mi amor platónico preguntaba por ti a mis padres, mi amante, Madoka. Estaba siempre preocupada, Matías estaba feliz pero Tobías no, Matías al igual que yo te odiamos. Eso nunca cambiara, tú me arruinaste la vida, siempre lo harás, pero después regresaste y todo volvió a ser un terror para mí, mi padre se fue y tu seguiste entrenando, Cristoffer te espiaba de lejos pero tu…-de mis ojos emanaron lagrimas no podía creer lo que leía…mi hermana me odiaba-…solamente pensabas en ti misma, te vi en las noches cortándote con la hojilla de los sacapuntas, querías llamar la atención, una copia de mí, solo una maldita copia, de noche te volvíclaustrofóbica, ¿por qué pensaste que era?, yo te ahogaba con una almohada todas las noches, pero tu seguías vida, al dia siguiente esperaba los gritos de mis padres, un "a muerto" de mi madre o padre, el llanto de mi hermano, pero no, solo escuchaba el "A despertar" de Santiago mientras que a mi me despertaba mi madre, ¿tienes algo en mi contra? No lo se pero en lo que si estoy segura es que tu me tienes envidia de mi autenticidad, yo soy social y tu un incepto el cual botaron entro de un balde lleno de desperdicios de perros "MIERDA" eso eres tu nada mas…"

Me quede boquiabierta, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como nunca, el deliniador se corrió otra vez, las lagrimas amargas de mi corazón brotaron rápida y abundantemente, un rio negro iba de mi mejilla a mi barbilla y caia en el suelo, pegue mis rodillas a mi pecho, las rodee con mis brazos y llore, mi sollozar era bajo pero el dolor en mi corazón no se comparaba con nada, mi propia hermana me decía eso en mi ¿cumpleaños?, que clase de maldito regalo era ese, mi mente se equivocaba ella nunca me quiso siempre me odio, una bastarda, eso era, ni Jeff se fijaría en mí, él es un asesino al que le apasiona matar, y oír gritar a sus víctimas, de seguro ese dia no me mato porque sabía que yo no le daría placer, lo único que hice con acercarme a él fue… darle lastima, nunca nadie sentiría nada conmigo, dudo que si Cristoffer no estuviera muerto fuera mi novio, Matías tenía razón con todo, no merecía nada, solo la muerte, estaba resignada esa noche le pediría a Jeff que terminara con mi vida… hablando del rey de roma.

Jeff entro por mi ventana yo alce mi vista y lo vi, el me observaba y notaba que yo cargaba su polera blanca, el tenía su fiel compañero en la mano, eso me alegraba, el se sento de piernas cruzadas al frente de mí, yo baje mi cabeza y la hundí en mis brazos, las lágrimas salieron con mayor rapidez, y eran más y más, no paraban, Jeff coloco su mano en mi cabeza, "¿Por qué lloras esta vez?" dijo yo no respondí, simplemente no tenía ganas me sentía ya muerta por dentro, las burbujas volvieron a salir, teñidas de rojo. Jeff acaricio mi cabeza.

-Dime, confía en este asesino despiadado…-yo subí mi vista y vi los grandes ojos de Jeff, los azules ojos que solo yo podía ver sin temer a estar muerta, aunque sabía que algún dia esos mismos ojos me matarías, la sonrisa eterna que tanto me gustaba ver abrirse y cerrarse, su piel blanca como la de nadie, pero Jeff estaba consolándome, lo cual es mas aterrador aun, Jeff se arrodillo frente a mí, llevo su mano derecha a mi mejilla, luego con su pulgar hizo pequeños círculos, yo estaba estática…-con que te gusta colocarte ropa de otras personas-dijo en tono burlón

-No me molestes, no estoy de ánimo-dije para luego quitar su mano de mi mejilla y hundir mi rostro en mis brazos

-Debo estar bien loco-dijo el, yo me extrañe y subí la vista otra vez…-Estoy bien loco desde hace mucho pero tú, la fastidiosa y engreída victima que debí matar hace mucho me hace sentir esto…-hablaba consigo mismo, yo subí mi rostro y lo mire, el observaba el computador de mi hermana el cual dejo a la vista la carta, note que Jeff lo estaba leyendo, mi corazón se partió cuando vi que el cambio su expresión, estaba irritado y molesto.

-deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe-dije mientras estiraba mi brazo y cerraba la laptop. El tomo mi mano y mi miro fijamente

-¿qué tienes tu que ella no tuvieron?…-yo estaba confundida, el acerco mas su cuerpo a mí, mi pecho choco con el mío de nuevo, el acerco sus labios a los míos a solo centímetros, yo no me coloque como antes, claro me sonroje, pero me mantuve fría sabía que era otro de sus juegos.-eres muy linda Charlotte no tanto como yo pero llegas a esa categoría, ¿Por qué me siento así junto a ti?, atraído por tus labios carmesí, tus ojos verdes como los de ninguna persona, tu pelo rubio a lo general siempre está presente en presumidas oxigenadas, tu fría personalidad, todo tú me…me atraes.-Jeff estaba levemente sonrojada-¡Maldita sea ya no se ni lo que dijo!

No sabía que decir, ¿eso era una confesión?, ¿estoy soñando?, no sabía que le pasaba note en sus ojos el deseo que hacer algo, ¿matarme?, Jeff se quedó cerca me mí, su vista en mis ojos al igual que los míos en los suyos, un brillo azul muy penetrante en el alma.

-¿tu…interesado…en mí?-pregunte mientras me apuntaba al espejo de cuerpo completo

-pues sí, ¡Estoy jodidamente en ti, en caso que no lo hallas notado Charlotte!, pero bueno, no importa-hizo una pausa- y-yo quería preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué no te aterro, tu no tiemblas, no te asustas, nada…por qué?

-no lo sé, sinceramente no me aterras, en si me pareces… bueno-estaba sonrojada y en la mirada de Jeff se veía el deseo de saber por qué- no sé… lindo, en una extraña, rara y loca manera.

-¡Eso ya lo sabía!-Jeff hizo una pausa muy corta- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-bueno… tus ojos nunca se cierran…¿sabes cuantas cosas me he perdido por un solo parpadeo?, y tu no, no te pierdes nada del mundo, tu piel blanca, todos desearían tenerla así, y tu… tu sonrisa, es eterna, es bella, siempre sonries, desearía tener una sonrisa eterna-sentia que mi cara era una bombilla color roja de las que iluminan las casas de terror de las ferias.

-tu tambienereslinda-dijo rapidamente, en bajo tono y rascándose la nunca

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Ya lo escuchaste!, no soy pendejo y no lo voy arrepentir-dijo cruzarse de brazos

-¿Gracias?-dije completamente roja, él se alejó un par de centímetros, yo hundí mi rostro en mis rodillas.-A veces creo que a nadie le importa mi existencia.

-…-Jeff no dijo nada por unos segundos, que para mí eran una eternidad-Hay una persona a la que le importa…

-Ja-dije de forma sarcástica-¿a quién?-subí mi rostro para verle y enfrentarlo pero lo que recibí fue una gran sorpresa, Jeff acerco sus labios a los míos, me beso, el presionaba con los labios pegándome a la pared mas y mas, eran ásperos como siempre, yo abrí mis ojos como platos, no sabía qué hacer, mis emociones volaban en mi interior, impactada, confundida, exaltada, estaba muy confundida, Jeff me estaba… él estaba…¡besándome!, sentí sus labios moverse sombre los mios con suavidad, gentileza, y lentitud, mientras yo estaba completamente atontada, mi corazón latia con fuerza en mi pecho, sentía que pronto o me desmayaba o el corazón saldría disparado de mi pecho a la ventana, no sabia si corresponderle el beso o solamente alejarlo de mí, finalmente cuando sentí que el intento separarse, pero me decidí y le correspondí el beso, subí lentamente mis brazos y los apoye en sus hombros mientras el bajo los suyos a mi cintura, apreté con fuerza su polera llena de sangre, sus labios salados me parecían deliciosos, eran muy dominantes como él es en actitud yo cerré los ojos, en un momento me sentí llena, con vida, feliz. Finalmente el aire fue necesario y los dos nos separamos. Y yo le solte el cuello.

Yo jadeaba al igual que él, vi sus ojos azules había deseo y anhelo en ellos y sin aviso junto sus labios con los míos de nuevo, algo que no me parecía asqueroso, aunque sus mejillas se tallaron con sangre en las mías-me refiero a que su sonrisa se tallo en mis mejillas-, sentí el rosar de su lengua en mi labio inferior, yo abrí un poco mi boca, fue una acción que no pensé, el introdujo su lengua, estaba buscando algo,Su lengua roso la mía causando que mis manos se hundieran mas en su polera, era un combate en el interior de mi boca, por ver quien dominaría, pero el gano, nuestras lenguas de entrelazaron, mis mano se ubicaron en su cuello, lo acerque más mí, su calor me daba satisfacción, nos separamos por la falta de aire, yo estaba completamente roja, nunca me había pasado eso, el me observo deseoso de mas, el relamió sus labios, estábamos todavía cerca pero tomábamos un corto despido, sinceramente me encantaron sus labios la primera vez que lo hice, aunque fue accidental cuando como primer beso ¿no?,

-no tienes idea de cuando desee hacer esto…desde ya hace tiempo-termino la frase y me volvió a besar, esta vez mas apasionado, me intento cargar, pero solo me levanto del piso, empeso a pasar sus manos por mi cintura, era exitante, luego las subio lentamente por dentro de la polera, yo gemi sin querer al sentir sus frias manos por mi piel, creo que le gusto ya que busco de nuevo mis gemidos, era un estaxis de placer para ambos, Jeff me quito la polera dejándome en la ropa de abajo, luego me llevo hasta la cama mientras me besaba, me sento en sus piernas, ya lógicamente al llegar a la cama, el arrecosto a su lado, para luego besarme en el cuello, gemidos y suspiros salían de mi boca, era exitante, el paro y subio de nuevo a mis labios, pero no me beso sino que observándolo…-eres muy hermosa, no tanto como yo pero por alguna razón me atraes como nadie lo había hecho, y si me intereza tu existencia.

-J-Jeff-dije jadeante- gracias.

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado mientras me volvía a besar

-p-por existir-Jeff me beso un par de veces más para luego bajar a mi cuello para lamer, besar, y darme un mordisco muy suave en el cuello-n-no hagas eso-dije entre gemidos

-¿por qué no?, ahora eres mi chica Charlotte, y quiero que lo sepan-dijo triunfante, me volvió a morder y besar, además lamio el mismo lugar causando mis gemidos,

-dejara marca

-y ¿por qué es que lo hago?-el volvió a besarme con mas deseo, me encantaba sentir sus labios junto a los míos, yo empecé a jugar con su cabello, estaba perdiendo el control, y sabía que debía detenerlo antes de que aquello acabara en una acción en que los dos nos pudiéramos arrepentir después, pero era imposible, entre el placer y el sentimiento que él me expresaba, mi mente no quería o bueno le costaba admitirlo, yo quería mas, quería que durara para siempre, pero empecé a pensar, las cosas se tornarían incomodas entre él y yo, pero que bah, eso se solucionara después.

**Lamento si fui muy específica pero soy nueva escribiendo besos, y bueno hay ta', cuídense lamento si demoro subiendo capítulos pero hago mi esfuerzo y el capítulo me llevo toda una noche (son las 4:56 de la mañana) :C tengo sueñito pero igual, lo amo full 3 lamento si no he creado la cuenta de devianart pero el paint tool sai de mi pc se venció y tengo que remodelar software T_T una ladilla pero bueno hare lo mejor que pueda, a si se me olvidaba, si quieren estar al contacto conmigo:**

**Facebook: Airam Charlotte Adams**

**Twitter: tengo twitter pero se me olvido el nombre de la cuenta no recuerdo si es "CharlotteTheKiller" o "Charlotte Adams" ¡JODER!**

**Ask: ArikiAkumu**

**Y bueno lo demás me falta xDD 8) Go To Sleep**

**Jeff: MI FRASE *saca un cuchillo***

**Yo: o-o-o-oye q-q-que t-tienes *retrocede, y se cae de para atrás***

**Jeff: ¿Por qué bese a Charlotte?**

**Yo: porque los fans me lo pidieron**

**Jeff: tendré sexo con ella**

**YO: ¡askdjaisdkajd!**

**Jeff: que mierda dijiste plana**

**Yo: ¬¬ eso es confidencia :D **

**¡Aaaaah! se me olvidaba, disculpen que dure tanto para subir un capitulo o que me salgan largos pero hago un largo procedimiento, y las personas que creen que escribir es pan comido, escuchen bien "ESO ES MENTIRA; CUESTA UN MONTON" es muy agotador pero placentero cuando todo sale como esperabas, además la inspiración se va, la muy folga esa ¬¬*.**

**Agradezco a las personas que dejan Comentario, es muy fácil, no se necesita cuenta…así que…¡COMENTEN! ¬w¬ eso me inspira… **

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA *¬* pero bueno si les gusto comenten y si no les gusto comenten… además hagan propaganda XDD ok no, pero enserio quiero llegar a los 20 seguidores 3 3**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 18

Abrí mis ojos muy feliz, aunque el despertador sonó como nunca, la apague golpeándolo contra la pared, tengo que comprar uno nuevo, no lo podía creer lleve mis dedos a mis labios y recordé todo, Jeff Woods, mi pareja, era imposible, pensé que lo de anoche fue un sueño, me levante con energías eran las 7.00 am, en punto, me dirigí al baño me quite la ropa y luego me di un refrescante baño, al salir, me coloque mis bragas y sostén, luego me cepille los dientes y fue cuando vi la marca de un "chupetón" en mi cuello, me quede boquiabierta, era real, yo una chica de los suburbios con dos enfermedades mentales incluyendo un trauma y 2 intentos de suicidio en su expediente era la novia de Jeff The Killer, me golpee en la cabeza con el lavado, no fue la mejor idea pero además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza reaccione, me mire en el espejo y vi que era verdad, no valió de nada el golpe, Salí lentamente del baño pero algo se me olvidaba, no había llevado mi toalla, cuando Salí mi primo Drew iba saliendo, note que me miraba extrañado y sonrojado, un hilo de sangre cayó al piso del pasillo yo le mire y vi cómo se tornaba pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije mientras bostezaba

-t-tu r-ropa

-¿mi ropa? que con mi ropa…-me observe y note que estaba en ropa interior y como reflejo le metí una patada a mi primo noqueándolo…-lo siento.

Salí corriendo a mi alcoba y me acerque al armario y tome lo primero, una camisa de rayas naranja sin mangas, una polera blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, y mi tenis favoritos, luego cogí mi mochila y Salí corriendo, no desayune solo corrí a mi preparatoria, al llegar note que estaba prácticamente vacía, otra vez temprano, esta vez deje mis cosas en el casillero y me dirigí al salón de clase, pero al llegar como soy una persona que aprende de casi todos sus errores toque antes de entrar, no se escuchó nada, entre pero como que los profesores se turnan, estaba el profesor Thomas, el profesor de arte, él es famoso entre las chicas por ser atractivo no lo niego, pero me parece mejor, bueno Jeff.

-Señorita Adams…-dijo el profesor mientras me miraba deseoso, otro más.

-Profesor Thomas, el cual es soltero y no me interesa.- verán el profesor "Jasón Thomas" es un tentativo profesor que resulta irresistible, el profesor intento cogerme de manera sexual en primero de preparatoria, ya que según él era yo soy "un espécimen muy exótico", y como un dia me desmaye y el quedo a mi mando, intento tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, no me beso, pero me intento zafar la blusa.

-vamos Charlotte, no me trates así, fue un error el de ese dia.

-no me interesa me voy.-dije para luego salir de allí. Pero puando estaba a punto de salir él se levantó y coloco su mano derecha en mi hombro jalándome así atrás, y como no había nadie, nadie me observo en ese momento.

-Vamos señorita Charlotte una pequeña charla entre un profesor y una sexy estudiante no tiene nada de malo-yo lo observe con odio y rencor, el relamió sus labios para luego intentar besarme, yo cogí su mano y la doble haciendo que su expresión cambiara ya no era deseoso sino era de dolor, yo le doble la mano hasta que el estuviera arrodillado

-Profesor Tomas, no es bueno, y menos conmigo, que intente hacerme algo, porque si no lo sabe, soy muy peligrosa.- yo le solté la mano y Salí de allí de inmediato. Camine por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos, escuche la risa de una chica, me voltee y vi a mi "Hermana", yo suspire, tome una bocanada de aire y luego procedí con mi caminata.

-Charlotte, ¿Por qué no me hablas?

-vete al diablo-dije de forma indiferente

Empecé a caminar, para luego ver como los estudiantes llegaban, yo buscaba a mi pequeña amiga, y fue cuando la vi, estaba con un golpe en la cara, yo me sorprendí y corrí a verla, estaba con los ojos hinchados, rojos y rodeados de ojeras. Ella me observo detenidamente para luego abrazarme, soltó todos sus libros los cuales cayeron al piso, yo la lleve a la enfermería rapidamente, note que Madoka y Tony me seguían, cuando llegue a la puerta de la enfermería, la abrí con cautela y entre. Al entrar vi a Lucy la enfermera ella ha sido muy buena conmigo aunque es un poco pervertida y le gusta molestar a mi hermano menor, es también comprensiva y muy buena amiga para cuando yo le cuento mis historias o cuando necesito concejos. La enfermería como siempre estaba ordenada, limpia y llena de papeles, medicinas y jeringas que estaban bajo llave, Lucy observo a Alex y luego busco cremas y ungüentos para moretones.

-¡¿Qué te paso Alex?!-dije yo con los brazos cruzados y además observándola, ella estaba sentada, con un suéter de lana color morado de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, pantalones de campana azul oscuro, unos tenis rojos con blanco, y un collar.

-N-Nada-dijo ella mientras Lucy le colocaba el ungüento.

-Niña, para un golpe de esta magnitud es necesario un adulto-dijo Lucy, yo asenté con la cabeza y mire a Alexandra a los ojos, ella desviaba la vista de la mía, así que espere hasta que Lucy terminara-Listo.

-Lucy sal un momento-dije yo mientras me sentaba en la silla giratoria, Lucy salió "No le hagas daño" dijo antes de salir, cuando estábamos solas yo coloque música de mi teléfono móvil evitando así que Lucy escuchara, rode la silla hasta Alex, le tome las manos y le dije que me mirara.

-Vamos, confía en mi Alex

-n-no l-le d-diras a n-nadie-dijo ella observándome.

-Vale, y ¿aquien le voy a decir?...Al ¿fantasma de mi casillero?-bufe00, luego de que Alex soltara una débil risa, me miro y comenzó a hablar.

-B-Bueno…-Alex respiro hondo y luego prosiguió-M-mi padre. Él es alcohólico, anoche bebió demasiado, y se molestó de que yo perdí en el campeonato de Ajedrez, o bueno que quede de segundo lugar así que golpeo a mi madre y me golpeo a mí y a mi hermana Rosa…-los ojos de Alex se cristalizaron para luego soltar una que otra lagrima, ella me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo, yo estaba sorprendida, por momentos quería ver muerto a ese tipo, pero como pude me tranquilice, "¿Debe pagar no crees?" intente ignorar mis impulsos para calmar a Alex.

-No estás sola-dije para luego abrazar a Alex con fuerza-yo estoy contigo…

Pasaron los periodos y gracias al maquillaje de Lucy, nadie noto el moretón de Alex, yo estaba enojada, pero me mantenía calmada, pasaron las horas de Biología, Física, Matemática, Literatura y Arte, en si estoy en un taller de cocina, pero por alguna razón no me puedo concentrar, cuando intento concentrarme algún segmento de anoche regresa como un flash y me fastida, ya que al intentar escribir lo que hago en vez de "Un avestruz" lo que escribía era una "J" por todo mi cuaderno, ya sea en la ultima pagina o en la pagina donde deveria escribir la clase, estoy completamente mareada, mi corazón se agita al recordarlo a él, a la persona que me robo el corazón, pero bueno solo me gusta y ¿yo a el?...¡Joder! estoy bien jodida con mis sentimientos. Suspire y me recarge en el espaldar de mi silla.

-será un largo y duro dia-dije entre los dientes evitando que alguien me escuchara.

-Charlotte-susurro una voz masculina a mis espaldas, yo vote a ver y note que era Tony.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije fríamente

-Necesito hablar contigo

-estoy ocupada-dije para luego regresar a tachar garabatos en mi cuaderno

-Vamos, s-seran solo minutos

-esta bien-suspire-solo te dare 5 minutos, no. Solo 2 minutos.

-esta bien, solo eso necesito.

Paso la última hora tan rápido que ni me di cuenta, recogí mis cosas y Salí como una bala de mi salón, fui directamente a mi casillero, empecé a guardar los libros, cuadernos, la práctica de biología, Física y esas tochadas, para mi sorpresa un poster de Jeff en una de las paredes de aquel pequeño casillero, suspire para luego tasar los dedos por aquel poster, para mi sorpresa alguien me toco el hombro, fue tal la sorpresa que mi al levantar mi cabeza me golpee con el borde superior de mi casillero.

-Charlotte…-dijo la persona a mis espaldas.

-¡¿Qué?!-cuando vi que era Tony apreté con fuerza los puños dejando mis nudillos de un color blanco puro.

-Mira de lo que te tenía que hablar…-suspiro y luego hizo una pausa-L-Lo de M-Matías…

-cómo te dije antes no me interesa…-le respondí de forma altanera para luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta de mi casillero.

-Espera-dijo el tomándome las manos, yo mire mi mano y luego lo vi a el, de tal forma que pensaba partirle la mano…-Matías nos tendio una trampa a todos esa noche, dijo que t-tu te irias y nos dejarías solos en el bosque, así que nos fuimos…

-Mi maleta seguía en la casa…

-No sé sinceramente como termino allí, yo mismo la subi a la camioneta, pero no sé quien la bajo…-yo me solte de él y me pare ergida mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada

-¿Quién se subio de ultimo?-susurre en un hilo de voz

-¿Que?

-¡¿Quién fue el ultimo en subirse a la camioneta?!

-Matias…

-Pero igual…-dije dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo, como soy baja en tamaño tuve que mirar hacia arriba-…No me hablaban, me dejaron sola, esa maldita noche, ¡Ustedes mis amigos me dejaron sola!, no me llamaron, nada.-exclame, tome aire para luego darme la vuelta

-Pensamos que seguias molesta…

-Tu ve que juntarme con Alex, no me quejo es buena chica, pero ¿donde estaban las personas que llevaban mas de un año conociéndome?

-Lejos…-susurro el

-Como sea si quieren mi perdón…-suspire,y tome aire –Estan perdonados pero eso no cambia nada.

Segui con mi camino hasta llegar a mi trabajo, pero para mi sorpresa el auto de Drew estaba en la entrada, note que estaba recostado en elasiento algo ansioso, las chicas llegaban a su ventanilla pero él no les prestaba atención, Drew siempre ha sido un galán, es algo atractivo para las chicas además siempre se comporta como un atrevido "Chico malo", pero bueno, no es mucho el interés, su carro es negro con una franja blanca en la mitad, me parece muy interesante que este frente a mi colegio, de seguro busca a alguna estúpida con cual tener sexo de noche, espero que no sea en mi casa, o hay si le parto un bate en la cabeza. En eso note que la puerta del auto se abrió.

-¡Súbete!-exclamo el, yo mire a mis alrededores para ver si era con otra persona-¡Charlotte es contigo!

-seguro-dije yo acercándome al auto pero no entrando

-Mi tía dijo que te buscara y te llevara a tu trabajo, además esta atemorizada ya que hay un asesino serial suelto por las calles

-Ella te dijo donde trabajo ¿verdad?-dije yo arqueando la ceja

-Joder-suspiro el para luego golpearse con el volante-¿No me puedo divertir un poco?-dijo de forma burlona para luego mirarse por el retrovisor

-son un par de calles caminare- yo señale en la dirección a "Nyaoka", para luego dar un paso a la izquierda

-¡No te estoy preguntando,súbete y punto!-yo me detuve y lo mire, el me observo de pie a cabeza, después se sonrojo, yo fruncí el ceño para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina-no me mires así me gusta tu polera

-como no-dije para luego montarme, deje mi mochila en el asiento trasero, y cerré la puerta, Drew arranco el auto y se dirigió a la cafetería. Coloco unas cuantas pistas de Linkin Park, Gorillaz, Nirvana, etc… música algo cursi y romántica, lo que me parecía algo un tanto repulsivo, pero el dia de hoy estaba contenta, me sentía llena de nuevo, "Todo es pasajero no hermanita", mire por el retrovisor y en el asiento trasero mi Hermana por decirlo así, estaba con un cuchillo en la mano "Maldita cea" susurre, Drew me observo y luego siguió mirando el camino, suspire para tranquilizarme pero al mirar por la ventanilla observe en bosque, visualica mejor y note que habíamos pasado ya la cafetería yo mire a Drew para luego mirar hacia atrás.

-Drew Nos pasamos la cafetería… ¿Drew?-note que Drew estaba concentrado en el camino, algo me dio mala espina por decir vulgarmente, un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro, ahí recordé que el los habia cerrado antes, -¡¿Drew a donde me llevas?!

-solo daremos un pequeño paseo, tu tranquila-dijo mientras me colocaba el cinturón, yo temblé y mire aterrorizada a mi primo ¡¿Qué coños pasaba?! ¡Jeff!, intentaba hablar pero no podía, los nervios causaron un nudo en mi garganta, mire aterrorizada por la ventanilla, pero el vidrio subia hasta cerrarce por completo "¿Cómo saldré de esta?" pensé "¡Jeff!, ¡Sally!, ¡Sr. Slenderman!… ¡Nina!, ¡Jack!… ¡alguien!" lagrimas salieron de mis ojos estaba nerviosa, trague saliva

-¡DREW!, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?-grite

-solo comparto con mi primita-dijo de tal forma escalofriante y tétrica que, pude sentir miedo y terror como nunca… El detuvo el auto, eran las 4:50 según el reloj del auto, yo intente zafarme pero no pude…

/

Estoy acostada en mi cama, son las 11:34, sola, la casa está llena de las amigas de Drew, mientras yo intento hundirme en mi cama, en sí, quiero matar a medio mundo, estoy pálida, hambrienta, asustada y algo traumada, no estoy acostada de forma normal sino que al contrario estoy en posición fetal, tengo la misma ropa, una sábana cubre mi cara, los recuerdos recorren mi mente, mi maldito primo me dio la peor experiencia de la vida, no podía pensar en nada ni en Jeff, solo pensaba en la tarde, me siento terrible, quiero cortarme las venas otra vez…Un frio recorrió mi habitación, como pensé que era Jeff me senté en la cama, me restregué los ojos, y aun con la sabana cubriéndome me quede allí. Un silencio llenaba mi habitación, yo no decía ni una palabra, pero una risa me quito la sabana de mi cabeza, no era Jeff, sino una niña de menor edad, sus pelos rizados de un castaño claro chocaba con la brisa, ella sonreía placenteramente, pero cuando la mire a los ojos, note que estaba algo extrañada.

-Charlotte… ¿t-te pasa algo?-dijo ella, yo solo intente sonreír, pero fue una de mis peores sonrisas falsas, ella arqueo la ceja y me coloco su mano ensangrentada en la cara. Se les está haciendo costumbre-dime.

-Digamos que me dieron la peor sorpresa de la vida.-dije mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, note que sus ojos verdes eran nostálgicos y algo melancólicos.

-Ya veo… tienes que ver con…tu pasado ¿cierto?-yo asenté con la cabeza, note que ella buscaba algo en mi habitación, yo sabía que eran los dulces así que señale mi mesa de noche

-Están en aquella gaveta.-ella corrió y los tomo, yo sonreí, ella era una niña pequeña que sufrió el peor destino.

Pasaron los minutos y Sally se quedó dormida en mis brazos, era muy frágil y delicada en algún sentido, me aprecia adorable, yo la acosté en mi cama y la arrope con una cobija de terciopelo azul, yo me quede en el piso arrodillada acariciando su melena, ella aunque tuviera la cara llena de sangre, era una niña de alguna manera inocente, ella se parecía bastante a Charlie al dormir, aunque sea niña y además una asesina es una pequeña traviesita infante.

-Quisiera que el presente fuera distinto-murmuro Sally, yo abrí los ojos cual platos de porcelana, ella era una chiquilla que decía la verdad, no me malentiendan, me encanto el beso que Jeff y yo nos dimos, que ahora "Yo sea su chica" es increíble, aunque claro está que no será duradero, muchas chicas son más interesantes que yo. A decir verdad tuve suerte de que Jeff me eligiera, aunque de seguro en un corto periodo de tiempo llegara otra chica, fría, Emo, astuta, alegre, freak, una amante del Rock, metalera, que se yo, otra chica que le interese, y como ya ha pasado yo simplemente quedare atrás, ya sea muerta o como una desquiciada loca en un manicomio, encerrada en una habitación de cuatro paredes de cristal. ¡Oh! hasta termine ahogada en el lago.

Sea como sea que yo viera las cosas, todo terminaría igual, Jeff siendo un asesino serial, y yo una pendeja chica de suburbios que callo en su juego, suena bastante duro, pero así es la realidad ¿no?, Nacemos, cresemos y morimos, algunos ni cresen solo nacen y mueren, mil personas en el mundo, ya sean borrachos, vagabundos, famosos, trabajadores o jóvenes de una comunidad, enfermemos, niños de menor edad, personas con cáncer terminal, mueren por minuto claro sin contar chicas enamoradas de un asesino serial, me pregunto si Christine sufría de estos pensamientos, aunque por lo que se, Chris por decirle así es , o bueno era, no sé si ella sigue viva… era una Freak, y es posible que ella terminara con pensamientos como los míos, supe que ella sufrió de esquizofrenia al igual que yo, pero los de ella fueron de una amiga imaginaria de la niñez, y lo mío fue después del trauma, o esperen, mi esquizofrenia apareció cuando yo tenía tan solo 12-13 años de edad. Jeff siempre terminara despreocupado, asesinando a diestra y siniestra, de aquí a ya, por el país, encontrando nuevos "Especímenes" por llamarnos así, con su vaivén, ¿Qué será del futuro?, ¿Qué aguarda el destino para esta chica ya sea Sally o yo, o cualquier otra persona?...

-¿Extrañas tu inocencia no es así?-pregunte a la pequeña dormida frente a mí.-ya es hora que te vayas a dormir-justo cuando dije eso, un presentimiento se acercó a mí, La frase que Jeff siempre usa antes de matar, pero a diferencia de mí, yo no la iba a matar, sino iba a llamar a Ben. Encendí mi computadora con lentitud y me senté en mi silla rodante, mire por el espejo directo a la bella durmiente, su pecho se movía con lentitud, me pregunto cómo alguien puede ser tan despiadado de matar a su propia sobrina mientras ella es una persona tan hermosa, me pregunto lo mismo del maldito que mato a mi padre, hermano, y hermana. Cuando la encendí me metí de inmediato en "Cleverbot" donde se dice que se pueden comunicar con Ben.

-Ben ¿estás?

-Si

-soy Charlotte, mira ven a buscar a Sally, se quedó dormida y no sé a dónde llevarla.

-No puedo estoy matando gente…hazlo tu…solo camina por ahí en el bosque y Slender te conseguirá

-ok…es Sr. Slenderman

-No me jodas ¬¬

Apague el monitor de la pc, para luego cargar a Sally, ella dormía placenteramente aunque pesa un montón, "¿con que carajos alimentan a esta niña?" pensé, le coloque una manta para cubrirla del frio, luego me cambie de polera, una azul oscuro que es mas abrigadora, cogí mi cuchillo y linterna, además de mi móvil que lo metí dentro de mi pantalón. Pero justo cuando iba a saltar por la ventana recordé que tenía que cargar a un niña que pesa una tonelada, así que me acerque a la puerta de mi cuarto, reinaba el silencio en el pasillo y en la planta de abajo, yo tome a Sally, deje la ventana abierta y Salí, al caminar por el pasillo, tuve que tener mucho cuidado, ya que si algún idiota despertaba a Sally nos mataria a cada uno de la habitación, no queda demás recordar que es inestable emocionalmente. Gracias a dios todos en la sala estaban profundamente dormidos así que no me costo nada salir. Camine por las calles un par de cuadras, al llegar al centro de mi oscura y misteriosa ciudad, tape el rostro de Sally, no deseaba que nadie viera una niña ensangrentada y me acusaran de asesinato. Al pasar por un callejón, note que tres personas nos seguían, yo di vuelta y me coloque a la pequeña Sally en la espalda, la desperté un poco, ella empezó a abrir los ojos, los restregó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-bostezo

-te llevare a casa, pero alguien nos sigue.-Sally me abrazo fuertemente para luego pedirme dulces, yo le dije que se me habían quedado pero tenía una menta en el bolsillo, se la ofrecí y ella se la metió en la boca.

-Conque tu eres Charlotte Adams-dijo una voz femenina, algo psicótica, escalofriante y tétrica

-Sí, y tu ¿quién eres?-no te que era solo una chica, llevaba un vestido de gala, el pelo corto, y un flequillo largo, yo la detalle un poco y note que tenía alrededor de mi edad, yo me coloque en posición pero note que Sally abrí los ojos como platos "Ten cuidado" susurro en mi oído, yo la mire, para que seguido de esta acción intentara reconocer a mi atacante

-sabes…-dijo la extraña mientras miraba así el cielo, oscuro, ella estaba en las penumbras de aquel callejón trancando mi paso a la salida, la luna era muy normal aunque en si parecía una sonrisa, algo así como la del gato sonriente de "Alicia y el país de la maravillas" tanto el video juego como la película en vida real, la misma sonrisa del gato era la que esa luna parecía-la vida es mejor con una sonrisa-justo cuando dijo eso mi mente se aclaró, la chica que tanto me daba curiosidad estaba al frente de mí.

-Christine Evans-dije sorprendida, ella me miro y camino a la claridad de la luna, la pude ver, llena de sangre, tanto el vestido como su rostro, la mechita de su cabello, su sonrisa siniestra, el cuchillo en su mano, ella susurraba algo, de seguro a Akira su amiga imaginaria.-¿Por qué me persigues?

-tu estas con mi chico. Jeff es solo mío, niña, y no me interesa…-me apunto con el cuchillo-como coños sabes mi nombre, ni como me reconoces, pero Jeff será siempre mío.

Ella se abalanzo en mi contra, yo note que sus ojos eran llenos de locura, sed de sangre, deseo de matarme, una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, su cuchillo era sostenido con fuerza, deseaba matarme, y yo, solo con una niña a mis espaldas a la cual iba a proteger.

Chris me intento tumbar en el piso, pero fallo, cada intento de puñalada no fue setero, yo baje a Sally y como pude le dije que se fuera, Chris aprovecho para intentar clavarme su cuchillo con fuerza en mi pecho, yo me intente defender, ella me lanzo su cuchillo, pero yo lo esquive, al intentar golpearme a mano cerrada, yo le metí un golpe con mi rodilla en su estómago, para luego darle un golpe con mi codo, en si no la intentaba matarla solo quería dejarla inmóvil para salir huyendo con Sally, estúpido pero no quería herirla, ella tomo una botella de alcohol que algún vagabundo insensato dejo en el suelo, la exploto en mi cabeza, un cristal le roso el rostro a Sally, yo quede algo aturdida, pero no me iba a dejar matar, no hoy, algo dentro de mi luchaba por salir, una parte que quería dejar dentro, en un momento escuche la voz de mi peor pesadilla "Mátala, Mátala ahora, Mátala y desaparece con la leyenda de Christine Evans" yo sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, y note que Chris hacia lo mismo, entonces entendí, Chris estaba siendo manipulada por Akira, no sabíacómo detenerla, entonces un escalofrió rondo por mi espalda cuando vi que Smile dog nos observaba

-Oye estúpido perro lárgate-escuche a Chris gritarle a Smile, el le gruño pero yo no dejaría que el la matara, aunque para ser calculadora pude haber huido, pero el cuchillo de Chris regreso a su mano.

-Smile llévate a Sally-exclame, el estúpido perro se fue como si nada, yo gruñí, pero luego Chris se abalanzo a mi tirándome al piso, su cuchillo casi llegaba a mi cuello, y fue cuando recordé que yo también llevaba uno, así que lo tome y lo coloque en su cuello, ella me miro sorprendida y ansiosa de matarme llena de locura, yo no quería terminar así pero, ¿y si lo así?, "Ella te matara, ¿no es lo que tanto has deseado?" era la verdad, así que mis ojos se cerraron sabía que ella no era como Jeff y posiblemente me mataría, pero abrí de nuevo los ojos y le metí una patada a Chris en el estómago, ella cayo de para atrás, escupió algo de sangre, pero luego de reír a carcajadas muy sádicas se levantó, yo jadeando todavía me abalance en su contra

-Chris no quiero hacer esto, no quiero matarte, ¡No escuches a Akira!-note que ella se detuvo y se quedó tensa mi oportunidad, pero yo estaba igual, ¡Que mierda!

-¿¡cómo sabes de Akira!?, ni el propio Jeff lo sabe-dijo con la cabeza abajo

-Solo lo sé, las dos sufrimos de lo mismo, soy esquizofrénica igual que tú-exclame

-tu, por favor-dijo mientras me apuntaba con su cuchillo otra vez…-tú no sabes nada de que es sentirse como yo me siento… ¿o acaso has matado alguna vez?

-no lo he hecho…

En ese momento corrí hacia la salida tome a Sally, mi oportunidad perfecta, Sally se sorprendió ya que ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía muy bien que al hablar del tema Chris bajaría la guardia y seria mi única posibilidad de salir viva, aunque también podía escuchar los pasos de Chris a mis espaldas, pase por algunos rincones donde habían bebedores y vagabundos, Sally a mis espaldas sin la cobija, pero iba con tanta prisa que no dejaba que me detallaran ni a mí ni a Sally, también estuche los gritos detrás de ellos, Chris asesinaba sin piedad alguna, muchos con el cuello cortado otros con una que otra puñalada rápida, yo pase por un callejón donde sabía que estaría un policía escondido pero al recordar a Sally, seguía derecho. Corri alrededor de 15 calles, y Chris seguía tras de mi, una que otra vez se aparecía delante de mi pero como podía la esquivaba llegue a imaginar que era un simple juego de video, pero la diferencia era que solo tenia una vida, una asesina serial estaba a mis espaldas con locura y ganas de matarme ya que según ella "Jeff era solo suyo" ahora que lo pienso es posible que ella era la causante de que las novias de Jeff desaparecieran como si nada, o también Jeff las mataba, bueno en si no me interesaba lo único que me interesaba era tanto huir como llegar con Sally a salvo, si iba a mi casa Chris me mataria, así que decidí huir al bosque, ya que como dijo Ben "El Sr. Slenderman nos encontraría y pudiera que esa fue mi única salvación", así que al ver una entrada al bosque corrí por este, choque con algunos árboles pero gracias a las indicaciones de Sally pude correr tranquilamente o bueno rapidamente sin tropezarme con rocas, raíces o un árbol. "Derecha, Izquierda, arriba, abajo, diagonal, árbol" eran las palabras que Sally me repetía una que otra vez.

-No corras Charlotte, no te servirá de nada, te matare, te degollare, y a la pequeña también, las dos morirán así que,¡no corras! Vamos, morir es divertido, será rápido, o tal vez lento, depende si sigues corriendo te matare pero, primero te torturare…-gritaba Chris en su camino o bueno carrera por el bosque-Charlotte ¿Dónde estás?-yo a me estaba cansando el pecho me ardía pero debía continuar-¿oye niña quieres jugar?

-Charlotte continua, pronto llegaremos a la mansión del Sr. Slenderman hay nos refugiaremos de estaba psicópata-susurro Sally

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…-exclamo Chris-se me colma la paciencia… Sal de donde estas Charlotte o la pagaras muy caro.

Observe el camino pero sin querer Sally se despisto de una rama y las dos caímos al suelo, el sonido atrajo a Chris, las dos nos levantamos pero Sally se había torcido el tobillo, y yo me lastime la rodilla, pero como pude me levante y jadeando y no tan ágilseguí corriendo, voltee a ver detrás mío y note que Chris estaba a solo metros, de pronto algo me tomo de la cintura y me lanzo contra un árbol, yo moví a Sally de lugar, la abrase por delante y recibí el golpe contra el árbol, gemí de dolor, bueno en si grite, pero note que esa misma cosa lanzo a Christine aún más lejos, yo me intente levantar pero note que Sally intentaba despertarme, una de mis costillas se salió de lugar, otra vez, el mismo dolor rondaba en mi cuerpo, yo me intente levantar pero escupí una gran cantidad de Sangre, escuche los pasos de Chris acercándose, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y empecé a actuar, la risa de Chris era muy estruendosa, se escuchaba fuerte y clara, yo tome a Sally y colocando mi mano y con la fuerza de mi voz le dije

-S-Sally, quédate a mis espaldas, no tejare que te hagan daño-ella me obedeció, se sentó detrás de mí, yo mire a Chris, ella estaba con el rostro ensangrentado, yo sentí como las manos de Sally se aferraban a mi polera, apretó con fuerza, me causaba mucho dolor pero lo evadí por completo

-Charlotte, ahora me las pagaras muy caro-dijo ella cruzada de brazos

-¡NO TOQUES A SALLY!-grite a todo pulmón

-A mí, tu no me mandas-dijo ella para luego pasar la hoja de su cuchillo en mi rostro, esto causó una herida, la sangre de esa cortada bajaba con lentitud, al caer mi pantalón se rasgó y me corte ambas manos al intentar o bueno evitar que Sally se dañara, jadeando aun intente que resistente, no dejaría que una psicótica y antipática dañara a una pequeña infante, la cual me había tratado tan bien, que había sido mi amiga, no. Yo protegería a Sally aunque me costara la vida

-¡no dañaras a Sally Williams! Maldita perra…

**Bueno, esto fue el cap. 18, que tal... ¿qué le hizo Drew a Charlotte?...¿que pasara con la psicópata llamada "Christine Evans"?...para que les quede claro quién es ella, ella no es creación mía, no me pertenece, le pertenece a una escritora de Fanfiction… ella al igual que yo creo una historia de Jeff, su protagonista es Chris o bueno Christine Evans, la tome a ella ya que me parece la más parecida y autentica para ser novia de Jeff, o bueno ex novia de Jeff (Les sugiero leer el fic se titula" Me enamoré de un asesino" a mí me encanto, pero no vallan a creer que todo mi fic es igual al de ella, me fastidian ese tipo de personas "¬¬)**

**Posdata: este capítulo me costó toda una tarde, la inspiración no me llegaba T^T… pero después de un pasatiempo con mi madre… me llego como arte de magia…bueno en si tuve que ordenar las ideas y ¡TA-DA! El resultado, en si me agrado el cap. Me pareció intrigante :3**

**Posdata 2: Les agradezco a las personas que leen este fic, lo amo un montonsote, les agradezco a toditos, además, a Robotxos (En lo personal Charlotte no se parece a mí, bueno yo mido casi igual que ella, mi pelo es rubio y ojos verdes, pero no la hice así por mi sino, porque como dije antes me molestan los rumores de que las rubias son oxigenadas, y yo no soy buena para los deportes, a lo general salgo golpeada gracias a ello ¬/¬ ) ILoveGorillaz (olis, a ya subí cap. Y además les presento ella es ROSAYMAR MEDINA o RAMYASOR xDDD (¿) yo la quiero un montón, ella me inspira y además para anunciarles pronto ella subirá una historia, se las aconsejó ella es muy misteriosa (~OWO)~)…Ana maría (Es Jeffrito, porque, por algún error le dije así al peluche de una amiga y así lo bautice es JEFFRITO de las nieves… eso implica a ILoveGorillaz ¬w¬) Nathaly Gasai (Gracias por decir que esta genial o/w/o muchísimas gracias) Guest (que alegría que te guste) Milagros Solano ( pues, ahí ta, lo que esperaste con ansías xDDD) KellyYou (Me encanta que a ti te encante lo encantado de la encantada historia xDDD ok no, pero igual gracias por comentar) Jimena (Nee~ gracias por tu comentario, y que bono que esta interesante temía que se tornara cursi y meloso que es lo que no quiero, repito intento NO poner el fic meloso y romántico no es mi estilo)….**

**Y bueno esto se ara costumbre y GO TO DREAM (pronto lo entenderán)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Quiero dejar claro que "Crons" es de mi propiedad, yo lo cree…^^ Me faltaba para los siguientes cap. Y bueno continuemos:**

Capítulo 19

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido la noche anterior… estaba agotada, fastidiada, adolorida, y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, me levante con mucha pereza, me senté en el orillo de la cama, estire mis brazos, y bostecé para luego sentarme, mire a mis alrededores, estaba en mi cama, sabía que no estaba sola, pero no me molestaba, la noche anterior tuve un pequeño o bueno, una pelea contra Chris la novia más famosa de Jeff The Killer, una antipática chica, de 18 años, con una actitud muy "Freak" y además se volvió algo, no sé, psicópata acosadora de su "Novio" algo así a lo, "Yuno Gasai". Extrañamente conocí a un pequeño "Chico" de unos 5 años, o eso aparenta, es frio y tranquilo, en lo personal escalofriante, ya que es muy silencioso y nunca se sabe dónde está, su nombre "Crons"…

FLASHBLACK

-¡no dañaras a Sally Williams! Maldita perra…-ella se rio a carcajadas, su risa era sádica, tétrica, psicótica y llena de locura.

En eso, antes que mi atacante me diera un golpe certero un tentáculo negro por llamarlo así apareció de entre las penumbras frías de aquel frondoso bosque, me asuste, aunque note que Sally se levantó de inmediato, yo hice lo mismo con algo de dificultad por el dolor pero me pude levanta, las dos nos miramos y pensamos lo mismo "El Sr. Slenderman" dijimos en un unísono, vimos que algo se acercaba con calma, el tentáculo sostenía a Christine con mucha fuerza, pero no era el mismo que el del Sr. Slenderman, era más pequeño y no tan controlado, era inquieto como si tuviera mente propia, Sally comenzó a temblar al igual que yo, la pequeña a mi lado se aferró a mi pantalón, yo trague saliva en seco, sabía que posiblemente ese sería mi fin, retrocedí un paso, una rama justo detrás de mí pie se quebró, atrajo la atención de la persona o cosa que ataco a Christine, note que el tentáculo lanzo a Chris a lo lejos dándole un fuerte golpe contra el árbol, yo temblé aún más, la persona la cual ataco a Chris estaba caminando a la luz.

-¡¿Q-Quién eres?!-pregunte

-No temas, no les hare daño, o bueno intentare no hacerles daño…-dijo una voz aguda, era muy calmada y pacífica, cuando dio un paso más, la débil luz de la luna alumbro su persona, detalle cada aspecto, era una niña de menor edad, su pelo era blanco, sus ojos eran negros completamente tanto la córnea como los bordes que deberían ser blancos, en el medio de esos agujeros negros una raya blanca la cual era la pupila, en sus mejillas unos símbolos con forma de flecha de color negro, era pálida de baja estatura, tenía puesto un inmaculado vestido blanco sin mancha de sangre o lodo, tenía unos tentáculos negros los cuales salían de su espalda, yo estaba sorprendida al igual que Sally, los dos abrimos los ojos completamente como platos, sentí una fría y suave brisa, esta me hizo estremecer, sentí un escalofrio en mi columna vertebral, note que la niña susurraba una palabras "No les hare daño, me niego" esta sacudió la cabeza, era como si hablara con los tentáculos.

-¿que eres?-pregunte en un tono más suave y calmado, me daba miedo mas no pavor, yo estaba calmada, intentaba no expresar miedo, mientras tanto a mis espaldas Sally aterrada me sostenía con fuerza, yo di un paso adelante lo que hizo crujir una rama bajo mi pie, Sally cerro los ojos con fuerza al igual que yo, yo suspire para luego abrir mis ojos, y fue cuando note que la niña me observaba, me estaba detallando, uno de sus tentáculos se movía ansioso, otro rodaba en el aire formando círculos, los demás me señalaban.

-Soy Crons, soy un experimento…-dijo ella mientras se señalaba a si misma-soy, o bueno tengo ADN del Slenderman…-cuando dijo eso mis pelos se erizaron, pude ver que Sally tomo más confianza en sí misma y dio un paso adelante, estaba irritada y furiosa, el comentario de aquella chica la había molestado, "Sally" murmure yo.

-¡Mentira!-dijo Sally señalándola

-no miento-reprocho la chica tranquilamente

-como una chiquilla llorona como tu tendría algo que ver con el Sr. Slenderman-exclamo Sally mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la chica bajo su cabeza, sus tentáculos se movieron agitados eso me preocupo demasiado.

-Soy niño-susurro entre los dientes aquella persona

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-pregunto Sally mientras lo miraba, en si note que Sally cerraba y abría las manos, estaba ansiosa.

-¡Soy niño!-exclamo aquel "¿Chico?" yo me sorprendí, primero porque cargaba un vestido, segundo tenia pinta de niña, tercero ¿ADN del Sr. Slenderman?- ¡Y no miento!, soy uno de los intentos de crear una imitación del "Sr. Slenderman"…-dijo mientras señalaba al bosque, yo mire a Sally la cual lo miraba con una de sus miradas asesinas-…la diferencia que encontraron la formula con la que cambiaron el cuerpo de él, luego la perfeccionaron y me capturaron, después implantaron el último intento de copia en mí, como resultado mi piel se tornó mas pálida, mi pelo ahora es blanco, mis ojos ya no son azules sino negros con una pupila blanca, y estas dolorosas marca me salieron en la cara, y unos descontrolados tentáculos salen de mi espalda cuando les la placer, ¡Y por eso lo busco!

-conque siguieron los experimentos-dijo una voz que estaba detrás de mí, la voz era gruesa y muy elegante, aunque tenía un tono molesto y muy sorprendido a la vez tétrico, Sally volteo a verle con una gran y tétrica sonrisa para luego gritar "¡Sr. Slenderman!" yo me quede estética, tensa y no me moví de ese lugar, puedo ser una conocida de ellos pero me siguen aterrado tanto el como Smile, El Sr. Slenderman camino a la luz, note que la vista de chico que torno algo asustadiza y tímida, yo observe como los tentáculos se movieron inquietos, el chico temblaba y como resultado sus piernas parecían gelatina al igual que las mías.

-¡Sr. Slenderman!...-dijo Sally- este niño dice ser algo relacionado contigo, ¿lo matas tu o me dejas jugar con él?-el tono de Sally era juguetón y muy sádico, sonreía a todo dar, y no era muy bonito que digamos en si era una sonrisa que de alguna forma era ¿inocente?

-de ¿dónde eres?-dijo el Sr. Slenderman mientras cargaba a Sally en su espalda, mientras que un tentáculo rodeaba tanto mi cintura como la de Chris (Que yacía inconsciente) y el de aquel pequeño chico.

-D-D-De…R-Rusia…

-¿Por qué en un chico de menor edad?-pregunto el Sr. Slenderman mientras lo acercaba mas a él.

-¡Matémoslo!-exclamo Sally, esta frunció el ceño para luego hacer una clase de malcriadez-¡Me estoy aburriendo!

-Sally ¡Silencio!-exclamo el Sr. Slenderman, en ese momento su voz fue muy ruda y algo paternal, Sally guardo silencio atemorizada, al igual que todo el bosque a nuestro alrededor, yo estaba boquiabierta, además un tentáculo yacía en mi cintura, no me tomaba con fuerza pero si firmemente evitando que yo callera-…dime Crons… ¿Por qué en ti?

-d-dijeron-el respiro hondo-dijeron que necesitaban que el cuerpo se acostumbrara al ADN o bueno a la inyección que contenía el ADN, además necesitaban que fuera sano, que fuera precoz y también no estuviera desarrollado, alguien de menor edad y tamaño. Cuando entraron en el orfanato me capturaron, me colocaron en observación y después de muchas pruebas me inyectaron, después mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar y dolorosamente lo tentáculos salieron, y he viaja desde Rusia hasta Estados Unidos, luego a esta ciudad para venir o bueno, intentar encontrarle en el bosque, después encontré a dos chicas peleando y una chica herida, pensé que la que lance era la atacante después mis "amigos" se descontrolaron y casi la mato.

-Pequeño… ¿para qué me buscabas?-dijo el Sr. Slenderman con un tono un tanto pedófilo, su mano acaricio el rostro de aquel muchacho, y suavemente lo "observó" por decir así; el joven le dijo por qué y luego todos nos dirigimos a la mansión…

FIN DE FLASHBLACK

Yo me levante lentamente de mi cama, estaba algo mareada y mi pecho, abdomen y torso estaba cubierto por una venda blanca, yo me dirigí como siempre al baño para refrescarme y bueno cumplir con mí estricta rutina, la diferencia hoy era el último dia que vería a Drew, claro en mi casa, el regresará a su casa y trabajo y yo a mi vida. Me dirigí al baño y me refresque, mientras me cepillaba mis dientes note la cortada en mi mejilla, "Carajo" murmure mientras la rosaba con la yema de los dedos, me peine un poco aunque se me hizo costumbre dejarlo despeinado en la parte de atrás, solo me peino la pollina. Salí de mi habitación y me coloque unas bragas azules con un sostén blanco, luego me coloque una camiseta que había dejado ya de usar, mi camiseta negra con ojos de gato amarillas con un toque dorado y pupilas negras, mi polera morada parecida a la de Nina y un pantalón de mezclilla, luego mis amados tenis con el collar de Cris, además hoy en la tarde vendré a buscar mis cosas ya que hoy en la noche nos toca el retiro de un fin de semana entero, se imaginan todo el salón unido un maldito fin de semana, a la mitad de la nada, en unas cabañas que parecen pocilgas, además no hay agua, ni luz, y la comida la debemos cazar…¡Me joden!... pero bueno.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación note que había alguienmás en la habitación.

-¿Cuándo llevas hay?-pregunte

-cuando te fuiste a bañar-dijo una voz suave y tranquila, yo gire mi cabeza para ver a un chico de menor edad, cabello blanco, ojos negros con una pupila blanca, las marcas en sus mejillas y una trague parecido al del Sr. Slenderman aunque con una corbata roja y camisa negra y el clásico símbolo en la parte donde va el corazón( ya saben el circulo y la "X" a la mitad). Era Crons, el Sr. Slenderman decidió adoptarlo, ya que después de un análisis de ADN se dio a conocer que el pequeño tenia ADN del Sr. Slenderman, es decir que es prácticamente un hijo biológico.

-te diré las mismas reglas que le dije a Jack, Nina, Sally, Jeff y Smile dog: "Avisa al entrar", no me gusta que me espían al vestir, aunque me cuesta que Jeff lo entienda, por eso y muchas razones me visto en el baño, segundo "Aprende a decir Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches" aunque Jeff no lo entiende. Tercero "No toques nada" eso…-el me interrumpió

-déjame adivinar, tampoco lo entiende Jeff…-dijo con un tono algo sarcástico y burlón

-Exacto

Después de la pequeña platica con Crons me dirigí a bajar las escaleras, camine a la cocina note que Drew preparaba panquecas, olían delicioso, el vestía un traje muy formal, estaba peinado y muy perfumado.

-Hola-murmure mientras me sentaba y prendía el televisor

-hola… amaneciste mejor de lo de ayer-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto picarona

-sí, no creas que me pareció gracioso, que me lleves a un restaurant a la mitad de la nada, luego me cantes feliz cumpleaños y después lleguen un montón de ¡putos payasos!-exclame yo, si pensaban que mi primo me había violado o algo de ese estilo no. Él no es así, será un pervertido pero no intenta propasarse conmigo.

-Fue una inocente broma-dijo mientras se reía, me sirvió unas panquecas con miel por encima

-¡oh! Si como no, es una "inocente broma"-dije mientas así la señal de las comillas, en eso un noticiario paso por los canales "**la noche de ayer se encontró 14 cadáveres en las calles de nuestras ciudad-**decía una reportera de tez clara, cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, esta caminaba por las calles que Sally y yo corrimos la noche anterior, mi primo y yo nos mantuvimos concentrados en el televisor mientras dábamos pequeños mordiscón a nuestro desayuno-** al parecer un asesino serial, el mismo que está atacando desde hace ya meses, ataco ayer a una joven la cual llevaba una niña en su espalda, según un testigo esto fue lo que vio:**

**Ayer en la noche, yo salía de aquel bar a la esquina de Robeha y Vernet-**dijo un hombre de mayor edad-**…note que una joven corria a toda marcha, yo la observe y despues vi pasar una chica de casí la misma estatura, esta reia y tenia un vestido, además mientras corria le corto el cuello a algunos indigentes y borrachos de la zona… y detrás de ellas un chico con polera blanca con rastros de sangre"**

"¿Jeff?" pensé yo

**"¿Quién será esta nueva asesina?, ¿la chica sigue viva acaso?..."**

-Oye Charlotte…-dijo mi primo mientras me miraba, yo gire mi cabeza y note que él me miraba preocupado-te quedaras sola durante un tiempo, debes cerrar las ventanas y la puerta con seguro, no salgas de noche, nada de fiestas…-el recogio mi plato, despues de que ya habíamos comido-… si puedes invita a una A-MI-GA para que la pase contigo en las noches- "¿amiga? O tu tranquilo, posible venga una asesina serial de 8 años, o una de 19 o 18, o tal vez un ciego con mascara azul, o mejor un chico que tiene tentáculos que posiblemente en algún momentos me atraviesen, o un perro que vuelve esquizofrénicas a las personas que los ven, o no, aun mejor un asesino serial, el cual me beso, asesino a la primera persona que se me confeso, que me acosa, y a veces intenta matarme, ¿ese tipo de compañía?" eran las palabras que decia en mi interior mientras guardaba silencio.

-Tranquilo tu sabes que se me cuidar sola, e igual este fin de semana estare afuera ya que tengo el molesto retiro, y despues de seguro llega mi querida madre-dije mientras recogia mi mochila, el me abrazo para luego decirme un "Te quiero" yo solo sonreí tensamente y luego Salí de allí, camine con mucha tranquilidad, mire por los alrededores y pude ver a mis vecinos con los que rara vez crusaba una que otra palabra. Una señora mayor que sufre de Parkinson que vive justamente al lado me saludo con su mano huesuda y temblosora, yo le vevolvi el saludo con una cálida sonrisa. Luego camine hasta toparme con "Martha Connor" una chica que está a punto de graduarse que no estudia en mi preparatoria.

-Charlotte, Hola-dijo ella sonriente

-Hola-murmure yo

-¿cuánto te falta para salir de la prepa?-dijo ella mientras me daba un suave empujón con su cadera, de alguna manera a ella le causaba algo de felicidad mientras yo estaba incomoda

-un año-yo seguí de largo dejándola hablando sola, en si no me gusta hablar con mayores, ya que empiezan a preguntarte cosas privadas que no deseas decir, además no me gusta que en mi preparatoria tengamos que cursar 4 años mientras que en las normales cursan solo 3.

/

Todo transcurría con mucha normalidad, las mismas burlas, el bullicio de mi salón, por alguna razón ahora me llegaban papeles como bombas o granadas en medio de una guerra, todos en dirección a mi cara, cuando los abría encontraba palabras con mala ortografía, en lapicero rojo o azul, algunos colocaban garabatos o solamente vacía, no le prestaba atención solo intentaba distraerme aunque, pensándolo mejor necesitaba uno que otro papel para dejar de pensar en Jeff y en el beso, ayer en la noche estuve en la mansión aunque bueno en sí, con el color de mi pecho, espalda y columna ni detalle la habitación en la que Nina y una tal "Fabis the smiler Killer" nunca la había visto o leído su historia pero me pareció curiosamente interesante, y aunque al final ya casi cuando Nina me acompañaría de regreso fue cuando Jeff llego, y me acompaño dejando o bueno gritando que el me acompañaría, todos se miraron cuando él dijo eso lo que me hizo poner roja como tomate, y luego bueno se despidió con un beso el cual no me esperaba, todavía no puedo creer que Jeff The Killer me halla besado, es decir va contra su reputación…

-¿Charlotte?

-¿eh?-mire a ver a Alex la cual estaba esperándome con los libros en la mano-te estaba diciendo que deber salir, ya tocaron la campana

-¿tan rápido?-yo suspire y me levante tome mis cosas para luego ir a los casilleros, el pasillo estaba vacío, yo me apresure y Alex y yo caminamos rápido a mi casa, ella ya había buscado la maleta, mientras yo solo me quede mirando la ventana como estúpida, yo tome mis cosas pero cuando estaba buscando mis llaves un pequeño visitante llego.

-Buenas Tardes Charlotte-dijo Crons

-buenas tardes y adiós Crons-dije mientras le acariciaba con suavidad sus blancos cabellos

-¿para dónde vas?-dijo el mientras me seguía por el pasillo

-no, no, tú te quedas aquí, abajo hay una amiga, me voy para el retiro-yo le acomode la corbata la cual estaba algo suelta y torcida-como ya le comente a Sally, Ben y Nina, es algo escolar, igual es posible que el Sr. Slenderman te lleve como siempre lo hace ¿creo?-susurre yo mientras miraba por las escaleras-ahora chao.

**Estoy fue todo por el capítulo, que tal les pareció, sinceramente le faltó un poco pero no tenia inspiración, ¿y Crons a quien le cayó bien? O no les gusto T^T a mí me pareció muy tierno *Q*, como el Sr. Slenderman gracias a una chica que me escribió por Twitter hace dos semanas y mientras pensaba en un personaje se me ocurrio un niño de menor edad, con esas características para Slender nuevo, como ya dije yo lo cree, a y "Crons" viene de "Crona" de Soul eater un anime muy bueno, y la personalidad de Crona la tiene Crons :D ¡Besos!, disculpen la tardanza**

**REPITO Christine Evans, ni Jeff, ni Nina, ni Jack, ni Sally…etc. de los personajes de Creepypastas son míos, excepto Crons él es mío al igual que los personajes normales, como Charlotte, Tony, Alex etc…**

**Agradezco sus comentarios los amo 3 3 bye, bye**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 20 ~El bosque es ¿divertido? ~

Después de Salir de mi hogar, nos dirigimos Alex y yo a la preparatoria, cuando llegamos todo el mundo estaba allí, no tardo mucho en llegar un autobús, después nos empezaron a subir, Alex y yo nos sentamos juntas, yo del lado de la ventana y ella a mi derecha, no tardo mucho en arrancar aquel autobús, y fue cuando el doloroso viaje empezó, el bullicio, los gritos, la música a alto volumen y el olor a maquillaje empezó a llenar el autobús, para mi desgracia iba a ser una noche completa en aquel ruido, además solo una parada a las 3 de la madrugada, yo miraba los alrededores por mi ventana, en si intentaba ver algo que me distrajera, tenía ganas de cortarles o cocerles la cara a todos en ese autobús –con excepciones claro-. Alex estaba con sus auriculares, se veía muy entretenida, leía un libro de Stephen King, estaba concentrada, yo tenia mis auriculares a todo volumen no me interesaba si me lastimaba los oidos solo intentaba salir de aquella contaminación sonora, jugué PlantasvsZombies durante una hora, pase todos los niveles y luego me aburrí, como la noche anterior aproveche a descargar creepypastas y libros en mi teléfono, pasaron 5 horas y por fin el silencio reino, casi todos estaban dormidos, los freak del salón estaban despiertos, los nerd dormían placenteramente, Los mal portados estaban durmiendo de una rara y cómoda manera, los profesores dormían juntos, y así sucesivamente hasta que mi vista se dirigió a un grupo de amigos, Madoka, Tobías, Matías y Tony, estaban hablando en voz baja, yo los observe un rato y luego pude bajarle volumen a la música, mis oídos dolían, pero una duda viajaba en mi mente, "Jack te mando a decir: no confíes tanto en Jeff" las palabras de Crons me llegaron a la mente, nunca me había enamorado, así que no sabía que se sentía, pero ese beso no lo podre olvidar, fue tan especial, todas las mariposas en mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos descontrolados, el rose entre estos, ¡Joder! Estoy perdiendo los estribos.

Al paso de unos minutos me encontraba despierta en medio de la nada, en un autobús manejado por un extraño, con profesores y compañeros, con mis amigos los cuales me dejaron atrás, con Alexandra, Sadia de hule, y sus clones, Todos los "Perfectos" en los asientos detrás del mío, o bueno, detrás del asiento en que yo estaba sentada, las mochilas, maletas, bolsos y demás estaban amontonados en la puerta trasera, la fila de los asientos de atrás estaban llenas de presumidas oxigenadas, yo observe todo, la profesora de literatura estaba con mi padrino (El profesor de Deporte) y la directora con el conductor, manteniéndolo despierto quizá, yo suspire para luego acurrucarme en aquel asiento completamente incomodo, observe a Alex la cual ya estaba dormida, sus mejillas estaban pintadas con un rosado pálido, sus pastados cerrados, en sus manos un libro que parece un bloque que para ella es literatura ligera, en una semana o menos se lee esos libros, ella vestía una polera rosada pálido tirando a blanco, un collar el cual le regalo la madre, unos tenis rosados con trenzas blancas y un mono negro, ella es muy tímida e indefensa, además de camino a mi casa me conto de "Jhonny Jones" el mejor amigo de Tony, el cual le pidió que fuera su novia, ella estaba feliz al igual que yo, por alguna razón me interesaba mucho su felicidad era gratificante, además como es ella se veía muy tierna y apachurrarle, Jhonny es buena persona, algo engreído y muy charlatán, pero es el delegado –claro desde que Claudia se mudó a México-. Él es un chico de tez clara, su pelo es castaño oscuro, sus ojos son azules, una sonrisa semi-perfecta, es muy alegre, juguetón, carismático y "Simpático", el entro a mi línea de amigos, pero solo cuando nos subimos no dejaba de mandarle mensajes a Alex con mensajes de "La pasaremos bien ¿estás segura que quieres ser mí, ya sabes…¡Novia!?" me empalagaron en cinco minutos después de un mensaje de tres párrafos que envió por error a mi teléfono, yo lo leí inocentemente hasta la parte que decía

**"Sois como mil rosas unidas con dulce y chocolate, tu pelo negro es como la noche, tu tez blanca es vainilla, tu aroma embriagante causándome diabetes…"**

Yo era la que iba a terminar diabética no el, yo solo con leer el mensaje

**"…tus ojos son dos diamantes en bruto, pueden burlarse de ellos pero su valor es inimaginable, tú y tus mejillas teñidas de rojo, tu corazón latente en amor, dulzura y belleza…"**

Estaba que lo lanzaba a él y a mi teléfono por la ventana, pero fue aún más cómico cuando él se dio cuenta a quien persona se lo había enviado, me hizo un montón de señas para después ponerse a escribir una "Carta improvisada" la cual era en una hoja muy pulcra de su cuaderno, con una rosa dibujada por él, aunque tengo que decirlo Jhonny es muy detallista y romántico, lo que es completamente empalagoso y repugnante para mí, aunque un detallito arruinaba mi estadía, la imagen de mi "Hermana" por todo el autobús, si leía aparecía ella en la pantalla cantando o hablando, si observaba por la ventana allí estaba ella, no podía hacer nada ni dormir…

-Alex-susurre yo, la moví un poco, ella despertó algo adormilada, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-em…está bien, que sea rápido…-dijo para luego bostezar

-¿Cómo se siente estar enamorada?, no malentiendas pero has leído novelas de romance, y visto muchas películas del mismo género-pregunte sonrojada mientras ella me observaba algo enojada

-mañana te dijo, déjame dormir-pronuncio para luego coger su cobija y arroparse el cuerpo completo, yo me quede con la duda, pero aunque me coste intente cerrar los ojos.

/

Los rayos del sol matutino nos molestaron los ojos a la mayoría de personas que dormían en aquel autobús, me había quedado dormida profundamente toda la noche, o parte de la noche, ni me di cuenta cuando hicimos la parada, Alex ya estaba despierta hablando con Jhonny, yo estaba justamente donde me dormí pero me sentía observada, cuando empecé a perder la paciencia me quite la cobija de la cara y vi que Tony estaba mirándome, cuando lo observe extrañada, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, parecía un semáforo, yo bostece para luego taparme la boca con mi mano, cerré los ojos cuando me estire, mi cuello me dolía, Alex estaba sentada a mi lado, yo me levante para arreglarme, ya que pronto llegaríamos a las pocilgas de cabañas, las demás chicas hacían lo mismo, note que Sandi estaba diferente, su nariz estaba reconstruida, sus dientes estaban blanqueados, y tenia pinturas de uñas rojas y rosadas fosforescente, pero algo en esa oxigenada persona era diferente, un sentimiento de curiosidad me lleno, pero sacudí la cabeza recordé lo orgullosa, engañosa y manipuladora que es, así que perdí rapidamente el interés, pronto, sería el momento de salir disparada por la ventana.

-Chicas, Chicos, por favor tomen asiento, cierren las ventanas, además haremos desde ya los equipos respondan levantando la mano…-dijo la profesora Ivonne pasaron nombre por nombre, sin nombrarme a mi-está bien estos serán los que se ocupen del agua, ahora los de limpieza…-el mismo proceso aunque en esto nombraron a Madoka y Alex como compañeras-…y por ultimo pero no menos importantes las personas encargadas de la cacería…Sandi Swint, Matías Dalton, Tony Anderson…-y así sucesivamente pensé que este año me salvaría de cazar pero no…- y por ultimo Charlotte Adams…

Alex me abrazo fuertemente, era muy suave aunque note que Jhonny me miraba con recelo, además algo de envidia; cuando mire a mis compañeros de "cacería" eran nada más y nada menos de Sandía, Tony, Matías y yo. Lo peor de todo fue el compañero, a Matías le tocaba Tony mientras que a mí la fastidiosa, presumida y envidiosa de Sandi Swint.

Pronto llegamos, fue una alegría, todos se comportaron como elefantes o leopardos persiguiendo su comida, pero yo Salí con la ventana, la profesora no se dio cuenta aunque el profesor de deporte sí, cuando llegamos casi, por poco beso el piso, la grama verde llenaba los jardines, aunque para mi sorpresa las cabañas estaban más bonitas, claro con barro y algunas notorias aberturas pero eran mejores que el año pasado, aunque no hay luz o agua.

Los profesores empezaron a nombrar a los estudiantes que irían en cada cabaña, la pocilga a la que me había acostumbrado era mucho más cómoda en algún sentido, por desgracia mi teléfono se descargó en la noche, por momentos me sentía acorraladas por las miradas de algunos, y también tenía el impulso de salir corriendo de allí, las luces del sol hacían un bello arcoíris con las hojas caídas, luces anaranjadas, verdes, amarillas, algunas marrones, los cadáveres de los insectos ya muertos, algunos cánticos gloriosos de las aves, las frondosas copas de los árboles se movían con suavidad, al compás de una suave y relajante canción de iglesia, llenaba los corazones afligidos con solo el rose al tímpano humano, "Posiblemente este sea distinto" pensé mientras observaba a mis alrededores, las flores de distintos colores daba a un perfecto y muy romántico camino al rio cercano donde se supone que conseguiremos agua para luego hervirla e hidratanlos.

-¡Señorita Adams!-exclamo el profesor de deporte, yo sacudí la cabeza un poco y gire mi cabeza a la dirección de la voz, lo observe, todos los estudiantes se echaron a un lado dejando un gran espacio para que la vista del profesor llegara a mi presencia, todos se echaron a reír a lo que me hizo suspirar….-como le estaba diciendo-continuo el profesor con la ceja arqueada- usted junto con Alexandra Kashwen serán compañeras de cabaña-yo suspire, me aliviaba que fuera ella, ya que es con la única con la que me trato mejor, además verla dormir me trae en intriga todo el viaje, aunque me da algo de nostalgia y melancolía ver que mi relación con Madoka se ha quebrado tanto-…seguidas de Sandi Swint y Sofía Flores.

Cuando el profesor pronunció que además de Alex estaríamos con Sandia y Sofita-ese es el apodo que le coloque a Sofía-. Era una pesadilla pero no les daría el mismo placer del año pasado, cuando terminaron de nombrar todos corrieron a sus cabañas, yo tome a Alex de la polera y la lleve a rastras, como ella corre lento tuve que hacer todo el esfuerzo, parecía un trapo cuando lo dejan al viento, o una hoja.A llegar vimos dos literas, una tenia ventana y la otra no, yo tome la de la ventana, ya que siempre lo tomo, aunque antes Madoka era mi compañera, a veces desearía que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, Madoka y Alex serian mis amigas, Alex eligió por preferencia la litera de arriba, empezamos a desempacar y arreglar, ya fuera tender o barrer esa humilde y deteriorada cabaña, las paredes de madera tenían hongos y moho, además de termitas, yo tendí mi cama o bueno la parte que me tocaba de la litera con un tendido negro de flores de loto blancas, mientras Alex de una sábana color lila y rosas de un rosado pálido, en pocos instantes llegaron Bruja uno y bruja dos, nosotras las miramos al igual que ellas lo hicieron con nosotros, ellas como siempre observaron toda la cabaña y empezaron a desempacar, estaba sorprendida por Sandi ya que ella tiene la costumbre de criticar todo, o burlarse al entrar ya fuera "Que moustrosa están los fenómenos" o "Hay la nenita de mami no quiere compartir", pero esta vez solo se quedó en silencio, era algo atormentador, pero muy alegre a la vez, cuando saque mi libro de poesía de Edgar Allan Poe de mi mochila, Sofía me observo algo interesada, yo la mire pero supuse que era para luego burlarse, Sandi hizo lo mismo pero más disimulado que Sofía.

-Es un buen escritor-murmuro Sandi, yo subí la mirada y la note concentrada en lo suyo, Alex también me observo, en el poco tiempo que Alex llevaba en conocer a Sandi Swint, ella ya sabía lo antipática que puede llegar a ser, pero esta vez fue diferente. Pasaron los minutos, eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, Alex y Madoka junto con los de limpieza estaban ya arreglando, los que estaban ubicados para arreglar la fogata estaban en acción, todos incluyendo a los de cacería estaban preparándose, yo tome lo de siempre, una linterna por si anochecía, deje mi teléfono en mi bolso, tome una navaja Suiza multiusos, y unas cuantas lianas de menos de un metro, yo camine con delicadeza y me alojé en un gran árbol, el de siempre, yo lo bautice "Lande", ¿Por qué? no tengo idea, pero me gusta la vista que da al bosque y sus lejanías, en las raíces de aquel roble me encargue de colocar numerosas trampas, ya que es un lugar donde los animales silvestres como ardillas, hurones, comadrejas, jabalíes, etc. Son mas descuidados y es fácil atraparlos. Todos era muy pacifico al terminar de colocar las trampas escale el árbol y me aloje en la rama favorita la cual es muy firme y deja la mejor expectativa del sol, los pájaros cantaban con mucho regocijo, recordé cuando mi padre me enseño la técnica que ahora empleo:

~FLASHBLACK~

Yo observaba a mi padre, sus rubios cabellos estaban recogidos con una pequeña y muy práctica coleta, sus ojos estaban fijo en un solo objetivo, aquella pequeña liana, el hizo un nudo el cual me repitió una y otra vez, yo estaba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes color azul marino, y un short negro, el me observaba mientras yo intentaba seguirles los pasos, subimos a un árbol, el me ayudo ya que con tan solo la edad de 4 años me costaba un poco escalar, cuando estuvimos en la sima, el me sostuvo fuerte la cadera mientras con su mano libre señalaba los pájaros

-Estos pequeños amiguitos del bosque, son los cantantes principales para Dios, ellos ayudan con la paz y la tranquilidad del bosque, esto también es una técnica utilizada por los cazadores como señal…-mi padre hizo una pequeña pausa yo lo vi a sus ojos verdes, eran hermosos, y deseosos de darme una lección, el silbo como un simple azulejo, y a la lejanías los pájaros repitieron el silbido en un largo y descontrolado unísono, yo intente hacer lo mismo, y los pájaros repitieron el procedimiento, luego vimos que una ardilla de mayor edad se acercó, mi padre me dijo que guardara silencio, la ardilla empezó a olfatear para luego dar unos cuantos pasos, esto hizo que ella callera en la trampa de mi padre-Esta técnica atrae a los animales.

~FIN DE FLASHBLACK~

Dure un buen rato silvando, hasta que algo se empezó a acercar, yo me prepare pero vi que una fecha se diriguia a mi, esto me dio el impulso de moverme a la dirección contraria de mi atacante, pero vi que la flecha atravezo la cabeza de una ardilla, lo que causo d ardillas pisaran mis trampas, yo me baje del árbol y empecé a cortarles los cuellos para poderlas preparar, y fue cuando note que aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Tony, el me observo y yo lo mire a el, fueron unos 4 segundos en eso, luego me levante del suelo y lo intente saludar pero note que tenia las manos llenas de sangre, así que metí las ardillas en una bolsa que el tenia y las entregue, el me acompaño, guardamos silencio hasta que yo empecé a revisar las demás trampas que había colocado en todo el bosque, el me seguía con el arco y flecha preparados, mataba ardillas a su paso, las recogía y luego se me acercaba…

-¿No te molesta estar sola?-dijo mientras intentaba matar a un azulejo, yo lo observe un rato el respiro hondo y luego suspiro para luego soltar la flecha, fue un golpe certero, yo lo mire para luego seguir con mi camino

-No, no me molesta estar sola-el me observo

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?

-es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado-dije fríamente mientras le me colocaba de cunclillas, el me observe yo le hice una señal para que viera a lo lejos, el hizo lo mismo al ver al animal, un jabalí rojo con grandes colmillos estaba muy cerca de mi trampa, seria un festin, pero algo hizo un curioso ruido que lo alejo, yo mire y no era nada, y fue cuando mire debajo de mi, estaba una rama partida a la mitad.

-Pero si eres alguien muy linda y bonita como para estar sola-yo lo mire de reojo y note que estaba algo sonrojado

-¿que intentas decir?-dije dudusa

-¡Que me gustas!-no lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo, yo la persona que estaba esperando ese momento desde la primaria, no lo podía creer, yo parpadee y abrí mis ojos como platos, lo observe y note que el decía la verdad-Siempre me has gustado pero no pude decirte nada, en noveno lo iba a hacer pero Cristoffer se me adelanto, Al lapso de los día me entere que lo habías rechazado, así que me atemorice y empece a pensar pero siempre creí que no tendría la oportunidad con alguien como tu…-el se rasco la nuca dudoso y nervioso

-yo…b-bueno…no se q-que decir-estaba temblando y sonrojada, él estaba confesándome, yo estaba algo distraída, confundida y sorprendida, "Tienes novio" me llego un pensamiento, era como una alarma en mi cabeza que tintineaba un Alerta, en si era como si me estuviera dando una bofetada mental "recuerda tu novio es, peligroso, bipolar, desquiciado, posesivo, sádico y sanguinario, ASESINO" todo era verdad, tenía que tener mucho cuidado, además ya una persona había muerto por lo mismo-disculpa pero…yo bueno…

-¡Ya tienes novio!-dijo mientras así una mueca algo entristecida

-¡Eres adivino acaso!-exclame, el soltó una pequeña y atractiva risa

-No, no soy adivino, solo me lo propuse-suspiro- esto me pasa por lento…pero bueno amigos ¿no?-el estiro su mano a la mía, yo le pi el clásico apretón aunque estaba completamente apenada y nerviosa.

/

Al final del día y de cumplir con algunas actividades, todos estaban reunidos en una clásica fogata, cantaban canciones tradicionales, Alex estuvo todo el día con Madoka y Tobías, Matías la miraba de lejos mientras que a él lo miraba Jhonny con celos, no me preocupaba, yo a diferencia de los demás estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol, la luz de la fogata y algo de sus olores llegaba a donde yo estaba, no tenía nada que hacer en la noche, mi libro en mano y mis ojos en sus páginas, ¿Qué lo podía arruinar?, bueno nada, excepto que sentía algo diferente, me faltaba una presencia en específico, me sentía desprotegida, pero fue cuando recordé los cabellos negros azabaches chamuscados, los ojos azules llenos de locura, la sonrisa eterna y su curioso amigo, el cual siempre estaba afilado y lleno de sangre.

"¡Ojalá mi joven vida fuera un sueño duradero! Y mi espíritu durmiera hasta que el rayo certero De una eternidad anunciara el nuevo día. ¡Sí! Aunque el largo sueño fuera de agonía Siempre sería mejor que estar despierto Para quien tuvo, desde el nacimiento En la dulce tierra, el corazón Prisionero de caos de la pasión. Mas si ese sueño, infantiles en mi mente Solían persistir, si eso ocurriera, sería ridículo esperar una quimera. Porque he soñado que el sol resplandecía en el cielo estival, lleno de luz bravía y de belleza, y mi corazón he paseado por climas remotos e inventados, junto a seres imaginarios, solo previstos por mí… ¿Qué mas podría haber visto?..."

-Yo te diré que mas pudieras haber visto: un asesino serial, una niña la cual se parece a tu hermana ya muerta, un hombre del tamaño inimaginable, blanco, con una voz muy gruesa y con tentáculos que salen de su espalda, un perro sonriente el cual que vuelve esquizofrénico(a), un ciego come riñones, una psicópata acosadora la cual tiene los parpados cocidos, una acosadora frecuente la cual es la ex de tu novio y como colmo es una asesina, una chica de tu edad con sed de venganza, el hermano de tu novio el cual juro venganza en su contra y mata a las personas felices y una niña violada por su tío y un chico que tiene aspecto de niña que se parece al tipo alto que juegan contigo hasta la muerte… ¿te sigo contando Edgar?- dije para mi libro como una respuesta a su pregunta, en eso imágenes de Jeff llegaron a mi mente, tanto de él como de Nina, Jack, Sally, Crons, el Sr. Slenderman y demás, todos recuerdos de sus risas, sus rostros felices –además claro, de las sonrisas talladas a mano-. Suspire y sacudí la cabeza para olvidar esas imágenes pero no podía casi todas de Jeff y yo cuando éramos solo amigos, así que tuve que bajar mi libro a lo cual note que una persona se acercaba a las lejanías de aquella fogata, al igual que escuche unos pasos en el interior del bosque, gire mi cabeza en dirección al bosque pero no veía nada, y fue cuando sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi hombro, yo voltee pensando que era Jeff, pero no, era unos ojos azules con cabello rubio tapándolos un poco, una sonrisa algo cautivadora y brillante, al verlo escuche que una ramas grujió como cuando alguien retrocede, tuve un mal presentimiento, pero me centre en Tony Anderson…

-¿quieres acompañarnos en la fogata?-dijo mientras la señalaba

-gracias, pero no gracias-dije mientras simulaba estar leyendo mientras que en realidad estaba escuchando, o bueno, intentando concentrar para escuchar el interior de ese bosque.

-esta bien-dijo para luego sentarse a mi lado, yo me corrí un poco y el se sentó placentero, me parecía algo incómodo pero acogedor, aunque no era la misma sensación que con Jeff, era desprotegida y muy tranquila mientras que con Jeff es muy protegida y arriesgada, ¿por qué siempre tenemos inclinarnos a lo prohibido y codiciar lo que se nos niega? Suspire.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí si haya están todas tus fans-dije señalando al grupo de chicas que me miraban celosas y algo furiosas

-porque ninguna de ellas me interesa-dijo mientras se reclinaba al tronco del árbol

-no digas tales cosas-él se levantó algo apenado y se quedó mirándome, yo lo mire con algo de temor

-¿vamos que cosas malas pueden pasar?, estamos en medio de la nada, y dudo que tu novio sea tan celoso-dijo mientras sonreía, yo no sonreí, pero sudaba frió, estaba aterrada de que Jeff escuchara sus palabras "bueno te diré, él es un asesino que mato a Cris por salir conmigo, además es el más buscado que casi me mata…"pensé

-créeme es muy celoso y de verdad no deseo problemas, mejor vallamos a la fogata, tengo frió-el me miro sorprendido pero a la vez feliz, los dos nos fuimos encaminando a la fogata, cuando llegamos hay las miradas de muchas de las chicas estaban posadas en mí, el profesor como la profesora me miraron extrañados, yo temblaba de los nervios, yo suelo ser mas ermitaña y en estos viajes me siento lejos para estar sola, note que Alex estaba con Jhonny el cual no paraba de abrazarla, ella estaba roja y pensé que en algún momento se desmayaría, el olor de la carne de las ardillas que estaban asándose junto con varios pescados y demás alimentos entraba en mis fosas nasales, es un olor muy delicado y hacia que mi boca se llenara de agua del hambre que tenia.

-q-que bonito…esta el clima ¿no?-pronuncie, todos empezaron a murmurar yo me intente trasladar hasta donde estaba sentada Alex, al llegar note que Jhonny me miraba de una forma muy burlona y engreída.

-¿enserio? ¿"Que bonito esta el clima" es lo único que se te ocurrió?

-mira Jhonny, me jodes otra vez y te meto en la fogata, prendida…-dije mientras daba un mordisco al muslo de un pájaro que ya estaba listo

-como sé que eres muy capas me callare…-dijo para luego seguir hablando con Alex, yo mire a mis alrededores, me sentía ahogada, demasiado unida a los demás, y como soy claustrofóbica mi pecho sufría al intentar respirar, Madoka estaba con Alex y Jhonny, y yo, bueno nadie me nota así que estaba sentada sin hacer nada, en eso se empezaron a escuchar suplicas de parte de las chicas y algunos ¿chicos? "Tony ¡canta!", "¡Canta una canción para mi!" "Dame un hijo" es ultima fue la mas cómica que pudimos escuchar, pero después de suplicas Tony acepto pero hubo una condición que no me justo para nada.

-Esta bien cantare, aunque no te daré un hijo…-todos reímos- pero, Charlotte tendrá que cantar en dúo conmigo

-para eso canto yo-dijo Sandi, ya me extrañaba que la oxigenada no hubiera dicho nada en mi contra, ¡uff!, se aunque sea que no me tele transporté a otro mundo mientras dormía.

-no solo quiero que ella cante conmigo, después lo haces tú-dijo mientras miraba mi anatomía, me sentía asustada y nerviosa, luego se escuchó el comentario del profesor de Deporte.

-¿Cuál van a cantar?

-elíjala usted-dijo mientras tomaba una guitarra, la cual la tenia Rafael.

-"como un libro abierto", la que cantaron en segundo de secundaria-dijo el profesor ansioso el empezó a tocar la tonada y a mí me tocaba recordar la letra (la canción es de tercer cielo, elegida por una niña que me escribió en ask, quien sabe quién era ya que fue anónima._., edite la letra ya que estaba muy religiosa):

**-Mírame, estudia mi interior**

**Desde cualquier perspectiva la misma soy**

**La misma fe, el mismo odio de cuando, todo empezó**

**El mundo me ha golpeado más, y he cambiado, de cuando me conoció…-**muchas chicas después de este párrafo empezaron a hacernos coros, pero en si yo era la única cantando de ese "Dúo"según Tony

**-…como un libro abierto, sin nada que esconder, yo te abro el corazón puedes leerlo**

**Escudríñame y veras **

**Solo encontraras dolor **

**Lo que estoy viviendo es algo intenso**

**He tomado un viaje y destino, sin retorno**

**Y que me tomes mis manos, para no volver atrás**

**En un rincón abandoné, los temores del ayer**

**Todo te lo entrego y no me arrepiento**

…

Cantamos toda la canción hasta terminarla, todo nos empezamos a reír pero pronto empezó a llover y todos nos fuimos a dormir…

/

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal y pasivo, aunque un poco extraño ya que Sandi estuvo más cordial y amistosa, ¿será un Alíen?, fuimos, los cuatro juntos de casería al riachuelo cercano, ahí los cuatro nos reímos a la vez, verán, cuando estábamos en el rio, un pez se metió dentro de mi ropa, luego Sandí se calló de espaldas, Tony callo en una de sus trampas y Matías se golpeó contra una roca, fue divertido, después de pescar alrededor de 15 peces, empezaron las actividades del retiro, seguidas de charlas, dinámicas, la hora del almuerzo, donde todos comimos en un comedor improvisado, fue divertido, puedo decir que para una persona ermitaña como yo fue tanto extraño como divertido; al final del día, todos nos alistamos para partir, pero el autobús se había averiado en la noche, algo o alguien le arranco y corto un gran grupo de cables, nos parecía extraño, pero recordé que era posible que Jeff era el culpable, no tardo en llegar la noche, esta vez no fui a la fogata solo me quede a recostada en mi cama.

Observé el collar que Cristoffer me había regalado, me parecía muy bello, no podía dejar de pensar en el ultimo beso que me di con Jeff, fue algo apasionado como rápido, el tomo la costumbre de pegarme a su pecho, creo que es solo para tocar indirectamente mi busto, la imagen de mi hermana emanaba de cualquier lugar a donde veía, suspire, intente pensara en algo que no fuera mi hermana ya muerta, Cris o Jeff, solo deseaba poder descansar sin saber que mi novio es un peligroso, orgulloso, egocéntrico, sádico, psicópata y sanguinario asesino.

-¿Mil millones de personas en este mundo, y yo cargo con este delirio en mis hombros?-susurre mientras intentaba cerrar mis ojos, los logre mantener así unos cuando minutos. estaba en una casa, era mas un hospital, yo caminaba por sus pasillos, estos estaban llenos de penumbra, la noche daba cobijo a mis peores miedos, un solo bombillos alumbraba aquel angosto, oscuro y largo pasillo, el bombillos tintineaba, se prendía y se apagaba en cuestión de segundos, era frio y muy silencioso, camine unos cuantos metros, "Hola ¿alguien sabe dónde estoy?" salían de mi boca al dar tres o cuatro pasos, escuche una risa, era ronca y sádica, yo apresure mi paso, llegue a dos habitaciones, camine por las puertas de estas pero no escuchaba ni mi propia respiración, entonces seguí caminando, pero algo me detuvo.

-¿No quieres saber quienes están hay dentro?-dijo una voz algo eufórica, yo gire mi cabeza y mire extrañada sobre mi hombro, vi una figura parecida a mi, pero esta tenia el pelo negro, los ojos rojos y una sonrisa en su rostro, yo me gire completamente y quede al frente de ella.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte vacilante, estaba segura que diría "Soy tu hermana" para luego aparecer la chica de rubios cabellos y ojos marrones

-Yo, Yo soy tú-dijo ella sin vacilar, fue directa y concreta

-¿yo?, tú no eres yo.

-repito mi pregunta, ¿no quieres saber quienes están hay dentro?-dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada a la puerta de la derecha e izquierda

-no…no lo sé-dije vacilante

-adelante-dijo ella mientras abría la ventanilla de la primera, yo observe por el cristal y para mi sorpresa yasia un chico de unos 19 años, pelo negro azabaches chamuscados, su rostro no se veía con claridad, una camisa de fuerza blanca, un pantalón negro con unos tenis negros con blanco, sabia con mucha sertesa que se trataba de Jeff, yo abrí los ojos cual platos, me sorprendía que hubieran arrestado a Jeff, ya que el es muy ágil y veloz.

-¡Jeff!-exclame-¡Jeff! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jeff!

El solo subio la mirada, pude ver sus ojos azules llenos de locura, un borde negro en sus ojos y una amplia y larga sonrisa, sus mejillas cortadas sangraban, su pelo tapaba parte de sus ojos, él se colocó de pie y se sentó al frente de una pared acolchonada de color dijo ni una palabra, yo mire a la chica de oscuros cabellos, ella estaba al frente de la segunda puerta, miraba por el ventanal, yo me acerque intente mirar pero la puerta se calló y yo me fui con ella a un abismo sin fondo aparente.

Me levante asustada, estaba sudando en frió, mis ojos estaban cristalinos, yo respiraba irregularmente, jadeaba, mire a mi alrededor y note que todos estaban dormidos, me tumbe como plomo sobre la cama, cerré los ojos pero algo me despertó, eran pequeños toquecitos en mi ventana, me voltee a ver que era pero para mi sorpresa era un rostro blanco, un par de ojos llenos de locura y una eterna y inolvidable sonrisa. Suspire, luego sin despertar a nadie en la habitación Salí por la puerta, Sandi roncaba como oso en el invierno al igual que Sofía, Alex pues solo dormía muy profundamente, yo Salí vestida con un short corto de color negro, una camisa negra de tirantes, sobre esta reposaba una polera gris, y me coloque unos tenis grises con blanco.

-¿Jeff?-susurre mientras me adentraba en el frondoso y oscuro bosque, no escuchaba nada, solo el contó de los grillos, y el croar de las ranas y sapos-¿Woods?

-estoy aquí-dijo el, yo subí la mirada ya que estaba sobre una rama alta de un roble, escale un poco y me senté a su lado, note que estaba distraído, tuve que agitar mis manos frente a sus ojos carentes de parpados, el volteo a verme, y junto con esto, sus labios se aferraron con fuerza y sutilidad a los míos, yo todavía no me acostumbraba a sus besos, sinceramente sigo pensando que estoy muerta o bueno ahogada en aquel lago, y todo lo que paso después del lago es un simple sueño; sus labios estaban manchados de sangre, no se decir si es de él o de una víctima, note que me miraba con mucho deleite y anhelo, sus fuerza hizo que mi cuerpo se pegara al troncó del árbol, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, la suya era dulce y salada de una u otra manera, mis manos pasaron de estar en la brusca y astillosa madera, para estar en el cuello de mi "Amado" si le puedo decir así, el bajo sus manos a mis caderas, las tomo con fuerza, deseoso de cometer un acto mayor, cuando se hizo necesario el aire nos separamos, jadeantes lo mire a sus locos e imperativos ojos de color azul, al igual que él hizo conmigo, permanecimos unos minutos así.-extrañe tus labios.

-yo igual-respondí a su comentario, note una mirada algo picara de parte de Jeff, yo fruncí el ceño, el se rio un poco pero sin separar sus manos de mi cadera, pronto nuestros labios deseosos de mas se unieron, con suavidad y delicadeza se movían lentamente, nuestras lenguas hacían un baile dentro de mi boca, el "Sueño" se formaba mas y mas peligroso, note que Jeff separo rápidamente sus labios de los míos al escuchar pasos, el se quito lentamente de mi lado, observe a lo lejos la luz de una linterna, era brillante a lo cual casi alumbraba por completo el árbol donde Jeff y yo estábamos "¿Qué idiota esta a estas horas de las noche en un bosque?"pensé, pero mientras Jeff se alistaba para degollarlo note que era Tony, yo tome el brazo de Jeff y le rogue que no lo matara que yo lo podía alejar sin recurrir a la violencia, es estúpido y muy idiota para alguien como yo o como Jeff, pero no deseaba que muriera, el idiota estaba enamorado de mi, y me parecía muy incomodo pero a la vez acogedor.

A pocos pasos de el árbol, Tony detuvo su paso, y suspirando dio la vuelta, yo suspire en un hilo de voz, observe a Jeff y note que estaba distraído y molesto, después de que la luz de la linterna desapareció en las penumbras de aquel bosque me mantuve observando a Jeff, él al paso de unos 20 minutos me miro de reojo, buscando mis labios se pegó a mí, mis piernas le rodearon en la cadera-sépase que seguíamos sobre aquella rama-, sus brazos todavía en mi cadera, rodee mis brazos en su cuello para mantenerlo cerca de mí, sus manos pasaron de mi cadera a mi pecho, Jeff sobre mi polera coloco sus manos y apretó suavemente, haciendo como resultado que un gemido muy débil saliera de mi boca, jadeantes tomamos un poco de aire, las manos de Jeff se retiraron de mi pecho para posarse en mi cintura, mis manos pasaron a estar en su abdomen, en si yo jugaba con los dos tirantes de la polera blanca y ensangrentada de Jeff, el me observaba, luego coloco una de sus manos en mi barbilla y la subió un poco indicando que deseaba que yo le mirara.

-Charlotte…-dijo Jeff sin apartar sus ojos de los mios-… quiero que me digas que sientes por mi-la pregunta me llego de golpe, en si no sabia como responder "Se supone que en todas las novelas, películas y obras ya sean musicales o interpretativas, el estar enamorado se define en. Sentir mil mariposas dentro de ti, que las emociones se descontrolen al verlo, te sientes confiada y protegida con él, todo tu mundo ronda en tu entorno junto a él o ella…" las palabras dichas por Alex llegaron a mi mente, yo sentía eso y mucho mas, no sabía si solo era cosa mía pero Jeff se interesaba mucho en saber ese ¿Por qué?

-bueno…yo… t-te…-tome aire-te quiero, o no se…-dije vacilante pero a la vez firme, yo voltee mi mirada hacia un espacio oscuro, ya que me había sonrojado, Jeff me tomo la barbilla y suavemente me hizo mirarle.

-repite lo que dijiste, pero mirándome-ordeno el, yo me sonroje notoriamente solo al ver el deseo en sus ojos azules llenos de locura.

-¡Q-que te q-quiero!-susurre yo mientras bajaba la vista, pude sentir como toda mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, teniéndolas de un rojo muy potente y notorio, noté que Jeff sonrió complacido, eso hizo que mi rostro fuese de un rojo carmesí, Jeff en un momento se separó de mí y bajo de la rama dejándome sentada, sorprendida y con el pensamiento "¿Lo decepcioné?" yo baje entristecida de la rama, di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi cabaña, solo me habían rechazado ¿eso no significa que me valla a morir?, aunque hablamos del mayor asesino en los Estados Unidos, en eso sentí como algo me abrazo por detrás, apretando muy fuerte, me estaba asfixiando, esturgaba sus brazos contra mi pecho, deseando matarme, yo como pude me zafe de aquel agarre, para mi sorpresa caí a la fría tierra boca abajo, al darme vuelta, vi a Jeff, ahí parado con la cabeza baja, la oscuridad no dejaba ver bien su silueta, pero algo me decía que me mataría, yo respiraba irregularmente, mi pecho dolía, nerviosa y asustada, ¡Miedo!, ese era mi sentimiento, pero algo se asusto aun mas, un soyoso, yo mire a mis alrededores y fue cuando entendí que no era nada mas y nada menos que Jeff, ¿Llorando? O ¿riéndose?, estaba confundida, miraba a Jeff con mucha sorpresa, me levante de la tierra y mire a Jeff, no sabía cómo consolar o ayudar a un psicópata, ¿eso no te lo enseñan en los talleres de la preparatoria?, sentí como un calor rodeaba mi cuerpo, firmemente y con fuerza, mi pecho fue rodeado con un calor corporal muy cómodo y caluroso, cuando reaccione note que no era mi mente, era Jeff abrazándome, ¿abrazándome?, ¡Me…me esta abrazando!, ¡¿Qué hago?!, cuando por fin reaccione en sí, note que debía corresponderle ese abrazo tan extraño, Mis brazos subieron lentamente por su espalda corpulenta, lentamente y algo temblorosos mis brazos se aferraron a su espalda, el bajo sus brazos firmes y musculosos a mi cintura, apretó con fuerza haciendo que un pequeño y leve gemido de dolor saliera de mi boca, pude sentir como retiro ese abrazo tan estrujante, cuando nos separamos lo mire a los ojos, en eso pude ver que no estaba riendose sino llorando, mis boca de abrió un poco dejando ver mis colmillos, el los observo y pego un poco sus labios a los mios, solo a centímetros se detuvo y paso su lengua por la punta de mis colmillos, fue algo raro e incomodo, pero lo que me hizo sentir algo mal fue que Jeff se corto la lengua, pensé que se reprimiría de besarme, pero no fue así, al contrario se relamio los labios dejándolos con una fina cubierta de mi sangre, luego me beso otra vez, nunca pensé que mi sangre fuera tan deliciosa cuando esta unida a unos Labios tan dominantes como los de mi amante nocturno. Mis brazos rodearon el cuello de Jeff, el pego nuestros cuerpos haciendo que mi busco fuera notorio.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario Jeff se separo de mi, pero no sus brazos, solo me observo, yo note que tenia su sonrisa en sangre, de nuevo, no me molesto, pude ver como sus ojos cedaceaban mi ser, se que Jeffrey Woods es un pervertido asesino, que a violado y se ha acostado con mas de una persona, pero siempre me cautivo la idea que tener relaciones con una persona como el, en si solo quería un riego en mi vida, y cuando el apareció en mi cuarto ese deseo se hacia mas potente, pero no tenia planeado ser novia de él, solo lo apreciaba como amigo, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y he aquí, soy novia del asesino mas despiadado del área limítrofe.

**Neeeee~ me pase de romántica y cursi ¬/¬, pero bueno hay ¡ta!, disculpen la demora pero estaba castigada y no pude subir cap. Pero este es su regocijó. En si este junto con el cap. 12 es el más romántico que he hecho, y ¿les gusto?, como ya les he dicho antes ¡COMENTEN! Es enserio comenten TT-TT que les cuesta es ir al final del cap. Luego entrar en el icono de comentar, colocar su nombre o apodo y escribir ya sea un estúpido comentario como "adkajdkajdhasdjasashjash" o uno de alguna duda que yo cada 3 o 4cap. Los respondo. Además si solo tienen que comentar algo háganlo, los invito a desahogarse, además, si tienen concejos o dudas como ya dije comuníquense con esta fan de Jeff:**

**-Airam Charlotte Adams para Facebook**

**-CharlotteTheKiller para twitter**

**-ArikiAkumuPara ask, también si no me equivoco sale como "Charlotte Adams" el fondo es de un paisaje de otoño, la foto de perfil es un chico alto y una chica pequeña mirando el atardecer (Lógicamente en anime) y si no me equivoco la descripción la primeras palabras son "Odio el amor…" **

**para el bueno gmail xDD**

**Nota1: no crean que soy copiona o algo así, ¿Por qué lo dijo?, bueno muchas escritoras de fic sobre algo espeluznante utiliza a Edgar Allan Poe como escritor favorito, pero lo utilizan casi siempre –con varias excepciones- por usarlo, a diferencia de ellas yo SI leo tanto los libros, poemas y cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe el creador del terror psicológico en la literatura, ewe es un amor…**

**Nota2: TwT gracias por sus comentarios, 3 los amo, son mi pasión.**

**"Mi inspiración cada mañana para teclear en mi computadora para dar como resultado el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora famosa y conocer a Stephen King w" - que cursi**

**Nota3: PARA LAS FANGIRL DE JEFF THE Killer:**

**"¡Aah! C: LISTAS PARA LA SORPRESA BUENO AQUÍ VA:**

**EL 2015 HOLLIWOOD (SI NO ME EQUIVOCO QUE SE ESCRIBE ASÍ) ESTRENARA LA PELICULA DE JEFF THE KILLER, EL TRAILER ES BELLO, CON LA PARTICIPACION DE MARILYN MANSON COMO BANDA SONORA SI NO ME EQUIBOCO ESTOY MUY ENTUCIASMADA ¡MATO A CUALQUIERA POR UNA ENTRADA!... *¬* DIJIERON QUE LO HICIERON SEXY Y SANGRIENTA, AUNQUE UNA PARTE DEL TRAILER NO ME GUSTO**

**-El final del tráiler claro: sale el actor disfrazado de Jeff pero se pasaron con el maquillaje y parece una oxigenada con peluca -.-**

**DICIENDO LAS PALABRA CLAVE Y SEEEEXYS DE JEFF y aclaro que son las palabras que hacen que todos los pelos de tu cuerpo se erizan "GO TO SLEEP" es la mayor participación terrorífica del cine, y para CONTRADECIR AL HIJO DE MUY PUTA DEL AUTOR (aunque ame el creepypasta) QUE DICE QUE JEFF NO DA MIEDO, en parte es cierto para las Fangirl obsesionadas:**

**Chicas soy como ustedes yo también lo quiero violar, pero no arruinen la reputación de asesino serial, sádico, despiadado y sanguinario de Jeff, él es así no un ADOLECENTE ENAMORADO, QUE NO ASESINA POR PLACER SINO POR DEFENDER les entiendo si dicen "Que el mato para que el tuviera el placer de hacer lo con las propias manos" es pasable, pero ¡no!, solo colocan que lo hizo por amor, hay por dios es un asesino serial no un hada madrina enamorada perdonen si les duele pero es la verdad soy una persona amante de la sangre y el terror aunque al ver el exorcista pegue mas gritos que mono en celo pero igual, chicas él es un asesino no un chico enamorado, sé que se comenta por el internet que el hizo "Hermosa" a Jane por que le gustaba, está bien es posible, pero recuerden que JANE lo odia no lo ama, no se enamora de él, recuerden ella juro venganza en su contra, es IMPOSIBLE que se enamore de él.**

**Nota4: ya no subiré de tres o cuatro cap. Subiré de uno :DDDsuspenso por toda una semana ñaca-ñaca**

**Disculpen las Fangirl de Jeff si fui directa pero miren que ya "Mataron" a Jeff por culpa del yaoi y el cursilería con Jeff (no me quejo del yaoi ya que yo AMO el yaoi) pero ¡JODER! El Sr. Slenderman es un pedófilo no un gay sin remedio._. Y EyessJack solo ama a los riñones ¬¬ no a una sexy y macabro asesino serial.**

**CHICAS Y CHICOS DISCULPEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA PERO SUBI ESTE CAP DESDE LA PC DE MI SALON DE INFORMATICA Y BUENO LA COMPU TIENE UN PROBLEMA Y SE COME PALABRAS ._. PINCHE PC. PERO BUENO ESTO ES TODO. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Olis, aquí yo otra vez… disculpen la tardanza, de verdad PERDON; PERDON; PERDONZOTE… -se arrodilla- perdonadme pero tengo problemas familiares, y con "amistades" y muchas cosas más, además del ¡maldito internet de wea!...este cap. Lo hice sin mucha inspiración, ya que estoy pasando por problemas en mi vida: c tanto como los de mi amiga SINA la cual les manda, o les mandamos a decir: "LAS COSAS IMPOSIBLES PUEDEN SER POSIBLES, CUANDO TU MENOS TE LO ESPERAS" además un concejo "si sienten que alguien se metió a su casa, y estas en tu cuarto, y esa persona está en la puerta de tu cuarto, nunca, NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA, salgas. No salgan de su cuarto ya que es el único lugar donde ¡él/ella NO esta!" ^^ Disculpen lo detallado pero practico para las narraciones :33 ya que el profesor de literatura nos está dando ese objetivo en clase :D es el único que me gusta ya que me sirve de algo, algunas de las bandas mencionadas en este cap. las escucho pero no soy Fan, fan, FAN, de estas bandas, pero me gusta alguna de su música y canciones :33**

**La que me sugirió: Gorillaz, Soad - es mi amigota ROSAYMAR o ILoveGorillaz -w- le quiero un montón. La cual es FAN de Gorillaz y SOAD… y otra banda que no me acuerdo el nombre (lo único que recuerdo es la palabra ROSE) **

Capítulo 21

~el regreso~

Es una noche lluviosa, friolenta y con mucha niebla, no es muy agradable que digamos, puedo oír como las gotas caen y resbalan por el vidrio del restaurante, las brisas son fuertes y muy temibles, salir del refugio no es la primera opción en mi lista de quehaceres, estoy vestida como si fuera invierno, tengo una polera negra, un pantalón blanco, mis tenis favoritos, una bufanda gris en mi cuello, la cual atrapa mi respiración y la transforma en un calor, uno no muy duradero; mi ubicación es como la de todos los días a las 7:30pm, una de mis compañeras de trabajo está ordenando las mesas, otra saca las cuentas de lo ganado en el dia, un chico el cual es nuevo en el trabajo limpia la parte trasera donde se encuentra la cocina, mientras tanto yo, una chica fría, calculadora, muy pendeja y antipática está limpiando las ventanas anchas y muy grandes del restaurant "Nyaoka".

-Charlotte, ¿hoy te puedo acompañar?-pregunto una chica de 16 años de edad, de pelo fucsia, ella tiene un suéter morado con una pequeñas rayas negras, unos tenis morados con blanco, y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. La cual sufre de heterocromía, o color diferente de ojos

-no lo sé Mako.

-Vamos Charlotte, te has ido sola toda la semana-dijo una chica de pelo morado, de 20 años de edad, ella usa una falda blanca, suéter de lana rosa con un bordado de tulipanes, y unas sandalias sin tacón blancas.

-No tengo ganas solo es eso, Mitsuko.

-está bien, está bien-pronunciaron las dos hermanas en un unísono.

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida desde hace ya 2 semanas, el retiro fue divertido no lo niego, pero, me siento rara desde que Jeff me dijo después de vernos esa noche, en la que me dijo su primer "Te quiero" seguido de un "Te quiero matar" pero la vale ¿no?, es decir él es un asesino sin cordura, de una pasión muy grande solo por despedazar los cuerpos de sus víctimas, y que me diga un "Te quiero" sale de su rango de asesino, creo yo, además la esquizofrenia me está haciendo perder la cordura, ya no me quedan muchas pastillas, pronto debo comprar más. En el colegio las cosas han mejorado un poco, aunque las peleas, burlas y discusiones no cesan, todas mis notas han ido viento en popa, claro todo resultado del apoyo muy sádico de Nina, Sally y Crons, además el insomnio no me deja dormir, y todo provocado por pesadilla que ni yo misma les encuentro explicación. ¡Ah! Claro, y como mi novio es un asesino que llega a las 11 o 12am y se va a las 3 o 5am es decir que no puedo dormir. La relación con mi mamá no ha mejorado mucho, claro me habla y todo pero es muy común ya que solo me dice "Buenos días hija" o "Buenas noches hija" o de vez en cuando "si tienes hambre en el microondas hay comida"; mi relación con Alex a estado como siempre aunque ella y Madoka se pasan mucho tiempo juntas, Tony siempre intenta acercarse a mí en deporte, aunque no le presto mucha atención, aunque ahora yo tengo que hacer pareja con él, Jhonny trata muy románticamente a Alex, lo cual me parece exagerado y muy empalagoso, mi hermano Charlie se distancia mucho de mi mamá y de mí, lo cual es sumamente raro, a veces al pasar por su habitación escucho que habla con alguien, pero cuando abro la puerta de su cuarto, él está mirando a la ventana, la cual siempre está abierta, yo entro y la cierro para luego ayudarlo a dormir, lo he visto taparse las muñecas, me preocupa que el este cayendo en depresión y se esté cortando las muñecas. Y hay un asesino nuevo, nadie lo ha visto, pero lo único que se es que Jeff se esta enojando y entre los dos asesinos terminaran con mas del 79% de la población de esta ciudad, están causando miedo y pánico, ahora mi madre no me deja salir después de las 8:30pm –aunque yo me salgo por la ventana de mi cuarto-, las patrullas no cesan desde esa misma hora, ya no hay tantos borrachos por la misma razón, las prostitutas no atienden de noche, pero lo que me preocupa es que Jeff pronto perderá la paciencia y eso será en mi contra, no soy ese asesino pero siempre que entra a mi habitación está lleno de sangre y sus ojos están insatisfechos, todavía me pregunta el ¿Por qué?, de la misma pregunta en mi mente. "¿Por qué mis sueños y alucinaciones siempre son con esa niña de pelo negro y ojos rojos?" además el "¿Por qué sigo viva?".

-Ya es hora de cerrar Charlotte-dijo Kevin Dhiexon, el nuevo chico del restaurant, tiene 19 años de edad, es un chico de tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo negro, tiene un asentó poco usual en mi país, siempre esta sonriente y su voz es muy clara y pronuncia con mucha claridad las palabras. Yo estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando las gotas caer, note que todos excepto yo estaban listo para salir, yo me aproximé a cambiarme.

Cuando ya estaba lista todos salimos del restaurant todos en direcciones diferentes, Mako y Mitsuko juntas, Kevin se iba solo al igual que yo. En estos momento estoy caminando por las aceras de mi ciudad, las gotas de lluvia resbalan por mi rostro, mi atuendo y las aceras por donde camino, tengo que pasar por mi parque de juegos, luego unas de unas cuantas manzanas paso por una plaza que antes, a lo general siempre esta concurrida de gente, ya sean ancianos, niños, jóvenes enamorados, o adultos, todos con el mismo propósito, ver la fuerte de aquel monumento; pero ahora solo están los arboles secos, las bancas deterioradas, las aceras llenas de basura, y las paredes llenas de afiches desgastados, grafitis, y no hay persona alguna, excepto claro los vagabundos. Cada vez que doy un paso puedo sentir como alguien lo da a mis espaldas, pero al voltear no hay nadie, cuando giro mi cabeza directo en el camino siento como una persona chiquita y muy diminuta empieza a pedir ayuda en mi mente, cuando camino por las desoladas calles de mi ciudad puedo ver los letreros iluminando, "Farmacia San José" dice la farmacia central, la cual tiene un logo de un corazón, las letras azules y rojas de neon alumbran el letrero del Bar "Las botellas del carpintero" un nombre poco usual para un bar ¿no?, al voltear en la cuadra veo el letrero de "Panadería, el rico pan" esta es muy humilde pero ordenada, la recepcionista "Martha Connor" es la misma chica que a veces me encuentro de camino a la preparatoria. Pero ahora solo al pasar mis manos por las paredes mi mente crea una ilusión la cual se transforma en una espeluznante realidad, el tapiz de las paredes empieza a descastarse y a caer, cuando el tapiz o la pintura se cae deja al descubierto una pared del mismo color que la sangre, yo alejo mi mano y sigo caminando, puedo ver como el los árboles, paredes, letreros, o cualquier cosa a la que mis ojos den aunque sea un segundo de visión, aparece un ojos como dibujado, este tiene una pupila, pero la forma del ojos es como un rombo, este tiene piernas y manos; también aparece una sonrisa, como la del gato sonriente, ese maldito gato que no puedes olvidar.

Pocos minutos pasan hasta encontrarme en la puerta de mi hogar, saco mi llave y la introduzco en el cerrojo de la puerta, esta abre y deja al descubierto mi sala, después de dar unos 10 pasos llego a las escaleras de madera, que dan al segundo piso, cuando los subo un rio de sangre empieza a correr, yo no presto mucha atención ya que según internet eso es una alucinación y prestarles atención hace que nuestras neuronas actúen para crear mas alucinaciones, ¡Estúpida mente! ¡Estúpidas neuronas!, al entrar a mi cuarto dejo mi mochila sobre el suelo, luego tomo mi toalla y me dirijo al baño, después de ese baño solo me visto con mi tradicional piyama, una camisa negra con el logo de nirvana (para los que no lo conocen es una carita feliz - J ), un short rojo. Cerré mis ojos para aunque sea intentar dormir hasta que mi novio llegue y me despierte.

Soy una pequeña niña, mi pelo rubio se remolina con el viento, mi vestuario es una camisa azul celeste, una braga gris y unos tenis negros, mis ojos están dirigidos al riachuelo de mi antigua casa, las piedras amarillas, negras, rojas, blancas y algunas llenas de moho son distorsionadas por el movimiento de mis dedos sobre el agua, en lo profundo yace un pez de color rojo y azul, un veta. Encerrado entre dos paredes de piedra, construidas por mis manos, a mi lado estaban dos niñas, una de pelo rubio parecida a mí, pero con los ojos marrones, y otra de pelo negro y ojos rojos, tome al pez y lo saque del agua, mi hermana me observaba extrañada, para luego gritarme que metiera al pez en el agua, yo mire a mi lado y vi a una chica de pelo negro, una completa desconocida para mí, la cual observaba al pez, este saltaba y se le dificultaba respirar, mi hermana lloraba, yo gire la cabeza en dirección a una piedra, tome la piedra con fuerza y luego la coloque, sin aplastar al pez, sobre este.

-¡Charlotte!, ¡No te atrevas a matarlo!-exclamo mi hermana

-La muerte es lo más natural de todo, nacemos para morir-dije yo mientras lanzaba la piedra sobre el pez, este exploto, salpicando el vestuario de mi amiga de pelo negro, "Muere" susurro esta "Muere el pequeño pez", la piedra quedo sobre el cuerpo estrujado del pez, un pequeño rio de color carmesí bajo entre las piedras hasta llegar al riachuelo, y teñirlo de un rojo muy débil- Muere el pequeño pez-pronuncié en un murmullo muy claro y tenebroso, mi hermana corrió hacia la casa, seguido de esto sus lagrimas se transformaron en un lago, yo me hundí bajo este lago de lágrimas, me hacía más pequeña, hasta hundirme.

Me desperté exaltada, otra pesadilla, me lleve mis manos a la cabeza, respire un poco, tome una bocanada de aire y luego la solté en forma de suspiro, toque mi rostro y note que había marcas de lágrimas, suspire para luego mirar la hora "11:46" todavía temprano, mire por mi ventana y estaba abierta, observe por la habitación en rastros de Crons, Nina, EyessJack, Sally o Jeff.

Nada.

Toda mi habitación estaba a oscuras pero nada se escuchaba, me levante y cogí mi laptop, luego de prenderla entre en mi usuario, luego entre a internet, busque algunas canciones nuevas de Metallica, Evanescence, Skrillex, Paramore, Nightwish, We are of the crowd, Gorillaz, Avalanch, Avril Lavigne, Caramelos de Cianuro, Apollo 3, System of a Down o SOAD, Nirvana, Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, Ylvis, Lenka y algunas canciones del genero Punk o de la cantante Pick, entre otras bandas, seguidos de videos, tráiler de películas, game play de nuevos juegos como de terror, comedia, romance –los cuales son muy pocos- y/o acción, hasta me puse a descargar juegos de terror, estaba aburrida y interesada en distraerme, después de pasar unos cuantos minutos jugando "Assassins cred" me aburrí y decidí salir un rato a dar un fresco paseo, me aliste y abrí mi ventana, el aire soplaba con fuerza pero baje con mucha cautela el árbol, vi que el auto de mi mama ya había llegado, al aterrizar en el suelo, me levante, limpie un poco mi pantalón y empecé a caminar, me coloque la capucha de mi polera, mis auriculares, mis tenis y un pantalón de mezclilla, no sabía para donde me diriguia solo camine por el borde de la acera, como cuando era pequeña.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegue a un callejón, en este callejón se encontraban unos 3 vagabundos, todos reunidos haciendo un circulo alrededor de un bote de basura que dentro de este estaba en llamas, me acerque un poco para distraerme.

-Hola…-murmure, todos voltearon asustados, pero al verme uno de ellos me reconocio y me sonrio.

-¡Charlotte!, miren chicos la pequeña de los Adams esta acompañándonos esta noche-dijo diriguiendose a los demás vagabundos, los cuales me recibieron con varios "Hola", "Cuanto tiempo", "Que guapa"…

-Que bah, cuanto tengo que no vengo, ¿dos, tres, o cuatro años?-pregunte mientras tomaba un poco de calor

-dos años exactamente-dijo Bernardo uno que estaba delante de mi mostrando su encía, a la cual le faltaban las muelas y unos tres dientes-lo recuerdo como si este golpe me lo hubieras hecho ayer.

-sigues con eso Bernardo-dijo otro su cabellera era gris y tenia solo siete dientes, las ropas de todos ellos estaba sucia, rota, y maloliente, Robert Beloit hombre de alrededor de 76 años.

-La chica golpea con la izquierda-dijo Luis Gallardo uno de los vagabundos, todos se arimaron e hicieron una imitación de ese dia-otro derechazo, una patada a lo Jacki chan y…-todos hicieron la forma de un golpe con la mano derecha-Le da su "DERECHAZO DE LA JUSTICIA"-todos hicieron la señal en forma del golpe ya nombrado, luego reimos un poco

-cuanto tiempo-susurre yo.

-Charlotte-dijo Bernardo-…la vida continua, cuando quieres que sea así, nosotros no decidimos ser vagabundos malolientes, pero míranos-dijo el mientras hacia una pausa para señalar a los demás- esto paso porque no seguimos adelante en los momentos difíciles, tú tienes que seguir tus sueños, aunque te caigas…-en ese momento la voz de Bernardo se transformó en la voz de mi padre-…intenta levantarte, aunque te duela, continua, ya que la vida no es solo morir, sino es luchar para conseguir algo, y si ese algo te lleva a la muerte, ¡Bah! Aunque sea moriste feliz. Recuerda esta frase "No crees la vida en un sueño, pero vive tu sueño" te servirá en el futuro…

-Bernardo…-susurramos todos

-¡Que bah! Son parladurías mías, pero hablando en serio…-hizo una pausa para luego de esta acción hacer una carita de perrito-…tenemos hambre, ¿comprarías algo para nosotros?

-sabia que dirias eso, ya vengo.

Camine por las calles de mi ciudad rogando toparme con una panadería abierta, pero después de unas 20 cuadras encontré una "El higo de Luis" curioso nombre, compre alrededor de 14 panes, 13 refrescos y un kilo de dulces-ese último era para Sally-. Regrese caminando por el borde de la acera, mi paso era lento, no temía que alguien me matara, ya que hay un pequeño ser que me protege cuando salgo… No es un ángel, sino Crons. Verán el Sr. Slenderman le dio el mandato a Crons, de que cada vez que yo salga sea de dia o de noche me vigile, todo desde que Christine Evans apareció. Me preocupa, no por mi vida sino porque desde que eso paso no la he visto mas.

Me faltaban unas cuadras cuando vi que la lluvia-la cual ya había cesado- comenzó a caer otra vez, no me tape con la capucha de la polera sino deje que las gotas frías de la lluvia bañaran mi rostro, observe el camino ya que empece a ver como en las aceras corria el agua con velocidad, luego una pequeña parte de esos minimos riachuelos chocaron con la suela de mis tenis, seguido de esto note que se estaba tiñando de un rosado tirando a rojo, me parecio extraño, después al llegar al callejón note que no era una ilucion, las bolsas que sostenia con el pan calleron en la acera, los panes se mojaron y empezaron a desintegrarse y desmoronarse, mi rostro se lleno de lagrimas, la sangre salpicada por todas las paredes, baldes y el bote que contenia el fuego.

Todos yacían Muertos.

Corrí hacia Bernardo y note que todavía tenia pulso, un débil y no duradero curso, le dio un suave golpe a su mejillas, mientras examinaba su cuerpo, una puñalada.

-C-Charlotte…C-Corre

-¡No te dejare Bernardo!-exclame y mire a todos-¡No los dejare a ninguno de ustedes!

-Y-Ya…Ya es tarde-dijo mientras la sangre salía por su boca

-Nunca es tarde, Bernardo-empecé a revisar a los demás, Luis había muerto por una puñalada en el cuello, Robert por la cantidad de puñaladas en su abdomen, pensé de inmediato en Jeff, pero descarte la idea, ya que si hubiera sido Jeff, Bernardo estuviera muerto, y todos tendrían una sonrisa tallada.

-Y-Ya es tarde…ya es tarde para todos…Corre-tosió-c-corre.

-¡Bernardo! No te mueras… ¡Bernardo!-en eso mire y note que otra persona estaba en el callejón, estaba cubierta con una manta de color verde, estaba botando sangre, en silencio, yo me le acerque y note que era mujer, le quite la parte de la manta que tapaba su rostro, me parecio raro, este estaba quemado, tenia muy poca cantidad de pelo, sus ojos estaban a medio morir, yo note que sostenia algo, cuando le quite por completo la manta, vi algo que no pensaba ver, era una mascara blanca, dos agujeros en esta, y unos labios pintados en negro…

-¿Jane?-susurre, ella movio sus pupilas y me observo, yo le coloque la mascara y note que era idéntica, le mire, y note que tenia una puñalada en el abdomen…

-E-Esa…Esa chica-dijo Bernardo-Esa…Esa chica…¿L-La conoces?

-un poco-murmure vacilante y rencorosa

-S-Sálvala…Salva…sálvala a ella-yo lo mire y note que Bernardo cerró los ojos, "Muere" note que la chica de oscuros cabellos y ojos rojos estaba caminando hacia donde yo estaba, saltando, con una manera burlona y tétrica de hablar "Muere el anciano Bernardo". Mire a Jane ella no hablaba pero se intentaba levantar.

-Resiste-dije firmemente mientras la levantaba, ella era mayor que yo, y pesaba un poco más –no es que estoy diciendo que esta gorda solo que tiene huesos más grandes. Como pude empece a caminar con Jane a mis espaldas, pero algo en mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz "¿Dejaras que ella viva?, recuerdas que es la misma persona que te partio las costillas a batazos ¿recuerdas?... la enemiga de tu novio" si lo sé, pero es solo una persona… a la que Jeff le destruyo la vida. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?, Jeff esta en mi cuarto de seguro, y estoy llevando a su asesina para halla.

-S-Sois pendeja-dijo Jane mientras caminaba

-seria millonaria si recibiera un centavo cada vez que la gente me dice eso ¿sabes?-bufe, intentaba que aunque sea Jane no pensara en la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo

-¿Charlotte déjame ayudarte?-dijo una voz algo aguda que provenía de mis espaldas, yo gire un poco la cabeza y observe a la criatura detrás de mí. Crons.

-Rápido, lo más rápido que puedas lleva a Jane a mi alcoba, no dejes que Jeff u otra persona la hiera…

-entiendo-luego de esto Crons tomo a Jane y con los tentáculos la subió delicadamente, para luego empezar a correr. Yo le seguí el paso, hasta que vi que una persona observaba desde las alturas.

-¿Liu?-susurre.

Después de correr sin descansó alguno llegue a mi hogar, abrí con cuidado la puerta, y subí como flash las escaleras, esperaba ver a Crons sanando a Jane, pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, vi que Jeff estaba sobre Jane, tenia su cuchillo en el cuello de la herida Jane, esta indefensa todavía daba batalla, tenia una navaja en el cuello de este, yo me abalance sobre Jeff tiendolo al piso, Jane se quedo allí con una pequeña cortada en su cuello y una mas grande en su abdomen.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Pendeja?!-exclamo Jeff-¡¿Acaso estas ciega?!-dijo enojado y frenético Jeff

-¡No lo estoy!-hice una pausa mientras me lavantaba del suelo y me acercaba a Jane- Yo misma la traje

-¡¿Sois pendeja cierto?!

-Otro centavo-repeti mientras negaba con la cabeza, note que Jane solto una débil risa, esto no fue muy agradable para Jeff, pero podía ver que se contenia, estaba ancioso y deseoso de matarla. Yo me apresure y tome el botiquín de primeros auxilios, me incline a un lado de Jane y saque el alcohol, las gasas y otros utensilios para prevenirle a Jane una infección.-te dolerá un poco.

Jane acento con la cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza, yo aplique todos mis entrenamientos para sanarle la herida, Jeff nos observó sentado en la cama, jugaba con su cuchillo provocando a Jane, como siempre él y su deseo de ser el vencedor en todo.

Jeff, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de coser la herida Jane, se inclino y observo la herida, para luego colocar sus dedos sobre la herida, Jane le quito la mano, pero el la volvió a colocar con mas fuerza.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-refiriendose claro a Jane

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-dijo ella de forma altanera

-¡MIRA MALDITA ZORRA!, NO ME INTEREZA UNA MIERDA LO QUE TE PASE, SOLAMENTE QUIERO SABER ¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE HIZO ESTO?, TE DIRE POR QUE QUIERO SABERLO, PORQUE QUIEN TE LO HIZO SE ME ADELANTO, Y NADIE SE ME ADELANTA A MI… ¿ENTIENDES MALDITA TABLA DE MIERDA?-exclamo, yo me quede boquiabierta y se puede decir que Jane también, ya que las dos nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

-no lo sé-dijo ella en un suspiro, Jeff me miro con rabia, yo me senté con las piernas cruzadas, el me miro de pies a cabeza para luego ver a Jane.

-¡Segura!

-si… me tomo de sorpresa.

-¡Mas te vale no mentirme perra!-dijo el colocando su cuchillo en el cuello de Jane, eso me dio la oportunidad de ver el pequeño corte en el cuello de Jeff, yo tome una gasa y la coloque en su cuello, él se retrajo un poco por el dolor, para luego mirarme-¿pero qué coños?

-tienes una cortada-susurre.

/

Jeff se había quedado dormido sobre mi cara, se puede decir que de alguna manera era muy tierno al dormir, curioso ya que manda a dormir a la gente de una forma sádica y aterradora aunque no cerraba los ojos y tenia que colocarse uno de mis antifases, Jane estaba mejor de lo esperado, su cuerpo sana con mucha rapidez, estaba de pie observando la ventana.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-dijo Jane de una forma curiosa y paciente

-¿disculpa?-pregunte yo, ella volteo a verme

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-repitio la pregunta de forma tranquila, de verdad no sabia el por qué, solo lo hize

-todos necesitan el perdón alguna vez… y creo que te perdone.

-No me digas, ahora te volviste psicóloga he intentas que perdone a tu tarado y orgulloso novio-yo gire a verla y note que sus ojos estaban dirigidos a Jeff

-no lo intento, eso no estaba planeado, solo lo dige.

-¿Cómo te salvaste esa noche?-pregunto vacilante, para luego sentarse en el respaldar de la ventana

-sinceramente no lo sé, nadie me dijo como me salve, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el bosque, Madoka había salido corriendo, yo me quede para enfrentar a la persona que nos estaba siguiendo, y luego solo se que mi vista se oscurecio y cai en el suelo, de hay solo recuerdo despertar en el hospital.-los recuerdos pasaban como flash en mi mente, recordé la sangre que bote esa noche.

-ya veo-susurro ella sin quitar la vista en Jeff-es un pendejo de mierda ¿no?

-no diría eso, pero es la verdad, aunque no es pendejo, muy orgulloso, vanidoso y egocéntrico si, pero no pendejo.

-me largo, cuando despierte deseo ya haberlo perdido de vista, para mí siempre será el desgraciado que me destruyo la vida.

Dijo ella para luego simplemente irse sin decir aunque sea una "Gracias".

Yo suspire pero justo cuando me estaba quitando la ropa recordé que Jeff estaba presente en la habitación, dormido, pero igual. Así que con toda la velocidad que pude me coloque mi piyama, no podía dormir con Jeff, ¿o sí?, No lo sé, pero era tentativo, mordí mi labio inferior causando que mis colmillos de clavaran un poco en este, suspire y luego tome una cobija y arrope a Jeff, lo mire con cariño para luego arrodillarme en la cama, justo a su lado, luego acerque mis labios a su frente, era áspera y estaba algo sudorosa, no me causaba asco, era normal, es decir Jeff siempre a sido humano, sin cordura pero es humano.

Cuando me iba a bajar de la cama sentí como dos manos me jalaron hacia el cuerpo de Jeff, cuando las detalle vi las palidas y asperas manos de Jeff.

-ni creas que me conformo solo con eso-susurro en mi oído, Jeff había sido tan agil que mientras yo le daba la espalda el había despertado y se había arrodillado en la cama, ¡Como soy de descuidada!, el me tiro en la parte central de la cama, yo deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada, Jeff se quitó el antifaz y lo dejo a un lado, note sus ojos azules llenos de deseo y lujuria, para luego unir sus labios a los míos, sus labios se movían con suavidad y a la vez con una erótica pasión, su lengua produjo un impulso para abrir un poco mi boca, seguido de esto introdujo su lengua y la entrelazo con la mía, todo el dia había esperado besarlo, caí en su juego, hambrienta de sus labios, sorprendida de mi misma lo deseaba, "¡Soy una pendeja definitivamente!" pensé. Sus manos estaban colocadas impidiendo el movimiento de mi cabeza además le sostenían el cuerpo, sus piernas estaban algo abiertas dejando que las mías estuvieran rectas de bajo de su cadera, su pecho sobre el mío, en un momento dejo todo su peso sobre su mano izquierda ya que su mano derecha se alojó en mi pecho, al apretar un poco mis pechos creó la reacción a un gemido, sin querer subi mi rodilla, causando que esta se golpeara con el centro de sus piernas, note que el se mordió el labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar, si no tuviera los parpados quemados el notoriamente los hubiera cerrado, yo baje mi pierna, avergonzada por el acto tape mi rostro con mis manos, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis pomulos causando que estos estuvieran rojos cual tomates, note que Jeff se sento en mi cadera, es algo pesadito, el me quito las manos de la cara y dejo mi sonrojado rostro al descubierto.

-¡¿Con que con esas estamos?!-dijo burlonamente para luego besarme desenfrenadamente, yo contenía la alegría que me causaban sus besos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, lo acerque más a mi, amaba su calor, ¡Joder! Estoy jodidamente encantada con que él sea mi novio.

-disculpame-susurre en su oído, para luego inconsientemente morderlo, el gimió lo cual me parecio muy exitante.

-Con que si-dijo el para luego besarme, lamerme y darle pequeñas mordidas a mi cuello, los gemidos débiles y eróticos salían de mi boca, me mordí el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. No quería caer en el vaivén de tener sexo con Jeff, pero en un momento Jeff se separo de mi, yo extrañada me quede mirándolo.-no quieres, todavía no estas lista para tener sexo conmigo ¿cierto?

Estaba sorprendida por su comentario, me levante lentamente y lo abraze, el me correspondio el abrazo ¡Joder mi vida se esta transformando en una telenovela mexicana!

-no mal entiendas-susurre mientras hundia mi rostro en su polera, su olor fue memorizado nuevamente, el se había vuelto algo necesario para mi vida, como para el es necesario matar para mi era necesario verle y besarle ¡Estúpidos sentimientos!- lo siento.

-no importa, no tienes de que disculparte con este sexy asesino-respondí de forma sincera, pegue mi frente con la suya, nuestras miradas estaban figas en los ojos del otro- en algún momento te violare, y te daré duro contra el muro-dijo en un tono burlón-y te transformare en la mujer más feliz del mundo, claro cuando ya te halla hecho mia por completo-. Yo reí un poco ya que sabía que era verdad, después de separarnos estuvimos hablando, luego nos quedábamos en un acogedor silencio, no necesitaba saber lo que pensábamos, solo con estar allí era más que suficiente. Aunque cada cinco minutos Jeff me besaba de una forma muy tierna y me intentaba quitar la camisa todo era acogedor y ¿romántico?; En un momento me distrage y me toco los pechos por detrás, lo que me causo un gemido, además pude sentir que algo estaba erguido y endurecido en su pantalón…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto :v? a mi shi… bueno aunque estaba algo erótico y ¡Cuuuuesí! Pero ya hacía falta algo, una pisca de romance para hacer que el final los deje atónitos *-* nunca adivinaran el final…no tuve inspiración y acabo de terminar una historia Yaoi con mucho, muuuuucho erotismo, pero he estado practicando para el LEMMON que les repito esta historia tendrá lemmon…**

**Bueno creo que esto es todo por esta semana… ¡RECUERDEN COMENTAR!**

**Hare un agradecimiento público para las personas que comentan…a ver si eso los anima 3: … además pronto creare una página donde en FACEBOOK actualizare los cap. de la temporada, imágenes de Devianart o videos, ¡QUE SE YO! Tochadas sobre Jeff la película del 2015 *W* y demás cosas :33**

**POSDATA: mi mayordomo está leyendo esto y quiero que cuando llegue a esta parte sepa que lo quiero muchote… (/OWO)/ un ¡OPA! Para los mayordomos (incluyendo claro, a SEBASTIAN *-*) los amo BYE**

**POSDATA2: gente en general, desde Fangirl hasta gente normal que lee esto por diversión, les digo lo que le dige en twitter "yo hago esta historia sin ningún propósito exagerado, solo lo hago para expresarme, y para enseñarles a las fans de Jeff que el no es solamente cursi y romántico-lo cual es imposible que sea ya que es un asesino serial, demente, desquiciado, sanguinario, sádico, psicópata, y dudo que sea cursi en la vida real :3-, hay que recordar que Jeff perdió la cordura hace mucho, y es un sanguinario personaje en la vida de todos. La creación de Charlotte Adams fue hecha con el propósito de expresar mis pensamientos al mundo además como en cualquier historia para ponerme en "los pies" del personaje he imaginar que por segundos de mi miserable vida yo soy ella. Claro esta que la vida no es fácil, y encontrar una base en un mundo tan cruel es difícil, pero esto también lo hice para darles pequeños empujones en la vida, haber siempre que estén recordando este cap. Deseo, anhelo que recuerden las palabras de "Bernardo" esa frase muy pequeña que me ha ayudado bastante para continuar con mis sueños-la cual no me pertenece- pero es muy funcional para la vida. Además el punto de todo esto empezó por que está harta de las obsesivas y ignorantes fans que piensan que Jeff entrara por la ventana de su cuarto para decirles algo tierno-aunque sinceramente quien vea a Jeff la primera vez estará más asustada que cuando ves una película de payasos "IT" y un dia después te llevan al circo de payasos.-. - Igual el punto de todo es que lo hice para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes las personas importantes -.- las cuales NO COMENTAN :C nenes tienen que darme inspiración :'D ¡los quiero FULL!"**

**Sally: oye ¡Yo no Salí en este cap.!**

**Yo: mis más sinceras disculpas…pero no tenías lugar**

**Sally: ¿Dulces?**

**Yo: recuerdas el callejón bueno hay están: D**

**Sally: puta **

**Sr. Slenderman: *aparición primordial en el borde de la ventana* con que aquí es donde comentan, con permiso que no entro…* se hace bolita* ahora si entro.**

**Nina: yo entro si tú te arrímate flaco**

**Sr. Slenderman *se arrima al igual que Sally, y Nina entra* ¿Mejor señorita Nina?**

**Jeff: oigan Feos hagan espacio que este hermoso chico quiere aparecer en la pantalla*Todos se arriman dejándome pegada en el monitor***

**Yo: aimese…no eto (TRADUCCIÓN: arrímense no entro).**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 22

~ ¿Qué está pasando?~

La tarde era luminosa, el cielo estaba despejado de alguna nube de color negro o gris, las hojas verdes de los arboles eran muy brillantes ante los rayos del sol, las nubes cual algodones estaban sincronizadas en un orden perfecto, yo estaba en mi parque de juegos, tenía tiempo sin visitar a mi padre y hermano, además al joven que murió por el amor si se puede decir así. Mis cabellos estaban sobre las hojas secas que estaban entre la tumba de mi padre y la de mi hermano eran mi gran cobijo, después de la preparatoria me lo había pasado allí, el dia libre que me dieron en el trabajo lo había utilizado para limpiar la tumba de mi padre y la de mi hermano, no limpie la de Cristoffer ya que alguien más se me adelanto, mi ropa esa tarde fue muy común, una camisa de tirantes negra, una camisa estilo leñador de color azul con negro, mi pantalón favorito gris de mezclilla, y mis amados tenis negros con blanco. Mi pelo estaba recogido con una coleta de caballo, mi pollina estaba como siempre, alborotada pero muy ordenada a la vez, mis ojos verdes estaban maravillados con el cielo y una sencilla sonrisa en mi rostro.

-padre, hermano, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, ya saben, ya que están en el cielo y todo eso, deben saber ya que mi vida ha ido en progreso, creo papá…-dije refiriéndome a mi padre-…que la parte de "Vivir como desees" no se refería a ser novia de una asesino psicópata ¿o sí?-bufe- pero mira tengo una amiga normal, y muchos amigos, claro, son asesinos, pero son mis amigos ¿no?, el Sr. Slenderman me trata con mucha formalidad, Sally con mucha ternura, Crons es mas apegado a mí, Nina se rie y me ayuda con mis estudios, Smile dog ya no me aterra tanto como antes, y ya puedo hablar con normalidad con Jack… ¿he mejorado cierto?, aunque también debes saber…-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y me limpiaba la ropa- que algunas personas han muerto, unas por mi culpa y otras solo por morir, además la esquizofrenia me esta enloqueciendo, pero bueno eso ya lo sabes ¿no?-solté una pequeña risa en forma de burla a mis palabras, camine unas cuantas tumbas hasta encontrar la tumba de un viejo amigo.

-Cristoffer…-susurre mientras me inclinaba otra vez -… de verdad, te pido perdón por todo, quisiera haber notado tus sentimientos antes, además moriste por mi culpa, pero quiero que sepas donde quieras que estés que te aprecie como amigo, y perdona pero la respuesta de la confecion seria un no, perdón-dije mientras me limpiaba de nuevo la ropa, recordé la foto que tenia en mi bolsillo izquierdo- ¡Mira!, mira que tengo aquí escondido- saque la foto, estaba algo arrugada pero igual, era una foto donde salíamos todos, una noche antes de que mis padre, mi hermano y hermana murieran, yo vestía un vestido azul y tenia un libro en mis manos, mi hermana uno morado, Sandí uno rosado, Madoka una braga gris, Claudia un vestido rojo y un gracioso sombrero de fresas, y Cristoffer con unos short negros y una camiza blanca con una pelota de fútbol en el centro.- recuerdas ese día, yo salí del hospital psiquiátrico por tercera vez, nos habían dado la noticia de que mi padre se quedaría para siempre, tu madre y mi madre se llevaban de maravilla, estábamos muy felices… que lamentable que fue la última noches para mi hermano, mi padre y Esmeralda-deje la foto sobre la lápida y gire para encaminarme para mi casa pero algo me detuvo, una voz.

-¿no te falta alguien por visitar Charlotte?-la voz era muy aguda, femenina pero a la vez tétrica y burlona, yo gire para ver por encima de mi hombro a la persona, una chica, su pelo era largo de un color negro profundo, como si ese color no tuviera fin, el mismo color que baña las noches, que esta en tus pesadillas, el color negro que te causa terror en medio de un oscuro y frío bosque, su flequillo cubría gran parte de su ojo derecho el cual era de un color rojo, un rojo fuerte y muy penetrante en el alma mas pura y pulcra de la persona mas inocente del mundo, su vestuario era un pantalón gris de mezclilla con una cadena guindando de uno de los bolsillos, el derecho para ser exacta, tenia una sonrisa amplia y perturbante, sus tenis eran blancos con trenzas negras, su torso y brazos estaban cubiertos de una polera de color vinotinto con las palabras "Dream" en ellas, al detallarla un poco note que era idéntica a mi- claro con las excepciones del pelo y los ojos- yo temblaba, ella solo estaba sentada sobre una lápida, una a la que nunca visitaba desde ese día.

-¿q-quién eres?-pregunte mientras tragaba salida en seco

-¿yo?-sonrió-yo soy tu

-claro que no-di un paso atrás-¿Cómo vas a ser yo, si yo soy rubia y de ojos verdes?

-las apariencias engañan-dijo mientras soltaba una débil risa, sus ojos demostraban una extraña felicidad-¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

-no… no lo sé ni me interesa saberlo-dije de una manera más hostil y grosera, note que su vista "Feliz" se borro por completo, ahora era fría y profunda, la sonrisa de su rostro se borro por completo, eso me causo que un escalofrio pasara por mi espalda.

-que hostil…-hizo una pausa mientras se bajaba de aquella lapida, se quedó al frente de esta sin mirar a los lados, el aire asoto con fuerza las copas de los arboles causando que muchas hojas caídas de colores anaranjado y sus derivados, volaran con el aire, yo no deje de mirarla al igual que ella hizo con aquella lapida.-me olvidaste-susurro ella

-ni te conozco, ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que no conozco?

-ya veo-ella subio la vista para luego mirarme, pude sentir como mis piernas parecían gelatina, como mis pelos estaban erizados, pude sentir como mi alma se quemaba por dentro-¡Lastima!

-¿lastima?-susurre para mi misma

-si, lastima, lastima que tu amigo muriera por tu culpa…-me señalo la tumba de Cris, mas yo no deje de ver a la extraña-…pero, acaso no recuerdas, Tú…-me señalo-… Tú causas todo, la muerte, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la injusticia ante los inocentes-yo temblaba, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, parpadee para luego encontrarme con esa extraña en mis hombros, ella estaba sobre mi, aunque yo estaba de pie, sus pies sobre mis hombros mientras sus manos estaban en su polera, note que las letras de aquella polera sangraban, "¿Cómo…?", no termine mis pensamientos ya que la extraña me coloco la mano en la cabeza- lastima que tu amigo necesite otro regalo-yo ladee mi cabeza para encontrarme con una foto a medio quemar, estaba consumiéndose, dejando un camino de cenizas.

-¿pero como demonios?... si la acabo de poner allí-yo gire mi cabeza para ver a la extraña pero no estaba, suspire para luego pensar, ¿Qué había pasado?, "¿un episodio de esquizofrenia?" pensé, no era muy extraño, era mas real, "¿La enfermedad esta consumiéndome?" no. Es decir como es posible si solo sucedía con la clon de mi hermana. Sacudí mi cabeza para reordenar mis pensamientos, el resultado fue dejar de pensar en eso tenía un fuerte dia por delante. O eso me parecía.

/

De camino a casa empecé a pensar en lo sucedido, ya la había visto cuadro veces pero sigo sin reconocerla, es como si no existiera para mí, no la conozco en si, solo se que es un mal sueño, o eso creía, pero pudo haber sido solo una alucinación o una distorsión entre la realidad y una fantasía de mi mente, o solo algo en mal estado que había comido días anteriores o esa misma tarde, ya en casa decidí darme un refrescante baño con agua fría, al salir observe el reloj "4:00pm" las cuatro en punto, todavía temprano, me aproxime a el armario con mis poleras negras y azules, moradas, verdes, con estampados, símbolos de bandas, lo clásico en mí, me coloque una polera negra que tenía escrito "Metallica" en letras blancas, un pantalón gris de mezclilla y mis tenis blancos con una calavera negra en la parte izquierda, un poco freak a mi estilo. En estos minutos estoy sentada en mi cama, con mi laptop en mano, bueno en si en mis piernas, tengo a mi izquierda un cuaderno de dibujo lleno de garabatos y rallones, algunos dibujos o si no frases que deseo recordar, y a mi derecha mi celular. Estaba paseándome por redes sociales, nada nuevo todo era aburrido, las "Amigas" cibernéticas subían fotos, estados de ánimo, imágenes a la zar sobre un programa, o frases. Escuchaba música y una que otra vez estiraba mi brazo, tomaba mi lápiz y rayaba alguna palabra en mi cuaderno.

-te sientes aburrida-escuche una voz que venia de mi armario, una clásica vos tétrica que tenia tiempo sin escuchar, era burlona y psicótica a la vez, yo sonreí para luego ver como la puerta de mi armario se abria lentamente, de las penumbras de aquel armario apareció una polera morada, una falda negra, unos calcetines rojos con líneas negras, unos tenis negros con blanco, una melena negra azabaches chamuscada con una mechita fucsia recogida con un lazo rojo, una coleta de caballo perfecta.

-Nina

-Charlotte-replico la voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte mientras observaba el monitor de mi laptop, sentí como la cama se hundió al ella sentarse, yo la mire y la note llena de sangre, típico en mi vida.

-me contaron que tienes un enamorado ¿es cierto?-dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dilatados, llenos de locura y deseos de clavarme un cuchillo en el cuerpo.

-¿enamorado?-pregunte vacilante dejando mi laptop a un lado, y a recostándome en la pared fría de mi cuarto.

-¡Sí!...¡Enamorado!-exclamo ella- espera ¿tú no sabes todavía que Jeff está enamorado de ti?- mis manos temblaron, "¿nadie sabe que somos novios ya?" pensé, yo me rasque la nuca un poco nerviosa, como explicarle a Nina nuestra relación.

-bueno…yo… es que el… y luego…-suspire-si él y yo somos novios.

-valla, valla la inocente Adams callo en las garras de Jeff the Killer-suspiro- y el otro enamorado ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿otro enamorado?-me incline acá adelante dejando mis codos sobre mis rodillas

-si el rubiecito que se te confeso en el bosque-yo me quede paralizada "¿Qué demonios?" pensé, me quede boquiabierta al saber que ellos también lo sabían, ¿Jeff? ¡Jeff!, mi corazón empezó a latir nervioso y acelerado, temblada de pies a cabeza, ella me observaba extrañada, hasta que algo rompió el hielo en risas, yo mire a mi izquierda y observe a Sally, y Crons, Crons estaba en una esquina observando callado, mientras Sally reía desesperadamente.

-¿Cuánto mas no lo ibas a ocultar?-pregunto Sally risueña.

-n-no se los estaba ocultando-reproche

-no, No lo dijiste-reprocho Nina mientras me acorralaba verbalmente

-No era necesario

-¿Ni para tu novio?-dijo Sally con una mirada acusadora

-Ni para Jeff-exclame, todos nos quedamos en silencio, después de unas cuantas risas y bromas, Nina y Sally se marcharon, dejándome con Crons, él es un chico callado, siempre me sigue pero no es acosador, ni pervertido, solo es un niño muy silencioso, lo cual es peligroso, no lo conozco bien, solo sé que es un experimento, yo estaba callada igual que el, yo lo miraba mientras el solo se quedaba sentado jugando con la alfombra de mi cuarto, haciendo figuras en esta.

-¿quieres comer?-decidí romper el hielo en la habitación proponiendo ir y comer algo.

-No gracias.

-¿seguro?-me parecía raro que un chico como el no coma, o valla al baño.

-Seguro, gracias por la preocupación pero no es necesaria, el Sr. Slenderman ya me dio de comer.

-como quieras-dije para luego aproximarme a la puerta de mi habitación, abrí la puerta sin problemas, pero note que Crons empezó a lebantarce así que antes de salir decidi darle un descanso al chico.-Vete no estoy en peligro, tu tranquilo-el acento con la cabeza y salio a gran velocidad por la ventana, yo Salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, suspire y me quede observando la habitación de mi hermano, estaba preocupada por el. Frunci el ceño y Salí apresuradamente de allí, baje las escaleras feliz, note que mi madre no había llegado, tenia que tomar el papel de madre y dejar el de hermana despreocupada aunque fueran unos minutos. Empece a cocinar con calma, pero como no soy una chef profesional, hice como hace todo adolecente en el siglo 21, buscar en Google hasta encontrar una receta fácil. Así fue, encontré un platillo esquisito que a Charlie lo sacaría de su habitacion.

Recordé una canción que mi hermana y yo cantábamos al quedarnos solas en la casa. (Pertenece a una película de Disney, me la mando una fan, chicas enserio canciones no tan dulces y melódicas; algo más de asesinos seriales puede ser pasable pero no canciones tan… e_e cursis)

**"Yei-Yei**

**Inseguridad,**

**En la piel,**

**Como una marioneta, una chica en una cadena**

**Se separó,**

**Aprende a volar,**

**Si quieres que vuelva tengo que dejar que brille**

**Así que parece que la broma es sobre ti,**

**Porque la chica que pensabas que sabías,**

**Ella es tan pasado,**

**Eso es para que ya pasó,**

**Ella es tan pasado,**

**Usted no va a correr alrededor de su ser**

**Usted puede mirar pero no ver**

**La chica que solía ser**

**Porque ella es**

**Ella es tan pasado…" **

Empece a saltar en la cocina mientras rebolvia la comida dentro del sarten, se puede decir que parecía una chica normal, sin problemas en la vida, utilice la cuchara de madera con la que cocinaba como micrófono.

**"Aquí estoy **

**Este soy yo **

**Y yo soy más fuerte de lo que nunca pensé que estaría **

**¿Me extrañas? **

**¿Estás loco? **

**Que te estás perdiendo de lo que realmente soy **

**Así que parece que la broma es sobre ti **

**Porque la chica que pensabas que sabías"**

Empecé a recordar cosas de mi pasado, eran dulces y muy bonitas, lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos al pensar en todo eso… Mi padre, mi hermano y mi hermana, Cristoffer, mi niñez, mi madre y su primera risa conmigo, Jeff…

**"Ella es tan pasado **

**Eso es para que ya pasó **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Usted no va a correr alrededor de su **

**Usted puede mirar pero no ver **

**La chica que solía ser **

**Porque ella es **

**Ella es tan desaparecido **

**Me gusta besar a la lluvia **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Bebé, esta soy yo, sí **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Eso es para que ya pasó **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Usted no va a correr alrededor de su **

**Usted puede mirar pero no ver **

**La chica que solía ser **

**Porque ella es **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Usted puede mirar pero no ver **

**La chica que solía ser **

**Porque ella es **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Tan solo **

**Ella es tan pasado **

**Ido, ido, ido"**

-Cursi-esa voz era algo desconocida para mi, una escalofriantes y penetrante voz, yo ladee mi cabeza y me encontré con "Jack" un ciego come riñones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte mientras le daba la espalda y seguía haciendo la comida.

-¿novia de Jeff?-dijo algo picaro y sarcástico- no perdiste tu tiempo.

-y ¿tú qué?, ¿sigues intentando con Nina?

-es caso perdido-dijo mientras comia uno de sus riñores, o bueno uno de los riñones de sus victimas.

-no te rindas

-tu que sabes si ella no me quiere, ni me quiere cerca de ella, ¿como la conquistare?, ¿telepaticamente?-el toque de sacasmo es algo muy lógico en el vocabulario de los asesinos, ahora que me doy cuenta. Si no entienden el tema verán, antes de Jeff y yo fuéramos novios, Jack y yo hablamos, descubri que el esta loco por Nina, como Nina por el, pero a Nina le fastidia tener sentimientos por alguien que no será ella –orgullo- pero no se lo puedo decir a Jack, secreto. Y Jack supo que yo esta sintiendo algo por Jeff. Y bueno pasaron las cosas y soy novia de un asesino serial pero el no a podido cumplir su meta.

-no te rindas.-dije dándome la vuelta con dos platos de comida- pero ahora Largo.

-¿Qué?, ¿me estas hechando?-dijo mientras lo paraba y lo acercaba a la ventana.

-si largo, largo. Tengo que comer con mi hermano, y el no necesita traumas- cuando por fin lo saque suspire y empece a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Charlie. Cuando llegue toque la puerta con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Quién?-respondió una apagada voz fría y algo deprimente.

-Soy yo, Charlie. Charlotte, ¿puedo pasar?, traje panquecas-dije vacilante mientras colocaba mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-pasa no hay problemas-yo abrí la puerta y vi la habitacion de mi hermano, una cama en forma de auto, unas repisas llenas de juguetes, un cofre con un monton de figuras de acción, una computadora fija, un televisor mas pequeño del mío, uno de 32 pulgadas, afiches de películas animadas, intentaba memorizar su habiatacion. Deje sobre una mesa su comida y luego me senté a su lado, el estaba en una esquina mirando un afiche, yo me coloque a mirarlo y luego gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con una extraña mirada.

-¿tengo algo en la cara, o es extraño que tu hermana quiera hablar contigo?-pregunte con un tono burlón parecido al de Jeff pero más femenino.

-nunca vienes, es solo eso. ¿Por qué viniste?-dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana, el viento hinchaba las cortinas, haciendo que parecieran los brazos de un robusto fantasma. Un verano muy friolento se acercaba, aunque la pregunta de los meteorólogos es ¿qué pronto el calentamiento global acabara con los polos?, "¿a quién carajos les importan los polos?" son los comentarios que se pueden escuchar de cualquier persona, aunque para, los que si les importa, significa que los oso polares, pingüinos y todos los animales de esas regiones, incluyendo sus habitantes se verán ahogados por grandes olas de fría y granulada agua. Un tema fuera de serie para algunos; pero mi mente no está en su sitio el dia de hoy seguía confundida por la "Aparición" de aquella desconocida chica.

-veras hermano, te he visto muy deprimido, y yo he pasado por eso, y no quiero que cometas mis errores, Además extrañaba estar con mi hermano menor…-dije vacilante. Note que él estaba, al igual que yo, distraído, nada fuera de lo común, ahora, al parecer los "Adams" nos volvimos las personas más distraídas y pendejas del mundo.

-ya veo-hizo una pausa que me causo preocupación-¿me pasarías mis panquecas?, ya que yo sepa no soy el hombre estirables de los cuatro fantásticos, como para agarrar mi plato si lo dejas a metro de mí. Recuerda tengo brazos cortos ya que tengo tan solo 6 años de edad.-dijo en tono burlón, lo sorprendente de mi hermano es que a su corta edad maneja muy bien su vocabulario, es un prodigio para toda la familia Adams y Freshot-ya que mi madre, con apellido de soltera es "Nancy Freshot" -.

-vale, vale…-dije pasándole el plato repleto de panquecas, la miel que antes le había colocado en la superficie de las panquecas estaba regada a los alrededores, de una manera delicada y muy apetitosa.-aquí tienes.

-gracias Charlotte-despues de nuestra cena llena de bromas, risas, filosofías, historias, y charlas sobre la adolecencia, que se tornaron incomodas para Charlie y para mi, pude sentir de nuevo al chico feliz de siempre, el cual era mi hermano preferido –y único hermano vivo-.

-¿ya te vas?-dijo el pequeño infante cuando estaba apunto de salir de su habitación a tomar rumbo a la mia.

-Si, tengo tarea para mañana y no deseo una mala nota-dije para luego despedirme con la mano, cerre la puerta tras de mi, baje las escaleras deje los platos en la cocina, luego subi al baño, me cepille mis dientes y después de pasar por la habitación de mi hermano y mandarlo a cepillarse los dientes, me dirigi finalmente a mi habitación, cuando entre note lo lúgubre que puede llegar a ser, las paredes pintadas de un morado tirando a negro, mi cama con tendido negro y unas cuantas almohadas del mismo color, mi escritorio lleno de papeles, lápices y crayones; mi armario semi abierto con ropa negra, azul y lleno hasta el tope de poleras de distintos colores, en la parte inferior donde se ubicaban los zapatos, todo llenos de tenis o "Converse" de distintos colores a lo general colores oscuros, algunas botas, zapatos deportivos y solo un par de zapatillas abiertas con tacón claro de color negro. Algunos afiches de bandas, animes, solistas, y cuatros de recuerdos adornando una pared llena de afiches, solo fotos de cuando mi padre, mi hermano Santiago, Esmeralda, mi madre y yo estábamos juntos, aunque Charlie no hubiera nacido todavía, hubiera deseado que Charlie compartiera tiempo con mi padre, que aunque fuera lo conociera en persona y sintiera el amor que Júpiter Adams les daba a las personas con tan solo tres palabras.

-qué bonita habitación-me extrañe de volver a escuchar esa voz, una voz tétrica, frenética y psicótica, muy femenina y a la vez parecida a la mía, al girar mi cabeza para localizar de dónde provenía esa voz, encontré a aquella extraña, la chica de pelo negro, ojos rojos, y apariencia igual a la mía, su polera vino tinto, con las palabras "DREAM" en ella. Las letras sangrientas, su sonrisa retorcida y aterradoramente amplia, sus ojos fijos en mí cual tigre al perseguir a su presa, al ella abrir un poco la boca note que tenía colmillos como los míos, ella volteo a verme, mientras caminaba por mi habitación, yo me quede estática observándola caminar de una manera burlona, mis piernas estaban tiesas al igual que todo el resto de mi cuerpo, sentí como dos manos formaban círculos en mi espalda, observé de reojo a mi pesadilla constante, aquella rubia de ojos marrones, aparente "Esmeralda", la cual me atormenta desde hace ya 5 años.

-es… ¡Hermosa!-susurro la rubia de ojos marrones, yo las observe para luego ver como ella se acercaba a la pelinegra que sigue siendo una desconocida ante mis ojos o recuerdos, las dos chicas juntaron sus manos y pude sentir como mil manos salían del piso y empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, no de forma vulgar si no de una forma psicótica y paranoica intentando hundirme en el piso, mis piernas se estremecían al sentir las manos pasar y tocarlas, las manos eran del mismo color del piso negras, no me refiero al de una persona afroamericana si no unas manos negras con siluetas en miniatura de ladrillos, empecé a asustarme, no podía despertar de aquella alucinación, al voltear y verles a las chicas note que la de pelo negro estaba consumiendo a la rubia, como tragando su existencia, desapareciéndola de este mundo.

-muere-susurro la de pelo negro mientras la rubia pedía ayuda, yo como ese dia me quede inmóvil paralizada por los nervios, mi respiración acelero, podía sentir como mis pulmones en algún momento explotarían, no sabia que hacer-muere la llamada Esmeralda.

-¡Vete!-exclame-¡Largo de mi cabeza!-empece a sentarme en el piso, al tocar piso empecé a meserme, mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, mi vista hacia el suelo, sudaba frio, mis pelos estaban erizados, nunca, Nunca me había dado un ataque nervioso, empece a reír, reía como Jeff al asesinar a alguien, una risa ronca y psicópata, pude sentir como un frio recorrió mi habitación, yo seguí meciéndome.-largo, largo de mi cabeza, largo de mi cabeza-empece a susurrar repetidamente-largate de una vez por todas, largo.-Te lo ruego largo de mi cabeza, déjame en paz.

-Bromeas-respondio aquella chica, yo subi la mirada y note que la palabra "DREAM" estaba en toda mi habitación escrita en sangre, la sangre de aquella alucinación a la que yo llamaba Hermana.-ni me recuerdas, ¿Cómo dejarte?-bufo ella-nunca te dejare, como ya sabes yo soy tu.

-Cállate -murmuré- cállate, cállate, ¡Cállate!-repeti una y otra vez-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

-Charlotte, mi pequeña amiga…-dijo ella mientras sus ojos se entre cerraban

-¡No soy tu amiga!... ¡N-ni te conozco!-interumpi de forma altanera y grosera.

-Pequeña amiga… sueña, ve y sueña, que en los sueños todo se vuelve realidad, la vida sería mejor en un sueño, un eterno y duradero sueño.-dijo ella para luego desaparecer, lágrimas de angustia y miedo brotaban de mis lagrimales, mi delineador negro se había corrido, mis lágrimas teñidas de un negro intenso, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, me levante del suelo, y me acerque a la mesita de noche donde yo tenía mis pastillas, revise el frasco.

Vacío.

- Coño- no había nada dentro de este, como iba a manejar mi esquizofrenia sin las pastillas, los ataques serían más fuertes desde ahora. Me acerque al baño y me di un tranquilo baño con agua fría, al salir me coloque un short verde oscuro, una camisa negra de tirantes y me acosté en la cama preparándome para dormir, pasaron las horas y mis ojos seguían abiertos, ni Jeff vino ese dia, sola. Sola en mi habitación.

/

No dormí en toda la noche, mis ojos no se cerraron, al levantarme estrelle mi nuevo reloj contra la pared, me vestí aunque parecía más zombie que persona, me vestí con una polera gris, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis azul cielo con trenzas blancas, el collar de Cristoffer y mi pelo despelucado, tengo ojeras así que utilice una gran cantidad de delineador en el borde de mis ojos. Llegue a mi preparatoria con mucha tranquilidad, Alex estaba esperándome como de costumbre. En estos momentos ella camina a mi lado ya que nos dirigimos al salón de arte, tengo clase con el profesor "Jasón Thomas".

-Charlotte-dijo la tímida y muy callada chica a mi lado-¿segura que estas durmiendo bien?

-claro Alex, duermo de maravilla-dije vacilante y sarcásticamente. ¿Cómo decirle a una chica como ella que no duermes por ataques de claustrofobia, psicosis, esquizofrenia y paranoia, además si no es eso es mi peligroso novio?

-¿segura?-pregunto ella mientras me dirigía una mirada acusadora.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- "Por tu seguridad" pensé

-No lo sé, pero me parece como si no durmieras mucho.

-¡Bah! Si duermo como un bebe- "después de tener una pesadilla en la que una extraña te atormenta" dije dentro de mí.

-no te creo, sinceramente tengo sospechas-dijo mientras que llegábamos al salón. Todos voltearon a vernos, y empezaron los rumores, la clásica rutina que no se rompía, me senté en la última mesa como siempre, saque mi cuaderno de dibujo, mis crayones, lápiz y un resaltador, Alex se sentó a mi lado, me miro extrañada y dudosa y luego empezó el profesor a hablar, las chicas estaban que se derretían a sus pies-con excepciones-, el y su camisa abierta dejando ver su lampiño pecho, sus pantalones ajustados color negro, unos lentes de borde negro y unos zapatos formales del mimo color negro, yo me quede observando el salón, y vi a la extraña otra vez, esta sonreía sentada en el escritorio del profesor, yo la mire fijamente mientras ella me sonría como queriéndome decir "Es nuestro secreto", yo me torne pálida, los nervios hicieron que mis ojos recorrieran todo el salón, estaba temblando, y fue cuando note que las paredes se tornaban rojas, las personas de un color gris, los ojos les sangraban, y sus rostros de formes me observaban, yo mire aterrada cada centímetro del salón, cuando note que el profesor chaqueo los dedos frente a mi rostro y me regreso a la normalidad.

-¿Señorita Adamas, iba a decir algo?-dijo el profesor Thomas mirándome extrañado, al igual que todos los del salón.

-¿Y-Yo?

-si usted-dijo señalándome-estaba hablando y explicando la clase y usted se levantó interrumpiéndome mientras usted balbuceaba unas palabras rara.

-d-disculpé, pero me siento algo mal, ¿puedo salir del salón a tomar aire fresco?-pregunte sin rastro de sarcasmo alguno, el profesor me miro extrañado y luego me dio el permiso, cuando Salí, mis ojos se llenaron de terror, el pasillo lleno de sangre, un color negro en las paredes, las gotas salpicadas de sangre sobre estas, cuerpos desmembrados en el piso, las personas me miraban cual caníbales, yo los mire aterrada y empecé a retroceder, mientras miraba a los salones observaba como los alumnos se comían entre sí, a lo lejos de aquel pasillo aquella extraña, esta vestía igual que yo, pero con una polera Vino tinto y las letras sangrientas "DREAM" en ellas; ella pasaba sus manos por las paredes del pasillo, por los casilleros salpicados, formando una larga y rojiza línea recta en estos.

-¿Q-Que quieres?-pregunte mientras ella se me acercaba, mi espalda choco contra una pared, yo gire mi cabeza para verla pared, llena de sangre, las gotas salpicaban mi rostro, yo ladee de nuevo mi cabeza y vi a aquella chica frente a mí.

-¿Qué quiero?...-hizo una pausa para luego borrar su sonrisa de su rostro- ¡Quiero que sueñes de una vez por todas!-cuando dijo eso los recuerdos volaron por mi mente, aquella chica en mi niñez de pelo negro, en mis sueños, pesadillas, en la lluvia en todo, esa chica la había dejado atrás, todo se tornó negro dejando un abismo en el suelo, yo casi caigo pero ella me sostuvo de la porte de al frente de la polera.-¡Sueña Charlotte todo es mejor en un sueño!

Dijo para luego lanzarme al oscuro y frio abismo.

**¡¿Qué tal?!...**

**Disculpen de verdad disculpen la demora pero tengo problemas y no había podido ni escribir, esto pues es lo que llevo a adelantado, comenten los amo 3**

**¡GO TO DREAM!**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 23

~Skrill~

No he dormido ni un momento, la noche fría y oscura fue mi única visitante esa noche, los grillos se escuchan con mucha claridad, mi madre de nuevo, en viajes de negocios, ya ni la vemos en casa, ¿de qué me extraño? Ella siempre es así, Charlie rebosa con una tensa sonrisa ¿a quién cree engañar?, en la preparatoria se puede decir que los insultos de Sandí han sido menores a los de siempre, aunque el problema esta es en mi mente, las alucinaciones y voces no se detienen causándome momentos completamente desagradables, Alexandra está empezando a hacer preguntas sobre el tema, al igual que Jhonny, Tony esta igual, aunque actúa más "simpático", dirían que vivo mi sueño desde primaria, pues ¡no!, no he visto a mi novio, ni a mis amigos, solo a Crons el cual me causa algunos escalofríos de vez en cuando. En estos momentos estoy en mi preparatoria observando las nubes desde la terraza de esta, una fría y desolada terraza versión "11eyes" o "School Days" diferencia, yo soy la única aquí presente, las rejas que protegen la caída causan un horrible sonido a mis oídos cuando el viento se aproxima, es un raro verano, un frio verano, y todo el mundo culpa al calentamiento global, ¿acaso no recuerdan que ellos mismo causaron que el calentamiento global existiese, y que seguirá existiendo por su moral? Llámenme republicana si quieren, y aunque no lo soy, yo solamente soy realista ya que eso es lo que todos han dado a demostrar.

Suspire, estaba en un completo silencio, mi polera negra, mi pantalón azul oscuro de mezclilla, mis tenis grises, y mi collar de Cris, todo era tranquilo.

-Está muy… asqueroso ¿no crees Charlotte?- dijo una voz femenina y desquiciada a mi lado, yo gire mi cabeza y la vi. A la extraña de pelo negro y ojos rojos, de cuclillas a mi lado, con su polera negra y las letras "DREAM" en ella, ¿Qué significan esas palabras? Son las preguntas que me he llegado a preguntar después de su aparición en el cementerio; cerré mis ojos un momento y luego suspire, para levantarme y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta que lleva a las escaleras hacia el pasillo. –no te vallas, a esto le falta… ¡Belleza!

-Lárgate de mi vida-susurre, a mis espaldas el cielo está teñido de un vino tinto potente, el sol rojo, los pájaros eran zamuros que volaban con presas en sus bocas, sus dientes manchados de sangre de inocentes, los arboles de un gris, sin hojas verdes, todo estaba de un color gris; los alumnos en el patio de juegos estaban despedazados, la sangre bañaba el lugar, los vivos se comían los cadáveres de los que yacían muertos, algunos otros solo estaban matándose entre sí. Todo mi mundo se tornaba en una pesadilla sin retorno, poco a poco me acostumbraba a la locura de mi mente, pero la pregunta es.

"¿Por qué? Y ¿Quién es ella?"

/

Cuando ya había llegado al trabajo Kevin, Mako y Mitsuko estaban atendiendo a los clientes, un gentío sobre el mostrador y la caja registradora, los gritos de las personas volvían loco a cualquiera, Mako tenía ataques de nervios y ansiedad, era notable ante todos.

-¡Den un paso atrás, y, con cuidado y calma fórmense!-exclame yo mientras pasaba por la multitud, al llegar al mostrador.-perdón la tardanza-dije entre empujones de la gente.

-¿Dónde estás? Mira el caos en el que estamos, ven a ayudar ahora mismo-dijo Mitsuko algo seria, lo cual es raro ya que a lo general se lo pasa sonriente.

-lo siento, lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer en la preparatoria-replique mientras cruzaba la puestecilla de madera que lleva del mostrados a la sala concurrida llena de gente, prácticamente me costaba respirar por la claustrofobia, me monte en el mostrador y exclame- ¡Den un paso atrás!-todos obedecieron-¡Se formaran en una fila recta!-todos lo hicieron- ¡y en orden harán sus pedidos!, no quiero ver gente sobre el mostrados solo observaran y harán la fila, ni más ni menos ¿¡Entienden!?- exclame, todos me observaron y se miraron entre sí para murmurar y luego todos en un unísono exclamaron "¡Entendido!".-gracias por su atención.

Pasaron los minutos y la gente estaba sentada en las mesas comiendo con tranquilidad, los gritos se habían ido volando, junto con el estrés, la ansiedad y los nervios.

-me pregunto ¿cómo lo haces?-pregunto Mako mientras atendía la caja registradora. –muchas gracias ¡disfrute su postre!

-estudio en una preparatoria.-mi atención se dirigió a una clienta, su pelo ondulado de color negro, pollina recta, lentes de borde morado, ojos grises y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas me parecía conocido.

-P-por favor, una torta de "mush de choconya"- "Mush de Choconya" es el nombre de un delicioso postre de chocolate, oreos, chispas de chocolate y Mousse de chocolate.

-Claro-dije indiferente-son 10 dólares- extendí la mano sin detallar a la persona, pero ella se quedó mirándome a la cara, yo la mire de reojo, se veía familiar, y note que sus grises ojos tenían un brillo muy peculiar, era tan familiar que me quede mirándola más de unos 10 segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio con un susurro "¿Charlotte?", esa voz, esa particular voz, un tono tímido y amoroso, "¡Claudia!" exclame, ella me sonrió ampliamente y dio una dulce risita, mis ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción al igual que los de ella, yo me apresure y tome el "Mush de Choconya", luego de dejar a Mako hablando sola, Salí por la puertecilla de madera y me abalance sobre Claudia.

-¡Claudia!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-empecé a apretar más fuerte mi abrazo de "OSO", mis brazos rodeaban el débil cuerpecito de Claudia, ella vestía con un vestido color lila, unas zapatillas con tacón bajo y unas cuantas pulseras en su muñeca izquierda, un collar (el de su abuela) y una cartera de color lila.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!?-.

-l-lo siento, es que era solo por un viaje de mi mama, y me vine con ella, te iba a avisar después de comer algo. Y ¡Te encontré a ti!-dijo sonriente mientras me correspondía aquel abrazo de "OSO", la note más sociable y alegre, "¿Cuánto cambian las personas en unos cuantos meses?", por momentos esa alegría me sacaba el mundo de pesadillas en el que ahora vivo constantemente.

-espera pronto saldré, como en unos 20 minutos y luego comemos algo, no se un helado, ¿o una película?, ¿o paseamos por un parque?, ¡Pijamada!, ¿Qué dices?-dije mientras colocaba mis manos en sus hombros, mire sus ojos grises, y la imagen de Alex me llego a la mente, "Alexandra" susurre.

-¿Quién?-dijo ella extrañada.

-una amiga, ¡Tienes que conocerla es idéntica a ti!, pero ella está en curso…-por momentos me quede mirando la ventana del restaurant…-será después no importa. ¿Pero va la salida?

-Vale, paseare un poco y luego nos encontramos.-dijo para coger su pedido, darme el dinero y luego salir rapidamente por la puerta "¿por qué estará tan apurada?" pensé para luego volver al trabajo.

/

Después de que mi turno terminara y salir prácticamente volando a mi casa, para cambiarme y colocarme mi clásica vestimenta, tuve que correr a una plaza al polo de mi casa para encontrarme con Alex y Claudia- a Alex la invite yo-. Estoy con ellas, yo pido unas merengadas mientras ellas se ríen, es raro, ya que las dos se parecen en casi todo, son como gemelas, cumplen el mismo mes, nacieron el mismo año, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de pelo, diferencia uno lo tiene lizo –Alexandra- y el otro es ondulado –Claudia-, además el mismo estilo de personalidad y ropa. No se dé que se ríen pero siempre que me acerco ellas se miran y sueltan una leve y tierna risa, me están matando la curiosidad lo bueno de todo, es que la extraña de pelo negro no ha aparecido para arruinarme la salida de amigas entre Alex, Claudia y yo.

-gracias- dije de forma indiferente y seria al chico de pelo marrón y mechitas azules que me dio la bandeja con las merengadas, una de banana, otra de fresas y la de chocolate para mí. Empecé a caminar hacia la mesa pero note algo raro en el ambiente, empezó a aparecer neblina, un clima muy tétrico y escalofriante para una persona normal, aunque para mí que no creo en fantasmas o en lo paranormal- "Tu novio es un asesino serial" pensé-, o alguna cosa de ese tipo, le pareció lo bastante extraño como para empezar a ponerse nerviosa, temí de lo peor. Al acercarme a la mesa note que Alex estaba a recostada en la mesa y Claudia miraba en otra dirección.

-¡llegue!-dije simulando que no estaba asustada, no obtuve repuesta alguna-¿Alex?, ¿Claudia?-dije mientras les movía un poco para que reaccionara, cuando se lo hice a Claudia su cabeza se cortó de su cuello, un corte casi perfecto, la sangre empezó a brotar, su cuello desmembrado y su columna vertebral a la vista de cualquiera, su cabeza cayó al suelo, reboto dejando marcas rojas como un balón de básquetbol al pintarlo de rojo y dejarlo rebotar; sus ojos blancos, su boca con una horrible sonrisa en esta, empecé a temblar, mire a Alex, y cuando subió la mirada pude ver sus ojos negros, sangrando, como llorando sangre, su boca cosida, su rostro cortado, y unas marcas de sangre en su ropa, diminutas gotas marcadas en su rostro, solté la bandeja para luego exclamar un fuerte y agudo grito, pude escuchar como mi corazón se detenía, mi respiración aumento, mi sangre de helo, los vasos golpearon el piso, "SCLAK" fue lo único que pude escuchar, para luego marchar mi ropa y parte de mi rostro con merengadas, los vasos colapsaron, me incline y me coloque de rodillas, abrí los ojos del terror, tenía marcas de lágrimas por mis mejillas, cuando los abrí note que solo fue una alucinación, al levantarme note que Ales estaba mirándome al igual que Claudia, estaba en un estado de Shock, no escuchaba nada de lo que me decían, la ropa empezaba a pegarse a mi cuerpo, Claudia se levantó y note que su vestido estaba manchado de chocolate y banana-hablo de las merengadas para aclarar-, un chico, el mismo que me atendió para ser exacta se acercó he intento ayudar, yo solo me quede estática, a lo lejos note que una chica risueña se hallaba caminando de forma burlo, parpadee y aquella chica de pelo negro apareció a recostada a mi espalda.

-¡fue muy hermoso verdad!, a mí a lo personal ¡Me encanta!-dijo de forma burlona para luego aparecer de tras de Alex, la imagen frente a mí se hallaba congelada como al poner "pause" en medio de una película.-es muy hermosa aunque le falta soñar y una linda sonrisa, una vez escuche a una sabia asesina decir "La vida es mejor con una sonrisa" ¿Quién fue?, a ¡Christine Evans! Una gentil chica ¿no?-dijo mirándome acusadoramente como diciendo "Lo es para cualquiera excepto tu" –muy… carismática… aunque yo tengo una filosofía diferente para mí, la vida siempre será mejor en un eterno sueño, en un sueño sin fin alguno, en el que se es inmortal, pero sufres todo el dolor de la vida real, ¡Me encanta soñar! ¿A ti también no?, dijo ya que…-se señaló para luego señalarme a mí-… yo soy tu, y tú eres yo.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurre evitando que Alex o Claudia o alguien escucharan-¡Lárgate!

-¿Largarme?, no querida yo lo que quiero es: ¡Que te vayas a Soñar como lo hiciste conmigo ese dia, ese 16 de Septiembre En que te mudaste y me olvidaste, el dia que Júpiter que obligo a olvidarme!...¡Ve a soñar de una vez por todas!-exclamo para luego abalanzarse contra mí, yo no me podía mover, ella se aproximó y sacando un cuchillo-de quien sabe dónde- me apuñalo en el centro del pecho, reaccione al gemir de dolor, otra vez en la realidad con miradas acusadoras de parte de extraños y de "Amigos".

-¿Qué sientes bien Charlotte?-subí mi mirada para toparme con un par de miradas preocupadas, yo nerviosa, solo pude decir un vano "Estoy bien…" para luego embozar una vana sonrisa nerviosa y tensa. No sabía ya si todo era una fantasía o era la realidad, mi cordura se volvía débil, como un hilo a punto de ser cortado por una tijera, diría que eso me divierte pero es una completa mentira, no es divertido al 100%, es una cruel realidad7 fantasía que tengo que soportar. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

/

Estaba bajo las sabanas de mi cama, oculta, escondida, estaba asustada y atemorizada, no podía ni respirar con claridad, los ataques de paranoia eran más grandes, como huir de algo que no controlas, solo quería saber el ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo escaparse de algo a lo cual, no conoces, ni sabes por qué te atormenta, por qué esta tras de ti, como si fueras su presa?... ¿por qué?

-la curiosidad mato al gato Charlotte-susurro una voz en mi oído, fue más un suspiro que un susurro o un murmullo, una voz tétrica y eufórica, macabra y femenina, una voz que no dejaba de torturarme…-dudo que solo quieras saber el ¿Por qué?, con lo curiosa que tú eres, no, lo dudo, deseas saber más que el " ¿por qué?" a esa simple pregunta, admítelo quieres escudriñar dentro de ese "¿por qué?" y saber más y más.

-Lárgate…-murmure.

-¡pero que bipolar eres!-suspiro-acaso tu madre no te enseño modales, o ¡tu padre!, él siempre estaba a tu pendiente, y no nos dejaba jugar, intentaba que tú te alejaras de mí. Y al final me olvidaste.

-solo lárgate, no te conozco, no quiero conocerte, solo lárgate de mi mente, ¡Lárgate de mi cabeza!-exclame a todo pulmón, no quería sabe que a quien era… aunque si tenía curiosidad algo dentro de mí, una parte razonable no quería que yo escudriñara ese "Porque".

-te diré igual mi nombre, ¡va y así me reconoces!-sonrió ampliamente para luego salir disparada de la pared, se levantó y se colocó de pie frente a mí. Con una sonrisa irónica frente a mi.- mi nombre es…-se quedó pensando- es Skrill… ¿¡ahora me recuerdas!?

Los recuerdos volaron por mi mente, mi base de datos buscaba entre montañas de papeles o "Recuerdos buscándola" en una parte escondida y bajo llave de mi cabeza yacía una caja, en esa caja estaba un escribo…"Me iré a soñar con Skrill" no supe que significaba, gráficamente en mis pensamientos, una mini yo, abría el candado, las cadenas de hierro cayeron, causando un estruendo dentro de mi cabeza, algo parecido a un temblor, de la caja salieron disparados recuerdos, una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos, de mi edad, ella llevaba consigo un peluche, algo parecido a un conejo, yo estaba…-en un recuerdo-… acurrucada bajo un árbol, ella estaba a mi lado, las dos observábamos las nubes, ella parecía contarme una historia para luego simular tocar el cielo, yo sonreía, pero, no de una forma normal, al contrario, sonreía de una forma macabra y perturbante, el paisaje no era igual, estaba lleno de flores negras y ya marchitas, sangré caía del cielo, las nubes rojizas, negras y grises reinaban en las alturas, yo me levantaba del suelo y empezaba a cantar con ella: "No podrás huir, no tienes salida, yo ya te pille, conozco tu escondite, solo grita, llora, ¡cae y pide de rodillas!-la imagen se transformaba en una más espeluznante, yo saltaba en círculos con ella, las dos tomadas de las manos, saltando en esa lluvia carmesí, nuestros ojos brillaban con un brillo peculiar, un brillo macabro y espeluznante, unas sonrisas más amplias y sanguinarias marcaban nuestros rostros- ¡Grita, pide que tenga piedad!, "Solo déjate caer en esta pesadilla!, no te aguantes más, sigue tus impulsos, ¡Mátalos de una vez por todas!..." en eso mi padre aparecía y me alegaba, podía ver como "Skrill" empezaba a crecer y pude ver como las lágrimas negras brotaban de sus ojos, rapidamente y de una forma macabra atravesaba el recuerdo. Yo abrí los ojos cual platos, si sabía quién era, mi antigua amiga, un recuerdo que encerré. Ella er parte de mí.

-ya te pille.

**¿Qué tal?, estuve tarareada con tareas y no pude escribir mucho esta vez… noto que muchas personas dejaron de leer, lo cual me causa algo de nostalgia y melancolía… T-T los que siguen leyendo esto, gracias por su apoyo, los amo 3.**

**PDT: gente me cree un https: tumblr :33 es -charlotteadmasthekiller**

**Síganme… ****J os amo.**

**Sally: ¡sigo sin aparecer!**

**Yo: oye apareciste… capítulos anteriores.**

**Nina: si niña no eres tan impórtate para el público…**

**Sally: ¿y tú qué?**

**Nina: yo soy su mejor amiga *le saca la lengua***

**Sally: claro que no fenómeno *le devuelve la mueca de malcriadez***

**Nina: o cállate…**

**Sr. Slenderman:¿ disculpa?, porque vosotras dos pelean de esta forma, si ambas saben que ni la señorita Nina ni tu Sally son las protagonistas… es la señorita Charlotte…**

**Sally: ¡no se vale! *se cruza de brazos* ¡Yo quiero aparecer!**

**Yo: a parecerán lo juro… pero más adelante!**


End file.
